Un mundo diferente: sol, rosa y noche
by BE 15
Summary: Naruto y Sakura son dos gemelos que dentro de ellos portan el kiuby. Él es amable y estudioso, ella es todo lo contrario."Déjame en paz pelos de pollo date-bane" "Hmp, tonta molestia" "¡Como que las niñas de la academia están enamoradas de Saku-chan!" "jejejeje la mocosa, no solo conquista corazones masculinos, también femeninos...raro" SasuSaku? Actualizado el capitulo 6!
1. sol y rosa

**Sol y Rosa**

Es un día soleado y muy agradable, sentía que ese sería el mejor de los días, después de todo hoy empezaba el primer día en la academia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años rubio de ojos azules zafiro y bigotes de zorrito despertaba perezosamente, miro a su izquierda y donde había una cama completamente desordenada como si una estampida de elefantes la hubiera destruido .Puso los ojos en blanco y dio un largo suspiro se bajó despacio de su cama, la tendió cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido **-¨**_**desayunare mientras pueda¨-**_ se dijo mentalmente.

El pequeño ya vestido con un bermudas de color beige, y una playera de color naranja en la cual al frente tenia dibujado un circulo en forma de espiral de color rojo que le quedaba holgada y en la cabeza en forma de bandana llevaba unos gogles negros .En la boca tenía una tostada y en una mano llevaba leche que acaba de calentar. Se sentó en una silla con cuidado de no derramar su tan preciada leche ,se acomodó con cuidado ,miro a los dos lados como asegurándose que no llegara nadie a molestar su tranquilidad ,respiro tranquilo y llevo la leche a sus labios ,estaba a punto de sentirla en sus labios cuando de quien sabe dónde apareció una sombra que se le echó encima ,haciendo que su leche salga disparada hasta estrellarse con las paredes de la cocina ,para él fue en cámara lenta ver caer la leche al suelo y ese líquido blanco dispersarse por todos lados formando un charco .

**-¡oni-chan hoy es el día ,debemos ir !-**gritaba una niña de no más de 8 años de cabello rosa lacio y largo que llevaba atado en una cola de caballo y tenía un flequillo desordenado en la frente, de hermosos ojos esmeralda los cuales eran tapados por una par de gogles de color negro la niña iba vestida extrañamente con un bermudas color verde caquis y una playera que también tenía un dibujo en forma de espiral de color rojo en frente y era de color naranja holgada con una adorno rojo en la manga derecha era un atuendo masculino para una niña. Ambos niños tenían facciones parecidas más en la forma de los ojos y el color de piel.

**-porque siempre haces que mi lechita se derrame sakura-chan- **dijo el pequeño niño dolido mirando a la rosada frente a él.

**-¡No hay tiempo para quejas, hay que irnos o llegaremos tarde!- **dicho esto salió disparada como una bala fuera de la cocina.

El rubio suspiro y miro su leche por última vez_** -a veces te odio hermanita -**_pensó.

**-¡NARUTO ONI-CHAN APRESURATE!-**se escuchó un llamado.

**-hoy empieza el infierno, bueno para ellos- **suspiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por las calles de la aldea de la hoja caminaban dos niños muy sonrientes y felices y a la vez indiferentes a la mirada de odio de las personas que se hallaban por su camino.

**-oye hermanito, tengo hambre.**

**-te aguantas no tengo ni una moneda -**dijo rencoroso al acordarse de su leche.

La pequeña rosada torció los labios en un mohín molesto, pero de repente miro al frente y vio algo que la dejo deslumbrada. Naruto solo vio cómo su hermana corría hacia un puesto de máscaras de disfraces de ambu, suspiro mejor la sigue no le vaya a pasar algo a su revoltosa hermana.

**¡Mira hermano si compramos esta mascara y hacemos una buena broma en la academia seguro causamos mucho revuelo!**\- exclamo feliz.

**Es verdad- **dijo Naruto pensándolo **-si tú quieres comprémosla - **respondió.

**¡Bien!...oye dijiste que no había dinero-** la rosada entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

**¡Te mentí sa-chan!- **dijo mirándolo burlón** -te lo mereces por votar mi lechita -**dijo rencoroso.

**Bueno no importa...compremos...-** callo es trépidamente al suelo por el brutal empujón que recibió.

**¡Largo de aquí asquerosos monstros!- ** Bramo un hombre viejo, canoso y muy feo que los miraba con asco.

**¡Qué demonios le pasa viejo estúpido nosotros íbamos a comprar esa mascara!-** grito la rosada colérica.

**Ya les he dicho largo de mi puesto antes de que los agarre a palos y los mate!-**dijo el hombre con rabia.

**Déjalo imoto, nos iremos no necesitamos eso -**dijo seriamente Naruto mirando a la niña.

**Ototo...- **la rosada miro los ojos de su hermano y comprendió.

Sakura siempre pensaba porque ese odio contra ellos, aceptaba que la odiaran a ella... pero a su hermano no... Él no se lo merecía, él era alguien muy bueno, era estudioso y talentoso, ordenado y amable con las personas que lo merecían y algunas veces hasta tímido, en cambio ella era lo contrario a su hermano, ahora que lo pensaba la única similitud que tenían eran las bromas que les jugaban a la gente de la aldea, claro ella las planeaba.

Ya se habían alejado de aquel puesto, ahora estaban en los columpios del parque, todavía tenían tiempo hasta entrar a la academia, ella cantaba alegremente una canción mientras se columpiaba.

**Lo siento -** la voz de pesar de su gemelo la hizo detener su canción.

**¿Porque? -** se extrañó.

**Por haber nacido siendo mi hermana - **dijo bajo y con la cabeza agachada.

La rosada abrió los ojos como platos, para luego fruncir el ceño y darle una fuerte bofetada al rubio.

**¡Imbécil!- **grito.

**Pero Sakura-chan - **dijo tocándose la zona afectada, pero miro hacia su hermana y se sorprendió al ver los ojos cubiertos por los gogles de su igual.

**¡Sakura jamás se ha arrepentido de ser tu hermana, ¿porque debes hacerlo tú?! -** grito con dolor y lágrimas.

**Por mi causa todos te tratan mal, si hubieras nacido siendo otra, tal vez tendrías mamá y papá... tendrías amigos y familia...no serias marginada...serias feliz- **dijo con la cabeza gacha, no quería ver su rostro mientras lloraba, ella nunca lo hacía.

**No me importa que me traten mal, lo hacen porque no me conocen, y no me importa tener papás te tengo a ti y es suficiente, eres la familia de Sakura y Sakura es la familia de Naruto eso es lo que basta, y soy muy feliz por el simple hecho de estar contigo... Sakura quiere mucho a Naruto y siempre lo cuidara de todos incluso del mismo-** termino de hablar y se lanzó a abrazar a su gemelo con el llanto vivo.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido, que estúpido era, como se había atrevido a arrepentirse de la hermana que tenía, no se imaginaba un mundo sin ella, era su luz con él lo era de ella, se cuidaban mutuamente, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, él era el mayor pero ella siempre actuaba con la mayor, era capaz de dejarse golpear en lugar de él y sobretodo lo protegía de todos y de quien sea. La abrazo fuerte queriéndole trasmitir todo su arrepentimiento y a la vez su felicidad por ser su hermano.

Pasaron un buen rato abrazados, para luego separarse con las consecuencias del llanto. La rosada fue la que soltó primero la carcajada.

**¡Jajajajajajajajaja tienes la cara llena de mocos! **\- rio la rosada señalado al rubio.

**Tu también - ** hablo con molesta mientras se limpiaba la cara con su playera.

La rosada le saco la lengua en forma juguetona, para luego sacarse los gogles y secarse las lágrimas con la mano.

**¡No seas sucia!-** dijo asqueado el oji -azul, pero tuvo que huir cuando la niña comenzó a corretearlo mostrando su mano sucia hacia a él.

Todo esto era visto por una mirada sería de unos ojos negros profundos cubiertos por unos lentes negro y circulares.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La ceremonia de ingreso a la academia había acabado, así que ahora todos los alumnos estaban es sus respectivos salones. Entre ellos podemos observar al sol y la rosa sentados juntos en uno de los asientos del aula.

**¡Buenos días chicos, Yo soy Iruka Umino y seré su sensei desde ahora! -** hablo el hombre de cabello castaño atado en un moño, que tenía una cicatriz en la nariz y ojos color negros, iba vestido con el chaleco táctico de la aldea y la banana la llevaba en la frente **\- ¡bueno que les parece si nos presentamos! ¿Quién quiere empezar?-** en el aula se holló un grillo, signo de que nadie quería serlo.

Al sensei le escurrió una gota en la cabeza pero continuo **\- entonces tendré que elegir- ** evaluó a todos y señalo al primero.

**Tú, el rubio sentado alado del niño dormido-** dijo señalando a Naruto que sudo frio y se arrepintió de su mala suerte. Aspiro hondo y se paró despacio y camino hacia adelante pero por sus nervios casi cae, eso provoco que todos en el aula comenzaran a susurrar e hicieran sentir mal pobre rubio.

**Ese es uno de los monstros-** susurro uno.

**Mi padre dice que él es un peligro para la villa**\- dijo otro.

**Yo jamás me juntaría con el-** estas últimas palabras hicieron despertar a una rosada dormida, que les lanzo una mirada de dureza haciendo que inmediatamente se callen. Miro hacia adelante y vio a su gemelo caminar hacia adelante, así que se paró de golpe y camino a su lado. El rubio se sintió tranquilo al tenerla a su lado.

**Disculpe joven se lo dije a él, no a usted-** hablo con amabilidad Iruka.

**Hmp, él es mi gemelo y si se lo dijo a él, es como decírmelo a mí- **dijo con indiferencia Sakura.

El castaño se sorprendió pero no objeto, algo le decía que ese extraño niño era de cuidado.

**Bueno comiencen-** animo el sensei.

**Esto...Soy...Uzumaki Naruto...tengo 8 años... y mi sueño es ser Hokage...-** dijo rojo y lleno de vergüenza el rubio.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichiar, hasta que un niño calvo y de ojos negros grito.

**¡Quien va querer de Hokage a un monstro!-** soltó para luego reírse con el resto de sus compinches.

El rubio bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños con rabia. Sakura frunció el ceño.

**¡Silencio!-** grito Iruka, y todos callaron **\- bueno ahora es tu turno- **dijo animando a la rosada.

**¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sakura, tengo 8 años, mis objetivos son hacerle la vida una mierda a los que molestan a mi hermano y cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, así que lo saben si molestan a mi hermano los destruiré! -** esto último lo dijo mirando al niño calvo que insulto al rubio.

Todos incluido el sensei se quedaron sorprendidos ante estas palabras y el hecho que fuera mujer, menos unos ojos negros que la estudiaron con la mirada.

**Jovencita usted es muy pequeña para usar ese vocabulario -**reprendió el maestro, pero quedo de piedra al darse cuenta que los niños ya no estaban hay sino en sus asientos.

**Cof, cof- **tosió entrecortado** \- bueno los siguientes.**

Así comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno.

**Gracias ne-san- **dijo el rubio mirando a la rosa con agradecimiento, que garabateaba en su cuaderno.

**No importa, solo dije la verdad, de ahora en adelante le arela vida una mierda a ese calvo-** hablo con indiferencia** \- por otro lado estoy diseccionada de la academia, se supone que se viene a aprender a ser shinobi y hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho- **dijo sintiéndose estafada.

**Es que Sakura- chan también se viene a culturizar la mente y estudiar-** dijo bajito el rubio.

**¡QUE! NADIE ME DIJO ESO-** dijo indignada y con horror la rosada.

**¡Silencio!- **callo Iruka **-ahora es su turno joven.**

Delante del salón se paró un niño de facciones angelicales, ojos y cabello ónix, que llevaba puesto unos lentes circulares de color negro, iba vestido con un bermudas plomo y una playera negra, la cual encima llevaba una camisa azul abierta.

**Mi nombre es Uchia Sasuke-** hablo seriamente **-tengo 8 años y no tengo ningún sueño solo un pasatiempo que es estudiar especímenes raros-** esto último lo dijo observando a Sakura y sonriendo de medio lado.

Todas las niñas del aula suspiraron soñadoras, mientras los chicos las miraban como si fueran retrasadas, al ver que les gustaba ese cuatro ojos, claro fuera de esas niñas podemos descartar a Sakura que le devolvió la misma mirada al pelinegro.

**Se nota que es un chico estudioso ¿no crees?-** pregunto el rubio a la rosa.

**No es más que un teme-** dijo con molestia Sakura que seguía fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

Al rubio le resbalo una gota de sudor pero no dijo nada, al parecer su hermana tenía nuevo enemigo.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un mes avía pasado desde que ingresaron a la academia, ahora podemos observar a los gemelos sentados debajo de un árbol, mientras observan a los demás jugar. La menor de los gemelos está dormida o eso aparenta, mientras que el mayor leía un libro y debes en cuando miraba a los niños con anhelo.

Los niños pararon de jugar y miraron al rubio con curiosidad para luego sonreír con travesura.

**¡Naruto quieres jugar!**\- grito el mismo calvo que lo insulto cuando se presentó hace un mes, ahora sabía que se llama Kenji.

El rubio se emocionó, asintió varias veces dejando el libro y corriendo hacia ellos. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso pero decidió quedarse al margen y observar.

**Estamos jugando con el balón, tu serás el que esquive -** dijo Kenji.

**Bien-** el rubio estaba feliz, por fin jugaría con alguien aparte de su hermana, tendría amigos.

**Muy bien-** dijo el calvo con malicia para compartir una mirada cómplice con los demás amigos.

El juego comenzó, la pelota iba de lado alado ante la mirada atenta del rubio, él estaba preparado para esquivarla, la pelota fue lanzada hacia el con rapidez pero logro esquivarla, así continuo por largo rato pero los pelotazos comenzaron hacerse más rudos y el oji-azul lograba esquivarla a duras penas. Kenji y sus compinches se estaban comenzando a desesperar, no lograban golpearlo. Uno de los chicos vio su oportunidad y corrió hacia Naruto aprovechando el momento en el cual la pelota se dirigía a su estómago, se elevó y fingió pegar la pelota, fue tanta la fuerza que uso y la cercanía del balón al rubio que tumbo al rubio, que cayó al suelo tocándose el estómago y tosiendo.

El causante solo rio de medio lado, pero la sonrisa no le duro al recibir un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo. Logro levantarse y miro la cabellera rosa que lo había agredido.

**¿Estás bien ni-san?-** Sakura miro con preocupación al rubio.

**No te preocupes...estoy bien-** el rubio hablo con dificultad a causa del dolor incluso unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

**¡Se los dije, si dejas jugar a uno se esos monstros el otro vendrá a defenderlo!-** grito Kenji, señalando con el dedo a la rosada** \- según lo que se, tu eres la menor y eres niña, pero tu hermano parece la menor, es un cobarde- **dijo burlón.

**No es más que un miedoso-** el pelón comenzó hablar con mofa y asco **\- si yo fuera su hermano sentiría vergüenza de él no es más que un cobarde llorón y así quiere ser Hokage, solo es un perdedor un maldito moustr...- **el golpe fuerte en su rostro lo tumbo y lo hizo callar.

**¡Termina de decirlo si puedes!-** grito la rosada que se subió encima de él y comenzó a golpearle el rostro** -¡Vamos maldito cobarde termina tu frase, atrévete a llamar a mi hermano de ese modo, estoy esperando!- **golpeaba y gritaba con furia la rosa.

**¡Hermana vas a matarlo déjalo!-** grito desesperado el rubio, su gemela comenzaba a tener sangre en los nudillos.

Los niños miraban horrorizados la escena, ninguno se atrevía a pararla, esta vez sí que la hicieron enfadar.

**¡Ya detente!-** el rubio cogió su brazo en un intento que parara.

Paro y miro a su alrededor, el rostro de horror de los niños y niñas que se habían reunido al rededor a causa del tumulto, el rostro de miedo de su gemelo y finalmente el rostro lleno de golpes de Kenji, que la miraba con horror.

Se paró de golpe y salió corriendo de ahí, sin importarle el grito de Naruto.

Se internó con rapidez en el bosque, y fue al árbol que era su lugar exclusivo para jugar con su hermano.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse por sus ojos, los gogles se humedecieron y el llanto comenzó hacerse presente.

_**Yo no quiero ser un monstro, pero ellos me obligan hacerlo... por qué nos miran así no lo entiendo-**_ pensaba con desesperación, ella nunca lloraba, y si lo hacía, prefería estar sola para que nadie piense que es débil, ella era la protectora y su hermano el protegido, así que no debía llorar.

**¡Porque!-** grito con rabia y el llanto.

**Molestas mi lectura ¿sabes?-** dijo una tranquila voz.

Se sorprendió y busco con la cabeza el dueño de esa voz, miro hacia arriba y sentado en una de las ramas del árbol se encontraba el pelinegro de anteojos, observándola con una media sonrisa.

**Tu...-** dijo con sorpresa.

El pelinegro salto del árbol y se plantó frente a ella, inclino su rostro al rostro pasmado de ella con curiosidad.

**-Lo sabía, tú también lloras molestia-** toco su mejilla con un dedo alcanzando una lágrima.

La rosada reacciono y dio un salto alejándose considerablemente del pelinegro hasta fundirse con el árbol cercano. Por otro lado el niño se enderezo y sonrió de medio lado al ver como la niña se limpiaba rápido las lágrimas con su playera.

**¡Qué demonios quieres!-** grito roja como una tomate **\- ¡Porque me espías date- bane! -** interrogo con un dedo acusador.

**Yo no te espió, este es mi lugar de lectura-** hablo con las manos en los bolsillos y con tranquilidad.

**¡Eso es mentira, este árbol es mío pelos de gallo!- **acuso **\- ¡Tú eres el que molesta date-bane! -** grito indignada.

**Hmp-** dijo con indiferencia **\- que vulgar eres-** hablo con desagrado** \- Mi nombre es Uchia Sasuke pequeña frentona.**

La rosada le saco un dedo medio en un gesto obsceno. Pero le callo un yunque imaginario en la cabeza al ver que el pelinegro caminaba de regreso a la academia.

**¡Me interesa un rábano si eres Sasuke, para mi eres un pelos de pollo maldito teme!-** grito rabiosa y echando humo por las orejas.

Naruto que venía en sentido contrario de pelinegro se detuvo y se inclinó en gesto de saludo.

**Uchia-san -** saludo respetuoso y siguió su trayectoria.

**Al menos él tiene modales-** hablo para sí mismo.

**¡Maldito pelos de pollo de odio date-bane!-** seguía gritando la rosa a pesar que el pelinegro ya no estaba.

El rubio llego y miro incrédulo a su gemela echar humo por las orejas y patear el suelo como chango rabioso.

**Sakura-nesan... ¿estás bien? - **dijo desde lejos, no valla a desquitarse con él, si ella lo cuidaba de todos pero eso no decía que la protegía de sí misma.

**Si estoy bien - **dijo parando la rabieta y poniendo pose digna.

El rubio se asintió, pero luego ensancho los ojos y corrió hacia su hermana para coger sus manos y verlos con sangre.

**Tienes sangre-** hablo preocupado.

**Y a me lavo y se me quita -** dijo con indiferencia, el rubio la miro acongojado y abrió la boca para hablar pero la rosada se la tapo.

**Si dices una estupidez como "lo siento" o "es mi culpa" y te dejo inconsciente una semana y no vuelves a comer ramen jamás-** advirtió, el rubio asintió robóticamente y con la frente sombreada de azul **-bien, así me gusta.**

**Bueno vamos a comer ramen date-bane, tú tienes el dinero así que vamos- **dijo caminando de regreso al pueblo.

**Si date-bayo-** el rubio la siguió, él era el que llevaba las finanzas entre los dos, ella se lo gastaría en un santiamén.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

En uno de los salones de la academia estaban como quince niños todos estaban alrededor de un Kenji que tenía la cara vendada y banditas.

**Bueno como haremos para hacerle pagar a esa maldita monstro-** dijo uno.

**Es muy violenta, mira nada mas como te dejo Kenji- **dijo otro señalando al pelón que tenía la mirada perdida.

Pero de repente el pelón comenzó a reír como maniaco ganándose la mirada de miedo de sus compinches, comenzaban a pensar que tanto golpe lo dejo tarado.

**Ya sé cómo nos vengaremos-** dijo con voz siniestra **\- ella ni siquiera se lo va imaginar, créanme...no sabrá lo que le espera JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

Comenzó a reír como loco y los demás pudieron afirmar que los golpes definitivamente lo habían dejado tarado. Pero escucharon atentamente su plan y terminaron riendo como locos igual que él.

**Continuara...**

**Aquí vengo yo con la primera página de esta historia que ronda mi cabeza hace mucho, espero que comenten y les guste**

**Chaito...belita ;)**


	2. La venganza contra una rosa

**"La venganza contra una rosa"**

La lluvia y la niebla cubrían a belleza de la aldea de la hoja, la gente iba de aquí allá con paraguas y gruesos abrigos, otros sentados en algún puesto ve viendo chocolate caliente o simplemente corriendo para llegar a sus casas.

Entre ellos podemos observar a la pequeña Sakura, que vestía una polera de color naranja, sandalias ninjas hasta las rodillas y pantalones oscuros, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro de color naranja que en la punta llevaba un remolino en forma de pompa, el cabello largo lo traía suelto y llegaba hasta sus nalgas, su cerquillo era cubierto por el gorro, además de traer puesto una chalina de franjas naranjas y rojas.

Caminaba como soldado y traía una bolsa en la mano, su expresión era de molestia y malas pulgas.

** ¡Sakura solo paras durmiendo, Sakura ayúdame a cocinar, Sakura barre la sala, Sakura lávate las manos, Sakura estudia, Sakura ve a comprar soya! ¡Parece mi madre date-bane!- **iba soltando rabietas en el camino, hacienda que todos los que pasaban la miraban como si fuera loca pero, ella ni los pelo** -¡y todavía soya! ¡puaj!, no puede simplemente comprar ramen instantáneo, ¡no! a él gusta cocinar y cocina sano... según el-** seguía hablando sola sin importarle que las personas ya se habían alejado considerablemente de ella por temor a que les contagie la locura.

Un fuerte viento la hizo tiritar y estornudar, en momentos como estos deseaba estar en su camita con su chocolate calentito.

**Flash back**

Una rosada se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su departamento, leyendo un manga muy contenta, una fresada le cubría los hombros y en las manos tenía una taza de chocolate.

De la cocina del departamento salió un pequeño rubio con un mandil celeste que tenía un espiral en frente, también traía un pañuelo en la cabeza y tenía cara de malas pulgas al ver a la rosada en el sillón.

**¡Sakura-chan, ayúdame en la cocina, no seas floja date-bayo!-** ordeno el mayor de los gemelos.

La rosada lo volteo a ver, y le sonrió angelicalmente.

**Ni-san yo sé que te gusta mucho cocinar, que es solo tu trabajo -** alago falsamente **-no me pidas que te quite tu trabajo...no podría-** hablo de forma mártir y con una mano en la frente, a lo cual el rubio solo entre cerro los ojos hacia ella.

**¡Sí, me gusta cocinar pero a veces necesito ayuda!-** aclaro - ¡ayúdame! - exigió.

La rosada hizo un mohín y se encogió en su lugar **-no quiero date-bane-** dijo berrinchuda.

**¡Ayudame!-** reclamo.

**¡No!-** contrario.

**¡Entonces será a la fuerza!-** agarro a la rosada de la cintura para llevarla a la cocina, pero esta se sujetó como gato al sillón.

Pasaron diez minutos, y seguían en lo mismo.

**¡No!**-seguía gritando, el rubio se cansó y cayó al suelo. Se puso de pie y soltó un suspiro derrotado y camino de regreso a la cocina, la menor sonrió, había ganado.

**¡Tu lavas los platos date-bayo!-** grito desde dentro.

La rosa se puso azul y dio un brinco en el sillón como si trajera un resorte en el trasero, y un santiamén estaba en la cocina con un mandil parecido al del rubio pero de color rosa.

**Te ayudo a cocinar ni-san-** dijo angelicalmente. El rubio sonrió y le señalo una bandeja llena de cebollas que la rosada miro con miedo.

**Pélalas-** ordeno** \- y luego vas a comprar soya, que lo preparare para la cena.**

**Eto... ¿entonces para que las cebollas, si vamos a comer soya?-** pregunto, con la esperanza de no tener que pelarlas.

**Porque me da la gana - **dijo con mofa **\- las guardare para la comida de mañana, así que pélalas- **se dio media vuelta y regreso a la mesa a seguir preparando sus bolas de masa hervidas.

La rosada le saco la lengua infantilmente cuando dio la vuelta y cogió el cuchillo para comenzar a pelar a esas lloronas.

**Fin del flash back**

Y ahora hay la tienen después de una hora de a ver pelado a esas lloronas y llorar con ellas estaba regresando de comprar la soya para su amado y raro hermano. Pero prefería mil veces eso que lavar los trastos, la última vez no salió de la cocina en una semana, no quiere ni saber cómo su hermano ensuciaba tanto, ella se demoró una semana, el solo se demora diez minutos.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que choco con un cuerpo que la hizo caer de nalgas al suelo haciendo que en el trayecto se golpeará la cabeza.

**Itai.. -** dijo la voz adolorida de la persona que cayo junto a ella.

Miro hacia adelante sobando su adolorida nuca, preparada para gritarle al maldito cabezón que la había chocado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una niña de su misma edad de cabello azul, piel blanca, que traía un abrigo muy fino puesto.

**Lo siento... iba distrahida date-bane - **la rosada se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo y se levantó para tenderle la mano.

La peli-azul levanto la mirada, dejando ver unos ojos perlas que la miraron fijamente, los cuales llamaron mucho la atención de la rosa.

Pero a la rosada le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver a esa niña rara sonrojarse violentamente y alejarse de ella como si fuera bacteria.

**No...te ...pre..ocupes -** hablo tartamudeando y con el sonrojo presente, a la rosada esa forma de hablar le hizo recordar la forma de ser de su hermano cuando estaba en lugares con público.

**¿No te lastime?- **interrogo, tal vez le pego muy fuerte en la cabeza y por eso se puso roja.

**No...es..toy...bi...en- **hablo quedito la oji-perla** -pe..ro tu..bolsa -** la rosada entendió lo que decía y miro su mano, pero solo vio puntitos, puso los ojos en blanco y miro a todos lados buscando la bolsa de soya.

**Haya...Uzumaki-san-** dijo la peli-azul, señalando la bolsa que había caído en una banqueta cercana.

La rosada corrió hasta la banqueta y reviso el paquete, gracias a kami estaba intacto, ya se había imaginado a su hermano regañándola por romper las cosas y que de verdad la obligara a lavar los platos, de solo pensarlo la piel se le puso chinita.

**Gracias- **hablo sonriendo, haciendo que la peli-azul se sonroje más, pero cayó en cuenta de algo** -¿cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**Voy..en ..el mismo ..sa..lón que tu ...- ** la azul respondió bajito y tartamudeando.

**¿Así?- **la rosada busco en sus recuerdos** \- no te he visto...bueno de echo no me acuerdo de ninguno del salón jejeje -** le resbalo una gota en la frente al saber lo despistada e ignorante que era respecto a ése tema.

**Ah...-**la oji-perla, pareció ¿diseccionada?

**¡Bueno entonces, sé que ahora tu sabes mi nombre, porque no me dices el tuyo, te aseguro que no lo olvidare date-bane!-** animo sonriente Sakura.

La oji-perla se sonroja a más no poder **\- yo..me ..lla..mo... Hin..ata - **dijo quedito.

**Eto... ¿No tendrás hipo?- **la rosada la miro preocupada, esa manera de hablar no era normal, así que se acercó a ella y le palmeo la espalda** -¡así se quita!- **decía sonriente.

La fuerza con la que palmeaba la espalda era tanta para la pobre azul, que puso los ojos llorosos y estaba a punto de irse de hocico al suelo.

Hasta que la voz de una persona a lo lejos se hizo presente.

**¡Hinata- sama! ¡Déjala monstruo! -** la rosada paro de palmear la espalda de la azul, pero no alcanzo a esquivar el paraguas que fue lanzado hacia ella -¡No te acerques a ella!

Cayó al suelo con violencia y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su frente. Hinata a su lado la miro con horror e hizo ademan de acercarse pero el sujeto no se lo permitió.

**Disculpe señor esto es suyo -** la rosa se levantó como si no pasara nada y recogió el paraguas, se lo dio al hombre que la miro entre sorprendido y molesto, Sakura supuso debe ser algún pariente de Hinata ya que se parecían mucho.

**¡Chaito Hinata nos veremos en la academia!- **la rosada le guiño un ojo y se fue marchando ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de la oji-perla.

**_Uzumaki-san-_** pensó la azul.

Cuando la rosada desapareció de la vista el hombre este volteo a mirar a Hinata.

**¿Hinata-sama está bien? ¿Esa niña le hizo algo?-**el hombre la estudio con la mirada.

**Estoy bien Ku-san -** dijo la peli-azul mirando el lugar por donde la rosa partió** \- no me hizo nada...**

**Hinata-sama no debe acercarse a esa niña, ni a su hermano es peligroso, su padre se enfadaría mucho si lo hace -** Ku hablo seriamente.

**¿Porque?- **preguntó, siempre le había llamado la atención saber la razón del porque todos trataban mal a esos niños.

**Ellos son monstruos, no debe acercarse a ellos esa es la razón...así que vamos-** dio por finalizada la conversación y la jalo de la mano para regresar a su hogar.

La azul frunció el ceño y apretó los puños pero no dijo nada más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

Naruto se movía por la estancia de su casa como león enjaulado, hace mucho había hecho la cena y ella no llegaba con la soya, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

**Si le paso algo... -** hablo para sí mismo con temor** -¡Ya no aguanto más! Mejor voy a la torre del Hokage, a decirle al Sandaime -sama - **se apresuró a abrir la puerta y encaminarse a la torre del Hokage.

Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y ver a Sakura llegar con la bolsa de soya, pero abrió los ojos con alarma al ver el hilo de sangre que salía de su frente.

**¡¿Que te paso?!¡¿Porque sangras?!- **el rubio quiso acercarse pero la rosada le planto la bolsa de soya en el estómago con tanta fuerza que casi hace que sus ojos salgan volando. Momento que aprovecho para pasar directo a su cuarto.

**¡Toma tu estepita soya date-bane!-** la rosa siguió su camino hasta encerrarse en su habitación **\- ¡No tengo hambre no me gusta la soya! - **dijo desde dentro.

El rubio se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente para luego bajar el cabeza acongojado** \- ¿porque nos tratan así? -** una traicionera lagrima escapo por sus ojos y presiono con fuerza la bolsa de soya, hasta que esta se rompió y termino esparcida por el suelo.

**_"Los odio"_**

La niña dentro de la habitación estaba acostada boca abajo y con una almohada impidiendo que su llanto sea oído.

**_"Los odio"_**

**OoOOoOoOOOOoOoOoO**

La semana había trascendido normal, Sakura demostrando lo bipolar que era, se había recuperado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde lo ocurrido el día que conoció a Hinata. Claro Sakura jamás le conto nada a Naruto, no tenía por qué preocuparlo con minucias.

Era una noche nueva, y podemos ver a un rubio sentado en el sillón de la estancia leyendo un libro muy tranquilo, sin prestar oídos a la niña que corría de aquí para haya con ollas, cucharones, bandejas y todo tipo de utensilios para la cocina haciendo un gran escándalo.

**Si así fuera para otras cosas más importantes-** se dijo así mismo.

** ¡Ya termine, voy a cambiarme!-** grito la rosa desde la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

El rubio cerro el libro y se puso de pie cuando escucho la llave de la ducha abrirse, camino lentamente a la cocina y cuando entro contuvo un grito de horror al verla toda desordenada y sucia, hasta juraba que las ollas estaban pegadas al techo.

Se acercó con cuidado y precaución a la olla que estaba sobre la cocina, asomo la cabeza para ver el contenido con sumo cuidado.

Dentro de la olla se podía observar una masa grisácea burbujeante con verduras y especias flotando.

Se puso azul y se alejó como proyectil de la olla, para llegar a una maceta (lo más cercano) y vomitar.

**_Yo no quiero eso-_** pensó con lágrimas estilo anime en los ojos mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo.

**¡Naruto ya estas!-** la rosa volvió a gritar desde dentro **\- ¡Si no estás cambiado para cuando lleguen te mato date-bane!-** amenazo.

**¡Si ya estoy date-bayo!-** afirmo con molestia mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la sala.

Llevaba puesto una camisa de mangas largas y de cuello tortuga un corbatín negro de lo más ridículo, bermudas negros y un peinado de estrella de telenovela, cortesía de su gemela que además lo había obligado a usar una boina negra.

**_Lo que uno se deja hacer por la niña de sus ojos-_** pensó con horror.

Suspiro con cansancio y de su bolsillo saco unas "píldoras" de color verde, para luego empinárselas a la boca y pasárselas rápidamente.

**_Waujajajaja -_** rio como villano mentalmente**_ -Estas píldoras me quitaran el sentido gusto por diez horas, lo suficiente para que sobreviva la cena- _**el rubio era listillo ni muerto comía ese cemento, ya luego se debatiría con su estómago y el baño, pero mil veces prefería eso que saborear la cosa esa.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella salió Sakura vistiendo un vestido blanco estilo princesa con un lazo negro al frente, su cabello largo lo traía suelto, lo único que desencajaba de esa hermosa visión eran los googles que la niña llevaba en la cabeza estilo diadema.

El rubio se quedó mudo, definitivamente su hermanita se veía muy bonita cuando vestía ropa de mujer, pero tuvo un pinchazo en el pecho de celos y prefirió su estilo común de niño, si era egoísta, pero sentía que así ningún mal nacido se la quitaría.

**¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?- **la rosa se veía impaciente.

El rubio ante estas palabras hizo mueca de disgusto.

**Seguro ya no viene...-** el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió, haciendo que su gemela de un salto y corra a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta tres figuras pudieron ser aprecias, la de dos jóvenes y un anciano.

El primer joven, era un muchacho de unos 21 a 22 años, de cabellos negros y en puntas, su único ojo visible era oscuro y tenía la piel blanca. Traía puesto el uniforme táctico de la aldea, la bandana shinobi la llevaba de costado cubriendo su ojo derecho, además de llevar puestos unos googles parecidos a los que Sakura usaba, en la pierna derecha traía su estuche de armas y en la cintura atada con una correa naranja con adornos negros llevaba una espada.

El segundo muchacho, era de unos 21 a 22 años, alto y de cabellos plata en punta, su único ojo visible era de color negro y también tenía la piel blanca. Al igual que el primer muchacho traía puesto el uniforme táctico de la aldea y unos guantes de hierro, su bandana shinobi la llevaba de costado cubriendo su ojo izquierdo además de usar una máscara negra que cubría gran parte de su cara, por lo que se puede apreciar su rostro es un enigma.

El ultimo era un anciano de unos 69 a 70 años, era de estatura baja, piel morena, de pelo y barba color blanca con amplias entradas, sus ojos eran de color marrón y tenía una pequeña verruga en su nariz. Iba vestido con un kimono rojo, un abrigo y fajín blanco además de llevar puesto un sombrero rojo con franjas blancas que en la punta llevaba un ken-ji que significa "Hokage".

El primer joven se veía sonriente, el segundo parecía cansado y el anciano se mantenía tranquilo.

**¡Obito-kun!-** la rosada se echó encima del primer joven sin importarles los demás.

**¡Saku-chan te extrañe!-** el pelinegro la atrapo en el aire y la hizo girar.

**Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-san - **el rubio saludo respetoso a los otros dos, que le respondieron igual, para luego mirar con molestia al joven que cargaba a su gemela.

**¿Cómo has estado Naruto-chan?- **pregunto amablemente el anciano.

**Bien Hokage-sama-** respondió.

**Valla que has cambiado desde la última vez -** dijo aflojerado el peli-plata, mirándolo de arriba abajo** \- tus gustos por la moda también han cambiado…- **se mofo, haciendo que el rubio lo lacere con la mirada, pero luego se acercó y le hablo al oído **\- ¿tu hermana cocino pasteles de cemento de nuevo?- **su voz sonó preocupada y temerosa.

**Jajajaja… tu qué crees -** hablo con sarcasmo en voz baja.

**Dame esas pastillas que ya sabes...- **hablo cómplice y mirando de reojo a todos lados, el rubio saco de su bolsillo dos y se las dio.

**Gracias- **le guiño un ojo y regreso a su pose despreocupada. El anciano alado de ellos fingió no a ver escuchado nada.

Naruto se cabreo al ver que su igual no reparaba en los demás por mirar como pendeja a ese tuerto, así que decidió interferir.

**¡Sakura- chan ten modales y saluda!-** grito el rubio molesto. Pero se hizo de piedra al ver que su gemela ni no lo pelo.

**¡Qué bueno que viniste Obito-kun!- **la rosada tenía un rostro de total alegría y una mirada dulce que no le daba a cualquiera.

El pelinegro la bajo con cuidado de sus brazos y la coloco en el suelo para luego acariciar con cariño su largo y lacio cabello rosa, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la niña y cabrear más al niño.

**¡Sabes que jamás faltaría a una de las cenas que tú me ofreces Saku-chan!-** dijo con felicidad el pelinegro, para luego percatarse de algo que lo hizo sonreír burlón** \- ¡ah! Lindo traje Naruto-chan, ¿cómo estás?-** saludo el oji-negro al rubio que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**_Odiándote_**** -** respondió mentalmente** \- Bien Obito-san - **respondió con falsa cortesía que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro.

** ¡Hola Kakashi-baka, abuelo- sama!-** saludo la rosa al fin, percatándose de la presencia de las demás personas.

** ¿Cómo estas Sakura-chan?-** respondió tranquilo el sandaime.

** ¿Qué tal mocosa? - **el peli-plateado hablo desgana, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del pequeño departamento como si fuera su casa.

** ¡Yo estoy muy bien!-** la rosa se bajó de los brazos del pelinegro y corrió a abrazar con cariño al Hokage.

** Veo que han estado muy bien niños- **el abuelo acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza de la rosa, brindándole una sonrisa.

Naruto miro con cariño a su gemela, ella era fascinante en todos los sentidos, era una busca pleitos de primera y muy valiente (ha comparación de él), era amable y cariñosa con aquellos que amaba, y sobreprotectora y aterradora con aquellos que los hirieran, además inteligente cuando se lo proponía o no le daba pereza, pero sobre todo era hermosa, la combinación perfecta para que un paria se la robe (claro él no sabe que aún hay más candidatos que lo joderan en el futuro xD).

Su mirada paso rápidamente al pelinegro que sonreía abiertamente hacia la niña, si las miradas mataran el joven estaría bajo tierra hace mucho.

Kakashi veía la escena con diversión, su amigo era un pedófilo sin saberlo, y sin saber que un pequeño rubio que aparentaba ser inocentón estaba planeando su tortura y destierro apenas se convierta en Hokage.

El anciano Hokage seguía tranquilo sonriendo a los niños e ignorando esos sucesos.

**¡Bueno pasemos a cenar!- ** exclamo la rosa con efusividad señalando el comedor.

Obito dejo de sonreír, Kakashi dejo de burlarse mentalmente, Naruto dejo de matar con el pensamiento y el Hokage seguía igual, pero los demás se pusieron pálidos como una hoja de papel.

Naruto aunque había tomado las "pastillas" tenía miedo a esa cosa y Kakashi lo acompañaba en su dolor.

La rosa sonrió cuando el Hokage avanzo pero puso los ojos llorosos y miro dolida a los sujetos que no movían ni un dedo para avanzar. Esto los tenso, ya que ninguno quería verla llorar (eso para los dos adultos restantes ya que el rubio sabía que no lloraría, pero hasta él se la creía).

El primero en avanzar a la muerte fue Obito, que trago grueso y hablo.

**Yo estoy ansioso por probar tu apetitosa sazón...- **su voz sonó entre una mezcla de miedo y falsa alegría.

**Hice algo que seguro te encantara Obito-kun-** la rosa le indico a todos sus asientos en la gran mesa y paso corriendo a la cocina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los hombres estaban en sus lugares, el Hokage a la cabeza con Obito al frente, Kakashi a su izquierda y frente a este estaba el rubio.

El lugar de la rosa seria el espacio libre a la derecha de Obito.

**La pequeña Sakura debe haberse esmerado mucho en cocinar, siempre es exquisito comer su sazón...-** comento tranquilamente el Hokage rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que los demas lo miren como si les hubiera salido dos cabezas.

**_Por eso es el Hokage, por ser un loco que no le teme a nada, ni a la comida de saku-chan/ mocosa/ni-chan- _**pensaron los tres

**A veces quisiera que no se esmere tanto...- **hablo el rubio con pesar.

**Mírale el lado positivo, el que come mas siempre es Obito-** se mofó el peli-plata haciendo que el mencionado se ponga azul.

**Wuajaja sufre basura...morirás intoxicado wajajaja- ** el rubio por dentro reía cómo demonio, mientras que por fuera mostraba un rostro de inocencia y de aflicción** \- como te compadezco...**

Obito sabía que esas palabras eran tan falsas, como decir que Kakashi era una santa paloma.

**No te servirá de nada haber tomado esas pastillas que te dio el diablillo amarillo Kakashi-baka -** se defendió, para luego sonreír ampliamente **\- les aseguro que no funcionaran.**

Hablo con tanta seguridad que alarmo al joven y al niño.

**¿Porque dices eso?-** el peli-plata sonó despreocupado, pero por dentro su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal.

**Porque las pastillas que te dio el diablillo yo las cambie la última vez que me dejaron sufrir solo- **el pelinegro sonrió burlón al ver como Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido.

**_Imposible, Obito no es tan listo...-_** miro de reojo a Naruto viendo que seguía en shock.

Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente y con rapidez saco de su bolsillo el frasco de pastillas y retiro unas cuantas, miro con horror las pastillas que no había observado bien antes, para ver con terror que eran caramelos con forma de pastillas, su rostro se puso blanco como una hoja y callo de frentazo sobre la mesa. Kakashi al ver esta reacción cayó desplomado en su asiento con una cruz saliendo de su boca.

**JAJAJAJAJA-** el pelinegro al ver las reacciones de estos, soltó a reír como maniático.

**¡TE MATO!-** grito Naruto reviviendo y lanzándose hacia él.

Pero paro abrupta mente al ver llegar a su amada gemela con un carrito y los respectivos cianuros, digo platillos.

Kakashi al verla llegar tuvo el gran impulso de coger un kunai y degollarse hay, Obito aunque había cagado a su amigo-rival y a su indirecto cuñado tenia el mismo impulso, pero lo pensó mejor y le valió madre, si el iba a sufrir ese par de pendejos se iban con el (si se preguntan por el Hokage seguía sonriendo como pendejo -.-)

**_Hermana adorada. Te quiero y te adoro, pero si salgo vivo de esta prometo que te daré clases de cocina- _**pensó el rubio llorando internamente.

Sakura al ver sus expresiones se puso feliz, pues ella interpreto que estaban emocionados por comer lo que ella había hecho con tanto amor. Se propuso en no hacerlos esperar y se puso a servir.

El pavor se reflejaba en sus ojos aunque ellos no lo demostraran, Akashi y Obito realmente considerando suicidarse al ver el platillo puesto delante de ellos, mientras que Naruto al volver a ver esa cosa tuvo la necesidad de correr de nuevo baño.

**¡Ha comer date-bane!-** animo Sakura que termino de servir los platos y se sento junto a Obito.

Los tres hombres tragaron grueso y cogieron temblorosamente sus palillos, mirándose de reojo con velocidad a ver quién era el primero en morir.

¿Imoto porque no te has servido tu? - Naruto entre cerro los ojos al ver que ella solo tenía un vaso de leche y unas galletas.

Los dos restantes también entrecerraron los ojos hacia ella**_ "seguro sabe que su comida es horrible e indigerible que no se atreve a probarla"_** fue el pensamiento de los tres.

**Lo que pasa es que las meres no debemos comer en la noche por que nos ponemos gordas date-bane - **dijo sabiondamente y con la nariz respingada. Ante estas palabras los hombres se fueron para atrás como condorito.

**_Listilla-_** fue el pensamiento del rubio.

Dejando de lado ese momento, prosiguieron a levantarse y coger sus palillos para seguir con la tortura.

La rosada los miraba atenta y emocionada esperando que coman.

**_Debo pensar algo rápidamente, oh moriré de la forma más humillante-_** se dijo internamente el peli-plata, tratando de maquinar en su mente la manera de salir librado de eso.

**_Si Kakashi-baka lo come primero yo lo are-_** Obito miraba de reojo a Kakashi, esperando que el coma y así mientras convulsionaba en el suelo por la intoxicación el aprovecharía para borrar su plato de su existencia.

**_Adiós mundo cruel, recuérdenme como un héroe que murió en la más peligrosa de las misiones- _**Naruto exhalo hondo y cerró los ojos para después abrirlos y llevar los palillos a la boca con valentía.

Kakashi y Obito al ver que el rubio llevaba los palillos a su boca tragaron grueso y sintieron que pronto perderían aún compañero de guerra.

**Estuvo rico Sakura-chan...- **Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el Hokage que ya habia terminado su plato y sonreía con amabilidad.

A los tres hombres se les salieron las cuencas de los ojos al ver tremenda hazaña, mientras la rosa sonreía feliz.

**¡Qué bueno que te gusto abuelo-sama!-** Sakura estaba feliz, al abuelo le había gustado, y ella que pensó que su comida sabia horrible y tendría que preparar ramen instantáneo.

Dirigió su verde mirada a los demás que tenían la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos.

**Si Obito-kun lo come será la persona más feliz-** dijo la rosada mirando al mencionado.

Obito ante esta petición dejo el asombro de lado y miro serio al Hokage, se supone que el seria el próximo Hokage de la aldea, así que no dejaría que ese intentó de comida lo derrotara además si el anciano podía el también.

Kakashi vio con mal presentimiento, brillar los ojos de Obito y poner cara de macho machote, para luego gritar como tarzan de la selva y empinarse toda la comida como si fuera agua.

Naruto por primera vez en su corta vida sintió admiración y rabia. Admiración porque él jamás aunque lo haya intentado comería eso y rabia porque sabía que con eso el maldito tuerto se ganaba más puntos con su gemela.

Kakashi aunque jamás lo admitiera también sentía orgullo por su estúpido y loco amigo.

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos, jamás pensó que Obito comería, siempre que ella lo invitaba a cenar obligaba a Naruto a cocinar y ella hacia los postres que el comía con mucha dificultad, no era tonta sabía que a ninguno le gustaba su comida (excepto el Hokage él era cosa rara) pero el hecho de que la persona que ella admiraba y amaba secretamente (sin saber que para nadie era secreto) lo haya comida le causaba una gran felicidad.

Un largo minuto paso y todos se impacientaron al ver que el pelinegro no reaccionaba, se había quedado en la misma poción, con el plato en la mano y los ojos brillosos.

Naruto movió la mano delante de sus ojos y este ni siquiera pestañeo.

**Sakura-chan... Creo que lo mataste-** dijo con miedo.

**¡No digas babosadas baka!-** la niña le lanzo uno de los queques plomizos que había preparado que fue a impactarse desdichadamente en la boca del rubio que no pudo evitar pasársela, haciendo que caiga al suelo en KO.

Kakashi abrió los ojos con alarma, si Obito estaba muerto no habría nadie quien hiciera sus misiones.

Sakura al ver lo que le paso a su oni- san voltio rápidamente a Obito y con el alma en la boca toco su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, pero el hombre cayó al suelo paralizado y en la misma posición.

.

**¡OBITO-KUN!-** fue el grito horrorizado que se escuchó por las calles de la hoja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el hospital de Konoha se encontraban Sakura, el Hokage y Kakashi. Este último leyendo su preciado libro.

**_Por mami que no les pase nada- _**era la preocupación de la rosa que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

**Ya verás que se recuperan, son fuertes, no te preocupes- **el anciano le palmeo la espada con el fin de brindarle tranquilidad y apoyo.

**Sera un milagro si siguen vivos después de haber comido esa cosa...- **el peli-plata la miro de reojo con una sonrisa detrás de la máscara.

La rosa se le lanzo una mirada fulminante y le dio una patada en la pierna.

**¡ITAI!- **Kakashi chillo como niñita y agacho a sobarse la zona afectada, momento que fue aprovechado por la rosa que le quito el libro y le pego en la nuca con esté haciendo que caiga al suelo con un chinchón, para luego subirse encima y saltar como en un trampolín sobre él.

**¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ ESPANTA PÁJAROS BURLON! -** eran las berreadas que grita la rosa.

Los médicos y enfermeras que pasaban por ahí miraban la escena en asustados y con horror, definitivamente esa niña era muy violenta.

**Eres muy amable Kakashi- **el hokage dirigió su mirada al joven sentado a su lado, que leía su libro tranquilamente.

**No se preocupe Sandaime-sama, si seguíamos hace la mocosa en cualquier momento se ponía a llorar y usted sabe que no podemos permitirlo, ella jamás llora- ** dijo el peli-plata despreocupado.

.

**Jajajaja-** rio con diversión el anciano** \- el orgullo y lo brabucona es algo que se hereda- **dijo mirando a Sakura que aún no se había dado cuenta que masacraba a un muñeco de Kakashi **\- su madre se lo heredo...**

El peli- plata la observo un momento y sonrió con melancolía detrás de la máscara **-Si...es cierto-** dijo cansadamente.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver llegar al médico que atendió a Obito y Naruto.

**Entonces dime Kiske, ¿cómo se encuentran? - **fue la pregunta rápida del Hokage al verlo llegar.

Sakura quien se había dado cuenta del engaño de Kakashi estaba a su lado también esperando las noticias del doctor (cavé decir que cuando se dio cuenta del engañó tiro el muñeco por la ventana).

La cara seria y de acongojo del doctor hizo que Sakura pensara lo peor.

**¡Se murieron! **\- grito con miedo y preocupación aferrándose al sanador.

Al doctor se le llenaron de signos de interrogación la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba a esa niña? , él no había dicho nada, definitivamente estaba comprobado lo que todos decían, esa niña estaba loca.

**Yo no he dicho eso...-** dijo nervioso.

**¡Pero la cara de trasero de puerco que traes lo dice todo date-bane! -** a los presentes les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca y otros no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada ante tales palabras salidas de una niña, mientras que Sandaime solo bajo un poco el sombrero para ocultar su vergüenza ajena.

**_Esta mocosa necesita urgente una imagen femenina... o se nos convertirá en machorra...-_** fue el pensamiento del peli-plata.

** ¡Yo no tengo cara de trasero de puerco!-** grito rojo e indignado el médico, provocando que la risa de los presentes se intensifique.

**Kiske...deja eso aun lado y cuenta lo que paso- **el Hokage uso palabras serias y todos los que antes reían callaron volvieron a sus labores.

**Jum-** tosio Kiske tratando de recuperar la compostura.

**Bien... les hice un lavado gástrico a los dos... si se hubieran tardado más, la intoxicación los hubiera matado... lo que ingirieron tenía un fuerte mesclado químico. Se salvaron de milagro...-** los tres no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa ante lo dicho por el doctor **\- ahora se recuperan con suero no se preocupen.**

La rosa trago grueso jamás imagino que sus inocentes platillos causarían semejantes calamidades, pero sonrió al darse cuenta que su comida era un arma letal, se anotó mentalmente llevar pasteles hechos por ella sus futuras misiones, así les servirían de arma contra el enemigo.

**Pero antes también lo comían y jamás vinieron a parar al hospital de gravedad...-** indago el vago.

**Bueno...seguro la comida de antes no tenía tanto componente químico...**\- explico Kiske.

**_Esta niña quería matarnos o experimentar con nosotros...-_** pensó kakashi que a la vez miraba a Sakura sonreír con ojos brillosos **_\- no quiero ni saber lo que piensa...pero lo que quiero saber es como Hokage -sama sigue vivo-_** era la interrogante del peli-plata, pero definitivamente el viejo tenia bien ganado su puesto ya sea por ser increíblemente fuerte o increíblemente pendejo.

**¿Podemos pasar a verlos Kiske?-** pregunto el tercero.

**Claro...pero creo que ellos ya se adelantaron...jejeje...-** rio nervioso señalando a Sakura, que estilo corre caminos cruzaba la puerta de la habitación de los jóvenes seguida por un despreocupado Kakashi.

Hiruzen soltó un suspiro cansado y se despidió del hombre para seguir el camino hacía el cuarto de los desdichados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dentro de una de las habitaciones del hospital podemos observar a dos jovenes, uno pelinegro y otro rubio que tenían una sonda en la boca que iba conectada a su estómago, sus caras reflejaban que estaban padeciendo uno de los peores dolores del mundo.

**Oye...diablo amarillo...-** Obito volteo hacia Naruto que estaba consiente pero ausente.

**Que es lo que quieres tuerto...- **soltó de mala gana el rubio.

**Tu...hermana necesita urgente alguien quien le enseñé a cocinar…sino pronto se convertirá en una asesina en potencia...-** el rubio lo volteo a ver con cara de "dime algo que no sepa".

**Lose...- **hablo malhumorado el rubio.

**Oye... ¿porque estas molesto?-** interrogó el pelinegro.

**Porque al desgraciado de Kakashi no le paso nada...- **hablo con coraje el rubio.

**Kakashi-baka tiene una suerte liada a pacto con el diablo...no es de sorpresa...- **contra resto con obviedad Obito.

Su amigable conversación fue interrumpida por una rosada que entro como flash y se lanzó sobre el adolorido pelinegro que estaba seguro que se le había movido el tubo dentro del estómago.

**¡Qué bueno que estas bien Obito- kun!-** soltó con júbilo la rosa al verlo consiente.

El rubio por esta vez se sentía agradecido porque su querida hermana no haya reparado en él, por irse con el tuerto.

**Sakura-chan no lo muevas mucho acaban de operarlo...-** el tercero que ya estaba presente separo a la niña de un casi inconsciente Obito que tenía los ojos en blanco.

**Si- **Sakura asintió con comprensión y dirigió su verde mirada a su gemelo que estaba en la otra cama observándola.

**A la otra cocino yo...imoto-** soltó con diversión el rubio.

**Si...será lo mejor...-** respondió Sakura de la misma forma.

**Claro que será lo mejor, tu cocinas horrible...-** metió cucharita Kakashi.

La mirada de Sakura se tornó oscura para luego elevarse su largo cabello como medusas y lanzarse sobre Akashi y morderle el brazo.

**¡Sáquenmela de encima! -** Gritaba Kakashi que esta vez no era un remplazo sino el real.

Todos soltaron la carcajada sin ninguna intención de ayudarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La nieve cubría ese nuevo día en la aldea de la hoja, entre las calles de la aldea podemos ver a Sakura caminar con su vestimenta común de hombre pero con una chompa naranja incluida y una chalina roja, su mochila y sus inseparables googles.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de pereza.

**Que aburrido ir a la academia...- **dijo soltando un suspiro **-encima que debo ir sola, mi hermano debe guardar reposo...-** hablaba sola la niña, la gente que pasaba cerca de ella ya no le tomaba mucha importancia, ya se habían acostumbrado que aparte de ser monstruo era loca.

Llego a la academia cuando había muchos niños presentes, pasando de largo hacia la entrada de su salón sin importarle que estaban Kenji y su grupito en la entrada.

Cayo dormida en el primer asiento que vio desocupado.

**Sabes es muy mal visto que una señorita haga eso en un salón de clases... tonta...-** hablo con molestia una voz a su lado.

La rosa levanto la cara de la mesa para ver a Sasuke sentado junto a ella.

**De todos los asientos de este infecto lugar me vengo a sentar junto a ti estúpido teme cuatro ojos date-bane...-** se lamentó Sakura.

**Hmp vulgar...-** respondió el Uchia con indiferencia.

**Tu trasero...-** Sakura se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse a otro lugar cuando ingreso Iruka-sensei, asi que no tuvo otra opción que quedarse en su lugar causando una sonrisa de medio lado de parte del pelinegro de anteojos la cual ella borro con un cuadernaso en la cara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora del receso había llegado así que podemos ver a Sakura correr como bala para alejarse del salón y de Sasuke para buscar un lugar donde comer su bento.

Busco con la mirada un lugar e algún árbol no tan cubierto por la nieve. Sonrió al ver a Hinata sentada en un árbol sola, así que dirigió los pies directo hacia ella.

**¡Hola date-bane!-** saludo alegremente la rosa.

La peli-azul que comía su almuerzo distraída dio un brinco del susto al ver a Sakura alli.

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca definitivamente Hinata era un caso raro.

**Hola Sakura-san...- **saludo con timidez y roja como un tomate la azul.

**¿Puedo comer a tu lado? -** pregunto la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Cla..ro..si..en..tate-** la oji-perla se hizo a un lado para darle lugar.

La oji- verde se sentó y juntas comenzaron a comer, la rosada de lo más alegre y la azul votando humo por las orejas.

**¿Tienes fiebre...?- ** Sakura al verla como tetera hirviendo poso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Hinata, haciendo que esta caiga desmayada al instante sobre su bento.

**¡Kya! ¡Porque siempre te pasa esto Hinata!-** la rosa la sacudió para traerla del mundo de la inconciencia.

Todo esto era visto por un niño calvo y de ojos malvados.

**Hoy nos vengaremos de esa asquerosa. Y ya se cómo-** sonrió con malicia al tener todo planeado en su retorcida mente ganándose, la mirada de miedo y admiración de sus compinches.

Todo esto era escuchado por un pelinegro de anteojos que tenía el ceño fruncido.

**OoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La hora del receso había concluido así que podemos observar a todos los alumnos en sus respectivas mesas.

La clase tomo otra vez inició, la rosa trataba de copiar todo sin quedarse dormida, ya que si no lo hacia su gemelo le echaría bronca en su casa.

Paro de escribir al ver un papelito que había sido lanzado a su lugar, lo abrió con fastidio, seguro era otro niño raro pidiéndole ir a pasear juntos.

**"Tú y yo en el monte después de clases, en un enfrentamiento para ver quien es mejor. Kenji"**

Sakura lanzo una carcajada que llamo la atención de la clase e hizo fruncir el ceño del oji- negro a su lado que había leído de reojo la nota.

**¡Uzumaki guarda silencio!**\- regañó Iruka, pero fue en vano la rosa seguía carcajeándose como gusano.

El sensei soltó un suspiro, era una verdadera lástima que Naruto no estuviera presente, él era el que calmaba la interactividad de Saura ya que solo a él obedecía. Decidió ignorar a la rosa y seguir con su clase, pelear era en vano, jamás le aria caso solo se ganaría unas canas más a su edad.

Sakura paro de reír y miro directo a los ojos de Kenji con una sonrisa ladina, levanto un puño para asentir con decisión, aceptando el reto.

Kenji también asintió sonriendo de lado, la presa había caído.

**No vallas...-** dijo Sasuke fríamente a la rosa que todavía miraba al calvo.

**Ese no es tu asunto, métete en lo tuyo...-** la rosa le lanzó una mirada lacerada, el no debía meterse en sus asuntos.

El pelinegro soltó un monosílabo y dirigió su mirada al frente, por lo cual la rosa no se percató que su rostro se había vuelto oscuro.

**_"Tonta Molestia"_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La campana de salida sonó, y Sakura salió como un proyectil del aula.

**_De sacare la madre kenji datte-bane-_** higa festejando la rosa.

El camino al monte no era lejos, lo que era molesto era la nieve que tenía que cruzar para llegar a su destino.

Cayo abruptamente al suelo cuando algo se le hecho enzima derribándola.

**¡Kya! -** La rosado forcejeo con el sujeto que la había atacado, logrando que los dos rodaran unos metros de la colina.

**¡Déjame maldito teme pelos de pollo datte-bane!-** grito Sakura al darse cuenta que era el Uchia de anteojos.

**¡No seas terca no vallas!-** el pelinegro también forcejeaba, ya que ella lanzaba patadas para soltarse pero él no desistiría, si era necesario la amarraría.

Forcejaron un buen rato hasta que el pelinegro logro inmovilizarla de espaldas debajo suyo.

**Ríndete, no iras... ellos te tienen una trampa esperándote molesta...-** hablo jadeando el pelinegro, realmente era testaruda lo había cansado mucho.

**Grrr-** la rosa gruño, ese estúpido siempre se metía en lo que no lo llamaban.

**Te dije que no era tu asunto... si es un trampa, no funcionara conmigo...-** la rosa hablo con dificultad al tener pelinegro encima.

**Hmp-** respondió.

**Dime..¿Porque siempre estas jodiendome?..Acaso. Te gusto-** indago con malicia Sakura.

Sasuke se sonrojo y se puso rígido como un palo, no se había dado cuenta que estaba dando a entender eso.

La rosa sonrió para sus adentros al sentirlo rígido sobre ella, él era de los que guardaba la imagen, así que callo redondito. No perdió el tiempo y sin que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, cogió una bola de nieve y se lo tiro a los lentes haciendo que este quede ciego momentáneamente, aprovechando esto giro y se liberó del oji-negro para terminar dándole una patada en los bajos.

El pelinegro de anteojos se tocó la zona afectada con dolor. La maldita lo había cogido desprevenido.

**Jajajaja...te jodiste...-** la rosa se trono los puños, no estaba mal calentar un rato.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la cima del monte se encontraba Kenji y uno de sus compinches mirando el camino por donde se supone debería llegar la rosa .

**Tú crees que venga kenji...-** dudo el compinche.

**Créeme, vendrá...jamás rechaza o planta un reto...- ** afirmo **-además debe venir quiera o no...-** termino de decir esto y volteo hacia atrás, para luego soltar una carcajada llena de maldad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Me largo teme... ¡chaito date-bane!-** la rosa partió dejando a un Sasuke malhumorado y magullado amarrado a un árbol y con un pañuelo amarrado a su boca.

**Maldición... debo detenerla...-** el pelinegro con mucha dificultad intento sacar una navaja que guardaba en su manga para comenzar a romper las cuerdas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Siguió su camino hacia la colina sin mirar atrás, **_" ellos te tienen una trampa esperándote molesta..."_** las palabras dichas antes por el pelinegro la hicieron apaciguar el paso.

**¿Si lo que dice es cierto?...- **la rosa comenzó a dudar.

De repente en una nube de humo apareció en su hombro derecho un angelito en forma de Sasuke.

**No vallas es peligroso, te tiene una trampa has caso frentona...- **el angelito le hablo al oído con sabiduría.

Pero de repente en su hombro izquierdo volvió a aparecer un angelito pero esta vez con la forma de Naruto.

**Sa-chan prometiste portarte bien...así que has le caso a Uchia-san...- **regañó el ángel rubio.

Sakura entre cerro los ojos y hablo.

**No se supone que deberían estar en los hombros de Oni-chan y el pelos de pollo- **interrogo la rosa.

**Si pero tu hermano nunca recurre a mí...-** dijo con simpleza el ángel rubio.

**Y el pelos de pollo de Sasuke casi nunca me llama... debemos trabajar, de ahí no nos pagan y tú necesitas claramente una conciencia...-** dijo el otro de la misma forma, con el ángel rubio sonriendo con afirmación.

A Sakura se le hincho una vena en la frente.

**¡Lárguense los dos de una vez, no necesito una conciencia! -** la rosa les hablo con voz espeluznante haciendo que desaparezcan en un puf.

Les restó importancia a esos ángeles imaginarios y siguió corriendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el departamento de los niños Uzumaki se encontraba un rubio sentado sobre su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

Estiro la mano para coger el vaso de leche que estaba en la mesita de noche, pero no llego ni a tocarlo cuando este se rajo, entre cerro los ojos con preocupación, eso era mal augurio.

**_"Sakura-chan"_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO. **

Se sorprendio cuando llego a la cima del monte y lo primero que vio fue a Kenji sentado en un tronco. Pero esto no la dejo estupefacta, sino la niña que estaba atada al árbol detrás de este.

**Hinata...-** la rosa estaba sorprendida, ¿qué demonios hacia la peli-azul hay?

**Hoy pagaras las veces que me has humillado en la academia maldito monstro...-** sonrió macabramente**\- ¿que eres capaz de hacer por tu amiga?-** dijo con rabia Kenji apuntando un kunai al cuello de la llorosa oji-perla.

**Ya lo veras desgraciado...-** la rosa se puso en posición de pelea, no era tonta, Kenji había atrapado a Hinata para algo cruel y así joderla a ella, y no lo iba permitir.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia el calvo, cuando vio que Hinata comenzó a llorar y negar con la cabeza desesperadamente.

Fue tarde, cuando se dio cuenta que todo era una trampa, para cuando lo supo ya tenía a más de diez chicos sobre ella sosteniéndola con fuerza, trato de soltarse pero era en vano eran demasiados, iba a lanzar insultos pero uno le tapo la boja con un pañuelo.

**"Se acabó tu suerte"-**

**"Quédate quieta machorra"-**

**"La pagaras caro"-**

**"Esto era de lo que me querías prevenir Sasuke- teme"-** pensó con impotencia al escuchar las voces de los chicos sobre ella.

**Jajajaja... ahora quien está en el suelo...- **el calvo se acercó a ella y le levanto la cabeza de un jalón de pelos **\- sabes tu cabello es asqueroso... este color no va con un "niño" como tu ¿no crees?... que te parece si lo arreglamos un poco...-** la perversidad en su voz la alarmo.

La rosa abrió los ojos al máximo y forcejeo con angustia al ver a Kenji sacar unas tijeras y coger un mechon rosa de su lacio y lindo cabello.

**Créeme después de esto tú y tu hermano parecerán realmente gemelos...-** soltó una carcajada seguida por los demás.

**_"No por favor"...- _** rogo mentalmente al ver el primer mechón rosa caer, junto a una lagrima de la peli-azul que observaba esto con horror.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Corría a través del monte blanco con rapidez, tropiezos, y cansancio. Pero no importaba, tenía que llegar... no podía permitir que le hicieran ese daño.

La sangre que salía de sus muñecas y manchaba la blanca nieve en su camino era la clara muestra de lo que había luchado para desatarse de las ataduras de la oji-verde.

**_"Saura tonta"- _**los lentes se empañaron y corrió con más velocidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

_Era un día soleado y armónico, una niña de no más de 4 años de cabello rosa hasta los hombros comía feliz una paleta de hielo en el regazo de un pelinegro de un único ojo que comía también alegremente una paleta, ambos llevaban googles iguales y de color naranja._

**_Bueno tenemos que regresar a casa del Hokage, tu hermano debe estar a punto del llanto por no verte-_**_ el peligro se levantó con ella en brazos que todavía no acababa su paleta._

_La pequeña rio con alegría y se aferró al cuello del oji-negro._

**_Obito-kun...puedo preguntarte algo...-_**_ pidió la cría dirigiendo su verde mirada al mencionado._

**_¿Que Saku-chan?-_**_ sonó divertido, siempre le agradaban las preguntas de la rosita._

**_Eto... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en el mundo?-_**_ su pregunta fue clara y con ansiedad._

_Mmmm- con una mano se tocó la barbilla, meditándolo** \- tu lindo cabello -** respondió con alegría y simpleza._

**_¿Mi cabello? -_**_ dudo, jamás se esperó esa repuesta** \- ¿porque?**_

_El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura, logrando que a la rosa se le sonrojaran las mejillas._

**_La primavera es lo que más me gusta, y tú eres un reflejo de ello por eso me encanta tu cabello Sake-chan..._**

_Ese día ella lo supo, realmente lo supo. Se había enamorado de aquel pelinegro que su hermanito llamaba tuerto._

**_"Prometo que cuidare siempre mi cabello para que veas la primavera en ella siempre que lo desees y sonrías siempre"_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando llego a la cima lo primero que vio fue a una peli -azul llorando en el regazo de una rosada que trataba de consolarla con caricias.

La impotencia y la rabia corrieron como sangre por sus venas al ver la escena frente a él.

Sakura estaba magullada y con hematomas, con la mirada perdida en los cabellos de la oji-perla en su regazo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue los mechones rosas esparcidos por toda la nieve alrededor de ellas.

Su mirada viajo a la cabeza de la rosa, y sintió mas rabia correr en él. Su antes largo y hermoso cabello rosa, había desaparecido para dar paso a un corté demasiado corto, muy parecido al de su hermano, pero con la comparación que su cabello seguía siendo lacio.

No se atrevió a acercarse, no podía, había fallado, se escondió detrás de un árbol y observo desde allí a las dos niñas.

**No llores...Hinata- chan, todo está bien ahora...- **calmo la rosa con dulzura y voz ida.

**Tu... bonito...cabello...Sakura...san...lo arruinaron...-** la peli-azul no podía calmarse, el bonito cabello de la persona que mas apreciaba estaba arruinado, el bonito cabello de su Saura-san. ... había perdido su belleza.

El pelinegro las observo un buen rato, hasta que sintió la nieve caer...era hora de partir. Pero juraba que se vengaría de Kenji apenas lo vuelva a ver...jamás olvidaría el apellido Uchia...jamás...olvidaría el cabello rosa de la tonta molestia.

Tirito y tosió al sentir frio, pero eso fue calmado por la chalina roja con destellos rosas que fue puesta en su cuello. Alzó la mirada para encontrar la hermosa mirada de la rosa.

**Vamos...deben estar buscándote Hinata-chan...-** la ayudo a pararse y cogio su mano para regresar juntas colina abajo, dejando detrás de ellas a Kenji y sus compinches amarrados y inconsciente en el árbol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

La sorpresa se reflejaba en los ojos de cada persona de la aldea que la veía correr sin parar, algunos sonriendo con satisfacción y otros aunque la odiaran no podían evitar sentir tristeza ante lo visto.

Sakura corría, y corría debajo de la nieve con un solo objetivo, llegar al regazo protector de su amado gemelo.

Cuando llego a su hogar lo primero que vio fue a un rubio en la puerta con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa cálida pero a la vez llena de tristeza.

Se lanzó sobre este, y por primera vez soltó el llanto más desgarrador de su corta vida.

Naruto lloro con ella, de la misma forma, porque el lo sintió, cada golpe, cada herida, cada brecha en su frágil y lindo corazón.

**"Lo pagaran caro...lo juro...los matare a todos..." -** la abrazo con fuerza y comprensión, pero también con una promesa oscura esperando ser cumplida.

**Continuará...**

**La segunda parte está en escena, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Que opinan de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata con Sakura?**

**Comenten, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión...**

**Por cierto alguien me pregunto si lo de Sasuke eran googles o anteojos, bueno lo de Sasuke son anteojos, los googles que usa Sakura son iguales a los que usa Obito en el manga de Naruto...**

**Bueno me retiro con la promesa de actualizar pronto... **

**Chaito.. Belita ;)...**


	3. La otra cara de un sol y¿Romeo y Julieta

**Pido peron de ante mano por la ortografia,nunca e sido buena en eso y mi word no responde, per es que si no lo publico hoy no lo are hasta dentro de dos meses y ninguna quiere eso.**

**De nuevo pido perdon y tratare de corregirlo lo antes posible**

**La otra cara de un sol y ¿Romeo y Julieta?**

_La Luna era la luz que iluminaba Konoha aquella noche fria. Era de madrugada y en la torre mas alta de la villa, se encuentra una pequeña pero acojedora habitación, donde dormian tranquilamente dos pequeños cuerpos en dos camas._

_La habitación por dentro era grande para lo que aparentaba, llena de color, juguetes y ropa infantil. El lado derecho de aquella habitación era naranja,mientras el lado izquierdo era rosa, una combinación de colores rara, pero linda._

_El cuerpo que dormia en el lado izquierdo desperto al sentir una brisa fria calarla. La oscuridad quedo aplastada ante el brillo esmeralda que se hizo presente en medio de la oscuridad._

_Con temblor y miedo se deslizo de las mantas para caminar temblorosa a la cama de al lado._

_**Oni-chan...-** la voz fragil y suave de una niña de unos cuatro años se escucho en la habitación._

_El cuerpo en la cama se movio, y giro. Unos ojos zafiros eléctricos se habrieron peresosamente, y miraron a la pequeña con sueño._

_**¿Que pasa Sakura-chan?-** hablo la somnolienta y infantil voz de un niño de nos mas de cuatro años. _

_**Naruto...tengo miedo...¿Puedo dormir junto a ti? -** pidio con ojos de vorrego._

_El pequeño rubio sonrió con dulzura y se hizo aún lado para dar paso a la rosadita frente a el._

_Sonrieron y se abrazaron para transmitirce calor._

_**Hermanito hoy me prometi algo..-** dijo la niña dirigiendo sus orbes aun rubio medio dormido._

_**¿Que fue lo que prometiste...?- **dijo el rubio acariciando su corto cabello para que ella lograra consolar mas rápido el sueño._

_**Prometi que jamas cortare mi cabello-** dijo con voz decidida y firme, haciendo que el rubio a su lado solo sonria._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

**Han pasado cuatro años desde que prometiste eso Saku-chan-** el rubio se hallaba sentado en el techo del departamento donde vivian.

La menguante claridad, nos decia que eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana y el frio del invierno era talante, solto un suspiro frio y bajo para dirigirse al cuarto que compartia con su hermanita.

Lo primero que vio cuando entró a la habitación, fue a una Sakura desparramada y babeante en la cama. Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido en el monte y ella no habia ido a la academia,pero dentro de unas horas lo haria.

Miro el reloj, faltavan tres horas para entrar a la academia, lo mejor era dormir, en la mañana le esperaban 2 cosas que arreglar.

**"Sakura-chan es espeluznante cuando esta enfadada...pero yo puedo ser terrorifico cuando estoy molesto ...no me dicen diablillo amarillo por gusto"** con este pensamiento se hecho al lado de la rosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En un modesto departamento alejado del centro de la aldea, dos ojos negros despertaban.

Estiro una mano vendada, para tantear los lentes en el buro, se levanto y se los puso, se deslizo por las mantas y camino a la habitación cercana, sus ojos reflejaron melancolia al verla vacia.

**" Hmp, siempre de misión... justo cuando quiero hablar contigó"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hinata-sama..¿Como algo, por favor?-** pidio Ku a la niña peli-azul sentada en la gran mesa rodeada de deliciosos y caros bocadillos (malditos ricos xD)

La oji-perla nego, no tenia apetito.

**Flash bakc**

_Una peli-azul guardaba rápidamente sus cosas, se habia quedado al último y todo por estar distraída pensado en la rosada que comio junta a ella en el receso._

_Cojio su mochila y se apresuro a salir, seguro Ku estaba preocupado ante su tardanza.Corrio hasta la puerta del aula ya vacía, hoy habia hecho clases con otra sensei, asi que salieron temprano, pero eso ero lo que no le gustaba, preferia las clases con Iruka-sensei ya que así podia verla._

_Solto un gritillo al ver a ese niño calvo y de ojos negros en la puerta, impidiendo su salida._

_**Necesito tu ayuda...-** su rostro era siniestro y su voz aterradora._

_**Lo...siento... estoy de salida ...-**se excuso con nerviosismo y respeto, jamas ayudaria a ese niño tan detestable que solo vivia queriendo arruinar a Sakura-san._

_**Bueno ... digámoslo de otra manera..- **sisio, y al instante aparecieron dos niños que la agarraron de las manos y le taparon la boca** \- vendras conmigo**_

**_"Me serviras para mi venganza"_**

**Fin del flash back**

**Sakura-san se lastimo por mi causa-**

**Flasch back**

_Al ver el primer mechon y lágrima caer, sus ojos se ensombresieron y contra todo pronostico se liberó de aquellos niños que tenia encima, mandandolos a volar y cogio con fuerza la mano de Kenji, sorprendiendolo y asustandolo._

_**Se arrepentiran tu y tus perros ...-** se arranco con rabia la tela de su boca y hablo con voz siniestra, los googles dejaron reflejar unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de furia al tanto que apretaba mas la mano del pelon._

_Se solto con dificultad del agarre de la rosa, para luego observar su muñeca con marcas rojas, lo cual lo hizo enfadar._

_**Zorra...-** sisio._

_La rosada se puso en posición de pelea y se preparo para atacar a ese mal nacido que había osado hacer llorar a Hinata y cortarle el cabello, lo moleria a golpes, a el y al resto de sus gatos._

_¡ATREVETE Y YA VERAS LO QUE LE PASARA!- uno de los gatos de Kenji cogio un kunai y apunto a una cuerda que sostenia una cubeta de agua que permanecia encima de la perla._

_**Pero que demonios...-**la rosa freno abruptamente, si mojaban a Hinata con aquella agua que seguro estaba helada, ella que era demasiado delicada y fragil se enfermaria, y eso no lo hiba a permitir **-grrrr..**_

_**¿Que aras ahora?-** se burlo el calvo seguida de una risa de sus compañeros **-si me tocas ..Kenichi echara el agua sobre ella...y con este frio de invierno lo mas seguro es que enfermé..¿no quieres eso verdad?jajaja-** reia malevolamente._

_**¡MALDITOS COBARDES!¡SEAN HOMBRES Y PELEEN SIN TRAMPAS!-** la rosa estaba en una incrusijada, Hinata era una persona delicada y fragil, como una jema y ella desde que la vio por primera vez lo supo, pues nacio en ella la necesidad de protegerla siempre._

_**Ne, ¿Que aras Sakura-chan? -** pregunto con burla._

_Hinata lloro con ganas cuando Sakura levanto la mirada hacía ella y le regalo una mirada llena de ternura y tramquilidad._

_**"No dejare que te lastimen Hinata-chan"**_

_Vio con horror que esos niños volvieron a rodear a Sakura-san y la cogian de los cabellos con violencia, para luego propinarle una patada en la pierna y acerla caer._

_Déjenla ...no la lastimen..porfavor...porfavor- la oji-perla suplicaba mentalmente al ver como aquellos cobardes golpeaban a Sakura, pero esta no mostraba ni un signo de dolor, ni una queja. _

_**Terminare lo que empece...- **dijo Kenji cogiendo las tijeras** \- solo si lloras y suplicas te soltare... asi que comienza acerlo.**_

_La rosa que estaba arrodillada en la nieve solo lo miro sin expresión,para luego escupirle en el rostro y reir._

_**Te jodiste...- **el calvo se limpio el rostro y con rabia cogio el cabello de Sakura, para dirigir sin piedad las tijeras a ella y comenzar -_**_ suplicaras que te suelte zorra..._**

**Fin del flash back**

**Esos ojos.. Sakura-san realmente se enfado...-** Hinata observo la nieve volver a caer y apreto los puños contra su corazón.

**Flash back**

_La nieve caía en pequeños copos, y en medio del monte podemos ver a una niña magullada y tirada en la nieve rodeada por un grupo de niños , los largos cabellos rosas a su alrededor parecían flores de cerezo cubriendola._

_El rostro de la rosa en la nieve era ido y sin expresión , no habia ni una sola lágrima._

_La peli-azul atada al arbol la miraba con impotencia y culpa, no podia hacer nada para ayudarla, nisiquiera podia gritar._

_**Creo que nos pasamos Kenji-** dijo uno de los niños que observaba a la rosa con culpa._

_**Esto es lo menos que se merece...-** soltó el calvo con satisfacción._

_**Pero si le dice a sensei...-** otro complice de aquel horrendo acto hablo._

_El calvo fruncio el seño y giro hacia la oji-perla amarrada en el arbol, que no pudo evitar temblar del miedo._

_Vio con terror como cogio aquellas tijeras que habían servido para cortar el bonito cabello de Sakura, y dirigirse hacia ella que estaba en el árbol._

_**Sakura jamas hablara, seria humillante para ella ... pero esta si lo ará ...- **sonrio con perversisdad**\- ¿ no te gustaria un corte igual al de ella? Después de todo... se nota que tu la quieres mucho...**_

_Se aterrorizo, ese niño estaba loco, si el habia cortado el cabello de Sakura y la habia golpeado hasta cansarse con la unica condición que llorara, pero ella jamas lo hizo._

_**Estoy seguro que si te hago algo a ti ella por fin llorara... es una suerte porque jamas pense en usarte... se supone que debi usar al cobarde de Naruto, pero el no vino y tu si, cabiste como anillo al dedo... es una verdadera suerte que sean amigas..-** explicó con malicia, ellos lo tenian todo planeado._

_**Bueno comensemos..no te mojare, pero si are que ella llore...- ** cogió un mechon azul y dirigio las tijeras a ella que temblo, para lugo voltear de reojo a la rosada que miraba directamente a los ojos perlas de Hinata**\- al menos de esta manera sentirias un poco el dolor de tu querida Sakura-san.**_

_La nieve soplo mas fuerte y vio con sorpresa como Sakura se paraba de ella con la mirada cubierta por su flequillo rosa, el aura que negra que destilaba le calo los huesos a ella y al resto de niños presentes._

_Lo que oyo y vio ese dia jamas nadie lo podria borrar._

_Ella los golpeo a todos y sin piedad, y Kenji solo pudo verla con los ojos muy habiertos y llenos de los ojos y solo escucho los gritps de sufrimiento y auxilio, no quería ver los ojos de la Uzumaki cubiertos por ese destello rojo, del "odio"_

_**"Porque ella era eterradora cundando intentaban herir a alguien que queria...pero mas aun cuando mentian" **_

_Habrio los ojos al sentir todo su peso caer en la nieve, busco con la mirada a la rosa y la encontro al rededor de la nieve donde habian caido sus cabellos._

_Kenji y el grupo de niños que le habia hecho aquello, estaban golpeados, inconsientes y atados en un arbol cercano._

_La vio girar hacía ella, su verde mirada era inexpresiba, su rostro tenia leves ematomas y rastros de sangre. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios para luego habrir los brazos y esperar por ella._

_No lo dudo, corrio y se lanzo sobre ella tumbandola. Sollozo en sus brazos,no por lo vivido, sino por los ojos llenos de rencor que vio, que por un momento la hicieron lo que ella tanto odiaba oir._

**_" Un mounstro"_**

**Fin del flash back**

**_Tu no eres un moustro Sakura-san, eres la persona mas dulce que visto en mi vida...-_** penso Hinata mientras cogia su mochila y caminaba a la salida de la mansion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El dueño del Ichiraku no podia evitar ocultar su sorpresa, y la hija de este no podia ocultar los corazones salir de sus ojos.

Delante de ellos en la barra, se encotraban Naruto y Sakura.

El rubio vestia unos pantalones azulinos y botas ninjas negras, un habrigo color naranja con el típico remolino atras y unos googles negros.

Pero la sorpresa en los ojos de Teuchi y Ayame eran por la rosada sentada junto a el, que sorbia sus fideos sin importarle los demas.

Sakura vestia unos pantalones azulinos y botas ninjas, llebava un habrigo rojo con capucha y adornos negros y el tipico remolino atrás.

La razon por la que levantaba sorpresa, no era por su comun estilo de vestir , sino por su ahora imagen. El cabelllo rosa largo que antes poseia, había pasado hacer lacio corto y rebelde, al estilo comun del rubio a su lado, con la diferencia que el de Sakura era lacio y que algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro.

Todo esto le daba la imagen de un niño realmente exquisito y bello, apesar de saber que es mujer, Ayame jurava que la gente que supiera que es niña la confundiria con un niño y quedria robarcelo.

La rosa levanto la mirada de su plato de ramen al ver a esos dos mirarla extraño, uno con sorpresa y la otra como pendeja.

**¿Tengo mono en la cara?-** dijo irritada y con el entre cejo fruncido, la peli-marrón hija del dueño de la tiendo no pudo evitar chillar con emocion, se vio tan genial.

**"Pedofila" - **el rubio que tonto no era, se habia dado cuenta lo que ahora su hermanita despertaba en las feminas** -"Si de venida aqui, un monton de señoras la miraban como si se la quisieran robar"- **penso, pero luego palidecio **\- no quiero ni pensar en como reaccionaran las niñas de la academia...-** las mujeres de la aldea la vieron como pedofilas, ¿pero las niñas?

**Oni-chan-**el rubio salio de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de la rosa**\- mas...- **su gemela estiro el plato hacía el, haciendo que a este le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca.

**Eto...-** sonrio nervioso - ya no tengo dinero...jejeje

Sakura lo miro sin expresión, para luego aguar los ojos y soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

**¡Quiero ramen!- **lloraba falsamente con las manos en los ojos.

**Saku-chan...eto... si compro...datte-bayo...- **el rubio trataba de explicar las razones, pero demonios el lllanto de su hermanita parecia tan real.

**¡Esto te lo invita la casa Sakura-chan!- **Ayame puso frente a ella un humeante plato de ramen, haciendo que a la rosa le brillen los ojos.

Teuchi sonrio ante la amabilidad de su hija, el rubio hubiera sonreido con agradecimiento ante esto antes, pero ahora no. Sabia que aquella pedofila tenia otras intenciones ( que se puede hacer, Narutin es pocesivo y neurótico :D)

El sol al igual que la rosa amaba el ramen, pero el no iiba permitir que su gemela lo coma, no balla ser una pocion para que su hermana caiga en las garras de esa loca. No pudo evitar pensar en una Ayame con dientes de vampiro, dirigiendolos al inocente cuello dd la niña de sus ojos ( neurótico -_-)

**¡NO!- **el rubio grito con horror, acto seguido tomo la mano de su gemela y salio con ella del puesto como si trajera una cometa, Sakura solo pudo llorar con lágrimas estilo anime y una mano hasta su ya alejado ramen.

Teuchi y Ayame solo se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos y una gota resbalando por su nuca.

**¿Que le pasa a Naruto-chan hoy? - **preguntó desencajada a su progenitor .

**No lo se...pero ya sabes...esta igual de loco que su hermana ...- **la joven asintio dandole la razón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegaron a la academia y lo primero que vieron fue a esa vola de niñas tontas que seguia a Uchia.

El rubio fruncio el ceño al ver cerca de hay a Kenji y su grupo, todos con heridas y banditas, que a los ojos de la rosa era extraño, su pelea fue hace una semana y ellos parecian mas golpeados que antes ¿que les paso? ademas todos iban con gorros, como si estubieran pelados.

Kenji y su grupo al ver a Naruto, solo corrieron como si hubieran visto al diablo.

**Cobardes datte-bane..**\- dijo la rosa con indiferencia al verlos correr, pensando que huian de ella.

**Si datte-bayo-** si dijo el rubio con indiferencia, pero con una sonrisa ladina.

La rosa cambio la cara al ver llegar a una Hinata con la cabeza gacha y una mirada perdida.

**¡HINATA-CHAN!-** Sakura corrio con emoción hacia la oji-perla, ella siempre traía obentos deliciosos.

Naruto sonrio de mala gana ,no le caía bien, pero al menos su gemela tenía una amiga, aunque sea esa chica con ojos raros.

Estaba a punto de llegar con la susodicha cuando choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

**Torpe..- **esa voz la desquiciaba, porque siempre tenía que encontrarse con el.

**Tu..-** la rosa se sobo la frente ese teme tenía la cabeza dura.

El pelinegro que vestia su comun ropa, se acomodo los lentes y la estudio con la mirada, el estilo comun de niño ... y esa mirada verde ¿porque demonios se vestia así? se supone que era una niña.

**¿Porque todos me miran como si fuera vicho raro?-**Sakura realmente se estaba comenzando a enfadar, desde que piso las calles todos la ven asi.

**Hmmm...-**entonces lo noto, estiro la mano y le quito la capucha para poder su cabello** \- jajajajajaja- rio sin sentimiento, parecía que nisiquiera sabia reirse (si conozen la risa de Usui Takumi me entenderán 0u0)**

Al sol y a la rosa les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca, Sasuke era otro loco bipolar, pero Sakura al ver que este no dejaba de reirse se le hincho una vena en la frente y le pego un coscorron, cosa que agrando la gota de sudor del rubio.

**¡Ya callate teme! - **a pesar de tener sangre brotando por su cabeza seguia riendo, cosa que descolocaba a sus fans y a quién les narra, ya que todos creian que era frío y misterioso, pero venir a saber que también era loco.

**¡Me largo!-** la rosada al ver que sus golpes no surgian efecto, decidio optar por lo sano, marcharse**_ -y una que queria disculparse..._**

Naruto la vio marcharse en dirección a la Hyuga, y solto un suspiro, era normal que se rieran parecía un niño y su actitud no ayudaba.

**¿Uchia-san?-** el rubio se sorprendió al tener tan de repente el rostro de Sasuke, que tenia el ceño fruncido y una mirada misteriosa. Dejandole claro que Sasuke era un loco bipolar

**Acompañame., -** lo jalo y lo llevo con el aquien sabe donde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se sonrrojo tremendamente al tener a la rosa cargandola y abrazandola como casi pierde la razón al verla con su nuevo estilo.

**¡Hinata-chan que lindo verte!-** la rosa mostraba su alegria de verla al maximo, sin saber que pronto la peli-azul colacsaria.

**Sakura-san...eto...te ...ves..-**Hinata no hallaba las palabras para expresarse, tener a la rosa muy cerca la estaba haciendo ponerse nerviosa.

Sakura la solto y la volteo a ver con cara de acongojo** -tu también me vas a ver asi...como si fuera bicho raro...**

**¡NO!-** la perla se disculpo enseguida, Sakura creia que ella la había insultado, y no lo podia permitir **-ese..corte..te-te que-da muy-y bien-n..te ves,.,lin-da-**Hinata no tenia idea de como había terminado de hablar, pero se lo dijo con sus sentimientos.

La rosa la observo con ojos abiertos, para luego sonreir con emoción y besarle las mejillas tipo saludo francés.

Hasta hay no mas soporto Hinata, que cayo desplomada de los brazos de Sakura al suelo como un pimienton muy rojo.

**¡KYA!¡HINATA-CHAN!-** a la rosa se le sombreo la frente de negro, y sacudio a la perla para traerla de de nuevo al mundo.

Todo esto era visto por una bola de niñas que tenían corazones en los ojos, al ver a ese extraño de cabello rosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lo guio hasta las afueras de la academia, cerca al camino del bosque.

**Sueltame...-**el rubio se solto del agarre del pelinegro y lo miro con el seño fruncido** \- ¿Que demonios quieres Uchia Sasuke?**

El pelinegro lo miro inexpresivo pero por dentro estaba shokeado, se supone que Naruto era un niño amable y respetuoso, y acaba de darse cuenta que es alguien de dos personalidades.

**Mmmmmm-** el oji-negro lo estudio,el era un chico extraño, igual que el _\- seguro puedo contar con el..._

El rubio por otro lado lo observaba y lo estudiaba,desde que lo vio por primera vez, tuvo un sentimiento de perdida, como si el le fuera a quitar algo presiado, lo mismo también le paso cuando conocio a la chica Hyuga.

**"A los enemigos conviene tenerlos cerca Naru-chan, porque será más fácil destruirlos"**

Las palabras de Kakashi lo hizieron sonreír de medio lado, esos dos no le caian, algo le iban a quitar, y su instinto le decia que seria su amada y pura gemela **_\- cómo si lo fuera a permitir Saku-chan es mia_** (posesivo -_-)

**¿Que es loque quieres?-**dijo brusco Naruto, no podia perder el tiempo, habia dejado a su gemela con aquella niña.

**Te quiero proponer algo..-** acomodo los anteojos y hablo con seriedad,Naruto era como el, aparenta ser un niño tranquilo y amable,para ser por dentro destructivo,seguro era peor que la rosa** -ayudame a vengarme de Kenji.**

El rubio habrio los ojos con sorpresa,para luego fruncir el ceño** -¿porque te ayudaria?¿que te hizo a ti?- **si respondia lo que estaba imaginandose, lo mataria.

**Saku..-**el pelinegro que poseía unos increíbles reflejos se salvo por los pelos del puñete que fue lanzado hacia su rostro cortecia del rubio frente a el.

**¿Asi que eres de las personas que aparentan?- ** el Uchia estaba sorprendido, Naruto en la academia se mostraba como un niño devil y miedoso, pero por lo que acavaba de darse cuenta es solo una imagen, el que tenía en frente era decidido y violento.

**Los asuntos que tengan que ver con Sakura-chan solo tienen que ver conmigo..-** sisio el rubio dejando ver unos ojos bien macabros.

Sasuke lo tenia claro, ese rubio era astuto, en la academia aparentaba ser un niño tierno y amigable que era incapas de matar una mosca, para ser un santurron frente a los demas ,pero en realidad era un desquiciado que primero imnotisaba a sus presas para luego sacarlas del juego.

**Odio a Kenji tanto como tu...-** respondio con firmeza y esquivando la patada del rubio **\- y tu hermana no se merecia lo que el le hizo... ademas que le debo un favor...-** esto último lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Ya esta, estas palabras aclararon sus dudas, el rubio corrio hacia a el dispuesto a sacarle los ojos.

Patadas y puñeetes era lo que se repartian ese par de tontos, uno porque creia que el rubio era loco bipolar que ni lo escucho y ya lo queria matar y el otro porque sabia que ese pelinegro gustaba de su gemela.

**_Suficiente con el tuerto, para que venga este a joderme..-_** si le daba un golpe certero en la cabeza lo dejaría inconciente y el aprovecharia para borrarlo de la fas de la tierra.

Por casualidades del destino paso corriendo una rosa muy ajitada que trahiá una Hinata inconsiente en brazos, que por alguna razon parecia que huia.

El rubio se quedo con os ojos en blanco y el ceño fruncido, se habia olvidado de la azul, por dejarse jalar por el pelinegro**_ -rayos...debo desacerme de ella cuanto antes..._**

Sasuke por otro lado también fruncio el ceño, la rosa no deberia estar agitandose, tenia heridas que cuidar**_ -Hinata es un obstaculo en mis planes..._**

Pero se adustaron cuando sintieron un temblor , como si se aproximará una estampida, al poco rato que paso la rosa, pasaron una bola de niñas con cccorazones y regalos gritando amor eterno.

**¡Dejenme en paz bola de estúpidas datte-bane!-** la rosa corria y gritaba mientras huia, cuando trataba de reanimar a Hinata se acercaron una tal Ami y su grupo a preguntarle su nombre y decirle que era un chico atractivo y bello y otras babosadas que no recordaba, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba huyendo con ellas detras.

**"Dinos tu nombre"**

**"Te amamos"**

**"Quiero ser tu amiga"**

**Jajajaaja-** la risa de Sasuke era indifente y nerviosa, la molestia acabava de meterse un lio grande que el pasaba todos los dias.

El rubio por otro lado, se veia en una incrusijada, no podia matar a todas esas niñas seria demasiado agotador, ademas que la risa de Sasuke le aterraba** -¡SAKURA-CHAN!**

El rubio emprendio la carrera hacía su gemela, pero para abruptamente y volteo hacía el pelinegro que le sostenio la mirada.

**Nos veremos luego Uchia-san-** el rubio se despidio con sonrisa encantadora que engañaria al mas astuto, pero Sasuke sabia que esa sonrisa es tan falsa como decir que el Hokage era el ser mas hermoso. Esa sonrisa lo unico que le decia era que la proxima vez que se encontraran lo destruiria.

**Los Uzumaki son raros... y ese rubio es un peligro... sera difícil competir con el - **ahora tendría que lidear con Kenji solo,aunque algo le decia que no tendria que acerlo, despues de ver como era ese rubio sabia a cien porciento quien dejo como autistas al grupo de Kenji, el rubio era alguien de cuidado y a el le habia declarado la gerra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El rubio intercepto a la rosa y la azul en las afueras de la academia escondida entre unos arbustos. Giro al otro lado y vio a esa bola de niñas tontas, sonrio, eliminaria dos pajaros de un solo tiro.

**Kage bushin no jutsu- **el rubio sin que nadie lo notara formo los sellos y aparecieron dos clones iguales a el **\- henge no jutsu-** los clones se transformaron en Sakura.

**Tu a la derecha y tu a la izquierda- **los clones salieron corriendo como balas, y al instante fueron notadas por las niñas que comenzaron a perseguirlas.

**Jijijiji estupidas datte-bayo..-** Naruto salio de su escondite y se dirigio a la rosa que estaba escondida y que no se había percatado que las niñas ya no estaban.

**A actuar..-** el rubio fingio que corria y mucha preocupación** -¡Sakura-chan!**

Sakura al ver a su gemelo llegar corriendo se alivio, lo pondria como escudo para ella aprovechar y uir.

**¡Naruto-oni chan una bola de niñas me persigue datte-bane!-** Sakura llego corriendo con la azul en brazos asía al rubio.

**¡Lose! ¡Las vi corriendo hacía aqui!- **dijo "preocupado" el rubio **-¡Corre Sakura-chan!**

La rosa se alarmo y dio un salto para pegar la huida con la azul en brazos, pero el rubio la detuvo sorpresivamente.

**¡Sal del camino oni-chan!-** grulito desesperada la rosa, su vida y salud mental estaban en peligro.

**Yo la cargo, no podras correr con ella en tus brazos-** dijo amablemente el rubio, refiriendoce a la inconciente Hinata.

**Pero...-**la rosa lo dudo, Hinata era asustadisa, ¿si se asustaba cuando viera a su hermano?, pero por otro lado Naruto no asustaba a una mosca, era inofensivo, se devatia mentalmente pero para cuando se dio cuemta su gemelo ya tenia a la perla en brazos.

**¡Hay bienen Saku-chan! ¡Huye!**\- dijo el rubio alarmado, esperando que cayera.

**¡KYA!-**la rosa emprendio la huida, Hinata estaria a salvo con el rubio ( pobre ilusa..)

Al ver que su gemela estaba lo suficientemente lejos, sonrio macabramente y bajo la mirada a la chica en sus brazos.

**-No me gusta mentir...pero no puedo dejar que Saku-chan caiga en las garras de esas brujas... y de esta-** penso el rubio.

Se movio incomoda, ya no sentia el calor de los brazos de su querida Sakura-san, sentia frio y miedo, abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos iguales a los de la rosa, pero estos eran azules electricos. La mirada maliciosa y esa sonrisa de lado le dieron mala espina, ¿que ese no era Naruto-kun, el hermano de Sakura-san?.Cayo de senton al suelo golpeandose las posaderas, el rubio la habia soltado de sorpresa haciendo que no le de tiempo a reaccionar.

**¡auch!-** se sobo el trasero, se habia pegado duro** \- ¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? ¿Donde esta Sakura-san?**

El rubio puso cara de acongojo, que solo los que lo conocen hubieran adivinado que era falsa.

**Lo siento Hyuga-san, es que se me cansaron las manos, no era ni intención que cayeras hay jejeje-**sonrio nervioso,para luego cambiar la cara a una macabra **\- mi intención era que cayeras por el monte, pero falle...- **solto un suspiro cansado y de deseccion.

A la perla se le sombreo la frente de negro, que le pasaba a Naruto-kun, de repente había cambiado su expresión a una malvada y decia que se lamentaba de no haberla tirado del monte.

Se sorprendió y asusto cuando el rubio le pico la frente con los dedos, como si le apuntara un arma.

**Desde ahora te mantendras lo mas que puedas lejos de Saku-chan no te quiero cerca de ella, es mia, entendido-** no lo pidio, lo ordenó. La perla quizó llorar del miedo, ese rubio era intimidante, pero sobre todo macabro y amenazador, no era nada parecido a su Sakura-san.

**¿Qu-e di-i-ji-jiste?-** apesar del miedo no creía lo que oía, le estaba pidiendo que se aleje de su Sakura-chan, eso jamas.

**Tsk, eres sorda-** el rubio penso que fue claro pero mira que no lo fue -** no te acerques a mi ne-chan- **lo dijo pausadamente y bien claro.

Ella bajo la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo tape sus ojos, el rubio interpreto esto como un si y se preparo para retirarse, no dio ni un paso cuando una mochila le cayo en el cogete sacandole un chinchon.

**¡Pero que mierda!- **se levanto del suelo agarrandose la nuca, ¿esa estúpida lo había golpeado? La aria sufrir, la unica que lo golpeaba era su imoto y las personas que el mismo dejaba** -te jodiste...nadie aparte de Saku-chan me pega..-** sisio como perro rabiosso.

**¡No le hize caso a mi cuidador y crees que te are caso a ti!- **la mirada de la perla habia dejado de ser linda y miedosa, para mostrar una actitud igual al rubio frente a ella.

Se lanzaron rayos por los ojos, ninguno iba a perder.

**"El sol y la luna se declararon la gerra, por el amor de la rosa, sin saber que la noche también iva por lo mismo"**

Todo esto era observado por Sasuke, que tenia gotas de sudor en la frente, esos dos eran un par igual, dos transtornados por su personalidad

.

**_Tonta molestia, mira que maniáticos despiertas_**\- penso con resignacion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Freno abruptamente al no sentir que nadie la seguia, miro a todps lados y sintiendo el mas grande alivio que se tiro sobre la nieve fria.

_**Libre-**_ penso cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

**Hola-** una suave y femenina voz la saco de sus pensamientos y tranquilidad.

Se sento de golpe y observo a la persona frente a ella. Era una niña de su edad, tenia piel blanca, ojos verde agua y una corta cabellera rubia. Iva vestida con pantalones azules, sandalias ninjas y un agrigo celeste con flores bordadas.

**¿Tu que quieres datte-bane?-** pregunto la rosa brusca, perfecto primero huia de esas locas y ahora una la había encontrado.

La niña rubio sonrio y corrio hasta quedar su mirada cerca de la rosa, la cual cayo de espaldas de sorpresa, no se espero esa reacción.

**Me llamo Ino Yamanaka-** se presento con una sonrisa - y tu, ¿como te llamas?

La rosa se acomodo los google y aspiro ondo, y volteo la cara auun lado ( ya saben Saku-chan es tímida cuamdo conoce a alguien XD)

**Sakura Uzumaki...-**dijo quedito.

**¡Un gusto conocerte Sakura-chan!-** la rubia se lanzo sobre ella en un gesto de cariño, la rosa que no estaba acostumbrada a las expresiones de cariño de personas que acabava de conocer intentó sacarsela de encima.

**Oye no..-** la rubia levanto la mirada, y sonrio con cariño, para luego darle un bezo en la mejilla a la niña.

Sakura se fue hacia atras con el rostro rojo y sudando a chorros, esa niña la había besado, se sintio extraño, los únicos que la habian besado eran su gemelo y Obito.

**No-o vu-uelva a ha- acer eso ...-** hablo nerviosa, pero Ino solo sonrio.

**Yo te puedo ayudar Sakura-chan-** dijo amablemente y acercándose a ella,que retrosedio,esa niña.. su instinto le decia que le traería grandes lios.

**¿Como?-**a la mierda su instinto ella jamas le hacia caso,seguro ella sabia que una bolo de locas la seguia para nose que cosas.

**Yo te puedo ayudar a desaserte de Ami y ese grupo de locas- **dijo , despertando el interes de la rosa.

**Interesante..-** dijo la rosa cambiando la cara a una de interés** -te escucho..**

La Yamanaka sonrio, tenía un nuevo amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke estaban ya en el salon, el rubio estaba sentando en su lugar con cara de tranquilidad, pero por dentro fulminando con la mirada a Hyuga que sudaba frio al tener su mirada sobre rubio por otro lado en la salida se vengaria de ella, claro primero se desaseria del Uchia el era su mayor amenaza.

Sasuke que tenia una bola de niñas al rededor, solo entre cerro los ojos hacia el, pensando que tendria planeado ese maniático.

Las niñas de la academia que estaban al rededor de Sasuke dejaron de alavarlo al ver entradlr a dos personas.

A Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se les cayo la quijada al ver entrar a Sakura con rostro despreocupado y caminata desinteresada, pero no los sorprendió esto, sino el llavero en su brazo.

Ino venia colgada del brazo de la rosa como si fuera un koala, con una sonrisa de felicidad, y a su vez fulminamdo a Ami y su grupo.

Se sento con el llavero incluido al lado del rubio que no salia del shock, el amenazando a las supuestas amenazas y ella con la mas grande amenaza.

**¡Te quiero Sakura-chan!-** La rubia hablo melosanente a la rosa, mirando de reojo como Ami y su grupo lanzaban que la rubia no noto fue las tres miradas de muerte que recivio de parte de tres personas en específico.

La primera era de una oji- perla que juraba sacarle la lengua.

La segunda de un oji- negro con mirada espeluznante que juraba quemarla en la hoguera mas terrible.

Y la última era de un rubio, de personalidad macabra que afirmaba que en la salida la mataria.

**Yo también Ino-honey-** dijo la rosa sin ninguna emoción, aciendo resbalar gotas de sudor a varios, que bonito amor.

Esto aumento la rabia del pelinegro y el rubio que ardieron llamas de coraje, mientras la perla había caido en una depresión momentanea, al escuchar que su Sakura-san la quería.

**Sakura-nechan ¿quien es ella?-** el rubio lo pregunto con amabilidad, pero por dentro deseaba saber el nombre de su futura víctima.

**Ella es Ino Yamanaka mi novia..-** dijo con indiferencia la niña, dejando al rubio de piedra.

**" No se como paso,ni como fue, pero hoy me desagó de ella, a la mierda el Uchia y la Hyuga ...Ino Yamanaaka es la primera en mi lista"**

**Un gusto cuñado-** la rubia estiro la mano en saludo con felicidad, riendo divertida por la expresión del rubio y haciendo rodar los ojos a la rosa.

El rubio salio del shock y sonrio angelical, estrechando la mano de la rubia que se estremecio al setir un aura malvada, haciendo que suelte la mano rápidamente.

**Un gusto conocerte "cuñada"-** dijo el rubio "feliz".

_** Creo que desperte al diablo...-**_ penso la rubia pasando grueso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En una de las torres de las fronteras de la Konoha, haciendo guardia, podemos ver a un Kakashi y Obito con trajes ninjas y cara de aburrimiento.

**A la mocosa le quedo miy bien el corte ¿no, Obito?-** comento Kakashi.

**No jodas...-** hablo el mensionado con que fue a ver a Sakura se llevo la desagradable noticia que una bola de niños estúpidos le había cortado el cabello.

**Y según lo que se, gracias a ese corte de cabello las niñas de la academia estan coladitas por ella-** esto lo comento con la clara intención de picar al pelinegro.

**¡¿Como que todas las niñas de la academia estan enamoradas de Saku-chan?!-**se sorprendió, este comentarlo no se lo espero.

**Jejejeje la mocosa no solo conquista corazones masculinos, también femeninos ...eso es raro..- **dijo depreocupado Kakashi.

Obito fruncio el ceño, para luego reir entre dientes.

**Mm?- **el peli-plata entre cerro los ojos al ver a Obito reir como estúpido **\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?**

**Me da mucha gracia saber que esas pobres niñas van a sufrir de verdad, el diablillo amarillo las va matar..jijiji-** Obito hablaba con experiencia, el había sido víctima del rubio desde que este era un bebé.

**Es verdad...- **hablo aburrido el peli- plata** \- Naruto posee una paz angelical para engañar a cualquiera, pero cuando su instinto le dice que hay amenazas..simplemente ataca, sin importarle la defensa de estos, estoy seguro que en el futuro sera un gran ninja..**

**El diablillo amarillo no se muestra con cualquiera -** siguio**\- solo con aquellos que cree que le quitaran a Saku- chan.. contigo se mostro porque lo atrapaste en plena travesía ..**

**Si, en comparación a la mocosa,que es transparente, y que solo esconde sus lágrimas de los demas...además de ser muy orgullosa...justo como su madre-** la melancolía se reflejo en sus ojos** \- el mocoso es una combinación de sus dos padres -** concluyo.

**Te equivocas -**corrigio Obito** \- Saku-chan es igual de despistada y inocente que su padre, y Naruto es iguaal de violento y macabro que "ella"..-**dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos hombres se sumergieron en diferentes pensamientos, dejando que las ojas de los árboles mesan sus cabellos.

_**"Que bueno que son niñas las víctimas ..si no, habrian varios niños traumatisados por la aldea, ese mocoso no perdona a nadie"**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La salida habia sonado, hací que podemos ver a Naruto, Sakura y Ino caminar hacia las salidas. El rubio se veia tranquillo, pero como buen sicopatá estaba maquinando un plan. La rosa tenia cara amodorrada, se acavaba de levantar y tenia hambre , la rubia hiba colgada como llavero del brazo de esta, sonriendo feliz.

**_Tengo que alejar al Saku-nechan de esta cobra para comenzar mi plan..-_** penso el rubio.

**_Quiero ramen...- _**ya ta Sakura solo tiene hambre.

_**Que rico aroma despide Sakura-chan...huele a botones de cereso- **_la rubia se endulsaba con la fragancia de la rosa.

La rosada cambio la cara cuando vio venir en sentido contrario a la pequeña Hyuga. Se separo de Ino y corrio hacia esta, dejando a una rubia bastante extrañada.

**_La rarita me sirvio de algo...-_** penso el rubio maravillado**\- ¡Acompañame a la biblioteca "cuñada"!- **cogio a la rubia de improviso y se la llevo sin esperar la respuesta.

**OoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoO**

La rosa y la perla comian tranquilamente en el salon, la pequeña perla miraba de vez en cuando a la rosa, devia preguntarle.

**¿Sakura-san...eto..- **la mencionada giro hacia ella, prestandole atención **\- tu...eres nov-ia de Yamanaka-san?...**

La rosa se puso azul, Hinata le acaba de hacer recordar que era novia de la rubia empalagoza.

**Si...- **dijo con lamemto, ya no sentia su brazito esa rubia paraba colgado de el.

La azul bajo la cabeza con tristeza, ella penso que todo era mentira, pero se equivocó.

**Pero sabes...tu me agradas mas que esa rubia, despues de todo solo me hice su novia para que las niñas de la academia dejaran de molestarme...datte-bane-** volteo y le regalo una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuga **\- solo lo hago para que el grupo de esa tal Ami me deje en paz datte-bane- **terminado de hablar cilpn resignación.

La pequeña Hyuga solto una risilla que hizo sonreír a la rosa, definitivamente Hinata era un ser que ella quería proteger y guardar.

**_"Yo te liberaré de esas brujas que no paran de molestarte querida Sakura-san"_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoÓ**

La rubia estaba segura que después de esto jamas ayudaria a nadie, y menos a Sakura Uzumaki,tenía un hermano loco.

La rubia estaba escondida en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca (se hizo caritura para entrar hay XD) el Uzumaki la llevo hay con la excusa de ayudarlo a buscar un libro,pero cuando se dio la vuelta este casi le saca cuello con un kunai.

**_La inocencia que se carga, jamas me hubiera hecho creer que es un loco..-_** penso con horror.

El rubio caminaba sigiloso y atento, como zorro acechando a su presa, la rubia se le escapo pero ya la encontraria.

**Bingo**-el rubio la encontro y sonrio con satisfaccion,esto hizo que la rubia se asustara y saliera corriendo como loca de la biblioteca.

**_Despues de este susto dejara a mi Sakura-chan...y yo estare hay para consolarla..datte-bayo-_ **penso el listillo. Pero una gran bulla lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**¿Pero que demonios...?-** el rubio se acerco a una ventana y observo al grupo de Ami comentando que buscarían a su nechan para pedirle una explicación sobre su noviazgo con la Yamanaka.

_**Rayos... algo debo hacer con estas brujas...-**_ el rubio tenia que hacer algo con estas niñas de lo contrario le traerian problemas.

Estaba por retirarse cuando vio llegar a la rarita con mirada decida y puños apretados ¿Que se traería entre manos?

Ami y su grupo sonrieron con burla al ver a la Hyuga caminába hacia ellas,después de todo para ellas Hinata no era mas que una pobre estúpida.

**¿Que demonios quieres pequeña estúpida ?-**dijo una, golpeando el hombro de la perla haciendo fruncir el ceño al rubio,que aunque la Hyuga no le cayera bien era amiga de su pequeña hermanita.

Tanto Ami y su grupo sintieron el miedo palpable, la Hyuga lebanto la mirada mostrando una espeluznante sonrisa que hizo estremezer al mas valiente. Por su parte el rubio fruncio el ceño, no se supone que era una niña dulce y amable, la sangrona era buena mentirosa.

Las niñas se asustaron, esa no era la dulce y santurrona Hinata.

**-¡No se vualvan a acercar a Sakura-san, es mia!-** la gerra comenzo y Ami y su grupo solo huyo de una Hinata bastante furiosa.

Pero lo que nadie se percato fue de un rubio con mirada hensombrecida y sanrisa macabra.

**Un Hyuga menos , un Hyuga mas eso a nadie le va importar...-** canturreo el rubio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kenji y su grupo comian tranquilamente cuando de la nada sintieron un aura negra al rededor de ellos,giraron hacía atras y lo primero que vieron fue a un Naruto de mirada espeluznante y ojos rojos.

**Amo..qu-e paso..-** con terror en la voz Kenji se aventuro a hablar, el rubio lo volteo a ver y este sintio que se orinaria de miedo.

**¡Van hacer lo que les digo y si fallan les arancare el pescuezo! - **estos asintieron roboticamente.

Nadie quería volver hacer enojar a Naruto Uzumaki.

**Flash back**

Kenji y su grupo se encontraban en el monte con cara de malas pulgas y fastidió, un loco les habia enviado una nota de reto y ellos estaban esperando su llegada.

**Seguro se arrempitio el cobarde -** dijo uno riendo, desde que jodieron a Sakura los niños les temían, apesar de que ellos salieron golpeados.

**Me arte largemonos...-** Kenji giro en sus talones y se preparo para regresar, pero apenas giro tenia a Naruto delante de el, ¿Como lo hizo, no se dio cuenta?

**Hola Kenji-san-** saludo amable el rubio, haciendo que los demas lo miraran como el raro que era **-veo que les llego mi nota -**comento feliz.

**¿Tu nos enviaste esta nota?-** pregunto incredulo el calvo.

**Si-**

**Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¡chicos este imbécil cree que nos puede hacer algo!- **el calvo y su grupo estallo en carcajadas,mientras rubio no había cambiado la expresión.

Pero dejaron de reir cuando sintieron varias presencias, miraron a su alrededor y lo primero que vieron fue a varios clones del rubio.

**Saben, hoy mi pequeña hermanita lloro, tenia la sonrisa mas triste que le había visto en mi vida, perdio su hermoso cabello ...eso que ella tanto a cuidado- **con cada palabra los clones se hiban acercando mas a ellos** \- y hoy me dije Kenji tiene que pagar- **dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa diabolica, que alarmo a los niños.

Todos los clones se lanzaron hacia ellos que no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse, solo ver con miedo como el rubio sonrei tranquilo ante esto.

Despues de aquel caos, Kenji y su grupo estaba inconcientes y magullados en el suelo. El rubio se encontraba sentado y tomando un jugo en un tronco cercano mirando indiferente a los niños golpeados frente a el.

Los cuales cada que intentaban levantarse uno de los clones aparecia y los volvia a tirar al suelo.

**¿Que es lo que quieres ?...ya te vengaste de nosotros ...¿que más quieres?...- **pregunto con dificultad el pelado.

**Seran mis perros de ahora en adelante- **dijo el rubio en son de orden.

**¡MUERTOS!- **dijo con ira Kenji, apesar de haber conocido el lado horrible de Naruto no pretendian dejarse humillar.

**Si haci lo quieres ..-** el rubio levanto los hombros restandole importancia y camino hacia ellos que se estremecieron,¿de verdad los iba a matar? Sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando el rubio cogio un kunai.

**¡Esta bien!¡Perdonanos! -** suplicaron y se imclinaron como si adoraran a buda.

**Buenas mascotas...-** el rubio rio ante la cobardia de estos** \- pero creo que necesitan urgente un corte, estan pulgosos ¿no creen? -** sudaron frio para luego soltar un grito bien maricon que espanto a las aves del lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La rosa caminaba por el camino de nieve hasta que se percato de algo o alguien, se escondio detras de un arbol y desde hay observo con impresión a Sasuke lanzando kunais a un tronco.

La rosa afilo la mirada al ver la mano con vendas sangrantes del pelinegro **_\- seguro se hizo eso ese dia..rayos..-_** chasco la lengua y se acerco al mencionado.

Volteó con fastidió al ver a la molestia caminar hacia el, se apresuro a coger su obento y salir de hay no la queria ver por el momento.

Al ver que este pretendia uir, lo cogio de la mano herida haciendo que este gruña de dolor, momento que aprovecho ella para acerlo caer sentado junto a ella en la nieve.

**¡¿Que demonios crees que haces tonta ?!-** pero paro su reclamo y se quedó tieso cuando oji-esmeralda cogio su mano y la bezo.

**Mi ni- chan siempre me da un bezo cuando me lastimo, y aunque tu eres un teme me ayudaste y por eso yo te agradesco...gracias y perdon Sasuke teme-** la rosa lo miro con ojos de culpa que hicieron que los ojps del oji-negro brillaran, la sensación de los labios de Sakura y su aroma lo marearon, por lo que giro el rostro aun lado ocultando su sonrojado.

**¿Porque tienes una novia si se supone eres una niña? -** dijo interrogante hacía la rosa la cual se sonrojo.

**¡Eso no es de incumbencia datte-bane! - **se defendio**\- además que tiene de malo,no es estoy haciendo nada malo...solo me defiendo de esas locas.-** dijo con simplesa.

Al pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca, ¿de verdad no se daba cuenta que era una machorra ante todos los varones de la academia ? definitivamente era tan inocente como lo era de violenta.

**Dejate crecer el cabello otra vez, vístete como niña y ellas no te molestaran. -** era tan simple la solución, y ella no lo hacia.

** ¡No me pondre ropa de niña! -** dijo indignada.

**¿Porque? - **cual seria la razón por la cual no quería usar ropa de niña.

**No me gustan los vestidos, solo los uso con alguien especial ..además siempre e compartido ropa con ni-chan...-**dijo con un mohin molesto.

Al pelinegro se le sombreo la frente de negro**_ \- seguro el rubio sicopata la influencio para que se vistiera asi, mientras menos pongan los ojos en su hermanita mejor, para el y para mi,es buena tactica pero eso no le quita lo posesivo.._**

Pero algo dicho por la rosa lo hicieron fruncir el ceño

**Ademas que el pelo no me crecera hasta dentro de 8 años mas...- **dijo con una sonrisa triste.

**¿Porque?-** acaso el maldito de Kenji tendría algo que ver.

**Segun lo que dice abuelito-sama, jamas me cortaron el cabello -**solto una risita **\- cuando tenia cuatro mi cabello solo llegaba hasta mis hombros ...eso es lo raro en mi- **su mirada entristecio por un momento** \- rompi una promesa muy valiosa sabes...**

El pelinegro la observo bajar la mirada con tristeza, después de todo su cabello era valioso para ella...y el no pudo hacer nada para detenerla...era debil un estúpido.

**Sasuke - **levanto las cejas extrañado al escucharla llamarlo, normalmente lo llamaba cuatro ojos o teme** -¿Si?**

**¿Que es lo que mas te gusta? **\- La rosa levanto la mirada con un sonrojo,pero la miro indignada al ver que este se reia entre dientes **\- ¡¿de que te ries?!**

Le golpeo la frente con dos dedos y sonrio con gracia, haciendo que esta se sonrojo.

**Mmmm-** sonrio de medio lado y lo medito**\- tu**

La rosa habrio los ojos sorprendida para luego reir como una loca, haciendo que este la mire molesto, se estaba confesando y ella se estaba burlando**\- jajajaja tu también me gustas ..**

Sasuke que estaba por pararse y marcharse la miro con sorpresa **_\- ella me corresponde ..._**

**Como me gusta ni-chan, Hinata, Abuelito-sama, el espantapajaros, Teuchi, Ayame y un poco la rubia hueca..**

El pelinegro se fue al suelo de frentazo, definitivamente era muy inocente , soltó un suspiro de resignación**_ "algun dia se lo dire, algun dia le dire que ella es mi sueño"_**

**¡Atrapado teme!-** La oji-verde se lanzo a el y le quito los lentes dejandolo ciego momentáneamente.

**-¡Dame mis lentes molestia!**

Comenzo una gerra entre la nieve que acabo entre risas, podian llevarse mal en la academia, podían parecer perro y gato, pero haci era su relación amigos y enemigos, que afrontarian juntos la dicha y la desdicha del futuro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los niños de la academia habrieron los ojos tremendamente y la rubia Yamanaka grito un "no" con horror cuando escuchararon de la boca de Iruka- sensei que los papeles principales de la obra Romeo y Julieta serian de Sasuke y Sakura.

**"Sasuke Uchia como Julieta y Sakura Haruno como Romeo"**

Los mencionados pusieron los ojos en blanco y cayeron desmayados. Kenji y su grupo miraron a su jefe y casi se surran en sus pantalones esa mirada le prometia muerte al Uchia.

El grupo de Ami se abrazo con miedo al ver que la dulce peli-azul ardia en llamas de coraje .

**_"Te jodiste Uchia"_**

**Continuara...**

**jajajajajaja adoro a Narutin. Como pueden ver ya saco a conocer su verdadera personalidad, y por ahora mira como enemigos a todo aquel que intente acercarse a su hermanita, que se le puede hacer es muy posesivo XD **

**Sasuke ya dio a conocer sus sentimientos, como se lo dijo Sakura, ella es su sueño y sera su gran impulso en el futuro.**

**¿Que les parecio?, en el proximo capi quiero escribir un opening, pero no encuentro una musica apropiada, ¿Que consejo me dan?**

**Chaito...belita ;)**


	4. Romeo y Julieta: Parte 1

**La cancion se llama Flower of Sorrow de Hanatan y vocaloid, este es el enlace para que escuchen mientras lean el opening, espero les guste y se diviertan leyendo este capi, como yo me diverti escribiendolo n.n**

** watch?v=6B5LshmMW6o**

_**I'm a flower A flower of sorrow torasareta kokoro no yami ni**_

La cámara enfocada un fondo negro con agua, donde podemos ver a Sakura y Naruto pegados de espaldas y con las manos levemente unidas.

La cámara se acerca hacía el rostro de Sakura que muestra una sonrisa, la cámara gira y enfoca la cara de Naruto que mira de reojo hacia ella con el seño fruncido.

El rubio sonríe débilmente y aprieta el agarre de las manos y del rostro de ambos escapa una lágrima , estas se juntan y caen causando un temblor en el agua.

El reflejo del agua muestra a un rubio y una rosa de bebés cogidos de las manos, la siguiente imagen cambia y podemos verlos con cuatro años jugando, la imagen cambia otra vez para mostrarlos de ocho años, por último la imagen cambia para mostrar a un sol y una rosa de doce años.

**_Nibiiro no hi o tomsu nageri no michibiku momoni..._**

Aparece Sasuke de cuatro años detrás un árbol observando a una Sakura,Obito y Naruto jugar con arena en el rosa lo ve y extiende sonriente su mano hacia el. Sasuke se sorprende y levanta la mano lentamente pero ella desaparece dando paso a la oscuridad.

Aparece Sasuke de doce en la oscuridad y detrás de el la sombra de un sujeto.

Se arrodilla en medio de la oscuridad y cierra los ojos fuertemente mientras se tapa los oidos.

Aparece Sakura de doce años y lo abraza cálida mente, el se ve sorprendió pero regresa el abrazo.

Estos desaparecen dando paso a un gran remolino de flores de cerezo.

Que da marcha al logo de Naruto con una flor de cerezo al lado.

_**Todo hitasura ni akogareteta osanai konocni yumemita koufuku no katachi o**_

Sale Hinata de doce, mirando un árbol de cerezo y sonriendo.

Detrás del árbol aparece Neji con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las flores giran y cambian la imagen para mostrarnos a una Ino sonriendo para una foto mientras coge el brazo de una Sakura que intenta huir.

Sale Naruto cocinando y a Obito, Sakura junto a Kakashi esperando los platos como perros hambrientos.

Sale el Sandaime mirando las estatus de los Hokages mientras fuma su pipa.

Sale Iruka en el aula con todos los niños del salón detrás haciendo escándalo, con Shikamaru durmiendo y Choji comiendo papitas y a otro lado Shino y Kiba hablando.

Aparece Naruto con su mandil, mirando un termómetro y una Sakura en cama muy malhumorada.

Sale Mikoto con cascaquidas en los ojos al mirar la comida que hizo quemada y a Sasuke con un extintor de incendios mirándola burlón.

Sale Teuchi y Ayame sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras preparan ramen.

**_Kimi no tame nana donna itami mo ito wa ni to hitori kokoro ni chikatta_**

Sale Sakura de doce con Hinata entre sus brazos inconsciente y golpeada.

La rosa levanta el rostro y mira con furia a Neji que sonríe de medio lado.

Sale Naruto y Sasuke en medio del campo de batalla de los exámenes chunin, ambos se miran con furia y reto.

_**Hisoka ni nagasu namida sae no ai no michishirube da to shinjite ita I'm a flower**_

Sale Obito cayendo de las estatus de los Hokages con una herida en el estomago, y Sakura mirando todo con lágrimas en los ojos y el chacra del kiuby envolviéndola.

Sale Mikoto y Kakashi peleando con varios ninjas del sonido.

Sale Sasuke detrás de Sakura que tiene el chacra del kyubi envolviéndola, este extiende su mano hacia ella, pero esta desaparece y aparece Orochimaru.

Sale Naruto con el chacra del kyubi corriendo hacia Sakura y a Jiraiya que intenta frenarla.

**_Kuroku somoru hanabina o hitori chinashite garasu goshi ni miru sekai o furueru yubi de nazotta_**

Sale Sakura delante de Neji, la imagen cambia y ahora la muestra delante de Gaara,vuelve a cambiar y aparece Sasuke que la mira sin expresión.

Sasuke extiende una cajita hacia ella mientras se quita los lentes y deja mostrar su sharingan, que la rosa mira sorprendida.

_** Shikakute toi kimi no somo hohoeme dake ga kitto**_

Sakura abriendo la caja y viendo que es un anillo, se sorprende y busca a Sasuke con la mirada pero esta ya habia desaparecido.

_**Watashi no shiawase dato kokoro ni kizamitsukete**_

Aparecen Naruto, Obito,Kakashi y el Hokage junto a Iruka y todos los niños de la academia y el grupo de los doce.

Sakura camina hacia ellos acomodan doce los googles y sin soltar la cajita, pero voltea hacia atrás y ve a Sasuke en la oscuridad junto a Orochimaru, lo mira con anhelo pero este sonríe y le guiña un ojo mientras se pone un dedo en los labios en signo de silencio, para luego desaparecer.

La canción termina con Sakura mirando el anillo que Sasuke le dio y a este pegado de espaldas detrás de ella sonriendo de medio lado.

** Romeo y Julieta : Parte 1**

La madrugada en Konoha era calurosa y fresca, las personas dormían tranquilamente en sus camas sin ninguna cosa que molestara su agradable sueño.

En un edificio de diez pisos exactamente en un departamento modesto, podemos ver a Obito dormir tranquilo y con baba saliendo por su boca , con la total paz del mundo y sin que nada venga a molestar su tranquilo sueño. Pero entre las sombras de aquella habitación podemos ver la pequeña figura de un encapuchado.

El sujeto camina sigiloso al cuerpo dormido y sonríe perversamente, y de una de sus mangas saca un kunai que posesiona sobre la frente del pelinegro para luego levantar el kunai dispuesto a clavárselo en la frente.

Como por arte de magia Obito habré los ojos de golpe y por los pelos se salva de convertirse en tablero de tiro al blanco.

**Ahhh!-** suelta un grito de terror**-¡Tu que demonios haces acá!**

El encapuchado rie entre dientes con malévola burla, para con una mano bajarse la capucha y dejar ver sus ojos azules zafiro y su cabello rubio desordenado.

**El gran Obito-Kun es un miedoso datte-bayo- **dice con mofa el rubio, haciendo que al tuerto se le hinche una vena en la frente.

**Sabes que soy un jounin y puedo matarte si quiero ...-** el pelinegro rió y hablo con maldad que no asusto ni a la uña del rubio.

Y tu sabes que yo estoy loco y puedo matarte si quiero..- hablo con saña el rubio que hizo palidecer al pelinegro.

**_"Muy cierto...este niño es capas de matarme"-_** pensó el pelinegro llorando con cascaditas en los ojos internamente **-¿para que has venido diablillo amarillo?- **cuestiono recuperando la compostura.

**Necesito tu ayuda par..**-

Interrumpiendo el hablar del rubio entro puerta de la habitación de Obito, Kakashi que vestía un polo azul y pantalón de dormir gris, ademas de traer rostro amodorrado y aburrido.

**Oe Obito, ten cuido que el mocoso anda por hay encapuchado y con armas ...- **dijo medio zonanbulo el peli-plata pero recupero la lucidez de un tirón cuando el rubio le lanzo un kunai que paso rosando su mejilla** \- lo encontraste... que suerte...bueno mejor me voy a ver si ya puso marraña...- **Kakashi era astuto,seguro el rubio estaba furioso por la noticia que corría desde la mañana ( las noticias vuelan eee,)y el como buen pendejo no se iba quedar hay esperando a que ese mocoso diabólico lo despanzurre, mejor de de lejos, que Obito solo se cague ( que lindo amigo -_-)

**_Kakashi desgraciado, seguro lo vio llegar y como es un vago de mierda le dio pereza avisarme de inmediato... ya me las pagaras cabrón-_** Obito fulminaba la puerta imaginando que esa puerta era Kakashi y el era Heison con una cierra y su mascara.

El rubio al ver que Obito se había perdido en su momentáneo mundo de asesinar a Kakashi, se coloco sobre el escritorio del mencionado para comenzar a leer un libro de lo mas interesante.

**"Querido diario hoy por primera vez en mi vida siento que amo a alguien y ese es mi osito tedy" -**recito el rubio haciendo que al pelinegro se le sombree la frente** \- que bonito amor..tan viejo naso y sigues durmiendo con tu oso de peluche...jajajaja - **se divertía Naruto.

**¡Deja eso!- **le arrebato el diario ante la mirada burlona de este -¡¿que es lo que quieres a esta hora de la noche?!

El rubio dejo de mofarse y puso cara seria y mirada ensombrecida **-****¿Sabes sobre la obra que se dará por el cumpleaños del Hokage-sama?-** el pelinegro asintió con seriedad **-a Sakura-chan le toco el papel principal..-**termino de hablar con seriedad y haciendo que el pelinegro lo mire incrédulo y como si fuera tarado.

**¿y? eso es el motivo de tu seriedad y tu emboscada en medio de la noche... ademas eso es genial ella sera alguien importante en una obra...-**el joninn se iba a girar a seguir durmiendo cuando escucho algo que hizo que su frente se ensombreciera.

**La obra es Romeo y Julieta ..- **el rubio vio con diversión como el pelinegro cambiaba su cara una furiosa.

**¿Quien es el que va hacer de Romeo? quiero tener el gusto de sacarle las extremidades ...-**dijo con satisfacción.

**Jejejejeje-**rió el rubio, para luego acercarse con cara de psicopá al oji-negro y cojerlo por las solapas** \- hazle algo a mi hermanita y te juro que te saco el otro ojo...**

Obito se quedo de piedra, osea que Saku-chan era el Romeo.** -¿Entonces quien hace de Julieta?-**pregunto.

Es a esa zorra a quien tenemos que joder,su nombre es..

Un "que" lleno de sorpresa se escucho por toda la aldea que hizo despertar pequeños bebés dormidos y enfurecer madres, que juraron matar al cabron que les arruino el festejo con sus machetes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El día había comenzando, así que podemos ver a las personas de la aldea empezando su rol del día muy alegres, sin embargo mientras estos comienzan su jornada en medio de ellos se ve a una mujer con traje ambu y mascara de gato, la mujer se tambalea y camina extraño signo claro de que esta borracha.

Entra a un pequeño departamento por la ventana. Entra sigilosa y callada procurando no ser pillada.

**Otra vez estas ebria Mikoto...- **la voz siniestra de un pelinegro de anteojos que esta sentado sobre una silla sorprende a la mujer que da un salto del susto, casi le da un paro.

**¡Sashukito mi hijicho adorrado! -** La mujer recuperándose del susto habla con alegría voz gangosa y se lanza hacia el oji-negro que se mueve y esta termina dan doce de lleno contra el silla que se rompe junto con la máscara de la borracha.

Al romperse la mascara podemos apreciar el rostro angelical de una mujer de unos 40 a 42 años de piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos y cabello lacio negros como la noche, sus facciones son tan parecidas como el pelinegro de anteojos que la mira con aburrimiento.

**Que malo eres con tu mamita Sasukito..-** dice indignada y con un mohin, cave decir que el golpe le quito la borrachera.

**Sabes que no me gusta que te me lances cuando hueles a alcohol..-**dice con fastidio, para dirijirse a la pequeña barra de la cocina y pararse sobre un banquillo y comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

**Tan amargado como el huevon de su padre, que mocosa lo va aguantar asi..- **dice bajito y sacando la lengua como niña regañada.

**¿Que dijiste? -** Sasuke dirige la mirada hacia ella como si lo hubiera oído haciendo que esta se tense.

**Etoo...¿que hay de desayuno hijo mio? -**Pregunta con ojos de ángel.

**Para ti nada ...cocina que no eres la madre..**-dice con rudeza ( que buen hijo U_U) haciendo que esta la mire herida.

**¡Pero te tuve mas de nueve meses en mi barriga y me dejas hecha una ballena, te limpie los pañales y encima eras un cagon que se paraba ensusiando, ademas de que eras un glotón que no me dejaba dormir por tanta teta que pedía,además mojabas la ca..**

**¡Ya callate, aqui esta tu desalyuno! - **El pelinegro la freno, sino era capas de seguir hablando hasta que el dia termine y los vecinos se enterarian de sus secretos personales.

La mujer rio entre dientes y se sento en la mesa y cogio un pequeño trozo de pan con mantequilla para echárselo a la boca **-¡Puaj!- **escupio el pan y miro con ojos llorosos a su hijo que tenia el seño fruncido** -Sasukito-chan esto esta quemado ..**

**No te quejes tu cocinas peor..-** dijo indiferente Sasuke que se sento en la mesa con leche y tostadas para desayunar.

E**spero que la nuera que me toque sepa cocinar...pero con lo amargado que eres seguro no concigues ni la suela del zapato de ella ...mi hijito morira virgen que lastima -** dijo Mikoto con ojos ilusionados para luego cambiarlos a unos llenos de desilusión, haciendo que al pelinegro se le hinche una vena en la frente.

Estaba por regañar a su loca madre cuando la imagen de una Sakura con cabello largo y mandil con el simbolo Uchiha adelante, llego hacia su cabeza,hasta podia verla sosteniendo una charola con alimentos y llamandolo "Sasuke-kun"( pobre iluso, no sabe que Sakura quema hasta el agua XD) todo esto hizo que se sonroje y la pelinegra la mire maliciosamente.

**Ne ne -** la mujer sea acerco hacia Sasuke y le pico el pecho con complicidad** -¿ya tengo nuera?¿quien es?**

**No digas tonterias...tu sabes que detesto a las niñas-**dice nervioso y rojo.

**Yaaaa-** dice Mikoto y se aleja de el para luego mirarlo con lástima.

**¿Que te pasa? - **dice el pelinegro que la mira de reojo con molestia, pero se alarma cuando esta comienza a llorar como magdalena ** -¡Que te pasa mamá!**

Se acerca corriendo hacia la Mikoto y se posesiona delante de ella, esta levanta la mirada,dejando ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

**¡Mi hijo es gay, no le gustan las niñas ! -**Dice con llanto, a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, seguro algo muy malo hizo en su vida pasada para que le venga tocar esta loca de madre.

**!no soy gay!-** dice furioso, pero se enfurece mas al oír que la loca llora mas fuerte.

**¡Ese es el primer signo que eres gay!¡la negación!- **Sasuke se canso, que la loca siguia llorando el se larga a la academia.

Esta por pasar el umbral de la puerta cuanto escucha algo que hace que se ponga azul.

**Yo te are el vestido que usaras para hacer Julieta hijo mio- **dice maliciosa Mikoto, haciendo que el pelinegro uya,si cocina horroroso, cocer es como darle una bomba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La nieve se había detenido y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, la gente había dejado atrás los abrigos para vestir algo mas veraniego, y en las calles de Konoha podemos ver caminar a una Sakura todo desaliñada y despeinada y con ojeras que le hacían competencia buó, iba con mochila en mano y una nube negra detras de ella. La rosadita vestia una playera celeste bebé y un short verde militar y en la cintura llevaba una chamarra amarrada como cinturón, contando claro sus inseparables googles.

La rosa caminaba tipo zombi sin importarle la mirada pedofila de las mujeres de la aldea, ni de las niñas lesbianas según ella.

**Tengo hambre...- **la rosa se cogio la panza que sonaba como bestia hambrienta **-siento que mi estomago esta comiéndose a mis intestinos -** penso llorando internamente **-¡estúpido oni-chan, justo hoy decide hacer soya...puaj!- **la gente que pasaba por hay la miraba como loca y otros que la conocian de tiempo ni la pelaban.

**Flash back**

Una rosa dormía plácidamente en su cama con su pijama de gorro panda y camiseta y pantalón celestes, todavía era temprano y ella no se levantaba hasta que falten diez minutos para ir a la academia (y eso que vive al otro lado de la aldea o.O)

**¡Sakura-chan ya esta el desayuno datte-bayo!-** la voz de un rubio se escucho por todo el departamento, haciendo que Sakura al escuchar la palabra "desayuno" de un brinco y salga corriendo en dirección al desayuno.

**¡Ramen y café cargado por favor!- **tintineaba feliz la rosa, pero freno en seco al ver sobre la mesa un plato de pegajosa y asquerosa soya (según ella por que a mi me gusta la soya U.u)

**Buenos días Sakura-chan- **saludo el rubio que estaba vestido con una playera amarilla y un short color verde militar ademas de llevar puesto el delantal de cocina con el espiral adelante.

**Oni-chan...¿y mi remen con café cargado?- **la rosa se giro hacia el y lo miro con ojos aguados y mirada de gato.

**Hoy comeremos algo mas sano Saku-chan-** el rubio se giro si la seguia viendo caería en su dulzura.

**Pero yo quiero ramen-** la rosa solto un sollozo para darle paso a su típico llanto falso, pero no logro ni que el rubio se volteara.

**También hay tofú para comer,Saku-chan..- **ante esto Sakura cayo y se puso azul, decidió optar por un método muy bueno para librarse de esta. Huir.

**Ni lo pienses Saku-chan..-** el rubio como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones se giro hacia ella con cuchillo en mano y rostro tenebroso.

**Yo solo . ..me voy a cambiar ..jeje- **la rosa salio de la cocina y camino despacio hacía la habitación ante la vigilante mirada de su gemelo.

Entro en su cuerto y se apoyo en la puerta, su mirada era baja y ausente **-5.4,3,2,...1-** como si fuera el demonio de Tanzania cogió la ropa que iba a usar y su mochila y salto por la ventana de su habitación sin vacila ni importarle que viviera en el cuarto piso de aquel edificio.

Cuando la rosa brinco por la ventana, al instante de un portaso entro un rubio con cara tenebrosa y pose chango furioso. Se acerco a la venta y vio hacia abajo,su gemela habia caido bien y destrozando tejados a su paso y ahora huía entre la multitud que la miraba sorprendía y incrédula.

**¡REGRESA AQUI SAKURA UZUMAKI!-** grito rabioso y levantando el cucharon con ira.

**¡JODETE!¡JAMAS REGRESARE DATTE-BANE!-** la rosa giro hacia el y le saco el dedo medio y la lengua para seguir huyendo, pero esta vez con una risa diabolica de triunfo, haciendo que las personas de la aldea solo la miraban como si fuera una loca que se escapo del manicomio.

**Mocosa malcriada...-** el rubio tenia un aura negra rodeándolo y una vena palpitante en la frente** \- taz taz en su lindo culito cuando la encuentre.**

**Fin del flash back**

**_Cuando me encuentre seguro me pegara me mis nalguitas..-_** lloraba en cascaditas y con el antebrazo cubriendoce los ojos. Su gemelo era todo amor con ella si, pero cuando se enojaba la castiga y casi siempre tenia las nalguitas rojas por malcriada.

Pero algo en su mente hizo que se le prendiera un foco y sonriera maravillada **\- tengo que encontrar a un huevon que me de el desayuno de a gratis y yata... ...encontré al huevon..**

Su mirada intersecto a Kakashi que venia solo en sentido contrario, vestía su típico traje ninja y su inseparable libro hentai,se agradeció mentalmente que no viniera con Obito tenia vergüenza de verlo a los ojos.

Kakashi caminaba despreocupado leyendo su amado libro, hasta que sintió un bulto pegajoso en su cadera, bajo la mirada y encontró el rostro sonriente y desaliñado de la mocosa rosada.

**¡Kakashi-kun!-** la rosa fingió felicidad al encontrarlo.

** ¿Mocosa? Te paso por encima la familia Akimichi..tienes cara de haber sido aplastasa mocosa o mejor dicho mocoso..- **dijo burlon el peli-plata, queriendo picarla.

A la rosa se le hincho una vena en la frente, pero no se molesto si queria desayunar tenia que aguantar al espantapájaros burlón -_**ya después me las pagas cabron..**_

El peli-plata miro con desconfianza como no se molestaba ni intentaba morderlo, la otra vez le saco un pedazo de brazo y ahora ni se inmutaba **_\- algo quiere- _**eso era, las unicas veces que Sakura lo ha tratado amorosamente es porque algo quiere.

**Kakashi-kun envitame el desayuno - **pidio con ojos de borrego y carita del angel mas bueno del mundo.

**_Bingo- _**acertó** -No puedo ya me lo comi...pero si deseas lo regreso ..- **dijo inocente, haciendo que a la rosa se hinche una vena sobre la anterior vena que le salio.

**¡Mira vamos a tomar desayuno!-** la rosa lo jalo al puesto mas cercano antes de que lo golpee y su plan de comer gratis se valla al carajo, se sentaron en una de las mesas esperando ser atendidos, al imstante aparecieron una mesera y una mujer, que al ver la belleza de sus clientes se sonrojaron.

El peli-plata sonrio de medio lado sintiendo crecer su ego, mientras la rosa arrugo los labios, otras pendejas con cara de retrasadas.

**¿Que va a pedir el se-ñor y su hijo? - **dijo entrecortada y roja la mesera. La rosa se ofendio,preferiría ser hija de la cloaca que de ese huevon y el peli-plata la miro horrorizado primero se hace la vasectomía que tener a la rencarnacion de Pandora como hija.

**¡No es mi papá, yo soy huérfana datte-bane!**

**¡No es mi hijo, yo soy libre!**

Gritaron ofendidos y señalandose con el dedo, lo cual hizo resbalar varias gotas de sudor de la frente de las mujeres. Primera vez en su vida que les tocaban dos clientes locos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto caminaba normal y tranquilo por las calles de Konoha sin llamar la atención de nadie, pero lo que no sabian era que el rubio iba echando llamas y centellas por dentro.

**_-Mocosa mal criada, como se le ocurre dejarme con la soya lista y encima se escapa y termina destrozando los tejados de las casas vecinas...pagar eso me va salir un ojo de la cara...pero ya me las pagara cuando la encuentre- _**pensaba internamente el rubio , cuando la encuentre juraba que no se sentaría ni para hacer de Romeo en la obra.

Fruncio el seño y arrugo la nariz al ver a la rubia Yamanaka venir del lado contrario. La rubia al percatarse del rubio tubo el impulso de uir sin dejar rastro, pero eso significaría renunciar al trato que hizo con su quería Saku-chan y quedarse sin el premio que ella le prometió _**\- ¡por mi premio!Me efrentare al diablo!**_

**Buenos**** dias Naruto-san- **saludo sin titubeos aparentando tranquilidad que no engañó al rubio listillo.

**Buenos dias Ino-chan-** la voz de Naruto fue tan suave que en vez de endulzar a Ino la alarmaron, esa voz sono como el sonido de una serpiente sacando la lengua** -****No te dije que te esfumaras de la vida de Saku-chan-** el rubio cambio la expresión amable a una terrorífica. alarmando a Ino, tenia que jacer algo o ese rubio la mata.

El rubio estaba muy de mal humor. Primero: gemela es la protagonista de la obra Romeo y Julieta. Segundo: el cabron de Obito no lo quiere ayudar a matar al pelos de pollo de Uchiha, porque segun el son familia y nose que mierdas mas...Tercera: la malcriada de su gemela se escapo del desayuno y rompio a su paso tejados que el como buen huevon tendra que pagar y ultima pero menos importante a el en la obra le habia tocado el papel de Teobaldo, osea era el que iba a morir, siendo uno de los malos, el que era toda dulzura.

Ino al ver que se había perdido en su mundo momentaneo retrosedio y se alejo despacio.

**¡Ven rubia-hueca vas ayudarme a encontrar a mi imoto! -** el rubio la cogio del brazo y la jalo para que lo acompañara cuando esta pretendía huir.

**¿Como?- **dijo temerosa.

**Seras mi chucho de ahora en adelante, se que sabes muy bien el olor de Saku-chan, te e pillado varias veces oliendola ¡asi que trabaja o de verdad de mato con el kunai!**

La rubia asintio roboticamente y con la frente azul, definitivamente el rubio estaba loco, seguro cuando era esperma llego al ovulo cuando la luna llena término.

**_¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?-_** la rubia lloro internamen con cascaditas enlos ojos, ahora tenia que lidiar con ese rubio demente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el puesto donde antes dejamos a nuestros amigos se encontraban Sakura y Kakashi. La primera tenía varios bocadillos a su alrededor los cuales comia sin para, el segundo solo tenía un vaso de agua y miraba con diversión a la rosadita atragantarse.

**Seguro tu gemelo preparo soya, por eso no has desayunado ¿verdad? -**la oji-verde asuntio varias veces en afirmación.

** Y dime ...¿es cierto que aras de Romeo en la obra que se ofrecera para el cumpleaños del Hokage? -** cuestiono malicioso.

**¡No lo are! ¡no quiero actuar!-**la rosada estaba decidida no participaría no le importaba repetir la academia de nuevo.

**Que lastima, Obito estara de seccionado-** dijo con lastima. Sakura lo miro interrogante ¿porque se diseccionara su querido Obito-kun?

**¿Porque? -** con ojos curiosos.

**Es un secreto-** dijo bajito y mirando a todos lados para inclinarse en la mesa y acercarse a la rosa **-¿quieres que te lo cuente?- **ella asintio varias veces**\- Obito me dijo que adoraría verte actuar de Romeo.**

**¿De verdad?-** dudo, nadie puede creer en Kakashi es un esperto en cagar a las personas y meterlas en lios.

El peli-plata la miro herido y con su unico ojo aguado** \- ¿estas dudando de mi? ...que tristesa, yo que nunca le he mentido a nadie -** dijo con voz martir y una mano en la frente.

**Mnmmnm-** la rosa lo medito, su instinto le decía que no le creyera pero por otro lado el era el mejor amigo-rival de su querido Obito-kun** -¡ are la obra datte-bane !- **dijo con desicion después de todo ¿que podía perder?

El pepi-plata sonrio como villano por dentro,tentaba asu suerte pero con esto se iba a divertir much**o - de seguro Obito te dira que no actues, pero en realidad sera una mentira para impulsarte a que lo agas ten cuidado.**

La rosa asintio,por su amado Obito -kun besaría al pelos de pollo.

**¡Te encontre datte-bayo! - **La voz de un rubio vastante molesto y rabioso que traia una Ino del brazo los alarmo especialmente a la rosa quese paro de golpe.

**¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco datte-bayo! - **La rosa jalo a Kakashi y lo puso de a cuatro patas, y salio huyendo con el peli-plata de caballo y este como si fuera de acero paso rompiendo la pared del puesto.

El rubio que se caracterisá por no ser tonto los persiguio, ahora tenia que atrapar a Kakashi **_\- espero que ese huevon no me cague el plan.._**

Ino al ver a los gemelos del mal partir sintio un gran alivio, se giro para regresar su camino a la academia cuando dos mujeres con un palo en mano la frenaron y asustaron.

**_Debe pagar por la comida y el oyo en la pared - _**dijo la mujer molesta

**_Cabrones - _**penso Ino llorando internamente -** le dare el número de casa de mi papi, el es el lider del clan Yamanaka el les pagara..**

La mujer asintio satisfecha, mientras la rubia lloro internamente su papi la regañaria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un pelinegro caminaba tranquilo y leyendo un libro, iba camino a la alcademia y preferiría hacerlo por el camino del bosque, asi no se encontraba con indeciadas niñas.

**¡ya aniki me duele! -** la voz dolorida de una rosa que el conocia a la perfección lo alerto, asi que corrio como bala en dirección a esa voz.

Tenia varias gotas de sudor en la frente y una cara sonrojada al ver que en uno de los troncos del bosque,estaba el rubio semtado con su gemela en sus rodillas la cual tenia los pantalones abajo dejando ver sus pompas rojas.

**¡Esta es por el desayuno! -** el rubio dio una fuerte nalgada.

**¡Hay! ¡no me arrepiento la soya es horrible datte- bane! - **por bocona resivio otra que la hizo gritar de nuevo.

**¡Esta es por los tejados! - **Otra mas fuerte que las anteriores hizieron que le salieran dos lágrimas en la camisura de los ojos.

**Ya oni-chan... yo no te pego tan fuerte cuando me molesto ...-** dijo mirandolo rencorosa **_\- maldito espantapájaros por su cual mi oni-chan me pillo-_** el cabron de Kakashi la dejo a su suerte por irse a buscar su olvidado libro hentai.

**¡Y esta por tratar de uir de tu castigo!- **el pelinegro sintio retorcerse el corazon, las pompas de la molestia estaban muy rojas, ese rubio se estaba pasando, asi que se preparo para intervenir.

Pero vio con asumbro y con horror como detras de los arbustos donde estaba los gemelos salio una Hinata con un aura negra y cara de psicopata que traía un palo en las manos que apuntaba al rubio como si fuera un cuchillo.

El rubio iva darle otra a su gemela por desobediente cuando sintio un fregazo en la cabeza para luego todo volverse negro. El pelinegro por otro lado tenía la cara azul al mirar a la loca reirse como villana silenciosamente. El rubio lunatico habia encotrado a la orma de su zapato.

La rosa que hasta antes del momento se habia cansado de gritar y ya se habia acostumbrado al dolor, saco un libro para leer mientras que su hermano seguia con su lavor. Curiosamente el libro titulaba "Romeo y Julieta", pero al sentir el cuerpo de su gemelo resivir un gran impacto no pudo evitar sentirlo también.

Cayo sobre el pasto.y se paro de golpe y subiendose los pantalones, para luego girarse todavía aturdida y ver con rostro interogante a su gemelo desmayado y con un gran chinchon en su nuca (Hinata habia huido sin dejar rastro, sabia que Naruto se vengaria despues, pero no se arrepentia salvo a su quería Sakura-san)

**¿Oni-chan?-** la rosa lo pico con un palo pero este no reacciono **\- ni modo, tengo que hecharle agua...-** la rosa lo penso, no tenia agua, escupir no era una opción, Obito-kun le dijo que eso no se hace -**_por aqui hay un lago, y con este sol sera perfecto - _**la rosa cogio al sol de un pie y lo arrastro colina abajo para ir al lago.

El pelinegro con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza vio como la rosadita se iba arrastrando a un rubio inconsiente, y sin importarle que el camino estaba lleno de rocas y espinas que solo logravan lastimar mas al rubio, que se llenaba de chinchones y magulladuras.

La siguio por detras sin que esta se diera cuenta, queria saber que haria, ademas que preferiría no ir a la academia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Lejos del lugar donde se encuentran el sol la rosa y la noche, exactamente en la academia de Konoha se hayavan todos los niños de la clase de Iruka-sensei con libretos en manos y asiendo un gran jaleo.

**¿Dónde estan Romeo y Julieta? Los necesitamos para comenzar la obra -**preguntaba Iruka en medio del jaleo de sus estudiantes, pero no recivio ni el eco de estos.

**Yo sere Rosalinda, la eterna enamorada de Romeo -**decia Ami con superioridad a las niñas del salón.

**Pero si tu solo eres un personaje nombrado..-** dijo incredula Ino, que después del incidente con el puesto de comida, habia ido a la academia a practicar para la obra.

Ami, que era una niña de cabello morado, cerquillo desordenado y atado en dos colas bajas y de ojos negro brillantes. Solo la fulmino con la mirada **\- Seguro te mueres de envidia por tener mi puesto, ya sabes Sakura-chan ni te quiere... yo sere su mejor amiga..**

La niña siguio con su monologo, que en vez de fastidiar a Ino solo lograban peli-morada al ver que esta tenía la cara de sueño se enfurecio , nadie la dejaba en ridiculo.

**Ya veras...-**Ami levanto la mano para mandarle una buena bofetada a la rubia adormilada, pero cuando estaba apunto de cometer su cometido una peli-azul de ojos perlas, muy agita y sucia entro al salón como si uyera del diablo.

Al ver a Hinata palidecio desde la punta de los pies hasta el último mechon de su cabello. El grupo de Ami al ver a Hinata tuvieron la misma reacción que su jefa y salieron junto a esta por la ventana.

Ino las vio desencajada, las estúpidas esas se habían tirado por la ventana al verla **_\- anda tengo un gran poder de intimidación y yo no lo sabia *0*_**

Hinata que habia llegado huyendo del rubio demente no se habia percatado que estas habian huido.

**¡Ya llegaste Hinata!¡Pense que ya no venias!¡¿Praticaste? Recuerda que tu eres Mercutio-**grito Iruka al verla, resibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza.

Gracias a su gran suerte habia sacado el papelito que decia quel nombre.

**¡¿Alguien a visto a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke?! - **Iruka se encontraba neurótico sus personajes principales no aparecían, mientras la peli-azul se tenso, el rubio seguro estaba inconsiente en algun lado, y la rosa dormida por hay.

**¿Donde estara mi amada Sakura-chan?-** Ino miraba hacia la ventana como si fuera Penelope que espera a Odiseo después de años . Mientras la peli-azul ardia en llamas de la rabia,se habia olvidado que Ino seguia siendo la novia de Sakura.

**Nadie me quirltara a Sakura-san, ni la rubia peli-teñida ni mucho menos la Julieta marica-** Hinata realmente asustaba. Pero la rubia no parecía percatarce.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

En un lago de hermoso y encuentra Sakura chapoteando y riendo, su rubio gemelo estaba bajo la sombra de un arbol (sigue inconsciente, apesar que le hecho agua no desperto, Hinata le pego fuerte u.u')

El pelinegro que la ve desde no puede evitar sonrojarse. El sol hacia brillar su zilueta de niña y podía jurar que se veia mas bonita de lo normal, acaba de descubrir que con cabello largo o corto seguia siendo linda.

Sakura que se habia sacado las sandalias y jugueteaba con los pies en el agua con alegria miro hacia la dirección donde estaba el pelinegro que no pudo evitar epsaltarse al ser descubierto. Lo miro interogativa para luego sonreir y correr en dirección hacia el.

Sasuke al verla venir en su direccion se preparo para enprender la huida**_ -si me voy pensara que soy un cobarde y cobarde no soy - _**se detuvo y estero que llegara, no era cobarde era bien macho, suficiente con que su madre lo moleste con que es gay.

**Hola-** saludo Sakura con alegria al verlo llegar para luego cambiar a una mirada sombria **\- ¿porque demonios me espias?**

A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca, era igual de bipolar que el rubio demente. Pero cambio la cara al ver que la rosa esperaba una respuesta.

-**No te espio, ami me gusta venir a leer aqui -** dijo el descarado, que dio gracias a Kami por tener un libro en la mano**-pero me desconcentre a ver a una zorrilla chapoteando en el agua.**

La rosa que tenia el rostro rojo de la rabia y una vena en la frente se le hecho encima con chango furioso.

**¡Zorrilla tu madre!¡teme marica! -**Gritaba mientras le jalaba los pelos a Sasuke luchaba y intentaba quitarsela de encima pero cayo abruptamente a una sanja de lodo junto a la rosa.

**Te odio..-** dijo la rosa saliendo de la sanja todo llena de lodo, pero se extraño al ver que el pelinegro no salia -¿teme?

La rosa conmenzo a buscarlo con la mirada pero no estaba, se desespero y se sumergio para encontrarlo pero nada, seguro se hundio y se murió o se le cayeron los lentes y quedo ciego **-¡SASUKE-TEME NO TE MUERAS, QUE LE DIRE A TUS POLLITOS DATTE-BANE!**

Sasuke que estaba sentado en la orilla y limpiando sus lentes la miro como loca que era, la muy baka no se había fijado que estaba detras de ella, lleno de lodo y con solo los ojos sobresaliendo.

**Tarada...-** volteo al escuchar la voz molesta de Sasuke, pero inflo los mofles y se tapo la boca reteniendo una carcajada al verlo como el Tio Cosa.

**Jajajajajajajajajja-**no lo aguanto y solto la carcaja rebolcandoe mas en el lodo, Sasuke solo la fulmino con la mirada, pero luego solto un suspiro tenia que lavarse.

Dejo de reir cuando cayo al agua, Sasuke la habia jalado hacia la laguna mientras ella reia como loca.

**¡Que te pasa datte -bane!-** la rosa protesto pero no salto a golpearlo, se acomodo en el agua y comenso a lavarse ante la atenta mirada del de anteojos.

Sasuke la observo, definitivamente esa extrañeza en ella fue lo que le llamo la atención desde que la vio por primera vez.

**Flash back**

Un niño pelinegro de cuatro años paseba por el parque leyendo un libro. Llevaba puesto una camisa azul con el simbolo de su clan atras y un short plomo.

Un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos lo hizo detenerse y caminar con curiosidad hacia aquel sonido.

Se poso detras de un árbol y observo a un gupo de niños de 12 años aproximadamente molestar y golpear a un rubio de ojos azules y cara de zorró que parecía de su edad, el cual los miraba con miedo y reto mientras agarraba con fuerza contra su pecho unos gogles negros brillantes.

**¡QUE NO ESCUCHAS, DANOS ESO MOUSTRO! -**grito y exigio el que parecía ser el jefe de esos chicos.

**¡No se las dare esto es de mi imoto! - ** su insolencia fue pagada con un puño que lo lanzo al suelo que aun así no le hizo soltar los gogles. Sasuke se preguntaba porque ese niño no simplemente se los daba_** -¿que tiene de importante esos gogles?-**_ se pregunto viendo como aquellos niños golpeaban a aquel rubio con furia.

Se devatio en ir o no...por un lado su ni-san siempre le decia que no deviá meterse en problemas, pero su otro lado no podia permitir que golpearan a ese rubio **_\- ante nada soy caballero ._**

**¡Dejenlo no sean cobardes! -** grito el pequeño pelinegro, puede que fuere flacucho y bajito pero no iba a permitir que dañaran a ese rubio.

El pequeño rubio lo miro extrañado y sorprendió ,¿quien era ese pelinegro? y ¿porque lo ayudaba?

**¿Mm?-** el jefe de aquellos muchachos lo examinó con la mirada para luego reir con burla **\- ¿que me va hacer un mocoso enclenque como tu?**

La respuesta de Sasule fue inmediata** \- ¡esto!-** Saco de su bolsillo unas bolas de humo y lo lanzo al suelo causando una gran explosión.

Cuando el humo se disperso podemos ver al rubio y sus agresores mirar incredulós y con una gota resbalando por su frente al pelinegro que tanteaba en el suelo los lentes que se le cayeron cuando lanzó las bolas de humo.

**Maldigo ser miope - **penso sonrojado y sintiéndose un tonto.

**Imbécil ...-**fue el pensamiento de los chicos que lo miraban buscar sus lentes.

El rubio por otro lado habia aprovechado la distracción y habia comenzado a alejarse.

**A donde vas enano...- **uno de los agresores lo cogio del brazo mientras este pretendía escapar, haciendo que el rubio se estremesca.

El pelinegro que todavia tanteaba en el suelo por sus lentes, escucho un fuerte golpe y levanto con rapidez la cabeza a pesar de saber que no vería nada, pero lo poco que pudo visualizar fue una mancha amarilla caer.

Fruncio el seño y sin importarle que no tenia sus lentes corrio hacía el rubio, pero antes de que lograra llegar uno el grupo de simios lo cogio de los cabellos y lo lanzo hacía atras..

_Esto no es tu asunto gallito...-_ dijo el que lo habia tirado.

**Dejalo, cuando terminemos con este nos encargaremos de ese..voy a disfrutar ver a esa mocosa del mal llorar por sus preciados gogles... -**hablo malvada mente el que derrivo al rubio y el que era el jefe.

Naruto tenia el labio reventado y moretones en la cara y cuerpo, pero a pesar de su aspecto deprorable no soltaba los gogles que traía en las manos.

**Danosla ..-** uno de los chicos intentó arrebatarle los googles pero este no la soltó. Lo intentó de nuevo pero este seguia sin soltarla. Comenzaron a patearlo pero esto no la soltaba a pesar del gran dolor que sentía. El pelinegro que tenía uno de los pies de esos imbeciles en su cabeza apretaba con fuerza los puños, ese rubio no se merecía ser tratado así.

El chico que tenía uno de los pies en la cabeza de Sasuke sonrio burlon al ver a este apretar la mandibula y presionar los puños hasta que se veian sus nudillos. Pero habrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver que en lapso de tiempo un destello rojo apareció en los ojos de aquel niño.

Sasuke por otro lado sentia que la sangre le hervia, el era alguien pacifico que odia la violencia, apesar de saber a la perfección el taijutsu básico, sin embargo jamás le a gustado ser un maldito, jamas le a gustado ver como los demas golpean a los débiles .Estaba tan enfadado que por un momento juro ver todo claro,al rubio tirado en el suelo cogiendo con fuerza los gogles y a ése maldito delante de él.

**Rompale las manos, pero quiero esos gogles , deseo ver a la mocosa llorar..-**dijo el lider macabramente y viendo como sus secuases reían maliciosos.

El pelinegro hizo fuerza, no iba a permitir que hicieran eso, lo ayudaría aunque el termine igual. Naruto por otro lado solto un suspiro, no le importaba que le rompan la mano, estaba acostumbrado al dolor pero apesar de eso jamas soltaria el tesoro de su querida hermana gemela.

Los muchachos se acercaron al rubio y cogieron con fuerza su mano preparandoce para rompersela.

Lo que escucho y vio borroso lo sorprendió,sus ojos borrosos vieron una mancha rosa y bajita derribar a las otras manchas que se supone eran sus agresores.

**¡IMBECILES!¡NO TOQUEN A MI NARUTO! -**solo escucho un gran y poderoso galeo y comenzo la gresca, escuchaba golpes y auyidos de dolor departe de los que hace un momento eran los machitos**_ ¿pero quien era aquel niño?_**

**¡Me las pagaras luego monstruo! -**escucho gritar al lider lejos.

De repente sintio caer al que tenia su pie en su cabeza y pudo levantar la cabeza con mas movilidad.Pero la movilidad no le duro ni un segundo, cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, aquella mancha rosa lo había golpeado y habia hecho que se tambalee.

**Tu también eres uno de los que fastidia a mi aniki pelos de pollo ...-**la voz que escucho era macabra, simbargo era una voz dulce y delicada. "Es niña " pensó.

La escucho tronar los puños haciendo que su instinto le diga que salga huyendo.

**-¡El no me hizo nada imoto!¡el intentó ayudarme! -**grito el rubio al ver que su hermanita estaba apunto de moler a golpes aquel pelinegro que había intentado ayudarlo, pues seguro ella estaba interpretando su silencio como una manera de burla.

**¿Ah? -**la rosa lo examinó** -¿de verdad ayudaste a Aniki?**

El pelinegro asintio con la cabeza y con una mano sobando su adolorida cabeza. Su instinto le decia que digiera la verdad o sino sufriria.

Al no escuchar nada de aquella mancha rosa, se agacho para buscar sus lentes, odiaba sentirse vulnerable delante de otros. Pero sintio algo que lo sorprendió y lo hizo sonrojar. Aquella mancha le había puesto los lentes y el había podido distinguir con claridad el rostro de una niña de su edad de cabello corto rosa con una pequeña colita sobresaliendo, de labios pequeños y finos, piel blanca y algo que lo dejo totalmente sorprendió fueron los ojos de esta, eran de la misma forma que del rubio que había intentado ayudar, pero estos no eran zafiro estos eran verdes esmeralda ... no estos eran jades brillantes.

**Gracias datte-bane - **la vio sonreir dulcemente en agradecimiento y sintiendo que tenía algo en el estomago que se movia sin control. Pero se sonrojo hasta el último cabello al sentir los labios de aquella rosadita en su mejilla **\- gracias de verdad...jamás nadie nos habia ayudado- l**a oyó decir con dolor.

El por otro lado asintio con los ojos brillantes, aceptando su agradecimiento y miro de reojo al rubio, este lo miraba con ojos entré cerrados y mirada oscura. Pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar que aquel dia ese rubio lo había añadido a su lista negra.

**¡Imoto ayudame datte-bayo!**

**Fin del flash back**

**Luego de eso no volvi a hablar con ella, hasta que comenzamos la academia -**el pelinegro se había perdido en sus recuerdos, pero algo frente a el le hizo abrir los ojos con alarma y hacer que se los tape inmediatamente** \- ¡Que demonios estas haciendo molestia!**

La rosa que se había sacado la playera dejando a la vista su torso de niña al descubierto lo miraba con curiosidad** \- ¿y a ti que te pasa datte-bane?**

**¡¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo tarada?! -** el pelinegro no podia creer que fuera tan inocente para no darse cuenta que se estaba desnudando delante de el **\- ¡eres una exivisionista molestia!¡tapate!**

La rosa cambio su cara de extrañeza a ofendida, sorprendiendolo_** ¿dijo algo que la ofendió?.**_

**¡Eres un teme,puede que no tenga pechos pero eso no te da derecho a ofenderme!¡pervertido datte-bane! - **dijo furiosa y ruborizada para luego caminar en el agua y alejarse de la vista de el con una mano cubriendo su torso.

**¡Ni creas que aré el papel de Romeo contigo!¡Teme pervertido! -** dicho esto se perdio entre los árboles del bosque ante la incredula y desencajada mirada del pelinegro.

_**Loca- **_fue el pensamiento del oji-negro, pero sintio un aura siniestra detras de el que lo hizo girar. Casi se hace piz en los pantalones, pero jamas lo diria,delante de el y con cara de wuazon de Batman estaba el rubio de dos personalidades, que tenia un kunai en la mano y en la otra una soga.

**Diremos que te aorcaste...y evitaremos las investigaciones...-** el rubio daba pasos en el agua acercándose y el daba pasos alejándose** \- ****Te cagaste Uchiha...no sanes cuantas ganas te traigo ...jajaja**

Lo que podemos ver después es a varias aves salir volando y aun Sasuke huyendo de un rubio que lanzaba kunanis a diestra y siniestra.

La rosa que estaba ya lejos del lugar miraba el lugar donde había dejado Sasuke con un mohin en los labios y mirada berrinchuda** -teme tonto...ojalá te aogues datte-bane-** y valla que se iba aogar si no corria mas rápido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

Obito camina con tranquilidad por la aldea de la hoja, va a recoger al hijo de la maldad y a la rosadita para persuadirla de actuar de Romeo en la obra. Pero desencajo la mandibula al ver delante de el a Mikoto.

**¿Como has estado querido Obito-chan? - **Saludo la pelinegra q vestia un traje de dos piesas, que consistía en una blasa blanca y una falda negra larga haciendola ver mas hermosa **-¿tu también vienes a recoger a tu hijo?...**

La voz amable de Mikoto no hizo endulzar al jounin, sino alertarlo esa mujer era considerada uno de los peores peligros del mundo,ante su inmenza belleza y complejo de viuda negra** \- Buenas tardes Mikoto-sama...no...vine a buscar a una amiga...jajaja .. nada mas jajaja - **hablo nervioso y buscando una manera de uir.

** Que bueno...- **dijo cerrandolos ojis con felicidad** -espero de corazón que no vengas a persuadir a Sakura Uzumaki de no hacer el papel de Romeo en la obra..**

El oji-negro se tenso,_** ¿como sabía ella que eso iba hacer?**_ la respuesta llegó a su cabeza con una imagen _**-Kakashi cabron...-**_el no podia darle su merecido al espanta pájaros burlon, pero el rubio hijo de la maldad si -** no como cree..jejeje - **respondio.

**Si, porque mi Sasukito-chan esta muy emocionadó con hacer de Julieta junto a su amada Sakura-chan- d**ijo feliz y con ojos brillantes, que solo hizieron que el tuerto arda en llamas de celos.

La pelinegra se acerco al pelinegro que se habia perdido en su momentaneo mundo donde asesinaba cruel mente aun pelinegro de lentes por acercarse a su amada rosita

Obito al sentir el toque en su cara salió del mundo donde estaba para darse cuenta que tenia el rostro bello de Mikoto frente al suyo,no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos ni resistirse a oler su aroma, se había quedado hipnotisado esa mujer lo habia paralizado con solo verla a los ojos.

**Espero de verdad que no lo agas Obito-chan...si no me obligarias a tomar medidas drásticas...-**susurro sobre sus labios, asiendo que el jounin se ponga blanco del susto.

Mikoto sonrio por dentro al ver lo asustado que estaba, el joven y educado Kakashi-kun le había advertido sobre lo que su querido sobrinito hiba hacer, y ella como buena madre no lo hiba a permitir, nadie le arrumaria el momento a su pollito, nadie le quitaria su Sakura-chan a su Sasukito _**-wuajajajaja-**_reí por dentro como villana, pero callo abruptamente al sentir algo estrellarse en su nuca **-¡auch!**

La pelinegra se sobo su adolorida nuca, y vio con horror como su mano estaba manchada de sangre entonces se fijo la cosa con la que habia sido golpeada, viendo con sorpresa que se trataba de una roca.

**-¡Oye tu vieja bruja deja a Obito- kun!- **grito Sakura que como buena tira pera, habia regresado a la academia hacer la finta que habia estudiado y al llegar se dio con la sorpresa que su querido Obito-kun estaba siendo sobajeado por una vieja bruja ( según ella..-_-)

Obito quiso gritar de miedo cuando a la pelinegra se le ensonbrecieron los ojos y ardia en llamas pero aun sin girarse. Tenía que hacer algo o de su querida rosadita no quedaria mas que fracmentos.

**Ya veras mocosa...-**la pelinegra se giro lista para matar al mocoso con cojones que habia osado tocarla.

A Obito le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver como la ambu pasaba del enfado a la felicidad, y se le agrando mas la gota de sudor al ver como esta corrio a la rosa y la apreto como si fuera un peluche restregando su mejilla con la de ella **_-pedofila-_** dijo con los ojos entre-cerrados.

**¡Kya!¡ternurita! -**La pelinegra restregaba con fuerza su cara con la rosadita que intentaba alejarla, no le gustaba que otros la toquen menos una mujer, Hinata era la unica a la cual le permitia tocarla y a la rubia hueca que ya ni con golpe se alejaba.

**¡SUELTAME BRUJA! -** Sakura queria llorar ni con el jalon de pelo que le daba esta se alejaba. Pero se le sobreo la frente de azul al tener frente a ella el rostro de la pelinegra **-¿que...quieres ?-** Sakura que por primera vez iba buhacerle caso a su instinto busco con la mirada a Obito pidiendo ayuda para afrontar a la loca, pero le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a este arrodillado en el suelo asiendole señales con el dedo para que se al cayara _**-miedoso..**_

**Eres un lindo niño, da ganas de pervertirte...¡kya! Eres una dulcurita ...-** Mikoto que hasta hace un momento habia planeado dar una buena tunda al mocoso sangron, quedo deslumbrada al ver su belleza.

**¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES MAMÁ?! - **la voz malhumorada de un pelinegro los saco de su momento, haciendo que volteen y desencajen la mandibula al ver aun pequeño pelinegro magullado todo desaliñado y sucio hasta juraban que tenia quemaduras ( ya sabemos porque esta asi ¿no? XD)

La pelinegra solta a la rosadita y se hecho a reir en el suelo tocandoce la tripa, haciendo que a la rosa le resbale una gota de sudor al ver que esta perdio el glamur en un dos por tres.

Sasuke por otro lado no tenia ganas de regañar a su sexi madre, el maldito maniático de Naruto lo habia perseguido por casi dos horas tirandole kunais, bombas, shuriken y hasta fuego, ¿pero de donde mierda saco fuego?Ni el lo lo habria alcanzado si el no le hubiera gritado diciendo que fue la Hyuga quien lo golpeó en la cabeza, aún recuerda la cara que puso el rubio, que dejo de atacarlo y se fue corriendo a la academia gritando como poseído que la familia principal se quedaria sin su herederá.**_ -puede que sea un cabron al a ver acusado a la cieguita -por otro lado si el rubio la descuartiza sera una gran ventaja para mi- _**penso satisfecho con su hazaña .Pero se se hincho una vena en la frente al ver que Mikoto no dejaba de reírse** -¡ya cállate mamá!- **exigió pero esta se rio mas fuerte.

La rosa lo miro extraño, ella lo había dejado limpio y ahora venía con el cabello hecho marañas la ropa rota, lentes chuecos y oliendo a vómito de borracho- **¿que te paso teme, yo te deje limpio? - **Pregunto ignorando la risa de la loca y la mirada de asesino en serie que puso Obito al ver al pelinegro frente a el.

**Tu her-ma-no -**fue lo unico que dijo, haciendo que la oji-verde habrá pos ojos enormemente y salga disparada .

**¡ME OLVIDE DE ANIKI DATTE-BANE!- **se fue gritando sin imporle la mandibula dessncajada de Sasuke ni la mirada incredula del los pelinegros mayores, miren que hasta Obito lo dejo olvidado.

**¡Sakura tonta tu hermano me hizo esto!- **rugio Sasuke en vano, esta ya había desaparecido de la vista.

**Sakura...-**titubeo Mikoto con miedo, recibiendo una mirada extraña de los pelinegros** -¡wuaaaaaaaa! -**El llanto de Mikoto alarmo a los pelinegros que corrieron hacía ella.

**¡Oka-san! ¡¿ Que sucede?!**

**¡Mikoto-sama!**

**¡Mi hijo es gay!-** grito dramatica y con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo que Obito se valla al suelo de la risa y Sasuke la mire como la loca mas loca del mundo.

**¡No soy gay!¡Hasta cuando lo voy a decir!-** grito indignado, su madre hasta que no lo vea con 20 hijos o un harem de esposas lo seguiria creyendo gay.

**Si lo eres, hoy lo confirme...- **dijo segura, viendola con lagrimas de magdalena en los ojos.

**¿A que te refieres?- **pregunto siniestro, el ver a su primo en el suelo revolcando ce de risa lo estaba artando.

**Ese niño lindo y guapo de cabello rosa se llama Sakura-chan ¿no?- **el pelinegro asintio, imaginandoce por donde iba la cosa** \- ¡Wuaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres gay por que te gusta ese niño lindo, que de seguro cuando cresca te convertira en su uke!- **dijo con dolor fingido, y Obito que lo escucho se hecho a reir de nuevo.

**ME ARTE - **Sasuke bajo la mirada haciendo que su fleco tape sus ojos y hizo sellos con las manos. Lo cual alerto al pelinegro.

**Obito-chan...mejor uimos mi pollito ya esta de mal humor...-** dijo en un susurro Mikoto, al ver que su hijo hacia los sellos del tigre.

**Sabia eleccion Mikoto-sama... -** dicho esto ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, salvandoce por los pelos de recibir un katon de parte del oji-negro .

**Ya me las pagaran algun dia... malditos...-** aun con su aspecto de vagabundo asustaba y mucho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En las afueras de la academia, y apartados de esta se encuentran dos grupos de niños, una es emcabezada por una peli-azul de ojos perla que tiene un casco en la cabeza y en las manos un palo de madera, detras de ella se encuentran Ami y su grupo con la misma vestimenta que la perla, las cuales miran con reto a los niños frente a ellas y al rubio de ojos azules frente a su jefa. Naruto que esta frente a ella tiene una cara joker de naipe y mira a la azul con burla, con kenji y su grupo detras mirando con mas miedo a su jefe que a las niñas.

**¡Ni tu y tu estupido ejercito de huecas me va a poder vencer Hyuga Hinata datte-bayo!-** aclamo burlon el rubio, al ver que esta se tensaba.

**¡Te daremos lucha cabron! -** la peli-azul no se iba a quedar atras, lucharia.

El rubio fruncio el seño, y also la mano para que Kenji y sus hombres se prepararan, gesto que fue imitado por la oji-perla.

**¡POR MI IMOTO!-** fue el grito de guerra del rubio que se lanzo al ataque con su pandilla.

**¡POR MI QUERIDA SAKURA-SAN! **-fue el grito de guerra de Hinata que se lanzo con casco y palos hacia ellos.

Todo esto era visto por un peli-plata que estaba sentado en la copa de un arbol y miraba divertido y con canchita en las manos ver como los niños se destrozaban asi mismos.

**_Esto es mas divertido que ver como mutilan a Obito o ver Barny - _**penso Kakashi que en vez de preocuparse en separar a los niños se acomodo para ver mejor la gresca.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Perdon por las faltas ortograficas, soy una persona que va contra el tiempo y casi no puedo corregir esos pequeños errores, gomen :P_**

**_Que mala soy, no mostre nada de la obra XD, pero no se preocupen que en la segunda parte apareceran ya en el teatro jejeje ...este capitulo es una antesala antes que aparesca la obra, ¡Es que tenia que mostrar a Mikoto!_**

**_¿Que les parecio? COMENTEN ;) _**

**_Tambien los invito a darse una vuelta por mi otra historia "Sakura-sensei" que promete ser igual de alegre que esta ... chaito las quiere Belita :D_**


	5. Romeo y Julieta parte II

Disculpen la demora y espero les guste n.n, si ahí faltas ortográficas perdón u.u trate de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.

Romeo y Julieta parte II

Sakura corría como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles de la aldea, rezando a los dioses que su amado aniki no se haya despertado de su letargo, con deseos de matarla junto a su alrededor, ella era conciente de lo aterrador que podía llegar hacer su aniki a veces -¿a veces o.O? Yo diría siempre XD- y era difícil controlarlo.

La rosa freno como el corre caminos y dio la vuelta en "U" para comenzar correr como si huyera de algo peor que el diablo, ya del lado contrario de la calle apareció una rubia de ojos verde agua que corría en dirección hacia ella -es muy pronto para liderar con Ino...-pensó con terror, esa loca era peligrosa cuando estaba cerca, de hecho preferiría las palizas de su aniki que estar con esa zafada.

¡Sakura-chan! - la rubia que venía en dirección contraria dio un salto de chimpancé y se colgó en el cuello de la rosa que en el trayecto cayo y se golpeó la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos giren en espiral (pobre saku u.u') -¡cuánto te e extrañado mi querida Sakura-chan!- se restregaba melosa en su mejilla la rubia mientras la gente al rededor la miraba como la zafada que es y otros con sorpresa al ver como estrangulaba a la niña en sus brazos.

Sakura que hasta el momento había estado presa en el mundo de la inconsciencia, dio un respingo cuando la rubia comenzó a besarle las mejillas, haciendo que se alejara varios metros de la rubia y pusiera mueca de asco -¡Ya suéltame datte-bane! ¡Qué asco me llenaste de baba!¡Me das asco!- la rosa miro con desagrado a Ino mientras se limpiaba con su playera su bello rostro,, pero al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca rápidamente, siendo ya tarde, pues la rubia había aguado los ojos en signo claro de querer llorar ante las palabras hirientes que le lanzó -Maldita yo y mi bocota...- Sakura lamento su suerte, que era peor que la de un perro desolado y sarnoso -no llores Ino-chan...- la rosa se acercó a ella con el rostro arrepentido y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño con el fin que dejara de llorar.

Al parecer funciono ya que la rubia dejo de llorar y se lanzó al cuello de la rosa que no pudo hacer nada para detenerla más que tambalearse y caer de sentón al suelo de nuevo - ¡Sakura-chan te perdono, pero hazme caballito hasta la academia!- suplico con ojos de gato la rubia.

-Pero...yo...veras...mi aniki...-la rosa no sabía que decir, si le decía que sí, caminaría por toda la aldea con un llavero parlante, que haría que la gente la vea más feo de lo que la ven y si le decía que no, lloraría y chillaría como bebé de prenatal, y a pesar de que la rubia no era mucho de su agrado no quería verla llorar - ¡Tengo que buscar a mi aniki datte-bane! o- grito como único medio de librarse de esa niña fastidiosa.

-Mentirosa...-dijo Ino rencorosa, haciendo que la rosa se estremezca- yo vi a mi cuñado en la academia para el ensayo de la obra...lo que pasa es que me tienes asco y no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo que soy tu novia, no me quieres. .. ...

Sakura entre cerro los ojos ante las lágrimas de cocodrilo que la rubia dejaba escapar y todas las babosadas que decía, soltó un suspiro, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo cambiaría el día donde conoció a Ino y en lugar de conocerla a ella hubiera preferido ser atrapada por aquellas locas, en vez de estar sufrimiento el peor desastre chino de su corta vida - bien te llevare a la academia. ...de todos modos tengo que ver a mi oni-chan datte-bane...

La rosa se puso de pie y comenzó a andar camino a la academia con una rubia en su espalda que iba sonrojada y feliz.

Los hombres que pasaban por ahí las miraban con desaprobación por ser mujeres y estar demostrando su amor en público, mientras las mujeres que no sabían que ambas eran niñas no podían dejar de mirar a la rosa como un bocadillo exquisito violable.

Voy hacer caso al consejo del teme, una falda y una peluca me libraran de las locas pedófilas, lesbianas y de esta datte-bane...T.T- lloraba internamente la rosa al ver como todas se la quedaban viendo como huevones y sentir que la rubia en su espalda no demostraba ni una gota de importancia, de hecho la maldita parecía estarse durmiendo...aunque por otro lado mejor para ella, así ella no hablaría un buen rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un Sasuke bien talqueado y limpio caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Luego que aquel rubio psicópata lo apaleara y que su madre y primo lo jodieran, fue de regreso a su hogar a cambiarse ese aspecto de vagabundo que tenía. Ahora iba vestido con una chamarra azul con el símbolo de su clan atrás, short gris, sandalias ninja azules, y sus incondicionales y feas gafas.

-No aré el papel de Julieta...se burlara de mi aquella molestia y su gemelo diabólico...y por supuesto la loca demente de mi madre no se quedara atrás...seguro que con más ganas me llamara gay...- pensó serio pero decidido, jamás aria el papel de mujer - aunque...no me negaría a cambiar papeles con la molestia...- se sonrojo levemente al pensar en una Sakura vestida de Julieta.

-¡Pero que monada!

-¡Que tierno!

-¡Eso es yuri! (-_-*)

Las voces de la gente de la aldea lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo obligaron a girar la cabeza en dirección a lo que les llamaba la atención, no es que fuera chismoso, pero bueno él estaba ahí y le dio curiosidad.

Debo decir que las ganas de matar a alguien se hicieron presente apenas vio la escena frente a sus ojos, eso lo demostraba con las llamas alrededor de él y sus ahora ojos rojos de coraje, ¿La razón? Por las calles de la aldea podíamos observar el siguiente panorama, a una Sakura con cara de estar a punto de sufrir derrame y con la frente azul, que cargaba a una Ino en su espalda, la cual iba dormida y con baba saliendo de su boca.

Maldita loca y maldita molestia...- pensó iracundo el pelinegro que con su ahora aspecto de asesino en potencia que asustaba a los que lo veían pasar siguió a las desvergonzadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoO

Mientras tanto en otro lado, exactamente en las calles de la aldea, podemos ver a dos niños caminar tranquilos, uno comiendo papitas y otro bostezando de vez en cuando.

El niño de aspecto cansado es de unos nueve años, y tiene un peinado en forma sus ojos y cabello son negros, y el peinado que usa va en forma de piña. Su vestimenta consiste en una playera celeste con un símbolo adelante, pantalones grises y sandalias ninja azul.

El que va comiendo, es de contextura gruesa, su cabello es castaño y va en forma de flama, sus ojos son marrones y en sus mejillas hay dos remolinos. Su vestimenta consiste en un short color blanco y una ramera verde y blanca con un Kenji atrás.

-¿Qué papel te toco en la obra Shikamaru?- pregunto el gordo sin dejar de comer.

El chico lo miro con aburrimiento y bostezo - Fray Lorenzo...- dijo con claro fastidio- y yo que quería ser un árbol inanimado...-se lamentó- ¿Y tú Choji?

-Soy un árbol- dijo contento, recibiendo una mirada de envidia del pelo-piña.

Shikamaru dejo de mirarlo y bostezo, tenían ensayo de la obra de nuevo, él no quería participar en ninguna de esas tonterías, solo quería dormir... pero su madre lo obligo a ir, diciéndole que llevaría a Ino todos los días a su casa para que jugara con él, si no lo hacía. Y el cómo no era pendejo optó por hacer la obra, mejor la humillación en vivo que aguantar a Ino y sus parloteos. Choji por otro lado no tenía ni el más mínimo problema en hacer la obra, siempre y cuando haya comida de por medio.

Ambos pararon y miraron extrañados ver pasar a Ami y su grupo de locas correr en sentido contrario a la academia seguidas por un Kenji y su grupo que huían como si hubieran visto a la muerte bailando lanvada.

-¿Que les pasara? - se preguntó el peli-castaño.

-No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en saber lo que sucede- respondió el flojo que siguió caminando, su instinto le decía que averiguarlo le costaría caro.

Choji le restó importancia, si Shikamaru decía que no quería saberlo era porque algo muy malo debía de ser. Además que el instinto del pelinegro jamás fallaba la única vez que no le hicieron caso, conocieron a Ino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ami y Kenji corrían como alma que lleva el diablo intentando alejarse de las aterradoras bestias que habían dejado atrás, mientras sus compinches se habían separado de ellos por temor a que esos dos maniáticos los apaleen cuando los vean con ellos.

La peli morada sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos cuando en el camino se topó con el rostro de la rosada que cargaba una cerda en la espalda.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Auxilio!- grito a todo pulmón.

La rosa que hasta ese entonces había dejado de llamar la atención volvió a tenerla, al ver la lapa morada abrazada a su cintura.

-Y ahora que...datte-bane- dijo con los ojos entre cerrados a Ami, la cual lloraba como magdalena, y provocaba las miradas chismosas de los aldeanos.

-¡Protégeme de esas bestias!- suplico.

A la rosa le aparecieron varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza, ¿que la proteja? ¿De quién? Ella ya era bestia de nacimiento... ¿De qué quería que la protegiera? Su respuesta llego al instante cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Kenji parado hay mirándola con miedo y acongojo - ¿Que te hizo este maricon datte-bane? - dijo sombría, puede que Ami no le cayera ni un poco, pero era mujer y a las mujeres se les respeta, además que se sentía dichosa de tener una oportunidad más de apalear a Kenji.

-¡YO NO HICE NADA LO JURO!- se defendió al tener la mirada de ultratumba de la oji-verde puesta en él, la cual había puesto a Ino en la espalda de Ami, para poderse tronar los puños en un gesto amenazante (Ino sigue dormida, nada perturbara su lindo sueñito :D)

Cuando la rosa dio un paso hacia él, supo que a pesar que le digiera y gritara que era inocente no le creía.

-¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!- el pelado optó por huir dejando un polvareda atrás, era lo mejor después de todo su pellejo estaba en peligro.

La rosa apenas lo vio huir comenzó a perseguirlo con un palo que ni Kami sabe de dónde saco y una mirada tan psicópata que le hacía competencia a la de su loco hermano mayor.

-Sakura-chan es igual de loca que Naruto-sama y Hinata -sama...- pensó horrorizada la peli-morada, que no se había movido de su lugar ni hablado para defender al calvo y seguía cargando a una dormida Ino.

Todo esto era visto por una mirada negra y de cabello plata que sonreía burlón cuando veía a la rosa surtirse a alguien que no fuera él. También era vista por un pelinegro que tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver la bipolaridad de la rosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la parte trasera de la academia de Konoha se encontraban un Naruto y una Hinata tendidos boca arriba en la arena. El rubio tenía la ropa hecha maraña y varios rasguños y moretones en la cara además de respirar entre cortadamente, misma situación mostraba la peli-azul alado de él.

Naruto miro de reojo con fastidio a la peli-azul, la maldita era buena peleando y esquivando todos los golpes y estrategias que el planeo, no cayó ni una sola vez. Mientras la oji-perla le regreso la mirada retadora ese cabron era un hueso duro de roer.

Ambos se pusieron de pie lentamente y sin apartar la mirada retadora del otra, flexionaron las piernas y se pusieron en posición de pelea puede que estén rasguñados y golpeados pero eso no impediría que se mataran el uno al otro.

-Debo admitir que eres la segunda que me da verdadero reto- comentó el rubio- lástima que parece que éstas apunto de desmayarte...

..

-Ya lo veremos maricon- respondió la perla, le dolía hasta el dedo chiquito del pie y quería llorar pero jamás lo diría, ella tenía los cojones bien puestos y no iba a perder contra la rencarnación del mal en persona -mi amistad con Sakura-chan está en juego...y no me voy a rendir hasta demostrarle a este rubio que soy digna de ella...-pensó firme y decidida.

Hnata se puso en posición de pelea y se lanzó hacia Naruto que la miraba burlón, pero el golpe no llego, ya que frenó en seco al sentir y ver pasar corriendo a un Kenji con cara de traumado que dejaba una polvareda de arena atrás.

-¡INSOY INOCENTE, LO JURO POR MIS CALZONES! -paso gritando el calvo.

-¿Y a este imbécil que le paso datte-bayo?- se preguntó el rubio que hace varias horas había visto salir corriendo a Kenji y Ami con sus gatos.

-Tú debes saber es tu perro ¿no?- dijo descolocada la peli-azul, que ya ni tartamudeaba.

Ambos dejaron el monólogo aún lado para pasar al miedo cuando vieron pasar por el lugar donde había pasado el calvo que juraba inocencia a una rosada con un aura negra y mirada psicópata que traía un palo que se veía más grande y pesado que ella en las manos, que la hacía ver peor que Jeison y su cierra.

-¿Sakura-chan?- dijo incrédula y con la frente azul la heredera del clan Hyuga al ver pasar a la rosa.

-¿Saku-nechan?- se preguntó el rubio de la misma manera.

¡SAKURA-CHAN ESPERA EL NO HIZO NADA!- giraron al escuchar la voz agitada de una peli-morada que venía por el mismo camino llevando en su espalda a una rubia que ni con tanto jaleo despertaba.

Los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el camino hacia la academia, pero cuando pensaron que ya no podían ver tanta pendejada junta vieron pasar un arbusto con pies y con una cabellera plata sobresaliendo que hizo que ambos resbalaran una gota de sudor por su nuca, la cual se agrando más al ver pasar un tacho de basura mal dibujado en papel con pies y lentes.

-Haber...primero el calvo con cara de traumado...luego mi imoto con cara de bruja de cuento...la peli-morada hueca líder de su club de fans con la cerda rubia en la espalda ...el tarado de Kakashi y pelos de pollo de Uchia...- trataba de atar cabos el rubio ante la mirada incrédula de la peli-azul, que no lograba entender como alguien tan aterrador y cabron como el Uzumaki mayor no se daba cuenta que seguro Kenji le hizo algo a su gemela y esta como no es famosa por tener carácter lindo lo persiguió para molerlo a golpes.

-puede ser aterrador y hábil peleando, pero es un tarado...- pensó la perla con pena, pero se hizo hacia atrás con cautela y temor al ver crecer un aura negra que salía del rubio.

-Todos ellos están interesados en mi hermanita...la persiguen para violarla...- ni idea como el rubio llego a esa conclusión, lo que si sabía era que estaba bien loco.

Salió corriendo tras la peli-rasa y el resto de pollitos con un aura tan demoniaca que le ganaría a creces al aura de su gemela.

-A este lo hicieron en luna llena o es un castigo de sus padres por haber hecho cosas muy malas en su pasado...-pensó la perla, que lo miraba correr como el huevon que era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de aquel incidente y atentado contra los animales... digo Kenji, podemos ver a una Sakura y un Naruto malhumorados sentados juntos y desprendiendo un aura negra que junta da más miedo, pegado al bracito de la oji-verde esta una rubia feliz que no parece tomar importancia al rubio y al pelinegro que la fulminan con la mirada ni el tenso ambiente, Sauce esta frente a ellos mirando al sujeto lejos de ellos con instintos asesinos y a la rubia hueca con ganas de quemarla, alejados un poco de ellos se encuentran Ami y Kenji con cara de circunstancia y miedo. Bueno se preguntaran ¿porque la rosa el sol y la noche están juntos en un mismo lugar sin destrozarse? Bueno Kenji al ver su pellejo en peligro hizo algo osado que fregó a varios, en su desesperación guio a Sakura y el resto de pollitos a la academia, donde se encontraba un Iruka con el alma desolada y resignada la cual se iluminó al ver pasar por la puerta a los gemelos diabólicos vario, Sasuke y la rubia Yamanaka. Así que no siendo tonto ni lento los recluto para comenzar los ensayos de la obra, que hasta ese momento había creído desahuciada.

-ya verás tarado...nada espera que me libre de esta datte-bane...-amenazaba la rosada, al pobre calvo que se hizo ovillo en su lugar.

\- tarado datte-bayo...- fue lo unico que dijo el rubio, que Kenji supo interpretar al instante e hizo que deseara estar muerto.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero su simple mirada logró perturbar más al pobre calvito.

\- ¡Sakura-chan estoy tan feliz que vayamos hacer una obra juntas!- exclamo la rubia empalagosa pegándose más al brazo de la rosa que paso de aura negra a roja, e hizo que todos hay se cagaran de miedo (claro menos Ino ella no se entera de nada -_-) y un calvo este apunto del suicidio.

\- Bue-nos di-as- todos giraron la cabeza de manera robótica al escuchar la voz que ya era conocida para tres de ahí.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una Hinata bien limpia y oliendo a lavasa que traía un bento en las manos, viste una chamarra caqui pantalones azules y sandalias ninjas del mismo color, tiene varias banditas en la cara que la rubia mira con mofa a pesar del miedo que siente al saber quién las causo.

Sakura que hasta el momento había querido matar a todos a su alrededor, si incluido su amado gemelo, cambio el rostro de niña de los cuentos de la cripta a uno de completa alegría y cambiándolo casi al instante por uno de preocupación al ver el rostro de la peli-azul.

-¡Que te paso Hinata-chan!- Sakura corrió hacia ella dejando a una Ino con los ojos entre cerrados, al pensar que siempre que aparecía esa Hyuga su querida "novia" ponía cara de estúpida y corría hacia ella.

Naruto y Sasuke cambiaron la mirada a una espeluznante al ver que la oji-perla venía a robarles la atención de la rosa. Mientras Ami y Kenji la miraban como si fuera el salvador de sus pellejos que de hecho lo era.

-No pa-so na-da Saku-ra-san- trato de calmar la perla, a la rosa a ella que agarraba su cara y la miraba con preocupación.

La peli-rosa inclino el rostro hacia abajo dejando que su fleco tape sus ojos y los presentes la miren curiosos mientras la perla ponía cara de sorpresa

-No me mientas... ¿quién fue?..-la voz de ultratumba que uso hizo pasar grueso a los presentes, más al rubio causante de esos rasguños que miraba a la perla expectante.

-Bueno...- Hinata no sabía que responder, si decía que fue Naruto puede que la rosa le creyera y lo moliera a golpes y ella seguro se gozaría de lo lindo...pero por otro lado no quería que su querida Sakura-san cambiara su manera de ver a su amado aniki el cual era un ángel ante sus ojos lindos.

-Dímelo...yo misma lo despanzurrare y le are lo mismo que te hizo a ti datte-bane pero diez veces peor...se arrepentirá de haberte tocado...- dijo la rosa tronándose los puños y recreando en su mente la muerte del infeliz que se atrevió a tocar a la inocente y frágil Hinata, el rubio al ver esa expresión en su rostro se puso blanco del susto pues la había visto antes reflejada en las incontables palizas que recibían aquellos que osaban molestarlo a él o su querido Obito-kun, haciendo que todos hay lo miren burlones al ver que sufre por algo el cabron.

-Me las-ti-me cu-ando prac-tiba con mi ins-tructor...- dijo bajito y entendible, esperando que la rosa se lo crea.

-Mnnn- la rosa la estudió con la mirada, no creyéndosela del todo, pero cambio de cara al ver que Hinata en un movimiento rápido y para despistar a la rosa había sacado el pañuelo de su bento y lo había puesto frente a la cara de la rosa que puso expresión de drogada al ver los deliciosos bocadillos en ese volt.

Naruto aunque jamás lo admitiría se sintió agradecido, la cieguita la había salvado de una grande, pero cayó en cuenta que le debía una y chasqueo la lengua, no le gustaba quedar en deuda con otros, menos con los enemigos.

Sasuke los miro aburrido, su instinto le había previsto una masacre, pero al parecer se acabó desde el momento que la rosa tragona abrió el bento.

Ami y Kenji aplaudieron admirados por el buen movimiento de Hinata-sama, mientras apuntaban en sus libretas que cada que la Uzumaki los quiera matar nada más le avientan comida y son salvados.

Mientras Ino fulmino con la mirada a la perla que había dejado de agradarle pues presentía que tenía una amistad más larga que la de ella con su Sakura-chan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentados en una banca apartada de los demás podemos ver a Sakura comiendo con una alegría que sería difícil de describir los bocadillos que la perla le dio, sentada junto a ella esta Hinata que sonríe maravillada al ver que su querida Sakura-san le gusta la comida que ella preparo con mucho cariño.

Naruto y Sasuke -a este último Sakura lo boto de su asiento para sentarse hay junto a la perla ahí, y a él no le quedó opción que sentarse con su némesis...u.u- estan apartados de ella no despegan la mirada negra y fría de la perla, deseando que las miradas mataran y así pueda estar ella muerta. Ino que esta también cerca le dedica la misma mirada, mientras mira a la rosa como la más grande infiel y deseando que de una vez venga Iruka-sensei y los haga ensayar, para que su querida Sakura-chan deje de prestarle atención a esa Hyuga descarada.

Ami y Kenji miran a todos extrañados, viendo como todos quieren matar a la pobre, inocente y amable Hinata-sama con la mirada, bueno esta solo lo piensa Kenji porque la peli-morada festejaría si matan a la maldita que de inocente no tiene ni el dedo chiquito del pie.

-Pobres infelices, se la está robando en su cara...- la voz de un peli-plata susurro detrás del oído de un rubio y un pelinegro que en vez de asustarse levantaron un puño al mismo tiempo dándole en la mera cara y asiéndolo caer al suelo, pero así como cayó desapareció en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar un troco.

-Maldita cucaracha...- fue el pensamiento de los dos.

-¡Hinata-chan cocinas muy rico datte-bane!- alago la oji-verde, haciendo que la oji-perla enrojezca como un tomate y los dos chicos hay presentes aprieten los puños y su aura negra crezca más y asusten a los dos niños lejos de ello, Ino por otro lado mira escena con ojos aguados, las veces que le preparo comida a Sakura esta nunca la había alagado, más bien huía. Cambio la expresión desolada a una despectiva al ver llegar a Choji y Shikamaru, este último con la expresión cansada.

-¡Qué bueno que no llegamos tarde!- Choji se sintió feliz de no a ver llegado tarde al ensayo, pero le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver al Uzumaki mayor y el Uchia fulminar con la mirada a la inocente Hinata (otro huevon que la cree inocente...XD) y Ami y Kenji abrazarse temerosos ante la potente aura que salía de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo malhumorada Ino, lo que le faltaba esos tarados también estarían en la obra.

-¡Hola Choji y...¿cómo te llamas?- la rosa saludo alegre al gordito, lo conocía por las competencias de comida que hacían, donde mayormente ella perdía, si había alguien más tragón Konoha que ella esa era Akimichi Choji, pero al otro no lo había visto ni en pelea de perros.

-Shikamaru- dijo el peli-piña, pero le dio un tic en la ceja al ver que la rosa lo miraba como si digiera "¿ah?" -Nara- a la rosa se iluminó el foco y chanco la mano y el puño como si hubiera encontrado la solución a algo indescifrable.

-¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién eres datte-bane!- dijo alegre, ante estas palabras todos se fueron hacía atrás como condorito, claro menos Shikamaru, él la miraba con aburrimiento y murmurando un "problemática".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Cuando Iruka regreso al salón donde había dejado a unos malhumorados niños, sonrió complacido al verlos a todos hay, pero de la nada sintió un escalofrió como si un aura negra estuviera cerca, así que busco de dónde provenía pero al verlo miro extrañado al "dulce" Uzumaki mayor y el más pequeño del clan Uchia fulminar con la mirada a la amable Hinata (no diré nada... u.u) que tenía rojo hasta el cabello al tener a una Sakura dormida en sus rodillas, que como los osos comía y se iba a dormir.

-¡Bueno chicos es hora de ensayar!- dijo el sensei tratando de apaciguar el ambiente y frenando aún rubio que ya no lo aguanto más y se puso de pie para arrebatarle a su imoto a esa peli-azul aprovechada -según el- siendo apoyado silenciosamente por el Uchiha.

Ante las palabras dichas por el sensei Sasuke puso cara de terror, se había olvidado de huir de ahí por quedarse viendo a la molestia, ¡Él no quería hacer de Julieta! Naruto por otro lado sonrió malévolo él era Teobaldo y la Hyuga era Mercutio... ¡hohoho! Iba a disfrutar...

-¡YO NO ARÉ ÉSAS BABOSADAS DATTE-BANE!- esto fue dicho por una Sakura que al escuchar la palabra "ensayo" se levantó de golpe y se abrazó temerosa a una Hinata que estaba un paso a la inconciencia -ni por mi amado Obito lo aré ...No besaré al teme datte-bane...- pensó con firmeza.

\- Que lastima...-dijo el sensei con falso lamento causando la mira alerta del rubio que tuvo mal presentimiento y la curiosa de su gemela -yo que los pensaba invitar a comer al Ichiraku...un buen tazón de RAMEN...

La rosa que está a punto de irse de ahí y mandarlo al diablo paro la oreja y sonrió con los ojos brillantes y expresión de pepeada "ramen" esa era su palabra favorita, mientras Ino, Sasuke, Hinata y Choji miraron a la rosa con los ojos entre cerrados, para luego voltear a ver a Iruka que tenía mueca de triunfo en su rostro al saber que dio en el punto exacto de la pequeña Uzumaki -listillo el cabron... -fue el pensamiento de varios, claro menos de Shikamaru, Ami y Kenji el primero porque prefería cerrar los ojos y echarse una siestita en lugar de ver huevadas y los últimos porque no sabían de que trataba la cosa.

-Yo te invito el doble si no la haces date-bayo- le susurró al oído el rubio a su gemela que estaba a punto de darle la mano a Iruka, que al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano bajo la mano rápidamente, doble ramen al día era mejor.

-Lo siento...

-¡Te invito toda la semana al Ichiraku!- Iruka no se iba a quedar atrás, sabia por rumores (Kakashi XD) que el dulce Naruto también era a "veces" algo impulsivo en cuestiones que trataran de su hermana, pero eso no aria que se quedara atrás el aria su obra sea como sea, así se valla a la quiebra y no le quede ni para los calzones.

-Ramen en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena datte-bayo...- propuso el rubio mirando fijamente a sensei.

\- lo siento...-

-¡ramen por un mes y las veces que quieras!- exclamo Iruka, mirando al rubio como si digiera "supera eso maldito"

-Sin soya y tofu hasta acabar la academia datte-bayo...-susurro el rubio al oído de su gemela como último haz, además que estaba seguro que no se negaría esa propuesta.

Iruka sudo frio, esa era una propuesta que por lo que podía ver era muy buena para la rosa, ya que esta fue rodeada por un aura brillante que segó a varios - tendré que usar el haz que Kakashi -san me dio...no me queda de otra...- pensó firme, un niño no le ganaría, ¡claro que no!

Se acercó a la rosadita que saltaba en una pata frente a su hermano y le susurro algo al oído. Naruto que sonreía de medio lado vio curioso como el sensei se acercaba y le susurraba algo a su rosita que causo que su frente se sombreara de negro y ponga cara de horror como la pintura el grito.

Los que estaban apartados solo observaban el show con una gota de sudor en la nuca y líneas negras en la frente al saber que su sensei cuando quería algo lo conseguía...

Mira que hasta estaba jugando con su sueldo, que era tan mísero que el que ganaban sus viejos, si el Sandaime era un codero.

-¡TEME, HINATA-CHAN VAMOS A PRÁCTIAR PARA LA OBRA DATTE-BANE!- grito a todo pulmón y haciendo dote de la rapidez que usaba para salvar su pellejo cogió de la mano a un sorprendido Sasuke y a una asombrada Hinata y se fue de allí rumbo al salón de ensayos evitando así las preguntas de su desencajado hermano que no sabía que cojones pasaba hay.

-¡Maldita molestia yo no planeo hacer la obra!- se escuchó el grito del pelinegro.

-¡Los temes no tienen voz no voto aquí datte-bane!

-¡Sakura-san m-e estas ma-rian-do!- . exclamo Hinata que sentia que se le venía la avena que comió en la mañana.

-¡Espera Sakura-chan ¿y yo?!- fue el grito de Ino que corrió tras ellos.

Choji soltó un suspiro y cogió a su dormido amigo y se lo hecho al hombro como saco de papas y camino tras ellos, mejor comenzar a ensayar antes que comiencen hacer tarugadas.

-¡Que le dijo!- grito el rubio al ver alejarse a su gemela.

\- Dime Naruto-chan... ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? -pregunto malicioso el sensei alertándolo, no puede ser que el supiera su mayor miedo,...

Abrió los ojos alarmado cuando el castaño le susurro algo que hizo que se ponga tan azul como los cabellos de Hinata.

-¡SAKU-CHAN ESPÉRAME DATTE-BAYO!- grito el rubio que salió disparado como flash en dirección a ellos.

Iruka los vio irse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentía el maestro más mamon del mundo al haber persuadido a la rosa y haber salido vivo en el trayecto. Los consejos de Kakashi-san le sirvieron de maravilla, mira que hasta a Naruto asustaron, no lo aguanto más y soltó la carcajada de villano, siendo observado por Kenji y Ami que se habían dado cuenta que Konoha era tierra naciente de locos.

OooOoOooOoOooOoO

En el departamento de Sasuke, exactamente en la sala de su casa podemos ver a Obito sentado en el sillón teniendo frente a él una mesita con una charola llena de "alimentos", que extrañamente mira con los ojos llorosos y la frente azul al ver la pinta horripilante que tienen que ni un náufrago perdido meses comería, la sopa era un caldo negro con cosas burbujeantes, el pescado estaba quemado esta, el té azul, ni los dangos se salvan y eso que los compro, y mira que con solo tocarlos los destruyó, ni la pequeña Sakura-chan cocinaba tan feo y eso que era una niña.

-¿Porque no comes Obito-chan?-pregunta la pelinegra frente a él, la cual tenía una charola de comida frente ella y comía sin ningún problema los alimentos de este.

-Hai...Tía…digo Mikoto-sama-ese retracto inmediatamente al ver la mirada de muerte que le dirigió ya que sabía el carácter de esa mujer cuando la llamaban de cualquier manera vieja-...itadakimasu...-Él pelinegro en vez de agradecer maldijo mentalmente su suerte, y comenzó a comer ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra -regresare al hospital por intoxicación ToT

Se arriesgó por probar el té y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que un escalofrió lo recorrió, eso estaba más feo que tomar agua de cloaca (ni idea de donde tomo agua de cloaca u.u pregúntenle a Kakashi XD)

-¿esta rico Obito-chan?-pregunto inocente la pelinegra.

Obito asintió varias veces con la cabeza y con una mano en la boca y la cara azul, su afirmación hizo sonreír complacida a la Uchiha que no se percató de su mueca desagradable o simplemente no le importó.

-Porque demonios no compra comida preparada... ¡A ya se! Es igual de codera que el maldito Kakashi...de hecho Kakashi aprendió de ella...- pensó el tuerto al recordar que tiene que pagar siempre la comida en el departamento que comparten, porque la única vez que dejo que Kakashi pagara la comida, el muy maldito se fue a robarle la comida a los niños de la academia con tal de no gastar y el cómo era un alma buena -un huevon- no era capaz de dejarlo sin comer -en momentos como este recuerdo porque me largué de casa de mi tía y me fui a vivir con el espantapájaros -pensó viendo la comida y la sonrisa de Mikoto -...lástima hasta que Sasuke cumpla los dieciocho no va a poder largar de los brazos de esta Gorgona...pobre...aunque viéndole por otro lado...si el gusta de Saku-chan va a sufrir peor que esto...pobre infelices... si no lo mata Naruto lo mata la comida de Saku-chan...

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio que Mikoto había terminado de comer aquella "cosa" -para sorpresa de el- y ponía la charola aún lado para sacar de una bolsa de papel un pedazo de tela entre rojo y guinda muy descolorida y hasta agujereada -¿qué es eso Mikoto-san?

-¡No seas grosero y no le digas "eso" que puedes herir sus sentimientos!- reprendió la Uchia lanzándole un cojín que el recibió sin inmutarse, estaba acostumbrado al golpe -es el vestido que usara Sasukito para hacer de Julieta en la obra- chillo alegre.

Obito abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar imaginarse a Sasuke con ese trapo puesto pareciendo un harapiento, inflo los mofles y estuvo apunto de soltar si no fuera porque Mikoto le mando una mirada de advertencia, como diciéndole "búrlate de mi bebé y te saco las pelotas" - definitivamente Sasuke esta maldito...-pensó burlón el pelinegro.

-Sigue comiendo Obito-chan- ofreció Mikoto sonriendo maliciosa y viendo la cara blanca de gasparin que puso su amado sobrinito.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el salón de ensayos para la obra, podemos ver aún Iruka sentado en una silla como las que usan los directores de cine, trae un megáfono en una mano y una libreta en la otra hasta cafecito tiene el condenado. Lejos de ahí exactamente en las butacas del público podemos ver a Kakashi sentado comiendo canchita y teniendo un jugo en la otra, mirando impaciente que comiencen con los ensayos para poder burlarse.

-¡Primera escena: La fiesta en la de los Capuleto! ¡Sale Romeo al lado de Mercutio!

Al instante de entre las cortinas aparecieron los extras...digo los demás alumnos que harían de gente de la fiesta, para luego aparecer Hinata halando a una Sakura de la mano que tiene un libreto en las manos y una nube gris sobre ella que se agranda más al ver a Kakashi ahí viendo su sufrimiento.

-Va-mos Sa-ku-ran-san segu-ro lo haces bi-en...-animo la peli-azul a la rosadita que le sonrió agradecida.

-¡Ahora aparece Julieta con su nodriza!

Kakashi se acomodó más en su asiento emocionado al ver salir de entre las cortinas a un Sasuke con cara de asesino en serie seguido de un Kenji que aria de nodriza, que tenía cara miedo al ver la expresión terrorífica que tenía el Uchia menor.

-Los matare a todos comenzando por ti imbécil ...-siseo el oji-negro a un Kenji que ya hace mucho había dejado de ser valiente.

-¡COMIENZEN!

-¡Esperen falto yo!- grito Ino apareciendo en escena con un libreto en mano.

-¡Tu sales después Ino!- grito el sensei arto, que ya le había dicho más de diez veces que salía después del primer acto, pero esta como el chavo regresaba.

La rubia lo vio ofendida y regreso por las cortinas de donde había salido.

-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos!

Kakashi se retorcía de risa en su lugar viendo actuar todo maricon a Sasuke y toda machorra a Sakura, definitivamente los ensayos de la obra estaban buenos, el día de la obra estaría en primera fila.

Sakura y Sasuke miraban a Kakashi y lo fulminaban con la mirada por estar hay burlándose de su sufrimiento. Chinata por otro lado no había visto a Akashi en su corta vida, pero ya lo odiaba, mientras Ken ji y los extras lo miraban como el desquiciado y maldito que era.

¡Ahora entra Teobaldo y Bergolio!-aclamo Iruka, y al instante pasaron por las cortinas una Ino emocionada porque actuaria y un Naruto de expresión aburrida que cambio a furia al ver a Kakashi hay esperando burlarse de él, ya de por si sabía que fue el quien le cago los planes para no hacer la obra y le dijo a Iruka su peor miedo...pero se vengaría valla que se vengaría, -creo que ya es momento de hablar con Hokage-san- pensó malvado el rubio.

-Ya verás cabron...no reirás así cuando sepas lo que te voy hacer datte-bayo- pensó el rubio.

El peli-plata por otro lado seguía retorciéndose de risa, al ver y escuchar la actuación de Naruto y la exagerada de Ino.

-¡Entra el árbol y Fray Lorenzo!

A todos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver llegar a Choji cargando aún Shikamaru dormido en su hombro.

¡Nara despierta!- grito el sensei.

El gordito bajo de su hombro al mencionado y este en vez de despertar se fue de cara al suelo dormido quedando como la máscara cuan lo aplastaron, Kakashi por otro lado volvió a retorcerse de risa mientras los demás miraban al Nara incrédulos, sabían que era vago pero jamás pensaron que tanto.

-¡A mí no me llamaron!- Grito Ami llegando al filo del estrado.

-¡Tú eres personaje nombrado!- gritaron todos a la peli-morada que se puso roja se la vergüenza y el coraje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOaOoOoO

Por las calles de la aldea podemos ver caminar a Kakashi junto a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke que traían de coladas a Hinata e Ino, si, por primera vez en su vida el peli-plata los invitó a comer al Ichiraku, lo hicieron reír tanto que los invito como premio.

La rubia iba como lapa colgada del brazo de la rosada que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, además que no la pelaba por estar emocionada en comer ramen, Hinata por otro lado iba al otro lado de la oji-verde y miraba con desaprobación a Ino.

Naruto y Sasuke fulminaban a Ino y Hinata con la mirada, pero no podían hacer nada para echarlas, ya que la rosita invito a Hinata y Ino al escuchar eso se auto invitó sola.

-¡Sasukito!- esa voz heló la sangre al pelinegro y llamo la atención de los demás.

Delante de ellos apareció Mikoto que traía una bolsa de papel en las manos.

-¡Ahí la vieja loca! ¡Sálvenme datte-bane!- grito asustada Sakura que fue a esconderse detrás un extrañado Naruto que retrocedió unos pasos ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

-¿Oka-san?-

-¡Mira lo que hizo mamá gallina para su pollito!- exclamo y al instante saco de la bolsa de papel un vestido gris ceniza con detalles y costuras mal hechas, que ni siquiera un mendigo aceptaría así fuera de caridad.

Sasuke miro el vestido aterrado, una cosa era hacer el ridículo saliendo de mujer en una obra, otra muy diferente era ponerse ese trapo de momia en la piel.

Kakashi y Hinata al ver eso rieron entre dientes, uno porque disfrutaba el sufrimiento ajeno y la otra porque adoraba ver al Uchiha fregado. Ino por otro lado no sabía porque se burlaban el vestido estaba muy bonito (ok...eso no me lo espere o.O )

-En momentos como estos debemos agradecer no tener mamá datte-bane...-susurro la gemela menor al gemelo mayor al que le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca pero asintió - mira nomas al pobre teme...la mamá fea y sin talento en la costura que le toco...datte-bane- esto lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que madre e hijo la escucharan y la miren ofendidos, bueno ofendida solo Mikoto, Sasuke con enojo, puede que su madre sea un desastre de madre en todos los sentidos pero nadie la ofendía, ni la llamaba fea, porque de fea no tenía ni el pelo.

-Cierra la boca- advirtió con una voz fría el pelinegro.

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso -dijo la Uzumaki saliendo de detrás de su hermano, y con cuidado de mostrar el miedo que le dio la mirada que Sasuke le dirigió.

-Entonces guárdate lo que pienses de mi madre para ti...-dijo en un tono más alto y furioso, que alerto a la pelinegra mayor que frunció el ceño, acción que fue imitada por Kakashi y el rubio Uzumaki.

-Hmp- la rosada se encogió de hombros y lo miro burlona, sin saber que su actitud estaba cabreando más al Uchiha que estaba buscando una manera de salir de todo el estrés que tiene junto desde la mañana.

-Hmp- entre cerro los ojos y puso la misma actitud de la rosa que levanto una ceja extrañada ante su acción - después de todo ¿qué se puede esperar de alguien como tú? - dijo con falsa decepción.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la chica con el ceño fruncido, acompañada de una mueca del rubio que estaba comenzando a ver que esa discusión iba a acabar mal.

El pelinegro la miro de arriba a abajo con escepticismo para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse de ahí, ante la atenta y molesta mirada de la peli-rosa.

\- Era de esperarse...no solo eres un teme, sino también un...cobarde...- insulto la Uzumaki, que quería provocarlo, quería ver su reacción, llevaba días pensando en cómo hacerlo enojar y ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad...

Mikoto vio cómo su pequeño hijo detuvo el paso y apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos, su hijo estaba enfadándose, y eso no era bueno, para nada bueno.

-¿Soy un cobarde?- dijo girarse y con una voz tan fría que hizo escurrir la sonrisa de Hinata y ponerla seria, Ino por otro lado tuvo miedo a esa voz y se abrazó de la primera persona que tuvo cerca: Hinata - al menos no soy una perdedora estúpida como tú...- esto lo dijo girando la cabeza y sonriendo con mofa ante la mirada sorprendida de la rosadita que no se esperaba que el la insultara.

-¡Sasuke!- grito con advertencia Mikoto al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo, que sea la razón que fuera no era correcto ni amable decírselo a una mujer.

Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no ir y golpear al Uchia que había osado insultar a su hermanita que de perdedora no tenía nada, al contrario él era el perdedor, pero por otro lado miro con cautela como uno de los mechones de cabello de las cienes de su gemela comenzaban a levantarse y un aura negra comenzaba a aparecer.

-¡Al menos no soy una ratón de biblioteca anti social como tú! - Hinata miro ese carácter de Sakura como si lo hubiera visto antes, y si de hecho lo había visto antes, el día en el que ella golpeó a Kenji y su grupo.

-Si hablamos de anti sociales sales perdiendo...- burló el oji-negro.

-¡Al menos tengo personas que me quieren, a no tener nada por amargada y engreída como tú!- hablo con una voz alta y más de lo normal.

-¡Prefiero ser un engreído a una marginada social que es odiada por todos!- había explotado, tenía mucho estrés contenido y lastimosamente tuvo que sacarlo con la molestia, él no quería decir esas cosas, él no quería comportarse así, pero ella lo provocaba, jamás debió haberse metido con su mamá, que era la única persona viva que aunque este loca lo quería de verdad.

Todos sin exención abrieron los ojos sorprendidos jamás se esperaron esa respuesta tan ofensiva salida de Sasuke, bien sabían que era un maldito pero jamás pensaron que sería un maldito con Sakura, ya que se supone que ella le atraía de alguna manera.

Sakura por otro lado paso de la sorpresa a la disección, lo sabía, ella lo sabía, Sasuke era igual a los demás, era igual a aquellas personas que la miraban a ella y su hermano con esos ojos de desprecio y frialdad, era como aquellos que los llamaban monstruos. No fueron las palabras que él le dirigió lo que le dolieron, fue esa mirada la que le dolió más.

-One-chan...-dijo acongojado el rubio a su espalda, entendiendo lo que su hermana había intentado encontrar en Sasuke al provocarlo así, ella quería saber si él era digno de su confianza y amistad, si de verdad intentaba acercarse a ella porque la aceptaba como era, y no le importaba la opinión de los demás, pero por lo que podía ver, el Uchia había fallado al solo mirarla así.

Sasuke vio como esta bajo la mirada ensombrecida y apretó los puños, así que espero a que ella se acercaría y lo golpearía, pero no fue así, ella giró sobre sus talones y tomo al rubio de la mano preparada para alejarse.

-Sakura-san...- la peli-azul trato de frenarla teniendo a una llorosa Ino en su brazo.

\- Por favor no me sigas Hinata-chan...tú tampoco lo hagas Ino-chan...quiero estar sola con mi aniki...lo siento Kakashi-kun comeremos en otra ocasión - hablo con la voz ensombrecida y ronca que hicieron pasar grueso a las niñas.

-Molestia...yo...-Sasuke trato de hablar pero cuando la rosada giro su mirada hacía él, supo que jamás debió hacerlo, ya que la mirada que le dirigió le calo hasta el fondo del alma, le hizo sentir estrujado algo en su pecho.

-Después de todo...eres igual a todos esos adultos...-habló bajo pero Sasuke alcanzó a oírlo y abrió los ojos como platos.

Todos se quedaron mirando el camino por donde se fueron aquellos gemelos.

Ellos no son diferentes a nosotros Sasuke, de hecho ellos son héroes comparados con todos los seres de este mundo - hablo con seriedad Mikoto a su lado, para luego girarse y regresar calmada por el lugar por el que llego.

Ante las palabras dichas por su madre frunció el ceño al recordar su infancia y familia. Era verdad el no debió haber dicho eso aun estando tan molesto, así que solo pudo bajar la cabeza furioso consigo mismo y apretar fuerte los puños, pensando como arreglaría todo eso.

-Ufff...no debiste hacerla enojar...-hablo Kakashi acercándose al niño y tomándolo del hombro queriéndole brindar ánimos -no te preocupes ella no es rencorosa, puede estar enojada pero no te guardara rencor, créeme...- Kakashi se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo se acercó al oji-negro y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que se sorprendiera. El peli-plata se incorporó y le guiño un ojo cómplice para luego marcharse de ahí.

Sasuke vio de reojo como como se marchaba para luego regresar la mirada hacia adelante y ver como Hinata se acercaba a su dirección con una Ino colgada todavía temerosa en su brazo. Pensó que ella pasaría de largo y no le diría nada pero frunció ceño al ver que esta paro al estar cerca de el en otra dirección

-Sakura-san es alguien muy bondadosa ¿sabías? - hablo tranquila y sin dirigirle la mirada, que no causo ni un gesto del pelinegro que no quería mostrar la sorpresa que le causó escuchar la voz sin tartamudeos de la Hyuga - ella quería saber si tu realmente querías ser su amigo...- ante esta confesión frunció el ceño extrañado - pero por lo que le dijiste la cagaste más...después de todo al haberle dicho eso, no solo la ofendiste a ella sino también a la única persona que ella tiene en esta vida ... su hermano ..

Se marchó de ahí halando la mano de la rubia que aunque no era de su agrado era amiga de su Sakura-san. Sasuke por otro lado se quedó quieto en su lugar analizando lo dicho por la peli-azul.

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Cuando su gemela tomo su mano la apretó fuerte, sabía que lo necesitaba con ella, sabía que ella quería a alguien que entendiera su dolor, así que no hizo nada para impedir que ella lo halará por el camino que daba al bosque que estaba frente a la montaña de rostros de los Hokages.

Ambos se detuvieron y permanecieron en silencio, Naruto observaba acongojado a su hermano y Sakura solo miraba el suelo con su fleco y googles tapando sus ojos.

-Sakura-nechan tu sabes que a nosotros jamás nos ha importado lo que los demás piensan de nosotros, no debes escucharlo...

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que te conté la leyenda del cuarto Hokage oni-chan?- pregunto la rosa interrumpiendo el monologo del rubio y manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

-Si...

Flash Back

En un salón lleno de juguetes de toda clase se encontraba sentado en el suelo un rubio de unos cuatro años que llevaba puesto un overol naranja con un espiral al frente, una camiseta celeste y unas sandalias ninjas azules.

-¡Aniki! ¡Aniki! ¡Naruto aniki! - por la puerta del salón entro corriendo una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años, de cabello rosa hasta sus hombros y de ojos esmeraldas muy parecidos al rubio, llevaba puesto un overol naranja con un espiral al frente una camiseta celeste y sandalias ninjas azules.

-¿qué sucede Saku-chan datte-bayo?- pregunto el infante a su pequeña hermanita, al verla llegar con tanta efusividad.

La niña corrió hacía el y se lanzó sobre sus pequeños brazos derribándolo mientras reía.

-¡Uch! -grito el rubio al sentir que cayó sobre sus juguetes.

\- ¡¿Puedo contarte una historia oni-chan?!- suplico la rosadita al rubio que asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se pararon y se sentaron sobre un cojín, el rubio se sentó primero seguida de la rosa que se sentó entre sus piernas para luego acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del niño.

-¡Obito-kun y Kakashi oni-chan me la contaron datte-bane!- hablo emocionada mientras su hermano acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Así?- hablo falsamente interesado el rubio - y ¿cuál fue el nombre de la historia?- pregunto sin dejar de acariciar ese cabello lacio y de rico olor que tanto le gustaba.

-Me contaron la historia del héroe de la aldea, el gran cuarto Hokage- hablo emocionada ya que la historia le había gustado mucho.

\- ya veo...y ¿cómo era?- cuestiono curioso, el título le gusto.

-¡Bien!- dijo y se puso de un salto de pie ante la atenta mirada del rubio, cogió de quien sabe dónde una peluca negra de picos y una capa que la hicieron ver graciosa.

-Cuenta la leyenda que un zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea hace cuatro años -comenzó a narrar ante la atenta mirada del rubio que se le hizo mono sus movimientos mientras traía esa capa enorme y esa peluca que la hacían ver graciosa- sus nueve colas se movían destruyendo montañas y pueblos ...

Ohhh- fingió sorpresa el rubio, pero por dentro estaba que moría de risa ante los movimientos chistosos y exagerados de su gemela, que supuestamente estaba imitando a Obito cuando este le conto la historia.

-¡Pero un héroe lo detuvo!- hablo seriamente alzando un dedo con misterio - ¡Ese héroe fue conocido como el Cuarto Hokoge! ...¡Fin!

El rubio aplaudio con un silbido de asombro para luego soltar a reír.

La peli-rosa inflo los mofles ofendida y se tiro sobre el sacándole airé en el trayecto, Naruto no se dejó y le tiró de los cabellos, hasta que ambos acabaron rodando hacía el suelo riendo a carcajadas.

-¡aniki malo!- dijo berrinchuda la rosada que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a su hermano.

-¡Yo me convertiré en Hokague Sakura-chan, te lo juro datte-bayo!- hablo seguro el rubio asiendo que su gemela sonría - y cuando lo haga aré un teatro con tu nombre para que todos vallan a escuchar tus historias

-Tonto datte-bane- dijo dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro, haciendo que ambos rían.

Fin del flash back

-Aquel día me contaste la del historia del zorro de las nueve colas que atacó la aldea hace nueve años...-hablo melancólico el rubio al recordar ese día.

Aquel día te conté la historia del gran héroe...el cuarto Hokage...-la rosa seguía con la cabeza agachada - nisan sabes... ¿cuál es mi sueño?

-No...-respondió, Sakura siempre había dicho que su sueño era cumplir el sueño de él, pero sabía que ella en el fondo tenía su propio sueño y anhelo.

La rosa levanto la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos serios y llenos de firmeza y seguridad que sorprendieron al rubio.

-¡Quiero ser como el! -hablo fuerte la niña señalando a la estatua del rostro del cuarto Hokage -¡Quiero ser un héroe que sea respetada por todos! -Naruto solo la miro sorprendido.

La rosa giro dándole la espalda a su hermano y camino unos cuantos pasos.

-Siempre nos han despreciado...siempre nos han visto como apestados, con esos ojos que tanta rabia me dan...

-Ellos lo hacen porque no nos conocen Sakura-chan, ellos no nos entienden...solo juzgan sin conocer- dijo desprecio el rubio.

-Sabes nunca me había importado...jamás lo había hecho….pero-cayó un momento para luego continuar -la mirada que Sasuke me mostro...me dolió...

\- Sakura-chan...

-Se siente algo aquí nichan- hablo la rosa llevando una mano a su pecho, ahí donde está el corazón -algo que duele y que quema...

Naruto abrió los ojos tremendamente, siempre supo que Sasuke sentía algo hacía su hermanita, pero jamás pensó que Sakura inconscientemente le correspondiera, jamás pensó que su gemela sin saberlo estaba desarrollando sentimientos involuntarios hacía el Uchia.

-Hermano... Hagamos un juramento...un juramento que solo lo sepamos los dos y sea una promesa que cumpliremos...- la rosa se giró y miró fijamente los ojos de su gemelo.

El rubio la observó para al final asentir, el no necesitaba jurar nada porque siempre estaría a su lado sin importar que pasara.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase te convertir asen Hokage- dijo sin apartar la mirada esmeralda de la zafiro.

-Eso es algo que cumpliré sin necesidad de prometerlo Sakura-chan- respondió el rubio.

-¡Solo júralo! - pidió la niña suplicante.

Naruto la observó largo rato, para luego soltar un suspiro cansado y asentir -lo juro Saku-chan...

Bien - dijo alegre - ahora me toca a mí...

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que su gemela se inclinaba en el suelo y hacía una reverencia.

-Juro que pase lo que pase tu serás Hokage oni-chan...incluso si muero en el futuro...lo aré como el cuarto Hokage que murió protegiendo la aldea...yo juro que moriré protegiendo la vida del futuro Hokage, protegiendo tu vida oni-chan...- continuo hablando la niña sin percatarse de la mirada en sombre sida del rubio que había apretado los puños hasta poner blancos los nudillos -Para que el día que seas Hokage y yo un héroe...todos nos dejen de mirar así ...Incluso Sasuke...

¡Plash!

Un fuerte sonido retumbo en el bosque, haciendo que varias aves despeguen en vuelo asustadas. Donde estaban nuestros protagonistas podemos ver a un rubio con la mano extendida al dado derecho, cabeza gacha y leves lágrimas corriendo por su barbilla mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

Delante de él, se encontraba Sakura sentada en el suelo con los googles a un lado, la niña agarraba su mejilla derecha que estaba roja por el impacto de la mano de su hermano en ella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la cara de su hermano, el jamás la había abofeteado, le había dado de coscorrones y putazos pero jamás la había abofeteado, el jamás había llorado por su causa, ¿qué demonios sucedió?

-cuando termines de analizar lo que has dicho ven a casa...- dijo con voz ronca y dolorosa, para luego girar y comenzar a correr camino a la aldea.

-Oni-chan...gomene...pero cumpliré mi promesa - susurro para sí misma la niña bajando la cabeza y abrazando sus rodillas para llorar en silencio.

A lo lejos y detrás de un árbol, un pelinegro apretaba los puños y dientes impotente al escuchar el leve llanto de la Uzumaki y sus antes dolorosas palabras y sabiendo que él era el causante.

-Gemene Sakura...- sus lentes se empañaron y una lágrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla.

OoOoOOOoOoOoOoaoo

Tonta Saku-chan...- en la frente de la estatua del Cuarto Hokage podemos ver aún niño rubio abrazar sus rodillas mientras sus ojos desbordan lágrimas.

\- Verte llorar de verdad es raro en ti mocoso...- el rubio frunció el ceño al sentir a Kakashi detrás de él, no deseaba aguantarlo, no tenía humor.

-Lárgate...-dijo molesto el rubio y sin voltear a verlo.

-mnnn- medito el peli-plata mientras el rubio se ponía de pie dispuesto q marchase.

-hay cosas que debes saber y creo que es lo correcto contártelo...- hablo con seriedad el Hatake deteniendo el andar del rubio.

-¿A que te refieres datte-bayo? -pregunto serio.

-Que voy a contarte el origen de las miradas que reciben...- miro directo a sus ojos - ¿estás dispuesto a escuchar?

El rubio bajo la cabeza y frunció el ceño, algo dentro de él le decía que saberlo cambiaría su vida rotundamente, pero aun así debía saberlo - sea lo que sea, iré hasta el infierno contigo mi querida hermana menor - el rubio cerro los ojos y visualizo la imagen de Sakura en su mente, sonriendo como siempre y comiendo como la tragona que era - dímelo, estoy preparado para todo- dijo seguro y sin apartar la mirada del ojo negro de Kakashi.

El peli-plata asintió, recibiría un castigo estaba seguro de eso, pero al menos Naruto debía saber la verdad.

-Sensei perdón por esto -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura seguía sentada en el césped mirando a la nada, ya no lloraba pero igual su alma estaba triste.

-¿cuánto tiempo planeas estar así?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, que reconoció al momento

Sasuke que había decidido dejar de esconderse detrás del árbol se acercó a ella dispuesto a disculparse a su manera. Llego junto a ella y se acuclillo para poder verla, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que tenía la mirada gacha y los ojos rojos.

-Vamos a comer, yo invitó ¿de acuerdo?- el pelinegro no hallaba que decir, él era el causante de todo ese embrollo y tenía que solucionarlo.

Un largo silencio se hizo presenté hasta la Uzumaki alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke que se estremeció, se notaba que estaba muy molesta.

-Sasuke...- hablo sin expresión la rosada.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes caminar?

-¿eh? - se extrañó el Uchiha ante tal pregunta, pero al ver que la peli-rosa esperaba una respuesta soltó un suspiro- claro... ¿porque?

-¡Entonces camina y lárgate datte-bane!- grito la niña furiosa girándose aún sentada y dándole la espalda a Sasuke que tenía la frente sombreada de negro y una vena palpitando en su frente.

-Serás cabrona...-siseo el Uchiha, el queriéndose disculpar, cosa que es raro en él, y viene ella a rechazarlo.

Sakura se fu de cara al suelo, al sentir el pie de Sasuke estrellarse en su nuca, pero así como callo se levantó con una vena en la frente y con la mano derecha tocando el chinchón que el muy maldito le había causado - primero me ofende y luego me pega...a no eso sí que no!

-Eso fie para que quitas esa cara de tarada que traes- dijo con mofa el pelinegro, pero se hizo atrás como matrix cuando la rosa con una fuerza de Hull, mientras este hablaba había arrancado un árbol y se lo había lanzado

-¡Deja de fastidiar datte-bane!- la rosa tenía los cabellos meciéndose como medusa ante la increíble aura roja que desprendió.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE DA DE COMER TU HERMANO?!- grito incrédulo el pelinegro, llegando a pensar que ese rubio enfermo de la azotea le dio de comer esteroides o critnonita a su hermana ( los más serios son los más babosos no? -_-) pero se puso azul cuando la rosa jala otro árbol y se lanzó.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, rato en el cual Sakura le lanzó árboles, rocas, arbustos, peces -pobres peces, la condenada los encontró chapoteando en el rio felices, y nada más los vio y los lanzo - gatos- también corrieron la misma suerte u.u- y otra seria de cosas y animales que encontraba en el camino.

Después de aquel incidente podemos ver a Sasuke tirado en el pasto, todo sucio arañado, despeinado y apestoso. Cerca del pelinegro esta una Sakura que respira entre cortadamente victima del cansancio que le causo perseguir a Sasuke toda la tarde.

-Ya no juego teme...me duele la pancita del hambre - Sakura toco su estómago que sonaba a causa de la ausencia de alimento.

-Si...yo también tengo hambre...- hablo el pelinegro, que considero invitarla a comer a su casa, pero se lo pensó mejor y optó por el no, su mamá cocina mal, además que se burlaría de el por su ahora apariencia -¿vamos a comer algo? Yo invi... - no termino de decir nada, ya que la peli-rosa lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevo de ahí como si de una cometa se tratase -al menos no sigue molesta...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sol se estaba escondiendo y en la aldea de la hoja los niños regresaban a sus casas junto a sus padres después de una jornada de juegos.

Cerda de ahí, exactamente en el parque de juegos podemos observar aún rubio sentado sobre un columpio, su expresión era de tristeza y melancolía.

-Saku-nechan...-

El rubio se encontraba devastado y triste, al fin sabía lo que realmente significaba para la aldea y su gente, lo que representaba y porque lo miraban con tanto odio, aunque esa noticia lo afecto de sobremanera y dio a su vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no fue tanta como le afecto el hecho de saber que la única persona que él quería en esté mundo también tuviera la misma maldición que él.

"Juro que pase lo que pase tu serás Hokage oni-chan...incluso si muero en el futuro...lo aré como el cuarto Hokage que murió protegiendo la aldea...yo juro que moriré protegiendo la vida del futuro Hokage, protegiendo tu vida oni-chan"

Las palabras dichas por su gemela horas atrás surcaron su memoria como una flecha, ahora después de saber la verdad detrás de ellos esa promesa hecha por su hermana era algo que lo preocupaba de sobremanera.

\- no permitiré que te enteres de la verdad...no dejaré que tu bella sonrisa se borré...no lo aré.

El rubio giro su rostro hacía la imponente figura del cuarto Hokage y frunció el ceño - tu eres el causante de todo...por tu causa todos la odian...- los ojos zafiro del rubio reflejaban un fuego que crecía con intensidad...algo llamado ODIO...

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

La noche había caído junto con las estrellas y en el local de Ichiraku podemos ver aún Teuchi junto su hija sonreír felices a la peli-rosa que esta atragántense con tazones de ramen, se ve que la tragona ya va por el décimo plato. Lejos de allí podemos ver a Sasuke con la mirada incrédula hacía la rosa, los platos son extra grandes y la muy cerda va como diez y tiene para otros diez.

-A mi bolsillo le va a doler esto T_T - pensó horrorizado el pelinegro, que no había acabado su tazón de ramen, pensando que si hubiera sabido que la maldita era tan tragona jamás la hubiera invitado a comer, de hecho ni siquiera le hubiera dicho nada para empezar, pero por otro lado se le hacía muy mona la manera en la que comía (el amor suele ser ciego ¿no? -_-)

-¡Quiero otro tazón viejo datte-bane!- grito eufórica la rosadita al terminar su plato, haciendo que el pelinegro se ponga pálido en su lugar y saque del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su billetera, algo le decía que se iba a quedar a lavar platos ( compréndanlo su madre es codera, ósea que su mesada no debe ser la gran cosa u.u )

-¡Claro!

\- ¡En marcha Sakura-chan!- dijo sonrosada la peli-marrón.

-Enferma...-_-*- fue el pensamiento del pelinegro que fulmino con la mirada a esa mujer, desde que pisaron ese puesto de ramen, esa loca a estado mirando a la molestia como si tuviera hambre.

-¿Oye Sasuke-chan porque no comes?- la rosa se sentó en su lugar y giro la mirada para observar al pelinegro que tenía los ojos entre cerrados hacía ella.

-¿Dime sabes lo que es descaro o frescura?- pregunto el pelinegro a la rosada que lo miro como diciendo "no se y no me interesa" - espera... ¿cómo me llamaste?- el pelinegro recién caía en cuenta sobre el diminutivo "chan" que ella añadió a su nombre.

-Te llamé Sasuke-chan ¿porque?- cuestiono inocente la rosadita, no dándose cuenta del fuego que crecía alrededor del Uchia.

-no me vuelvas a llamar así...-siseo el de lentes en su lugar, haciendo poner chinita la piel de los dueños del local, que ya estaban comenzando a pensar que el que les vendió el local era brujo que dejo maldito el lugar, provocando que puro loco entre en su tienda.

-Pero si te queda bonito- comentó la rosa que en ningún momento había girado a mirar al peli-negro y solo se había concentrado en su plato.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- perdió los estribos el oji-negro, haciendo que la rosada gire hacia él y lo mire incrédula ¿el callado Sasuke Uchiha gritando? Jajaja seguro era de foto.

-A no... ¿Porque no Sasuke-chan?- el modo de hablar de la niña, se escuchó hasta cierto modo malicioso y coqueto, lo cual hizo pasar grueso al pelinegro que cristalizo los ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder, que no pudo evitar tener fantasías insanas con la rosita frente a él (noten que solo es un niño y ya sabe esas cosas el condenado, culpen a su madre y primo u.u)

La rosa alzó una ceja sacada de onda, ante la mirada enrojecida del Uchiha -debe haber epidemia, todos últimamente se ponen rojos o.O- pensó la niña al recordar a su gemelo, y la bonita Hinata-chan -¿te sientes bien teme?- cuestionó la muchacha, pero le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente al ver que el pelinegro había comenzado a darse de coscorrones en la cabeza - así dicen que loca es una o.o-

Sasuke que se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos comenzó a darse de cabezazos, se negaba rotundamente a tener los mismos genes pervertidos de su madre - no no no! yo no soy un mocoso precoz - pensó el pelinegro, no dándose cuenta que la dueño de la tienda lo miraban como si fuera un loco -¡ah!- grito el pelinegro al sentir el agua helada sobre su cuerpito -¡¿porque demonios hiciste eso tarada?! - regañó indignado a la rosada frente a él, que había cogido la cubeta donde lavan los platos y sin la más mínima piedad la había echado sobre el pelinegro que ahora tiritaba de frío.

-Para que se te baje la fiebre datte-bane- dijo indiferente la rosada, regresando a su lugar ante la mirada incrédula de Teuchi y su hija, que esperaban que a ese pobre niño no le de pulmonía, mientras Sasuke realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que algo muy pero muy malo hizo en su otra vida, para que en su vida se cruce puro loco trastornado -al menos ahora ya no hueles a borracho...datte-bane así que siéntete agradecido -hablo la rosa logrando que los dueños del local se vallan hacía atrás como condorito, y el pelinegro afile su mirada hacia ella.

-Ya vas a ver cómo te agradezco tarada - gruño el pelinegro entre dientes, maquinando en su cabeza como joder a la maldita esa.

-Ten Sasuke-kun - extendió una toalla amablemente la peli-marrón al muchacho que lo miro extrañado - si no la usas enfermaras n.n

-Gracias...- dijo quedó el chico, no estaba acostumbrado a que sean amables con él, por lo general le eran indiferentes -las fans girl no cuentan, ellas lo acosan XD)

Sakura al ver esto soltó un monosílabo viéndolos con aburrimiento -tarados datte-bane...- pensó con fastidio no sabiendo por qué razón le molesto que Ayame sea amable con Sasuke, y peor aún que este le sonría.

Sasuke miro extrañado el comportamiento de la Uzumaki, que ahora sorbía sus fideos con cara molestia -¿Qué le pasa?

Por otro lado la peli-marrón sonrió divertida, a su parecer la pequeña Saku-chan se puso ¿celosa? Teuchi por otro lado solo sonrió aunque no haya entendido nada de nada.

-Teuchi-san dame dos porciones de ramen para llevar ...- la voz de un rubio que paso por las cortinas del restaurante llamó la atención de todos- ¿Sakura-chan?- el rubio se sorprendió al ver a la persona que horas atrás había golpeado, no dándose cuenta que el causante de su discusión estaba sentado a su lado.

-Oni-chan...-la rosa no le sostuvo la mirada, él estaba molesto con ella, pero por otro lado él era su hermano, su única familia y la única persona que entendía su dolor y sufrimiento además de ser la persona más amada por ella- yo... Lo siento...- dijo bajito, haciendo que el rubio la mire sorprendido, jamás espero que se disculpara, para luego soltar un suspiro, mientras el pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los palillos de madera en su mano.

-No te preocupes...discúlpame tú también ne-chan-el rubio se rasco la nuca apenado, pero soltó "Auch" cuando la peli-rosa se lanzó sobre el tecleándolo -¡ne-chan duele datte-bayo!- exclamo el rubio poniendo una mano en su cabeza golpeada, pero abrió los ojos al máximo cuando al mirar a su dorso donde yacía tumbada su hermanita, había dos gotas resbalando por su barbilla -imito...-la peli-rosa tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y desbordaban lágrimas mientras apretaba fuerte los labios para evitar soltar los gimoteos que querían salir de su boca.

-Gracias datte-bane...-gimoteo la niña, mientras acurrucaba más su cara a su pecho, el rubio cerro los ojos y sonrió acunando con sus manos a su gemela sin importarle la mirada de ternura que tenían Teuchi o Ayame y la sin expresión de Sasuke.

"no te preocupes ella no es rencorosa, puede estar enojada pero no te guarda rencor, créeme..."

Las palabras dichas por Kakashi sí que eran ciertas, y podía ver con sus ojos cubiertos por los anteojos y con una mescla de envidia y tranquilidad que el nivel de cariño que se tenían esos dos era mayor al que él tenía por su madre o familia, de hecho podía saber a ciencia cierta que era un amor único que él jamás podría usurpar, ya que siempre estuvo ahí.

OoOoOoOoOo

En la oficina del Hokage, podemos ver a Kakashi, arrodillado delante del Sandaime que lo mira con tranquilidad mientras fuma su pipa.

-Sabes que lo que has hecho tiene una pena ¿No Kakashi?- hablo el Hokage, mirando el único ojo visible del peli-plata.

-Si señor...

-Contarle a Naruto el origen del monstruo en su interior es una cosa que no puedo perdonar, ni a ti Kakashi -hablo con seriedad Hiruzen.

-Estoy listo para mi castigo Sarutobi-sama- dijo con seriedad.

-Bien...-hablo el Hokage sin dejar de mirarlo -¡entren!

Cuando dijo eso al instante pasaron por la puerta tres hombres grandes y gruesos, que a juzgar por sus características pertenecían al clan Akimichi, Kakashi por otro lado los vio indiferente, si lo golpeaban no le importaba, de hecho mejor para él, se iría de asueto al hospital con las hermosas y exuberantes enfermeras para cuidarlo.

-Hiruzen-sama recuerde que en la cara no, soy muy bello- advirtió el oji-negro, haciendo que a los hombres les resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Sí, si como sea - el Hokage sacudió la mano como si espantara un perro y lo vio indiferente, haciendo que la gota de sudor de los Akimichi se agrande más, al saber que su Hokage era - un loco como decían los rumores -¡Comiencen!

Kakashi espero que lo golpearan, pero el golpe nunca llego, en lugar de eso uno de los gordos lo cogió de los pies y lo levanto en el aire de cabeza.

-Secúndalo- ordeno el viejo mientras fumaba su pipa.

El peli-plata por otro lado se sentía extrañado, de todos los castigos que pudiera recibir jamás imagino ser sacudido de cabeza -está comprobado este viejo está más loco que Mikoto-san -_- - pensó el peli-plata.

Al comenzar a sacudirlo las cosas que tenía Kakashi en sus bolsillos comenzaron a caer, kunais, shurikens, espadas, cembos, condones -o.o- lápices, juegos de trampa -los cuales usaba con Obito- y finalmente un libro de tapa naranja de título Icha-Icha.

Cuando los gordos vieron el libro de tapa naranja, dejaron caer al condenado, haciendo que este caiga de cabeza y termine con un chinchón en la cabeza y los ojos en espiral, víctima del zarandeo y el golpe.

Uno de los hombres le entrego el libro al Hokage que lo cogió ante la atenta mirada del peli-plata que se había recuperado de golpe al ver su preciado libro en las manos del supremo jefazo de la aldea.

-Bien Kakashi te diré cuál es tu castigo- hablo con tranquilidad el Hokage, que por alguna razón tenía los ojos entre cerrados y una mirada malvada en el rostro.

El peli-plata por otro lado achico el ojo y miro de manera sospechosa al viejo ese, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, algo pero muy muy malo.

El peli-plata dio un brinco del susto cuando el Hokage llevo la mano donde sostenía el libro a la vela que había encendido con anterioridad.

-Hiruzen-sama... ¿qué va hacer? -pregunto con miedo y sudor corriendo por su frente al ver que el Sandaime acercaba más el libro a la vela.

-Tu castigo será...este -y ante la atenta y afligida mirada del jounin quemo el libro, dejando a este con la mirada perdida en el fuego y la mandíbula desencajada (noten lo rápido que el libro se quemó, para mí que era de baja calidad o.O)

Los hombres ahí presentes sonrieron con burla a Kakashi al ver que sufría, si la mayoría en la aldea era víctima de las bromas de él, era normal que se burlaran de su desgracia.

El peli-plata por otro lado no demoró demasiado en regresar a su pose despreocupada, que no borro en ningún momento la mirada sonriente del supuesto viejito dulce.

-Bueno ese esta desecho...saliendo de aquí iré a la librería y comprare uno nuevo -pensó despreocupado el peli-plata.

-Todavía no he acabado de decir tu sentencia Kakashi-chan -continuo el Hokage alertando al espanta pájaros, que sintio un extraño mal presentimiento.

-¿A qué se refiere?...

-Tu sentencia es...

Un "no" lleno de pavor y horror se escuchó por toda la aldea, que asusto a varios que pensaron que o menos eran las trompetas de apocalipsis que venían a juzgarlos por pecadores, ya que devotos nunca han sido, claro esto también fue escuchado por rubio que regresaba a su hogar en compañía de su gemela que dio un salto del susto al escuchar ese sonido.

-¡ooni-chan la pelona! -grito la rosadita que se pegó a su hermano como koala mientras tiritaba de miedo.

-No te preocupes Sa-chan eso no es la muerte, ese es el sonido del karma...-dijo el rubio mientras acaricio su espalda, pensando con satisfacción que el maldito de Kakashi sufría -o si, el karma existe...y espero que estés sufriendo mucho maldito :D -pensó con maldad y maravilla el Uzumaki que sentía que la justicia divina existía y que por fin se estaba empleando en Kakashi sin que él tuviera que interferir.

OoOOOOOOoOOOO

En el puesto de Ichiraku se encontraban Tentuchi y Ayame vigilando que Sasuke termine de lavar los platos que al no haber pagado tenía que saldar de alguna forma. Si los "malditos gemelos del mal", como el los llamaba lo habían dejado ahí alegando que era su culpa no traer dinero, pero esa era una vil calumnia el sí tenía dinero, lo que paso fue que la maldita molestia lo empapo de agua, mojando también su billetera y sus billetes. Así que ahí lo podemos ver, fregando los platos con un aura negra rodeándolo y una mirada sedienta de venganza.

-Voy a cometer vendetta con esos malditos tragones -pensaba furioso el peli-negro, al recordar que el maldito rubio era igual o peor tragón que la peli-rosada, salió de sus pensamientos y alzó una ceja extrañado al escuchar el potente lamento que había lanzado Kakashi.

-¡Kya!- grito asustada Ayame que fue a refugiarse en su asustado padre -¡El apocalipsis!

Sasuke por otro lado sonrió con malicia, algo le decía que uno de sus enemigos sufría, y no le importaba quien fuera, solo le importaba que se estuviera retorciendo de dolor.

Allane y Techo sintieron una gota de sudor resbalar de su nuca al ver al Uchiha reír entre dientes para luego soltar una carcajada desquiciada.

-Ya quemo...-pensaron asustados.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la cama de un hospital podemos ver aún Obito con una sonda en la boca mientras tiene conectado varios goteros.

Los enfermos que comparten cuarto con él lo miran extrañados, al ver que ríe como desquiciado moviendo el tubo en su estómago, que fue puesto ahí por la severa intoxicación que sufrió al haber ingerido los "alimentos" preparados por Mikoto.

-¿A este que le pasa?- pregunto un enfermo mirando como si fuera un imbécil a Obito.

-Ni idea- contesto el otro enfermo, que recordó que en el momento que un horrible grito se escuchó el peli-negro comenzó a reír como demente mientras gritaba que el karma existía -pero ya sabes lo que dicen...los Uchiha están locos...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Una larga semana había pasado, semana en la cual los gemelos Uzumaki tuvieron que asistir -obligados - a los ensayos de la obra que se realizaría en honor al cumpleaños del Hokage. Asi que hoy el dia asignado podemos verlos en su departamento, sospechosamente armado con barricadas hechas de mesas, colchas, sillones y mas cosas que tenían su casa, a juzgar por todo lo armado diría que se preparaban para la guerra.

-¡El que se atreva a obligarme hacer esa obra morirá datte-bane!- grito la rosada que tenía puesto un casco hecho con la olla de su cocina y un mazo para hacer pan en la mano.

-¡Ella los matara y yo los volveré coladores humanos datte-bayo!- grito el rubio que estaba al lado de la rosa con varios kunais y zembos que ni kami-sama sabía de donde había sacado siendo el un estudiante de academia.

-¡Salgan de ahí cobardes de porquería!- grito la voz de un peli-negro que tenía un vestido gris muy feo puesto, zapatos de tacón, maquillaje a juego, que lo hacían ver lindo -Mikoto se salió con la suya y obligo a su hijo a ponérselo XD- claro todo eso lo aria ver lindo si no tuviera ese palo en la mano y ese rostro de asesino.

-¡Muérete teme!- grito la rosada mientras dejaba salir su mano de la barricada con un dedo medio en insulto al mini Uchiha que sintió arder más furia.

-Los voy a rostizar...-siseo e ojo-negro preparándose para hacer los sellos del tigre y dejar rostizados a ese par de abominaciones de la naturaleza -según el-

-Eso no Sasuke, tengo un plan- dijo Iruka deteniéndolo, que también estaba ahí, para llevar a las malas o las malas a los Uzumaki, nadie le arruinaría la obra que lo lanzaría al estrellato como cineasta, y al fin lograría largarse del trabajo de ser maestro -Hinata-chan por favor...-pidió el hombre a la peli-azul que traía puesto un frac antiguo y botas hasta las rodillas como todo personaje de Mercutio que aria en la obra.

La peli-azul a su lado asintió con ahínco y miro la entrada de la casa donde Vivian los gemelos con determinación, haciendo que el peli-negro vestido de Julieta lo mire sospechoso y el rubio que había sacado la cabeza de la barricada entre cierre los ojos hacia ella.

-¿qué va hacer?- pensó el peli-negro.

-Algo se trae esta...-dijo para sí mismo el rubio.

Sakura que hasta el momento no había sacado la cabeza para decir ni hacer nada, abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar el potente grito de la pequeña Hyuga.

-¡SAKURA-SAN POR FAVOR HAS LA OBRA TE LO RUEGO, NO NE DEJES HACERLA SOLA!- tanto como Sasuke y Naruto se fueron de hocico al suelo al escuchar la tan pobre que usaba la niña que estaban seguros que no funcionaría con la niña, mientras Sakura aguo los ojos al escuchar la súplica de la bonita Hinata-chan que seguro tenía miedo de hacer sola la obra.

-Jajaja como si mi hermana valla a caer en esa -pensó burlón el rubio, pero al mirar el rostro de su hermana descompuesto por la preocupación sudo - ¿Sakura-chan te pasa algo?- pregunto Naruto.

-No puedo dejar a Hinata-chan...preo- su preocupación por la Hyuga era evidente en su rostro- no puedo...

-¡Ne-chan no te puedes tirar hacia atrás datte-bayo!- advirtió el niño, no podía ser que esa niña sea una gran influencia en su gemela -¡Recuerda que somos Uzumakis y jamás nos damos por vencidos datte-bayo!

-Tienes razón...-hablo la peli-rosada, haciendo que el rubio sonría orgulloso -pero no puedo dejar a Hinata-chan...-desencajo la mandíbula ante lo dicho por su igual y sintió las tremendas ganas de cometer asesinato.

-¡Bien voy a salir! -grito Sakura mirando de reojo a su hermano que la miraba con decepción -confía en mi ni-chan ...-susurro la niña a su gemelo que cambio la mirada a una atenta.

-Lo logramos va salir- festejo Iruka por lo bajo chocando manos con Hinata, si Sakura salía atrapar a Naruto sería aún más fácil, mientras Sasuke pensaba que Sakura era la más grande retrasada del mundo al haber caído tan fácil.

Iruka vio sonriente como la rosada se ponía de pie con una bandera blanca (que hizo que Sasuke la mire incrédulo, al saber que ella se comportaba como si estuvieran en guerra) y caminaba lentamente hacía ellos, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Iruka y de los niños que lo acompañaban pelo los dientes en una gran sonrisa tipo comercial de pasta de dientes y contra todo pronóstico le planto una patada en los bajos a Iruka que se dobló de dolor.

-¡auch!- dijo con dolor Sasuke, que a pesar de no haber recibido ningún golpe sintió pena por el sensei, ya que también había sido víctima de esas patadas cortesía de la molestia rosa, la cual había cogido a Hinata tipo princesa y se la había llevado a la barricada junto a su hermano -¿Ahora si puedo rostizarlos? -pregunto indiferente Sasuke a Iruka que seguía revolcándose de dolor.

-Hazlo...-dijo con la voz de pito Iruka, logrando que el pelinegro lo mire burlón.

-Todo va estar bien Hinata-chan- dijo dulcemente Sakura a la Hyuga que sintió sus mejillas arder y sus ojos cristalizarse de la emoción, por ser rescatada por Sakura -no te dejare sola...-trato de tranquilizarla la rosada al ver que se ponía roja, mientras eran vistas por un rubio que las miraba asqueado ante las palabras y miraditas cursis que se lanzaban esas dos, una como pendeja en bobalandia y la otra de retrasada que no se da cuenta de nada.

-Kato...-los ojos del rubio se abrieron tremendamente al escuchar las palabras dichas por el oji-negro Uchiha.

-¡Espera tarado vas a quemar mi casa date-bayo!- grito asustado el rubio, viendo como el desgraciado en vez de parar sonreía maligno.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir datte-bane!- grito la rosada que cogió de una bandeja los "pasteles" hechos por ella y se lo lanzo sin más al pelinegro en el momento en el que iba a lanzar su poderoso katon.

-¡Bien hecho datte-bayo!- grito eufórico el rubio al ver que el pelinegro se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la pobre peli-azul no sabía que pasaba ahí ni porque su querida Sakura-san había comenzado a lanzar carbón -noten que no se dio cuenta de que eran pasteles u.u'-

Pero tanto como Naruto y Sakura, sintieron salir sus cuencas de sus ojos al ver como el condenado masticaba gustoso el pastel en su boca, como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

-Buen intentó...pero eso no me va matar -dijo el pelinegro relamiéndose el pastel ya comido (comprendan su madre cocina peor, la comida de Sakura es un majar al lado del de su madre.

-¡KYA!- grito con terror Sakura mientras se abrazaba a una roja Hinata que al ver que el pelinegro avanzaba con el palo en las manos y la cara de asesino la asusto hasta ella.

-Este es de la especie del Hokage o.o- pensó con seriedad y sorpresa el rubio, pero como todo Uzumaki no se iba a rendir, así que cogió el mazo que tenía su hermana y salió de su escondite listo para darse de tecleadas con el cabron ese.

-Hoy vas a saber cómo es el infierno cabron...- siseo el rubio levantando el palo en las manos.

-¡hmp!- soltó el monosílabo el pelinegro acompañado de una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡no le pegues mucho oni-chan!- grito la rosada desde su escondite, sorprendiendo a Sasuke al escuchar que lo estaba defendiendo y hacer que el rubio frente a él baje la cabeza sombrío- ¡De ahí no va a ver quién me invite el ramen datte-bane!- el pelinegro se fue al suelo al saber que lo defendía solo por eso mientras el rubio reía entre dientes.

-¡De ahí voy por ti desgraciada!- grito el pelinegro con una vena hinchada en la frente, que hizo pasar grueso a la niña.

-¡ALTO AHI!- la voz de Mikoto retumbo en el lugar haciendo que todos los presentes presten atención hacía ella - yo tengo la solución- dijo con dulzura fingida que alerto a su hijo, e hizo arquear la ceja de todos los presentes, incluido Iruka que estaba en el suelo medio muerto.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto con la mirada sospechosa hacia su madre el oji-negro menor.

-¡A esa bruja quémala ni-chan!- exclamo la rosa, haciendo que la mencionada la mire ofendida y a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver lo mucho que le desagradaba la Uchiha.

-¡Que grosera!- grito falsamente herida la pelinegra que no engañó a nadie ahí -y yo que te traje a alguien especial...

-¿ah?- Sakura la miro interrogante, que le trajo esa mujer aparte de apapachos melosos.

-¿Sakura-chan? - Esa voz hizo que la rosa sintiera latir rápido su corazón y sus mejillas ardieran, dándole una imagen muy mona que llamo la atención de Sasuke y Hinata, mientras Naruto se llevó una mano al rostro con exasperación, esta frito adiós plan -¿qué sucede aquí?

-Obito-kun...yo...- la peli-rosada miro a todos lados con nerviosismo, su querido Obito-kun estaba ahí y la había pillado en plena travesura y en esas fachas, se quería morir de la vergüenza -piensa rápido Sakura o Obito pensara que eres una vándala -lo era-

-¿Porque demonios se sonroja?- pensó ceñudo el Uchiha, la cara que la molestia puso no le gustó nada.

-No sé quién sea esa mujer, pero ya está en mi lista negra por cagarme mi plan- pensó rabioso el rubio mirando a Mikoto la cual alzó una ceja escéptica.

-Sakura-san...-la peli-azul solo la miraba acongojada.

-¿Oye no ibas hacer una obra?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Yo...bueno ...esto...- a Sasuke de verdad le estaba comenzando a fastidiar esa actitud tan rara que había tomado la rosada de repente, al ver a su fastidioso primo, mientras Sakura no hallaba como decirle que no aria la obra.

Naruto arto del comportamiento de su gemela decidió hablar y cortar todo de raíz -Lo siento Obito-san pero no participaremos en la obra- hablo educado y respetuoso el gemelo mayor, haciendo que Sasuke y Hinata entre cierren los ojos hacía él, al ver que el desgraciado había adoptado esa pose educada y dulzona, que no tenía ni cuando estaba en las bolas de su padre.

-¡No!-grito la peli-rosa exaltada mirando a su hermano con reproche, recibiendo la misma mirada de este -¡yo si voy hacer la obra Obito-kun!- la rosa miro por última vez a su gemelo y le regreso una sonrisa encantadora al pelinegro que sonrió dulcemente al verla sonrosarse y jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Sakura-chan?- pregunto el pelinegro sonriente mientras estiraba una mano hacia ella.

-¡Hai!- la rosada recibió alegre la mano y se fue de allí dejando a unos desconcertados niños y un sonriente y orgulloso Iruka que seguía en el suelo, pero veía alegre ver marchar a la Uzumaki a la obra.

Naruto arrugo la nariz y frunció los labios hacía su gemela, como odiaba que cada vez que veía al tuerto pusiera esa cara de pendeja enamorada, para luego mirar a Obito con fastidio -maldito Obito cagador de planes, todos los Uchiha son fastidiosos...

Hinata por otro lado no sabía si sentirse feliz o mal, por lo que podía ver ese hombre frente a Sakura despertaba en ella su lado más femenino y eso le molestaba y no entendía la razón.

Mikoto por otro lado sonrió triunfante, ella le había pedido a Obito que la acompañara a buscar a su pollito, porque sabía -desde la vez que la peli-rosada le reventó la cabeza con una piedra -_- - que su amado sobrinito despertaba en ella un sentimiento de posesión y celos, y supo en ese instante que Sakura consideraba a Obito su ser amado y aria todo por verlo alegre y feliz, así que lo trajo con engaños, pero claro ella ayudaría con el tiempo a que la niña olvide ese amor platónico hacía su sobrinito y se enamoré de su Sasukito, porque ella Uchiha Mikoto quería a Uzumaki Sakura como su nuerita, y lo iba a lograr valla que sí.

Mientras Sasuke tenía el rostro furioso hacía su primo, no lo entendía el estimaba a la rosada y desde que la vio la considero de él, no porque le gustara o tuviera sentimientos amorosos hacía ella, si no por el hecho que al creer que ella había captado su atención era digna de ser suya y de nadie más, solo toleraba compartirla con el rubio porque era su hermano, así que esa rosada era suya aunque ella no tuviera conciencia de eso y su primo no se la iba a quitar.

Sasuke se preparó para caminar hacia ellos pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro, giro el rostro molesto para ver quien lo había detenido, y vio con sorpresa que se trataba del rubio Uzumaki.

-Déjala por ahora, cuando está con él le es indiferente a todos...-hablo con seriedad Naruto, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mire indiferente y suelte un típico monosílabo.

El pelinegro se marchó de ahí con un rostro indiferente y una presión extraña en el pecho.

-Te has dado cuenta entonces ¿eh?- dijo la voz de Mikoto al lado del rubio.

El rubio solo asintió, esa mujer era perspectiva como él y no sentía la necesidad de ocultar su personalidad delante de ella.

-¡Oni-chan apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la obra datte-bane!- se escuchó el grito a lo lejos perteneciente a la rosada Uzumaki.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro, no podía evitar que su hermana aunque tuviera un comportamiento de niño y vistiera como uno, quita no quitaba lo que realmente era una niña con sentimientos frágiles, enamorados y cursis.

-¡hai!- dijo desganado el rubio, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo de su departamento camino a la humillación digo actuación.

Mikoto los vio marchar con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, de esas que pones cuando te saliste con la tuya en la cara huevona de los demás, pero miro hacia abajo al ver a la pequeña Hinata mirar hacía la salida con seriedad y ojos llorosos.

-No te recientas pequeñita- dijo alegre la mujer inclinándose delante de la niña para presionarle las mejillas -¿quieres que te llevé a la obra?

-Tú tienes la culpa-la pequeña Hinata retiro de un manotazo las manos de la pelinegra y apretado los puños y los hombros alzados y la mirada furiosa hacia la pelinegra que había adquirido un rostro de circunstancia.

-¿Eh?- Mikoto no entendía el rostro de furia de la niña, ni sabía porque estaba tan furiosa -no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando o.O- salió de su monólogo internó al sentir un fuerte pisotón en el pie, que hizo que se doblara de dolor mientras tocaba la zona afectada.

-Mocosa del demonio...-siseo la pelinegra indignada, los niños la adoraban, pero por alguna extraña razón las niñas la odiaban (léanse a Sakura :v) iba lanzar un reclamó cuando vio que la pequeña peli-azul se marchaba de ahí corriendo y con una mano en el rostro queriendo ocultar algo -no me digan que a esta niña le ...O.O ¡me niego a creerlo!- durante su vida Mikoto había visto cosas raras pero jamás se imaginó ver y sospechar lo que pensaba - ahí esta juventud, cada día es más liberal u.u- negó con desaprobación la Uchiha, no dándose cuenta del pobre Iruka que yacía medio muerto aún lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Hokage-sama quiere te?-pregunto una maestra de la academia al viejito que tenía el rostro aburrido mientras miraba el discurso que ofrecían los consejeros por su año más de vida.

-No gracias- respondió Hiruzen, a lo cual la maestra asintió -espera- hablo antes que se retirara -¿a qué hora empieza la obra de Romeo y Julieta?

-Después de la actuación de magia de Inuzuka Kiba- respondió.

-Gracias- el Hokage asintió y tomo su pipa para acomodarse más en su asiento -me pregunto qué sorpresa me darán Naruto-chan y Sakura-chan, el año pasado pintaron el monté Hokage con un gran "Feliz cumpleaños oji-chan", me pregunto... ¿Qué harán ahora?- ante estos pensamientos rio divertido, esos dos eran muy impredecibles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En unos de los salones de la academia -que está haciendo de camerino- se encuentren todos los niños cambiándose y preparándose para la obra.

-¡Sakura-chan te vez muy linda!- grito alegre Obito que estaba allí, ayudando a Sakura a cambiarse y ponerse su vestuario.

-Gracias...-dijo sonrosada la peli-rosa mirando su reflejó en el espejo con sorpresa.

Sakura vestía un frac negro con detalles dorados en los bordes, camisa blanca de seda que era cubierta por un chaleco negro y un corbatín plata, llevaba pantalones negros que hacían juego con unas botas negras y unos guantes blancos, su corto cabello había sido atado en una pequeña coleta mientras unos mechones rebeldes caían en su cara. Debo decir que este disfraz la hacía ver encantadora y atrayente a su mismo sexo.

-Te vez realmente preciosa- comento Obito, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y sonriendo cálidamente.

-En eso tiene mucha razón Obito-san- comento un rubio llegando a su lado.

Naruto vestía un frac marrón con detalles platas, una camisa blanca con un corbatín rojo, unos pantalones negros, unas botas hasta las rodillas y una espada de madera para el momento de su batalla con Mercutio -el rubio lamentaba que no fuera una espada de verdad, para atravesar de lado a lado a la cieguita Hyuga u.u-

-Tú también te vez lindo oni-chan- dijo alegre la rosada volteando hacía su gemelo que sonrió con arrogancia -¿Obito-kun nos puedes traer nieve?- pidió con ojos de borrego la oji-jade al pelinegro que la miro curioso.

-De acuerdo...-soltó un suspiro y acaricio cariñosamente el cabello de los para marcharse de ahí en busca de los helados para esos dos, dejando a una risueña Sakura y un asqueado Naruto, que detestaba que ese se lo tocara.

Cuando Obito desapareció de su vista Sakura esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y giro el rostro hacía Naruto que le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa igual de traviesa que la de ella mientras mostraba un maletín que estaba segura no haber visto antes.

-Estoy segura que oji-chan va amar su regalo datte-bane- dijo con una gran sonrisa la rosada.

-No lo dudes datte-bayo- agregó con indiferencia el rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan!- de la nada apareció una mata amarilla que se lanzó sobre la gemela menor tecleándola y dejándole los ojos en espiral.

-¡Ne-chan!- grito asustado el rubio al ver a su gemela con el rostro morado por el abrazo de la Yamanaka que había sido la causante de dejar a la rosadita en KO

A pesar de su posición podemos apreciar el traje que la rubia usa, el frac que lleva puesto es de color verde oscuro con detalles dorados, una camisa blanca y una corbata marrón y unas botas y pantalones negros.

-Ino-san por favor suéltela- pidió amablemente el rubio tocando el hombro de la rubia que al sentir el tacto sudo frio, y se alejó de la muchachita como si quemará.

Cuando Sakura se vio libre del abrazo asesino tomo bocanadas de aire como si fuera un pescado, siendo auxiliada por su gemelo que le daba leves palmadas en la espalda con preocupación.

-¿estás bien ne-chan?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Si...-dijo ronca la peli-rosa -Ino...-Sakura iba a regañarla por su accionar, de todos las veces que había recibido abrazos de la rubia este había sido el más asesino, pero cuando levanto la mirada abrió los ojos al máximo y sintió un pinchazo de culpa al ver la mirada de la rubia deformada por la culpa mientras dos gotas de agua se resistían a correr por sus mejillas -oye no fue nada no tienes por qué llorar...

-Lo siento Sakura-chan...-dijo con un lloriqueo Ino mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡INO-CHAN!- la peli-rosa se puso rápido de pie y salió detrás de ella ante la mirada atenta y sorprendida de su gemelo.

-Después de todo...la rubia hueca la quiere o.o'...-pensó el rubio estupefacto.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos de la academia, sus ojos estaban rojos y rastros de lágrimas se veían por sus mejillas. Ella vestía un frac rojo, camisa blanca, corbatín negro y pantalones marrones, medías blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos charol negros.

-Aún no lo entiendo... ¿porque ver a Sakura-san con ese hombre me hizo sentir rara?...me dolió aquí...-la peli-azul tomo en un puño la parte izquierda de su pecho, ahí, justo donde está el corazón -era que ella me...-la niña abrió los ojos al máximo y se encendió como un farolillo a causa de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ino-chan espera!- esa voz la hizo ponerse tiesa y más colorada de lo que estaba así que giro lentamente hacia donde se podía ver correr a una niña de cabellera rubia que tenía las manos en la cara y huía de una niña de cabello rosa vestida con un frac muy bello.

-Sakura-san...-dijo impresionada la Hyuga al ver a la Uzumaki correr detrás de la rubia Yamanaka.

Sin saber porque se escondió detrás de una pared al ver que la peli-rosa había logrado alcanza a Ino sujetándola del brazo y pegándola a su pecho para que ella no huyera.

-No te recientas Ino-chan...no llores...gomene...-susurro la rosa al oído de la Yamanaka.

Sin saber porque es gesto inocente de la rosadita (que hasta cierto punto se podía ver íntimo) hizo que se sonrosara de vergüenza y sintiera una extraña corriente eléctrica correr por su espina dorsal -yo...eto...

-No debes llorar ...me gusta más cuando sonríes...-la Yamanaka se fue girando lentamente, hasta toar sus ojos azules con los ojos esmeralda de la Uzumaki menor, poco a poco una sonrisa pequeña fue apareciendo en su rostro -lo ves? No vuelvas a llorar...prefiero verte sonreír... -Sakura acaricio sus mejillas desapareciendo con sus dedos los rastros de lágrimas de la cara de la rubia.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- dijo con las mejillas rojas la rubia- no volveré a lanzarme a ti así...prometo que seré mas precavida jijiji...-al último soltó una risilla, al ver que la peli-rosa se estremeció.

-Te lo agradecería Ino-chan...-pidió la rosadita con nerviosismo, al recordar las veces que quedó inconsciente por los abrazos de la rubia -bueno vámonos datte-bane...- tomo su mano halándola junto a ella, haciendo que Ino se ponga colorada.

Cerca de ahí, en uno de los salones de la academia se encontraba una peli-azul escondida, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cara sonrosada al ser testigo de esa pequeña escena.

-¿Sera que a Sakura-san le...- La muchachita no llego ni a plantear su pregunta ya que se puso roja como un tomate - pero entonces ella gusta de Ino? -el recuerdo de lo que vio la hizo poner triste y decaída -será que yo... ¡Kya!- una mano sorpresiva en su hombro hizo que soltará un alarido del susto y sintiera su corazón latir descontrolado.

-Tsk...Maldita gritona...-detrás de ella Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, odiaba a las niñas gritar a cualquiera que fuera a gritar en su oído.

-¡Me asustaste!- exclamo la Hyuga separándose del pelinegro para levantar un dedo y señalarlo acusadoramente, pero al reparar en su atuendo se llevó un mano a la boca queriendo ocultar la profunda carcajada que iba a lanzar.

-Ríete y te violo maldita - amenazó el Uchiha, que logró su cometido ya que la Hyuga se tragó grueso ante la amenaza, que sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

-Con este loco uno espera de todo...hasta el hecho que de verdad me viole...mejor calladita me veo más bonita n.n'...

-¿También la viste cierto?- cuestionó el pelinegro mirándola de reojo sospechosamente -a Sakura...

-Yo-o no se de que hablas...-la niña se llevó una mano al cuello de su camisa queriendo aflojarlo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas e hizo la desentendida ante la pregunta ganándose una mirada aburrida del Uchiha que la miro como la niña más estúpida que haiga visto en su corta vida.

-Eres igual de hueca que Ino ¿lo sabias?- ante aquella frase la peli-azul la miro ofendida una cosa era hacerse la tonta otra muy diferente era ser la reina de las tontas.

-Y tú eres el rey de los gay -contrataco la Hyuga queriendo ofenderlo.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy gay?- por la boca del Uchiha apareció una sonrisa macabra que hizo que la niña se alejara del susto al saber cómo lo iba a demostrar.

-Si si la vi... ¿a ella le gustan las mujeres?- Hinata cambió radicalmente el tema ya que no quería despertar el lado desquiciado del Uchiha.

-No lo creo - dijo seguro el Uchiha girando de reojo al lugar donde hace un momento había partido la rosada -ella es una imbécil, solo eso...- ante tal frase la peli-azul solo entre cerro los ojos no entendiendo nada - Por eso digo que también eres hueca...- soltó el pelinegro con desagrado, haciendo que a la Hyuga la fulmine con la mirada - aunque no lo es tanto comparada como Ino...u.u - pensó internamente el chico, agradeciendo a kami-sama estar lideando con la Hyuga que con la Yamanaka.

-Ya deja de hacerte el misterioso, y dime... ¡¿Porque demonios Sakura-san es una imbécil?! - Estaba comprobado, Hinata de niña dulce solo la apariencia.

-Tu misma dijiste que ella tiene un corazón bondadoso ¿no?- el pelinegro arqueo una ceja no creyéndose que la niña no entendiera, así que sólo soltó un suspiro cansado y la miro aburrido - ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que provoca..

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó la Hyuga.

-Digamos que ella es inocente en exceso...o una completa tarada...- ante estas palabras la oji-perla arqueo una ceja para luego caer en cuenta de lo que el pelinegro trataba de plantear.

-Ya veo...ósea que...- No termino ni de hablar ya que un fuerte alarido la hizo brincar y girar al lugar donde se podían ver un pequeño rubio y un pelinegro de cabello alborotado y parche de pirata en el ojo. Tanto Naruto como Obito habían seguido a la oji-jade y después de lo que vieron habían sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-¡Sakura-nechan no es eso datte-bayo!- grito rabioso el rubio al pelinegro mayor que se hizo chiquito en su lugar.

-¡Yo no dije que lo fuera mocoso del mal!- demostrando su lado de niño Obito también lanzó un grito que hizo que el rubio se hiciera bolita en su lugar.

-Esos si son imbéciles...- dijo Sasuke mirándolos con desagrado por estar gritando - y comparto ADN con uno de esos imbéciles ...que horror - pensó decaído de Uchiha deseando saber a quién mato en su vida pasada para que venga a tocarle ese karma.

-Bueno si hablamos de imbéciles tú y ellos son los reyes...-_- penso Hinata al ver que se había perdido en su mundo.

OooOoOoOoOoo

El teatro se mostraba llenó de padres, madres y gorrones que estaban ahí por la comida hecha por los niños de la academia y en una de las butacas del público se podía ver a Mikoto sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacía el escenario deseando que de una vez comience la obra y ella pueda grabar a su pollito.

-A-qui es-ta lo que m-e pidió Mikoto-san - la mujer giro el rostro sonriente a un muchacho que por su bandana y ropa no podía pasar de ser chunin.

-Gracias tesoro - dijo la Uchiha afilando la mirada y sonriendo encantadoramente logrando que el chico se ponga rojo como farol - nos vemos -lo despidió la mujer con un beso volado al tener su comida en sus manos -que se volvió negra apenas la toco- haciendo que el muchacho asienta robótica mente y se marché de ahí con una sonrisa de huevon en su rostro.

-Eso que haces es vergonzoso Mikoto -comento una mujer de cabello chocolate corto y alborotado, que tenía ojos negros pequeños y rasgados que la hacían ver bonita y es sus mejillas tenía un par de marcas en forma de colmillo de color rojo. La mujer vestía traje ninja y junto a ella había un perro negro con un parche en el ojo.

-Naaaa- la pelinegra movió una mano restándole importancia y se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó a comer ante la mirada incrédula de la gente que la rodeaba, ya que se le cayó el glamur al estar comiendo como cerda -solo estas envidiosa porque a ti no te sale Tsume-san...

-Puedes tener razón -comento la mujer sin inmutarse - Por cierto tu hijo ara de Julieta en la obra junto a la niña Kyubi ¿no?

-Sip- dijo la pelinegra con la comida en la boca dando la imagen de una niña de cinco años.

-Ahora que te veo, no dudaría en pensar que fue por tu comportamiento que el pobre Fugaku se largó de la aldea y no vuelve...-comento Tsume -pareces niña de tres años que ni cocinar sabe...

-Pero se hacer otras cosas interesantes -hablo pícaramente la pelinegra sin siquiera ofenderse por lo antes dicho.

-Eso es lo único que te salva u.u...-afirmo la mujer extendiendo su mano hacía la bolsa de donde comía Mikoto y sacar una papas de ahí. -¿Porque demonios siempre arruinas la comida?- pregunto con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver las papas negras en su mano.

-Herencia de familia supongo u.u -contesto indiferente la mujer.

-Qué bueno que esta no tiene hijas, de lo contrario habría más como ella...pobre de las infelices que vallan hacer sus nueras - se lamentó Tsume mientras de uno de sus bolsillos del chaleco sacaba un chicle y se comía, preferible comer chicle que esas papas malditas.

Lo que ninguna pareció observar o no tomar interés fue al peli-plata en silla de ruedas, que tenía la mirada perdida y un aura deprimente rodeándolo, que todavía no podía recuperarse de lo dicho por el Hokage. Se supone además, que debería estar en un hospital por su estado de coma momentáneo pero Obito siendo un cabron lo había traído sin importarle nada su condición alegando que se iba a divertir en lugar de estar dando pena en el hospital.

OooOoOoOoOo

¡Achis!- estornudo Sakura mientras estaba comiendo el helado que Obito le había comprado.

-Creo que no debí comprarte el helado Saku-chan enfermeras -dijo Obito mirándola preocupado.

-Saku-nee tiene salud de hierro jamás enferma datte-bayo -respondió Naruto indiferente que también comía su helado.

-Dicen que cuando estornudas de repente es porque alguien habla de ti - comento Ino a su lado que también comía un helado cortesía de Obito, que al ver que ella extendió su manito para recibir su helado, cosa que era imposible ya que él no le ofreció nada ella y viendo que ninguno de los gemelos le daría el suyo, optó por darle el de él y volver a la fila a comprarse un nuevo.

-No sabía eso datte-bane -Sakura mostro curiosidad y sorpresa al saber que con un simple estornudo, sepas que alguien raja de ti - entonces cada vez que estornudo ¿es porque alguien habla de mí?, yo pensé que era un síntoma del resfriado n.n- ante lo dicho por la Uzumaki, Obito se fue al suelo, Naruto blanqueo los ojos y Ino soltó un risilla ante la ternura que vio en la niña.

-No te lo tomes en serió ne-chan -soltó un suspiro el rubio ante la ingenuidad de su gemela que se creía todo lo que le decían.

-Naruto-chan tiene razón Saku-chan no lo tomes en serio -dijo de la misma manera el Uchia.

-Entiendo -asintió la peli-rosa para regresar su mirada al helado y no darle más vueltas a lo dicho por Ino.

Obito que también decidió ignorar el tema, regreso su mirada a su helado, pero no logro ni lamerlo cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-¡Ah Sasuke estabas ahí!- la voz animada de Obito hizo que levantara la mirada y viera a Sasuke junto a Hinata frente a ellos -que niña para más bonita ¿es tu novia? -dijo pícaro el Uchia mayor, causando el sonrojo de su primo y la indignación de la Hyuga que se sintió horrorizada de ser vinculada como el pelos de pollo. Lo que no notaron fue la mirada ensombrecida que había tomado Sakura.

Ino al ver la reciente aura de la Uzumaki se alejó, no valla a querer desquitarse con alguien y ella salga perjudicada, mientras Naruto frunció el ceño sospechando la razón por la que su hermanita se puso así.

-Tarados datte-bane- susurro Sakura con voz siniestra, mientras apretaba el puño donde tenía su helado que acabó asiéndose líquido.

-Ne-chan...-pensó estupefacto el rubio -no me digas...

-A Sakura-chan se le volvió a cruzar un cable- pensó asustada Ino.

-¿Porque Sakura-san me ve así?- pensó acongojada Hinata mientras veía con nerviosismo la mirada gélida que la rosada le mandaba.

Tanto Óbito como Sasuke levantaron una ceja sacados de onda no sabían que le paso a la rosadita que se puso así.

-¿Te sucede algo Saku-chan/ nechan/ san?- preguntaron a la vez los dos rubios, el pelinegro mayor y la peli-azul.

-Hmp- soltó un monosílabo la oji-jade con indiferencia para luego extender la mano donde antes llevaba el helado hecho añicos y jalar el de su hermano que se quedo con la lengua afuera ya que iba a lamer su helado.

-Oye eso es mio ne-chan - reclamo el rubio al ver que su gemela llevaba su helado a su boca y se lo comía, pero no recibiendo ni el eco de su hermana, se cruzó los brazos molestó.

-¿Hinata-chan quieres helado?-ofreció la rosadita a la peli-azul haciendo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a ella. Mientras Naruto puso mueca de asco, le regalaba el helado porque estaba a punto de chuparlo el diablo.

-esto...yo...-Hinata no sabía que decir ese helado estaba siendo comido por Sakura y antes por Naruto sería un beso indirecto.

-Yo te compro uno- soltó Sasuke sin pensar halando a la peli-azul de la manga con él, mientras Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por el Uchia.

-Ella se quedara conmigo- Sakura de un salto se puso de pie, y jalo a la peli-azul del otro brazo para que el Uchiha menor no se la llevara -yo le ofrecí primero el helado-dijo frunciendo el ceño la oji-jade

Sasuke que iba a soltarla murmurando un "quédatela" decidió hacer todo lo contrario -ella se va conmigo- dijo con una media sonrisa arrogante queriendo saber cómo reaccionaría la molestia.

-¡Suéltala!- Sakura jalo con fuerza el brazo de la peli-azul haciendo que esta ponga mueca de dolor.

-¡Dije que se va conmigo!- Sasuke al ver la reacción de la rosada frunció el ceño al ver que ella ponía tantas ganas de llevarse a la Hyuga con ella.

-Etoo...-Hinata que ya no sentía los brazos quiso decir algo pero el tenso ambiente que se formó entre esos dos la hizo callar el reclamo por sus bracitos que seguro estarían morados mañana.

Obito por otro lado miro preocupado a su primo deseando que nada malo le pasará...naaaa el cabron ni se preocupaba, más bien rezaba porque haga enojar más Sakura y esta lo mande en como al hospital (muerto no, Mikoto lo castra, por no haber impedido que maten a su bebito, pero si es en coma ella no le podrá hacer nada ya que si sigue vivo es porque el ayudo a separarlos u.u)

Naruto por otro lado apretó los dientes y los puños, sintiendo rabia al ver el comportamiento de su gemela que estaba seguro no eran celos de amiga -¿porque él?

Ino por otro lado ni los pelo, ya que en el momento en que la peli-rosa se paró para jalar a Hinata le dio su helado para que lo sostenga y ella no siendo obediente se lo estaba comiendo ya que acabó el suyo.

-¿Hinata que sucede aquí?-

En el momento que se escuchó esa voz todos giraron el rostro para encontrar a un muchacho de unos diez a once años, de cabello marrón largo piel blanca y extraños ojos perlas iguales a los de Hinata. Llevaba puesto una yukata tradicional de color negro y blanco y una bandana negra con el símbolo del jim y el jam en la frente. El muchacho miraba a la oji-perla con pesadez notoria, que estremeció un poco a la niña.

-Ni-san...-la oji-perla bajo la cabeza, no pudiendo sostener la mirada del chico.

Sakura que ya había soltado a Hinata miro con el ceño fruncido como esta había bajado la cabeza como que lo hace un perro cuando le teme a su dueño -¿Quién diablos es esté teme?- se preguntó la Uzumaki viendo escéptica al oji-perla que guio sus ojos a ella, que la miro retante.

Obito por otro lado torció los labios al ver ahí al futuro heredero al liderazgo de la familia Hyuga. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto pusieron mueca de disgusto al tener frente a ellos al arrogante y engreido Hyuga Neji.

-¿Que haces con estos parias?- desviando los ojos perla de los jades guio la mirada inexpresiva a la Hyuga que sudo frio mientras bajaba más la cabeza.

Tanto Obito, Sasuke y Naruto fruncieron el ceño y miraron como perros rabiosos al Hyuga por estarlos insultando. Mientras Sakura que había levantado una ceja sacada de onda guio su mirada dudativa a la de Ino que seguía sin pelar a nadie por estar comiendo el helado antes perteneciente a la peli-rosa -oye Ino-chan ¿que es paria?- los tres que fulminaban al Hyuga se fueron de frentazo al suelo, mientras los Hyugas sintieron resbalar una gota de sudor por su nuca ante la ignorancia de la Uzumaki.

-Hmmm-la Yamanaka se llevó un dedo a su boca manchada de helado con gesto dudativo, ganando la mirada expectante de los dos Uchia, la Hyuga y los gemelos Uzumaki (Sakura más, porque quería saber su respuesta) que esperaban que babosada diría. Neji por otro lado los miro con desagrado -¡Ah!...ya lo recuerdo es cuando vas a tener un bebé -dijo alegre la rubia -bueno eso es lo que decía mi abuela cuando yo iba a nacer "ya va parir" eso decía...-dijo rascándose la nuca no recordando bien lo dicho por su abuelita la pasita.

Todos los que esperaban la respuesta tonta de Ino se fueron de nuevo de frentazo al suelo, mientras Sakura asintió con entendimiento para luego caer en cuenta de algo y chancar el puño con la palma de su mano, con la expresión de haber descubierto algo magnifico y giro su rostro hacía su gemelo que se ponía de pie sobándose la frente. -¡¿oni-chan de donde vienen los bebés?!- pregunto sumo interés la rosada, haciendo que Naruto se atragante con su propia saliva mientras se iba de nuevo de frente al suelo.

Obito por otro lado se sonrojo con notoriedad queriendo huir de allí, Sasuke por otro lado miro a la rosada con pena ajena, teniendo nueve años no sabía de dónde venían los bebés, Hinata y Neji por otro lado soltaron un suspiro no creyéndose lo que escuchaban. Ino por otro lado soltó una risilla ante la ingenuidad tierna de su novia.

-¡Ni sueñes que te lo diré! -grito sonrojado y avergonzado el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Desgraciado...-susurro berrinchuda la peli-rosa, que no dándose por vencida miro aún Obito que ya estaba a pocos pasos de la salida para huir de ahí -¿Obito-kun de donde vienen los bebés?

Obito que había intentado huir de ahí de puntitas y con la mirada inclinada hacia abajo se detuvo en seco y giro su rostro asustado a la peli-rosa no sabiendo cómo responder esa pregunta -etoo...- el pelinegro no sabía que hacer - ¿qué hago?... ¿le digo lo de la cigüeña?...no esa no...o la de ¿el jutsu para hacer bebés?...no...La de la abejita sería mejor...o ¿la del sexo desenfrenado y loco?... lo último no.,..La traumaría de por vida además de que sería un puñetero enfermo al pervertir a una niña inocente -_-...ayúdame kami-sama -lloro T.T internamente el Uchia -etooo... ¡mira!-señaló el tuerto detrás de la peli-rosa que giro hacia atrás -¡adiós!- haciendo dote de su rapidez para liberarse de castigos impuestos por su tía Mikoto desapareció en un puf.

-Obito mal nacido...-pensó colérico el rubio fulminando con la mirada el humito que había dejado Obito al irse - Me dejo con el paquete T¤T

Los demás solo miraron incrédulos como el maldito se había largado dejándole el cargo de responder la pregunta al rubio que quería que la tierra se lo trague o que de una vez termine Kiba su acto de magia.

La rosadita puso gesto lloroso y desilusionado al ver que Obito había huido sin darle su respuesta.

-los-s be-bés vie-nen...-la tartamudez en la voz del rubio llamo la atención de la rosadita que la miro con entusiasmó, pronto sabría la respuesta a esa gran duda que tenía -del...cielo... ¡si del cielo!- Naruto se sintió orgulloso de su respuesta, mientras Sasuke se golpeó la cabeza con exasperación, ante tamaña respuesta que estaba seguro no se la iba a tragar la oji-jade.

-¿en serió?- la peli-rosa lo miro dudativa no creyéndosela del todo.

-Yo jamás te mentiría ne-chan -dijo mártir el rubio -¿verdad que vienen del cielo Sasuke-san?- el pelinegro que había girado el rostro aún lado para evitar que vieran su cara de fastidio asintió levemente.

-Eso no es verdad...-la voz de Ino retumbo en los oídos de Sakura que guio su visión hacía ella, mientras el rubio y el pelinegro quisieron degollarla por tarada y estar hablando de más -mi Mami dice que vienen de una noche de pasión y no sé qué más...-comento vacilante la rubia recordando a su Mami cuando habla con Mikoto-san y Tsume-san cuando comen galletas en su casa.

Naruto y Sasuke por otro lado maldijeron a Ino y a su madre, la primera por su ingenuidad y lengua que habla de más y la última por ser una maldita enferma que habla de eso delante de su hija de nueve años. Neji que miraba todo con indiferencia comenzó a tener un ligero tic en la ceja al ver que lo estaban ignorando por estar hablando taradeces, mientras Hinata olvidando un poco el miedo que le causaba ver a Neji alli suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Ni-san entonces que es "noche de pasión"?- la peli-rosa demostrando más su curiosidad volvió a mirar el rostro lleno de gotas de sudor de su hermano que esta vez no sabía cómo responder.

-etooo- el rubio no sabía qué hacer, si se evaporaba del lugar su hermana le daría cacería - bueno...ella no quiso decir..."Pasión" si no "porción"...eso... ¡los bebés vienen de comer una gran porción de pastes en las noches!- el rubio se sintió poderoso por su respuesta mientras los Hyuga y el Uchia pensaban que esa la mentira más estúpida que habían escuchado.

-Eso...mmmm- la rubia a iba objetar pero una mano en la boca de parte de Hinata hizo que se callara en su intentó.

-Mejor cállate Ino o ahorita te mata ese rubio enfermó - susurro la peli-azul al oído de Ino que guio su mirada al del rubio que tenía una sonrisa siniestra en los labios que la hizo ponerse azul de miedo.

-Ya veo...-la peli-rosa que había tomado muy enserio la respuesta de su gemelo se llevó una mano al mentón con preocupación - entonces voy a tener un bebé...del teme...- si Sasuke hubiera tenido liquido en la boca seguro lo habría escupido al oír lo último dicho por la peli-rosa pero solo atino a irse hacia atrás con el rostro rojo y pensamientos impuros, mientras todos los demás que sabían de dónde venían los bebés y como se hacían (menos Ino ella sigue paralizada de miedo XD) abrieron los ojos como canicas preguntándose como la niña llego a esa conclusión. -¡Waaaaa!- la rosadita se lanzó al suelo a llorar como magdalena mientras los demás la vieron como la loca que siempre ha sido -¡Teme desgraciado me embarazaste ayer cuando me invitaste a comer pastel a la tienda! - a Sasuke se le subieron los colores al rostro y comenzó a sudar frio al temer la mirada de todos los niños que iban hacer la obra puestas en él., mirándolo como si fuera un desgracia y precoz niño que fue a embarazar a una niña inocente.

-¡¿Porque demonios fuiste a comer pastel con el teme?!- Naruto que ya no pudo ocultar su lado de desgraciado, vio molesto a su hermana por estarse escapando a salidas nocturnas con el Uchia y el creyendo que está dormida o mirando televisión -¡¿No se supone que estabas viendo Dora la exploradora?!

La rosadita dejo de chillar y sonrió hacía su hermano mostrando todos los dientes -lo que pasa es que el teme vino a buscarme para comer pastel juntos y como no me gusto la cena fui a comer con él- explico suelta de huesos la rosada haciendo que el rubio sienta latir una vena en su frente de la rabia -pero mira que fue una excusa para embarazarme - dijo rencorosa la Uzumaki mirando al pelinegro que tenía el rostro blanco del susto -tú te vas hacer cargo cabron, yo no lo voy criar sola ¡te vas a casar conmigo datte-bane!- le advirtió la oji-jade con un dedo acusador al menor de los Uchiha que sintió que pronto se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

-No él no se va a casar contigo...- la voz espeluznante salida de película de miedo proveniente de la voz del rubio hizo que a todos ahí se le pusiera la piel chinita, más a Sakura que se puso de pie de golpe retrocediendo unos pasos con claro susto en su mirada al ver ese rostro macabro que ponía su hermano cuando iba arder Troya o se iba a surtir a alguien.

-¿Oni-chan supremo que te pasa?- dijo con miedo la niña.

\- No te vas a casar porque te voy hacer votar ese bebé a putazos por ser una maldita desobediente...- cuando la rosada escucho esa amenaza hacía ella y hacía su bebé inexistente trago grueso y dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

-¡Patitas para que las quiero!- y haciendo gala de su magistral rapidez salio disparada de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, en este caso huyendo del mismo diablo, y empujando en el trayecto al pobre Neji que cayó en el suelo manchando sus vestiduras.

-¡Regresa aquí te voy a dar la surra de tu vida por estarme mintiendo!- grito furioso el rubio mientras salía disparado detrás ella empujando en el trayecto otra vez al pobre Neji que había vuelto a pararse y había sido de nuevo atropellado.

-¿Porque demonios te juntas con ese par de locos Hinata están totalmente chiflados?- cuestionó Neji a la peli-azul que la miro nerviosa -le diré a nuestro padre acerca de tus amistades - dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse de ahí a tomar un té de tilo o agua de azar que le quite un poco el susto que no demostró al ver la cara de asesino de ese rubio.

La peli-azul no siendo lenta ni perezosa salió disparada tras su hermano mayor, para persuadirlo en no decir nada a su amargado padre que seguro le prohibiría frecuentar a su amada Sakura-san.

Cuando todo se fueron da ahí Ino se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke que aún no se recuperaba por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Oye Sasuke-kun ¿tu embarazaste a Sakura-san?- y fue en ese momento que la mente cargada de imágenes tres "x" del mini Uchia colapso, cayendo al suelo desmayado dando la imagen de Julieta muerta en el mausoleo, solo que esta tenía un hilillo de sangre saliendo por su nariz -con solo decir que no bastaba...-dijo indignada la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Obito ya había regresado al lado de su vegetal amigo y su tía loca, Inuzuka Kiba hijo de Tsume Inuzuka y su amigo Aburame Shino estaban haciendo su arte de magia, el de hacer aparecer un perro del sombrero (Akamaru -_-) pero un ruido estridente se escuchó detrás de las cortinas del teatro que hizo girar a los niños y a Iruka que estaba ahí presenciando su buen trabajo al haber organizado para el cumpleaños del Hokage.

-¡SOCORRO DATTE-BANE!- y apareciendo de entre las cortinas Sakura se lanzó a correr como bala hacia el público ya habiendo atropellado a Kiba y Shino que quedaron con los ojos en espiral a causa del combazo que Sakura les dio, y a Akamaru que rodo del sombrero.

-¡No!- grito Iruka con terror al ver que la Uzumaki se lanzaba hacia el público atropellando a todo el mundo.

-¡¿Sakura-chan que te pasa?!- Obito Mikoto y Tsume que se habían puesto detrás de Kakashi para hacerlo de escudo, haciendo que este reciba los putazos y empujones de la gente, hasta que vieron pasar corriendo a Sakura con miedo palpable en la cara.

-¡REGRESA AQUI SAKURA-CHAN O TE VAS A JODER PEOR!- ese grito cargado de furia asusto a todos ahí, hasta los más seriecitos. Mientras Obito trago grueso al escuchar esa potente voz.

Y entre las cortinas del teatro apareció Naruto con el rostro de monstro que hizo que Iruka se lance al suelo como si estuviera cubriéndose de una granada.

-¡KYA!- grito Sakura al ver a su hermano y haciendo gala de su rapidez apresuro el paso hacía la salida.

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto perturbada la pelinegra Uchia al aire mientras veía a la gente correr de aquí a halla con sus hijos de las manos y armando escándalo.

-No lo sé... pero lo que si se es que si Naruto logra agarrar a Sakura la mandar al hospital,... tenía el rostro bien acabronado...- dijo Obito levantándose y saliendo del lugar tras los gemelos para que no hagan más destrozos.

En el palco principal donde estaba el Hokage, los jouinin y chounin se movían de aquí para halla asegurando el bienestar del Hokage ante un posible ataque, mientras este estaba revolcándose de risa en su lugar con su bola de cristal en las manos, dando entender que había visto todo lo acontecido antes por medio de esta -definitivamente mi mejor cumpleaños- pensaba el viejo.

Los consejeros que estaban cerca de él, lo miraron con desaprobación por estarce cagando de risa en ver de estar preocupado por el bienestar de la gente en el teatro.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Fray Lorenzo tomándose un jugo al lado de un árbol gordo que comía papitas que miraban con aburrimiento todo el tumulto que se armó.

-Oe Shikamaru creo que la obra se canceló...-comento Choji sin dejar d comer.

-Si...es la primera vez que agradezco que ese par de revoltosos sean tan fastidiosos como para cancelar la obra - dijo el peli-piña con aburrimiento.

Y fue así como acabo todo, con Romeo muerto (literalmente) Teobaldo obteniendo su triunfo que no paso jamás en la obra y Julieta muerta en el mausoleo por crisis de pensamientos hentai en exceso.

OoOoOooOo

Y al dia siguiente con el sol radiante, en el hospital de la hoja podemos ver en uno de los cuartos a Sakura junto a Hiruzen.

La niña estaba sentada en la camilla mientras comía alegremente una manzana de la canasta de frutas que le trajo el amable Hokage. Ella tenía la frente vendada y gasas cubriendo sus mejillas, un ojo morado y unas vendas en las muñecas y tórax.

-Y así es como termine en el hospital datte-bane- término de relatar la peli-rosa al anciano que sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya veo...- dijo divertido el Hokage - y ahora ¿sabes de donde vienen los bebés? -interrogo curioso el Hokage.

-¡Claro!- asintió alegre la Uzumaki.

-¿Y de dónde vienen?- pregunto el viejo.

-De "Sakura no te importa"- dijo sabionda mente haciendo que el Hokage ría - si saberlo me costó mi pellejo, no quiero saber que pasara cuando tenga uno de verdad...mi oni-chan me dio de madre...hasta calzón chino me hizo el desgraciado...si no hubiera sido por Obito-kun no la contaba -dijo asustada la rosada, recordando la surra y los putazos que su hermano le dio, por según él irse de guarra en las noches con el pelos de pollo- Por cierto ¿cómo están Obito-kun y los demás?- pregunto la niña regresando a su labor, comer su manzana.

-Obito sigue en cirugía, tienen que arreglarle unos cuantos huesos rotos que le dejo Mikoto-chan al saber que huyo dejando a su hijo inconsciente, y hablando de eso, Sasuke y Naruto están en coma momentáneo, los doctores dicen que Sasuke estará así por un par de semanas más, la noticia de saber que iba hacer padre lo asusto, y en cuanto a Naruto él tiene para estar dormido más de un mes, le suministraron sedante de elefante, así que estará así el suficiente tiempo hasta que te recuperes y Kakashi bueno el sigue igual ...en estado catatónico…pero se recuperará ...-Lo de Kakashi lo dijo nervioso, ya que él fue el causante del estado de uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha.

-Al menos todos se recuperaran –dijo tranquila la niña de saber que estaban cagados pero bien -por cierto no te di tu regalo de cumpleaños Oji-chan - dijo alegre la rosadita.

-No te preocupes no deseo nada, hablar contigo me divierte -dijo con amabilidad el viejo.

-¡Pero vas a ver que te va a gustar!- dijo alegre la niña, haciendo que el Sarutobi ponga rostro interrogante -¡Ino-chan pásale!- grito Sakura y al instante apareció una Ino que hizo una reverencia ante el Hokage (ella había sido la única que salió ilesa de todo, siendo que era la culpable) - Como yo no puedo hacerlo por tener un brazo roto, Ino-chan lo hará por mí- dijo alegre la rosadita, haciendo que el Hokage se muestre más curioso de lo que iba hacer la rubia -uno...dos...tres...¡ahora Ino-chan!

Cuando la rosada termino de decir esto, la rubia hizo una posición de manos, para el jutsu de transformación y al instante apareció una rubia adulta desnuda en una pose sugerente enviándole un beso volado al viejo, que parpadeo varias veces antes de irse al suelo desangrándose por la nariz.

-¡Y ese fue el jutsu sexy lo creamos yo y mi ni-chan!- dijo la rosada para luego chocar palma con la rubia al haber fregado al viejo.

-¿No deberíamos llamar a la enfermera? - dudo la rubia al ver al ancestro desangrándose en el suelo.

-Si quieres llámala tu -dijo indiferente la Uzumaki, regresando al trabajo de comer su manzana.

-¡Ahí no! que flojera- dijo con pereza Ino que se sentó en la cama de la rosadita y cogió una manzana para llevársela a la boca.

Y es así como todo acabo, no hubo obra por culpa de dos gemelos diabólicos y revoltosos, después de todo eran dos niños llenos de energía, que en el futuro seguro causarían más de un lio, ellos eran los gemelos Uzumaki...los gemelos Bijju ...los hijos de dos grandes revoltosos.

Continuará…..

Jajajajajajaja este capítulo me ha divertido mucho :D además de ser uno de los más largos que he escrito :O ya que es como dos en uno, así que espero valoren lo que hago u.u...Pero bueno estoy feliz de estar de nuevo a la andanzas con este fainc XD que para serles sincera estuve a punto de dejar u.u, lo que pasa es que no es fácil trabajar, estudiar y cuidar un bebé :0...Pero en fin... he decidido que aunque demore terminare este fainc que no tengo idea cuanto va a durar :V, pero al igual que ustedes fui lectora y eso de las historias incompletas me hizo querer cometer asesinato u.u...¡Así que por ustedes voy a seguir!

En el próximo capi, los chicos crecerán (es por eso que alargue el capi, no quería dejar más relleno n.n), y veremos que tanto cambiaron de ser niños fastidiosos a adolescentes en potencia n.n, como regalo les dejo el título del siguiente capi "Kakashi Hatake el ninja a cargo y verdades que duelen"

Si ms deja reviwes prometo actualizar más pronto, de verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Los ama bela...n.n


	6. Verdades que duelen

Verdades que duelen

La oscuridad de la noche, el eco de las aves, y el soplido del viento nocturno era lo que se escuchaba en aquel bosque que estaba a las afueras de la aldea, al igual que una sombra que se movía con rapidez y ligereza por aquellos terrenos.

¡Deténgase o usaremos la fuerza!

Detrás de la sombra que se movía en la oscuridad, se divisan más sombras. Mirándolos con más atención podemos darnos cuenta de lo que son; eran ninjas al servicio del Hokage, miembros de su guardia de elite, los cuales perseguian con insistencia a la sombra encapuchada, del cual solo podía verse una máscara de perro.

-Tendrán que volver a nacer para atraparme...-susurro el hombre misterioso, que estaba oculto en la sombra de un gran árbol, por el cual veía pasar a los ninjas que hace un momento le pisaban los talones, los cuales habían pasado frente a él, sin percatarse de su presencia, o del hecho que perseguían aun clon de sombra.

-¿A si? Pues yo no he vuelto a nacer -hablo una voz maliciosa y burlona detrás de él, haciendo que el camuflado de un respigo del susto al reconocer al dueño de esa voz -Hora de vejarme baka...-el encapuchado nada pudo hacer cuando aquella nueva amenaza apareció por su punto ciego -su espalda- dándole tremendo zape en la cabeza, que lo dejo en KO.

-No sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar- el hombre hablo con placer, para echarse al hombro al encapuchado e irse de ahí dando brinquitos tipo Heidi, nada más le faltaba perro y estaba completo.

* * *

El amanecer en la aldea de la hoja se hacía presente, cubriendo con su luz la aldea y dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche, las aves comenzaban a alerta en vuelo y por ahí, uno que otro gallo se atrevía a cantar, mientras los mercaderes salían de sus casas para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo y rutina; Era un día más, soleado, tranquilo y lleno de buena energía.

En un pequeño departamento de un edificio de tres pisos, podía visualizarse un pequeño cuarto, en el cual había dos camas y dos figuras tendidas en ella; en la cama que va al lado derecho del cuarto no se puede apreciar a nadie, mientras en la cama que ocupa el lado izquierdo de aquella habitación podemos ver a dos individuos, dormir desparramados y con baba saliendo por su boca sobre el colchón.

Naruto esta tendido sobre el colchón con las piernas y brazos abiertos, mientras baba salía por la comisura de sus labios; el rubio tiene puesto un pijama de color verde en la parte superior y unos pantalones celestes en la parte inferior, mientras en la cabeza lleba puesto lo que parece ser gorro de dormir en forma de panda. Abrazada a su cintura como si fuera un koala, podemos ver a Sakura, la cual tiene baba saliendo por su boca, y hasta globito de moco saliendo por su nariz. La rosada viste la misma pijama que su hermano rubio, salvo por los pantalones, ya que ella lleva short.

TICCCCCCCCCCC

El reloj en el buro, el cual se ubicado en medio de las camas de esos dos, comenzó a sonar es trépidamente, haciendo que ambos chicos salten sobresaltados de la cama, y miren a todos lados con susto en la cara.

-¡Es culpa de Kakashi-baka!- fue el grito sonámbulo que lanzo Sakura, al ser despertada por la alarma de esa manera.

Naruto frente a ella ni la pelo, solo se froto los ojos somnoliento, asimilando la idea que era de día y que tenía que levantarse.

-¡Tengo sueño datte-bane!- dijo con berrimche la Uzumaki, girándose en su lugar y cubriéndose con las sábanas, sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

-Levántate no-chan, ya es de día ...no seas floja ...-dijo con pereza y somnolencia el rubio, que miro a su hermana caer dormida de nuevo, para luego mirar el reloj que marcaba la cinco de la mañana sobre el buro, luego la ventana y nuevamente a su hermana. Así que encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia, se dejó caer al lado de su gemela como peso muerto, durmiendo al instante.  
Cerca de ahí, en un calendario pegado a la pared, se podía ver la fecha del día marcada con plumón, y unas palabras escritas junto al número, qué decían: " Examen de acenso a genio"

* * *

El día seguía su rumbo, así que ahora podemos ver en un modesto departamento de regular tamaño y modesta decoración, a dos pelinegros tomando desayuno de lo más tranquilos, sin molestarles en lo más mínimo ese café frío, esas tostadas chamuscadas y ese pescado que tenía pinta de carbón.

-Gracias por los alimentos, me voy - dijo un pelinegro de anteojos, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su maleta para irse de ahí.

-De nada -dijo feliz el otro pelinegro, que era mujer -hoy tienes el examen de ascenso a genin ¿ne Sasu-chan?

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza frente a ella, el pelinegro con ahora doce años de edad, siendo un pre-adolescente, era un muchacho que había madurado para bien, sus ojos antes grandes y infantiles, se habían rasgado un poco, sus facciones habían cambiado, volviéndose finas para un chico de su edad, el cabello lo traía igual, alborotado y como cola de pato por atrás, sobre sus ojos traía sus siempre anteojos negros, que le daban un aire misterioso e interesante. Vestía una camisa de cuello ancho y mangas cortas de color azulino, un short gris y sandalias ninjas azules.

-¡Espero te conviertas en genio hijo!

Miñoto, sigue siendo simplemente hermosa, la mujer había cortado su antes largo cabello, dejándolo ahora a la altura de sus hombros, su cara no mostraba imperfecciones ni arrugas, seguía igual. Ella vestía una camisa de tirantes de color acero, unos pantalones militares abultados y con muchos bolsillos, de color verde caquis, y unas botas ninjas negras hasta la pantorrilla. Todo está la hacía ver una mujer bella y moderna.

-¿Y ya sabes cuál es la prueba?- preguntó curiosa antes de que el chico se marchara.

-No- respondió cortante, mientras regresaba a su tarea inicial, irse de ahí.

-Mann- murmuro la peli-negra mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios -Seguro un clon de sombra...

-Puede ser...-dijo sin interés el chico, le valía pepinos cual era la prueba, la aprobaría, era el mejor (que arrogante -_-) para luego caminar hacía la salida.

\- ¡Espero le digas a Saku-chan tus sentimientos! ¡Después de esto pude que sea la última vez que estén juntos!- grito divertida la mujer, haciendo que el Achicha detenga el pasó en el aire, mientras sus orejas se ponían coloradas, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Kami, si me convierto en genin, me mandaran a misiones y no la veré tan seguido...cumple este milagro y te juro que dejare de ser un desgraciado con los demás- fue el pensamiento del oji-negro, que de verdad esperaba que su deseo sea cumplido, y respire un poco mejor alejado de ese ser que llamaba madre. Después de todo los años la habían hecho más loca - No digas tonterías, porque me interesaría por esa molestia con carácter de simio.

-Vamos no seas anticuado -dijo aburrida la mujer -además Sakura es la única que quiero como nuera, es bonita y hasta cierto punto...sexy -lo último lo dijo con voz de vieja pervertida, haciendo que su hijo la mire asqueado, al saber que su madre hablaba así de una mujer, mujer que ni era mujer, ya que era una niña- se nota que el culo la va a tener bonito -ante este comentario., el pelinegro sintió la sangre subirle al rostro y una vena hincharle en el frente, el pillo se lo imagino, y se indignó -aunque hay que quitarle esa pinta de niño que se maneja, comienzo a pensar que se volverá uno..-dijo con la frente sombreada de negro, al recordar el comportamiento de esa niña, que más parecía niño -fuera de eso es muy bonita y se nota que tiene carácter - concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Ya cállate...-siseo furioso -No sé porque hablas tan bien de ella, si nada más te ve te huye en la cara -dijo entre dientes el Uchiha, al recordar que la primera vez y última, que la rosada se auto invito a su casa para comer el almuerzo, nada más vio a su madre y la comida salió de ahí como si hubiera visto a Kakashi calato.

-Eso es porque no se da cuenta de mi presencia - dijo con simpleza la mujer, haciendo que su hijo asienta dándole la razón como a los locos. Lo cual fue notado por la mujer, la cual la miro herida, claro falsamente.

-¡Sasukito te hice el almuerzo!- la maliciosa voz de Mikoto puso alerta a Sasuke; a continuación la mujer saco de quien sabe dónde un bento, haciendo que al pelinegro se le ponga la piel chinita, una cosa era comerlo en su casa, otra muy diferente era llevarlo a la academia -¡Puedes compartirlo con Saku-chan y tu cuñado!

-Me largo - el Uchiha salió de su casa como una bala, está bien que la rosada lo saqué de sus casillas, lo joda hasta al cansancio, le haga bromas todo el tiempo, calzón chino cuando lo agarra desprevenido, pero no era tan inhumano para intentar matarla de esa manera tan cruel, a Naruto si, con el no tenia lastima.

-Lastima, yo que lo hice con tanto amor - dijo con falso dolor la Uchiha, viendo la puerta por donde salio disparado su menor hijo, hijo que seguro se suicida cuando sepa que le esperaba para almorzar cuando regresé.

* * *

Ahora, en una casa enorme y lujosa, que tiene estanques y jardines al rededor; podemos ver un comedor de gran tamaño, rodeado de deliciosos platillos. En la cual están sentados tres peli-marrones y una peli-azul.

-¿Así que hoy es tu prueba de ascenso a genin?¿ne Hinata?- hablo seriamente un hombre de facciones maduras y toscas, tenía cabellera castaña, ojos blancos y un kimono blanco puesto. Este hombre era Hizashi Hyuga, el líder del clan Hyuga: El sujeto estaba sentado a la cabeza de aquella gran mesa, como líder de la familia que era.

-Si padre- expreso con la cabeza abajo y cohivida la peli-azul, sentada a su izquierda.

Hinata con el pasar de los años también había maduro de niña a una pre-adolescente para bien, sus antes grandes ojos perla, se habían rasgado, sus facciones se habían afilado un poco, su antes cabello corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros, traía puestos una casaca de color beich con capucha, unos short de color morado que llegaba hasta sus muslos, sandalias ninja azules y medias negras hasta las rodillas de color negro.

-Eso espero, tienes que pasar sin ningún problema, justo como tu hermano Neji- manifestó firmemente Hizashi, llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

Hinata levanto la vista para dirigirla a su hermano mayor, cuyos ojos la miraban neutral, pero ella sabía que solo era lo que quería hacer notar y aparentar, ya que ella sabía el enorme desprecio que le tenía. Desprecio el cual no entendía.

Neji, ahora con trece años, llevaba en su frente la bandana característica de los ninjas de la hoja, sus facciones antes infantiles también habían cambiado, mostrándose ahora más finas y elegantes. Llevaba puesto una camisa beige de mangas cortas, un short de color azul y unas sandalias ninjas azules.

-¡Hinata-nechan siempre ha sido fuerte seguro lo logra oto-sama!- grito una niña de cabello castaño largo, de facciones bonitas e infantiles, de unos siete años, la cual miraba sonriente a la peli-azul junto a ella.

-Eso espero- dijo cortante el ojo-perla mayor, mirando de reojo y de manera exactica a su segunda hija -espero no nos avergüences...

Ante estas palabras, la oji-perla bajo la más cabeza y apretó los puños, esas palabras le dolieron, ya que su padre había expresado su poca fe en ella, aun con la mirada entristecida levanto la mirada hacia su hermano mayor, el cual mostraba una sonrisa burlona y despectiva hacía ella.

-Demo irme padre, tengo una misión con mi equipo hoy- Neji se puso de pie y salió de ahí haciendo una reverencia, la cual fue respondida por el patriarca Hyuga con mucha satisfacción.

-Procura hacer una buena misión- anuncio antes que el muchacho partiera.

-Yo-o tam-bie-en padre...-dijo la peli-azul poniéndose de pie, y dando una reverencia a su progenitor y una sonrisa a su hermana, salio del gran salón donde minutos antes había pasado Neji.

-Espero lo hagas bien- pronuncio esta vez con voz indiferente, la cabeza del clan Hyuga.

Ya fuera del comedor y de la casa, el peli-azul camino cabizbajo hacia la academia, hoy sería su prueba de ascenso a genin, y no tenía la seguridad suficiente de pasar o no.

-Si no paso, Oto-sama se decepcionara de mí, y Ni-san se mofara de mí el resto de mi vida -pensó decaída la perla -además si no paso...seré separada de Sakura-san para siempre...-esta vez un destello de tristeza surco sus ojos.

-No te esmeres, si pasas solo sea por un golpe de suerte -la voz cruel de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba apoyado en uno de los postes cercanos, la hizo girar con sorpresa en el rostro, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia -¿Qué pasa?¿Acaso digo mentiras?- se mofo ante la expresión de su hermanita.

Hinata bajo la cabeza y frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes, no siendo capaz de levantar la mirada y enfrentar la mirada burlona de él que sería el próximo líder del clan Hyuga.

-No sé porque Oto-sama se empecino tanto mandarte a la academia y convertirte en ninja, cuando ambos sabemos que no eres más que una mediocre , una perdedora- esto lo dijo con una voz cargada de desprecio mientras se acercaba despacio hacía la perla, que seguía con la mirada abajo y los puños apretados, y ahora los ojos nublados.

\- ¡Levanta la mirada y mírame a los ojos!- Neji cogió su barbilla y la levanto con brusquedad, haciendo que la pequeña perla suelte un gemido de dolor, por la manera tan tosca en que la cogió - Lo ves no eres más que una cobarde- el primogénito del clan Hyuga sonrió con satisfacción al ver las lágrimas que la perla intentaba retener, mordiéndose el labio sin importarle que este haya comenzado a sangrar.

Soltó una risilla malvada, para luego soltar la barbilla de Hinata, la cual volvió a tener el rostro abajo, haciendo que Neji sonría de medio lado, así que dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, al saber que cumplió su cometido: hacer sentir mierda a su hermana.

-¿Porque-que?-fue el susurro ahogado que dio la muchacha, deteniendo el andar de Neji -¿Porque- que me-e odias-as?- nunca entendió ni entenderá porque su hermano mayor siempre la ha tratado mal, cuando ella era pequeña su hermano solía protegerla y cuidarla, de todos y de cualquiera que quiera lastimarla, solían jugar y reír juntos, pero al cumplir ella los 6 años su hermano comenzó a verla con desprecio y odio, como si repudiara su sola existencia, como si de la noche a la mañana hubieran cambiado a su hermano, por uno cruel y sin sentimientos.

-Por tu sola existencia -soltó el castaño, girando su rostro cargado de odio, para luego marcharse de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Hinata ya no lo soporto más, y soltó esas lágrimas que siempre soltaba cuando su hermano le responde lo mismo, cada vez que le pregunta la razón de su desprecio hacia ella.

* * *

En las calles de Konoha rodeadas de gente y bullicio, podemos ver caminar a una muchacha rubia de unos doce años, está camina junto aún pelinegro y un castaño que come papitas muy animadamente.

-Hoy por fin me librare de ustedes- dijo con desprecio la rubia mirando al castaño y al peli-piña.

-Lo mismo digo, ya no nos veremos y dejaras de hablar como cacatúa -respondió con aburrimiento el pelinegro con peinado de piña.

-Completamente de acuerdo con Shikamaru- ahora hablo el castaño, haciendo que la rubia los mire indignada.

Ino Yamanaka, a sus ahora doce años de edad, era una chica de rasgos finos y bonitos, sus ojos azules se habían rasgado, sus facciones también, el cabello corto que tenía ahora lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, dejando un mechon de pelo al costado. Su vestimenta también había cambiado, ahora llevaba puesto un top lila que dejaba ver su ombligo, una falda de color lila que llegaba más abajo de sus rodillas y se habría al costado, y en sus pies unas sandalias ninjas de color azul.

-Desgraciados-pensó con rencor la Yamanaka preparándose para darles a ambos una tunda por estarla fastidiando, pero se lo pensó mejor y se detuvo, hoy se convertirla en genin y se alejaría de esos babosos para estar junto a su querida "novia" por siempre jamás (vale la pena soñar u.u)

Shikamaru la miro aburrido para luego girar el rostro y no pelarla, él también había cambiado, había crecido y sus facciones se habían afilado, aunque ese peinado de piña seguía igual. Él vestía una camiseta de color verde y mangas cortas, la cual iba abierta, con una camiseta de rejas debajo de esta, unos pantalones negros y sandalias ninjas azules.  
Chouji a su lado también había cambiado en estos últimos cuatro años, seguía gordito, pero sus facciones se habían afilado y su cabello había crecido. El llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca con un símbolo adelante, una chaqueta de mangas largas de color verde una chalina blanca, pantalones marrones y sandalias ninjas de color azul.

-¿Porque estas tan segura que te tocara con Sakura? - preguntó aburrido el peli-piña.

-¡Porque el amor siempre triunfa! ¡Y el amor que yo le tengo a Saku-chan es verdadero!- la rubia hablo con efusividad y ojos brillantes, que hicieron que la gente que caminaba a su alrededor se alegaran, ya que su aura los cegó -Además que estoy segura que ella también desea que no nos separemos -dijo con seguridad en su voz, apagando su aura y dándose la razón a sí misma.

-Aja- Shikamaru le dio por su lado, ya que sabía que con los locos no se discute; además de saber lo desesperada que estaba la Uzumaki de ser alejada de esa loca, que la hacía hacer cosas que ella odiaba, como: salir a citas, paseos, comer el mismo helado, entrenar juntas...etc. -desde ahora mis respetos a quienes les toque hacer equipo como está loca, con complejo de lesbiana -pensó indiferente (si supieras u.u)

-Yo creí que ella se quería alejar de ti, porque pareces un grano en el culo...bueno eso me dijo...-Chouji hablo de manera inocente, recordando las veces que la rosada se escondía en sus espaldas por estar huyendo de la rubia. Lo que no supo y no se percato es que este comentario hizo que la rubia pare en seco e incline la cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que el peli-piña se ponga alerta y se le vaya el sueño.

-Chouji...sabes sería bueno correr...-dijo en susurro temeroso el peli-negro, sin quitar la mirada de la espalda de Ino, que había comenzado a emitir un aura oscura y siniestra.

-¿Porque?- castaño no entendía la petición de su amigo, todavía tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar a la academia.

Su respuesta llegó al instante, cuando vio que Ino giro su rostro, tipo niña del exorcista, mostrando una sonrisa de demonio, haciendo que ambos suden la gota gorda, y lentos ni perezosos emprendan la huida de aquel ser, digo de aquella niña, pensando que algo que tenían en común la Uzumaki y Ino, era eso, el lado violento.

* * *

09:00 AM

Esa era la hora que marcaba en el reloj, el cual permanecía a los gemelos Uzumaki, y que en este momento estaba sobre el buro; ambos jóvenes seguían desparramados sobre el colchón, valiéndoles madre que faltaban 30 minutos para la entrada a clases en la academia.

Un hombre de capucha entro por la ventana del cuarto de esos dos, y vio incrédulo el panorama frente a sus ojos, fue bueno que viniera a cerciorarse.

-Kami-sama dime que no es verdad...-dijo incrédulo el ser, que con su mano derecha cogió el cuello de la capa para aflojarlo y poder retirárselo.

Cuando la capa cayo, podemos ver aún hombre de unos 28 años, tiene el cabello en picos de color ónix, un parche en su ojo izquierdo, y la bandana ninja característica de la aldea de la hoja en su frente. Vestía el uniforme táctico de la aldea, y unos botines ninjas de color negro.

Se acercó con cuidado a ambos gemelos, y los movió con delicadeza.

-Naruto, Saku-chan arriba- trataba de reanimar el hombre, pero ninguno de los dos parecía importarle despertar.

Soltó un suspiro, y miro el armario de ambos, con sigilo camino hacia este, y saco de hay dos piezas de ropa, una para el rubio y otra para la rosada. Con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno, comenzó a vestirlos, sin ninguna vergüenza, ya que desde que eran bebés el los cambió. Cuando estaban listos, cogió a Sakura en brazos y la puso en la cama del lado izquierdo, dejando en el lugar de la rosada una almohada, ya que el rubio tanteo en la cama, buscando ese calorcito que su hermana le hacía sentir. Luego de eso salió del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió un balde y lo lleno de agua, y camino de regreso a la habitación de esos dos, con el balde lleno de agua en las manos.

-Esto me duele más a mí que a ellos -pensó resignado -pero no hay de otra -dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Acto seguido, y sin ninguna piedad hecho el agua sobre la cara del rubio.

-¡AH!- el tremendo grito que lanzó Naruto, fue suficiente para que la peli-rosa en el lado izquierdo se levante sobresalta, y caiga de la cama golpeándose la cabeza en el trayecto, pero así como cayo, se levantó en el acto, buscando un enemigo inexistente, que pudiera estar atacando a su amado hermano.

-¡Arriba ustedes dos!- ordeno el hombre frente a ellos con seriedad.

-¡Te vas a joder desgraciado datte-bayo!- grito el rubio con ira, mientras tiritaba de frío.

-¿Obito-kun...? -Sakura abrió y cerró los ojos sin creer aún que el hombre que tenía en frente ella, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Obito Uchiha, el segundo hombre que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra, porque el primero era su amado aniki.

-A levantarse Saku-chan -dijo sonriente el Uchiha, haciendo que la muchacha por fin reaccionara, al ver esa sonrisa tan cálida que tanto le gustaba; estaba metida en su nube donde solo existían ella y Obito, cuando de percato de algo que hizo que diera un respingo del susto.

-¡ESTOY EN PIJAMAS!- Sakura dio un grito tremendo, el cual asusto a Obito y alerto a Naruto, que se escandalizo con el solo hecho de pensar que su hermana estaba "desnuda", frente aún hombre que no era él.

-¡Tapate imoto!- el rubio cogió un cobertor cercano y se lo lanzó a la rosada que al instante se lo puso encima, cubriendo, según el rubio, su desnudez.

Óbito los miro como si fueran un par de desahuciados mentales. ¿De verdad esos dos sí que eran tontos, como para no percatarse de sus ahora limpias vestiduras? -llevan ropa -_- ...- el pelinegro señaló con un dedo índice el cuerpo de los dos, que bajaron la mirada hacia sus comunes ropas.

Naruto a pesar de su aspecto mojado y desaliñado por la reciente bañada que el pelinegro le dio, demostraba lo mucho que había cambiado en esos últimos 3 años, el rubio con sus ahora doce años, demostraba ser un pre-adolescente de facciones bonitas pero aún infantiles, sus bonitos ojos azules se habían rasgado, su cabello siempre rubio había crecido, pero guardando aún el mismo peinado, en puntas. El rubio vestía una chamarra que se dividía en tres colores, el cuello era ancho de color blanco, el pecho y mitad de los brazos tenía un color azul marino, y el último color, el cual abarcaba gran parte de la chamarra, era de color naranja, mientras en la parte de la espalda lucía el remolino característico de la ropa que usaban ambos. También llevaba pantalones hasta la pantorrilla de color naranja, sandalias ninjas azules, y una venda en la pierna izquierda.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido con ropa?...-el rubio miraba sin entender sus ropas, él se puso la pijama, no era ningún cochino -Sera que tu...

-Yo te cambie la ropa...- dijo desdén el pelinegro, causando que Naruto se enfrié en su lugar.

-Ósea...que tú...Saku-chan...ropa...- Naruto, había formulado todo en su cabeza y mueca de horror iba formando en su adolescente rostro -¡No!

-Obito-kun ¿Quieres leche? Acabo de calentarla - algo aburrido por la cara y reacción del rubio dirigió su rostro a Sakura, que había salido de la habitación hace ya buen rato, dándose cuenta que traía ropa limpia.

Sakura, a sus ahora doce años también había madurado para bien, demostrando que era una pre-adolescente muy bonita y única. Su cabello rosado había crecido un poco, llegando a la altura de sus hombros y siendo amarrada por dos pequeñas coletas altas, que le daban la imagen de un conejo, y en la frente traía esos gogles que siempre usaba. Su vestimenta era igual al de Naruto, salvo por la parte inferior, ya que la chica llevaba unos short naranjas hasta el muslo, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y la polera levemente abierta, dejando ver su camiseta de mallas.

-¡Ne-chan que no te das cuenta que este descarado te vio desnuda date-bayo!- acuso histérico el rubio, señalando con el dedo aun Obito aburrido por toda la situación.

-Si -dijo despreocupada la rosada, pasándole el vaso de leche a Uchiha.

Naruto abrió los ojos incredulo, mientras su mandíbula caía aún lado, al escuchar la simple respuesta de su gemela.

-Obito-kun nos limpio los pañales de niños, no siento vergüenza de nada, y tú tampoco deberías sentirla datte-bane- explico la rosada, saliendo de la habitación seguida por un Obito que tomaba su leche despreocupado.

-Donde quedo su vergüenza...T^T

-¡Oni-chan apresúrate o no llegaremos a la academia datte-bane!

Pero el rubio ni la pelo, seguía sumido en su lamento, al saber que su hermana era una descarara, inocente y tarada sin remedio.

* * *

En otro lugar de la aldea, exactamente en el edificio del Hokage, se encontraba este, el anciano pintaba muy amenamente una letra kenji sobre el un gran papel. Sarutobi llevaba una yukata amarilla, que era atada por un fajin gris y unos pantalones del mismo color, el hombre en estos últimos tres años había envejecido levemente, tal vez por las travesuras de dos muchachos que el conocía a la perfección.

Cuando el Sandaime procedía a llevar su pincel al pequeño bote de pintura, una sombra de capa blanca y máscara de gato apareció detrás de él, causando que este detenga mano y mire ligeramente hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora qué sucedió?- el ancestro hablo con neutralidad, mirando de reojo al enmascarado.

-Se niega a cumplir la misión- respondió el subordinado.

El Hokage soltó un suspiro, y vio con decepción el pergamino al lado del bote de tinta, ya no podría seguir pintando.

-Traerlo ante mí- ordeno con firmeza el anciano, haciendo que el hombre asienta y desaparezca en un puf -Yo no quería hacer este jutsu, pero la situación lo amerita.

* * *

¡Yupi!

Saltando a gran velocidad por los tejados de la aldea se encuentra Obito, el hombre cargaba sobre su espalda a una contenta Sakura, que iba gritando muy alegre al sentir la velocidad.

-¡Obito-kun esto es genial! ¡Corre más rápido!- pidió la chica, le gustaba la velocidad.

-¿Estas segura? - cuestiono el Uchiha -Podrías caerte...

-¡No lo are! - dijo firme la muchacha -¡Además tu jamás dejarías que me caiga!- dijo con seguridad.

Obito rio de medio lado y salto con más velocidad, era cierto, el jamás dejaría que nada le pasara a su niña de cabello rosado, no mientras el pudiera cuidarla.

-¡Oni-chan se está perdiendo de algo genial!

Y era verdad, ya que el rubio Uzumaki alegando que preferia ir de pie, había rechazado la idea de ser llevado de caballito por el pelinegro, ocultando el real motivo, el desagrado que le tiene a ese ser.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha camino a la academia, iba con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de disgusto latente en la cara.

-Sakura-chan traidora, y yo que pensé se vendría conmigo- refunfuñaba en su mente el Uzumaki; sin darse cuenta que en una de las esquinas aparecía una persona que el odiaba a pulso.

Hinata caminaba cabizbaja por el camino que la llevaría a la academia, el encuentro con su hermano la entristeció, así que se encontraba deprimida. Pero al llegar al final de la calle dio un respingo del susto, al ver aparecer a ese rubio que odiaba y temía a muerte, venir del camino contrario. Siendo lo más sigilosa posible dio un giro de 180° y pretendió emprender la huida sin ser vista por el muchacho, verlo sería una gran pelea, donde seguro ella perdería; Lo que la pobre muchacha no conto, fue que del lado contrario de la calle viniera una señora de gran tamaño, la cual la choco y la hizo caer, y para su mala suerte callo en los pies de la persona de la cual trataba de huir.

-Tu sí que esta maldita- dijo su consciencia burlándose de la susodicha.

-Rayos, casi piso mierda...

A la Hyuga una vena se le hincho en la frente, como odiaba a ese rubio oxigenado, a veces le sorprendía que su querida Sakura-san compartiera genes con él, y es que eran totalmente diferentes en personalidad. Hinata aun con la furia en la mirada se puso de pie de manera ágil, viendo con indiferencia fingida al rubio que sonreia burlón, y es que el carbrón disfrutaba verla jodida.

-¿Vas a llorar? -cuestiono el rubio aun burlándose, la Hyuga había aparecido delante suyo como si la hubiera invocado, era su quita estrés, adoraba joderla -Después de todo es lo que siempre haces, Hinata-chan- lo último lo dijo con burla, imitando la voz que su hermana usaba para dirigirse a ella.

A Hinata le dieron náuseas la manera como la llamó, y es que cuando lo decía Sakura-san sonaba dulce.

-¡Mira es Sakura-san!-la exclamación repentina de la peli-azul hizo que el Uzumaki girará el rostro quitando su atención de la Hyuga y sonriendo con alegría, ¿acaso su hermanita se había arrepentido y había venido a caminar junto a él a la academia? Lo sabía, ella lo prefería sobre el tuerto-¡Tarado!

Cuando escucho la palabra "tarado" y no vio a nadie detrás de él, supo que era una jugarreta de la arpía de ojos perla, pero lo que no pudo saber o pronosticar fue el puño en su zorruno rostro, lanzado por muchacha cuando este volvió la mirada furiosa hacia ella.

Cuando Hinata vio caer al rubio oxigenado, dio una vuelta de 90° y comenzó a correr como si de flash se tratase, dejando un gran polvareda detrás de ella, y aun rubio tirado en medio de la calle con varios chismosos y incrédulos mirándolo, ella no era estúpida para quedarse observando como el rubio se ponía de pie para regresarle el golpe

El intenso dolor en su carita le hizo abrir los ojos, para ver como la maldita huía como si trajera un cuete en culo, dejando una polvareda que lo hacía toser.

-Ya te jodiste perra...

La potente aura oscura del Uzumaki hizo huir a varios chismosos, y es que el rubio tenía cara de asesino serial. Con una rapidez propia de él, comenzó a correr detrás de la fugitiva, para atraparla y hacerle pagar su ofensa a su bello rostro.

-La voy colgar de pies en la torre del Hokage...pero con sosten y bragas waujajaja -era el pensamiento siniestro del Uzumaki, que recordó que cada que la peli-azul trataba, o se pasaba de lista con él, le regresaba el golpe pero de maneras más crueles, como la vez que la ató desnuda de pies y manos y la lanzo a los baños termales de los hombres, haciendo que esta caiga desmayada del susto al ver tanto hombre desnudó, y el que solo lo hizo de buena fe, queriendo que deje de ser mojigata y que de una buena vez le gusten los hombres.

* * *

En la torre Hokage, exactamente en la oficina de este, se encontraba un hombre de cabello plata, mascara y mirada resentida, el Hatake tenía dos cadenas aprisionando sus manos y estaba sentado en una de las sillas de aquella oficina. Delante de él se encontraba el Hokage, el cual tenía una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, fumando su pipa y cogiendo su bastón como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Kakashi no creí que huirías ¿Tanto miedo tienes? - cuestiono de manera neutra Hiruzen.

Kakashi en el suelo apretó los puños, mientras su mirada se tornaba oscura, se puso de pie y camino a zancadas hacia el Hokage, para sin ningún preámbulo tomarlo de las solapas, acercando su rostro al suyo de manera amenazante, mostrando su ojo oscurecido de la rabia.

Como si hubieran sido invocados con el pensamiento, por la puerta pasaron tres shinobis y otros dos aparecieron entre nubes de humo, todos apuntando a Kakashi con un kunai o espadas.

-No interfieran- ordeno el Hokage, sin mostrar incomodidad ante lo sucedido - Kakashi, cálmate y hablemos.

Ante las palabras, Kakashi lo soltó.

-Bien...

* * *

En uno de los salones de clases de la Academia ninja, se encontraba Sakura, desparramada hechandose un sueñito, junto a ella, y con una mueca de asco, al ver como esta tenia baba saliendo por su boca, estaba Sasuke, el cual era fulminado con la mirada por Ino, que estaba sentada detrás de ellos, junto a Shikamaru y Chouji, mientras los demás alumnos corrían y charlaban en el lugar, esperando la llegada de Iruka-sensei.

En el salón se escuchó un bullicio, como si una estampida se acercase, todos quedaron en silencio esperando aquello que se aparecería por la puerta, sin percatar lo que a continuación sucedería; Sakura despertó cuando vio pasar corriendo a Hinata, la cual tenía cara de estarle huyendo al mismo diablo, justo en ese momento dio un salto, borrando toda evidencia de sueño, y sin miramientos, y sin ver a la persona que iba atacar, le lanzo un certero puñete en la quijada al siguiente desdichado que paso por la puerta. Un calvito de nombre Kenji.

-¡¿Que le hacías a Hinata-chan ttebane?!- grito con todo pulmón la rosa.

Lo que no vio venir fue a su hermano, corriendo a todo velocidad hacia el salón, el cual se dio cuenta tarde que ella estaba en el camino, la entrada, siendo inevitable el choque, mandándola a volar ante el frentazo que se dieron, volando la muchacha por el salón, hasta estrellarse con Sasuke, que no pudo quitarse a tiempo, estrellándose con esta, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, sintió un toque cálido en sus labios, y unos ojos negros abiertos al máximo mirándola horrorizado, sin pensarlo ya tenía frente azul...

Sasuke vio con asombro pasar a Hinata por la puerta, con cara de haber visto al diablo, luego al gordo fracasado de Kenji, pasar con miedo marcado en la mirada, y no con cara de estar persiguiendo a la Hyuga, luego a Sakura plantarse delante del calvo, dándole un puñete que lo derribo y de paso lo dejo en KO, y finalmente, como esta salía volando a gran velocidad a su dirección, ante el frentazo que su hermano le dio, al chocar con ella, estrellándose la rosada encima suyo, chocando sus rostros, sus frente y finalmente sus labios...

-¡KYA!- el grito horrorizado que lanzaron los dos rubios del salón, asusto a los dos muchachos que se habían chocado hace un momento, haciendo que estos se separen como si quemaran, mientras sus rostros eran encendidos por la pura vergüenza que sentían.

Naruto tenía la cara desfigurada del horror, ante lo que había visto. Había venido persiguiendo a Hinata desde que esta lo engaño y le golpeo el rostro, de camino en los pasillos de la academia vio a Kenji, y este como digno miedoso que era, había corrido detrás de la Hyuga también huyendo, esto le extraño en el momento, pero le restó importancia, pero al ver a la Hyuga pasar por la puerta del salón, apresuro los pasos, pero, por casualidades de la vida, casualidades muy increíbles, un caracol paso por ahí, y por no pisarlo y matar al molusco de un pisotón, no vio cómo su hermana derribo a Kenji apenas este cruzo la puerta, y el, por no pisar al pobre caracolito, había perdido el control de sus pies y había chocado con su hermana, fue tarde para hacer algo, su hermana ya estaba en el suelo, encima del Uchia, besándose... y el culpable de tamaña tragedia era...él y el maldito e inoportuno caracol...

Hinata cayó al suelo inconsciente ante lo que sus ojos vieron, siendo salvada de chocar con el suelo por el cuerpo de Kenji, que aún estaba tirado en medio del salón, junto al rostro pasmado del rubio.

Todos en el salón tenían los ojos puestos en Sakura y Sasuke, los cuales se daban la espalda; pero el asombro cambio a miedo, cuando vieron que los cabellos de la pelirosa, comenzaban a mecerse como si fuera un pulpo, y una mirada de loca aparecía en su rostro, lanzada a su gemelo, el cual se estremeció. Iba arder Troya y el con ella.

Una gota de sudor resbalo de la nuca de todos al ver como la rosada detenía su puño y se iba de frente al suelo, al ver como su gemelo se daba de golpes en el suelo, autocastigándose por lo que se sentía culpable, y no porque su hermana iba a golpearlo. 

* * *

-Bien... ¡comenzamos la prueba!

Anuncio Iruña entrando al salón, y quedando extrañado ante el panorama que sus ojos presenciaban. Su alumno estrella -Naruto- estaba inconsciente sobre su lugar, tenía una cruz en la frente hecha de banditas y un ojo inflamado, dándonos a entender que Sakura igual le dio. Sasuke tenía el rostro más inexpresivo de lo normal, de hecho parecía furioso, mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Hinata, abrazándola y llorando en su hombro de manera desgarradora, mientras la heredera del clan Hyuga estaba quieta como una tabla, controlando sus nervios para consolar a la Uzumaki, y finalmente a Ino echando chispas de los ojos al ver esa escena.

-Hoy me deshago de estos locos- el pensamiento lleno de dicha de Iruka, hizo que flotara sobre flores imaginarias de colores -no volveré a verles la cara jamás.

Shikamaru entre cerro los ojos hacia su sensei, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaba festejando el hecho de que ellos se largaran.

-Por favor Kami, que no me toque con ese par- el castaño miro con temor al rubio y a la peli-rosa, preferia practicarse una circuncisión antes de tener a ese par como compañeros de equipo (Pobre infeliz, no sabes lo que espera u.u)

-Comencemos, la prueba consiste en...-

* * *

Naruto corría por los pasillos de la academia, mirando a todos lados, buscando una cabellera rosada.

¿Razón?

La peli-rosa al escuchar que la prueba consistía en crear un clon de sombra, ni lenta ni perezosa había salido del salón como si fuera hermana del correr caminos. Dejando a todos confundidos y con gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. A excepción de Naruto, que sabía a la perfección que su gemela no era buena, por no decir pésima, al realizar este jutsu; aun recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo, y como dos Sakuras chibis y regordetas aparecieron delante de él, definitivamente pésimas.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Ya había pasado un buen rato, y estaba comenzando a angustiarse ¿Dónde estaría?

* * *

Sasuke, Hinata e Ino, los tres cuidadosamente escondidos en diferentes partes del patio, veían como el rubio de mal- como lo llamaban- buscaba a su desaparecida hermana, cabe decir que los tres muchachos tienen la banda shinobi en la frente al igual que el rubio Uzumaki.

-¿Dónde estás Sakura-san?- se preguntaba afligida la Hyuga, ella estaba escondida detrás de un árbol. Desde que vio a Sakura partir del salón, pensó que era una de las locuras que se cargaba esta, pero al ver la cara que puso el rubio supo que no. Algo había sucedido.

-Hpm- Sasuke, escondido en una de las torres cerca al parque, miraba el lugar donde estaba el rubio con suspicacia, tratando de saber lo que guarda con solo verlo. El también quería saber dónde estaba la niña, pero jamás lo diría.

-Sakura-chan, donde estas -Ino tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su querida "novia" había desaparecido, sin siquiera voltear a verla antes. 

* * *

Saura corría a gran velocidad por el denso bosque, la chica tenía un gran pergamino en la espalda y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Después de esto me convertiré en genin...

_Flash back_

_Sakura caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos de la academia, el saber que no se convertiría en genin la tenía deprimida. Sonrió amargamente al recordar que jamás fue buena al hacer clones de sombres, o cualquier otro jutsu. Siempre que lo intentaba terminaba fracasando, a comparación de su hermano, que con un par de intentos y lo lograba. Esa era una de las razones por lo que admiraba a su hermano, él era tan opuesto a ella, inteligente, astuto, tranquilo y bueno en todo. Hasta Iruka-sesei lo había reconocido como tal. A comparación de ella, que era la que mayormente terminaba jodiendo a su sensei._

_Soltó un suspiro, lo mejor era apresurar el paso hasta Ichiraku, un buen tazón de ramen y ser mimada por Ayame le sentarían genial._

_-No debería estar una niña como tú, presentando su examen de ascenso a gennin._

_Se giró con una mirada aburrida, detrás suyo se encontraba un hombre de cabellos platas largos, cuerpo corpulento y traje ninja, al instante lo reconoció como uno de los senseis de la academia. Misuki._

_-No me interesa hacer ese examen ttebane...- dijo con desden, ese sensei jamas le dio buena espina, parecía ser alguien peligroso a simple vista._

_-Entonces tampoco debe importarte por que los demás se burlen de ti y tú...hermano, mirándolos como si fueran apestados y sucias bacterias, que jamás debieron haber nacido, haciéndote sentir furia al escuchar la solo frase, vinculada a que tu hermano jamás debió haber nacido._

_Vio como los ojos de la Uzumaki se oscurecieron por la furia, en ese momento sustento la teoría la cual todos especulaban, la cual decía que la sola mención de su hermano la enfurecía._

_-Cállate...- la rosada sonó intimidante, a pesar de su edad y su aun nula experiencia en pelear contra alguien que no fuera de su tamaño; pero eso no impediría que se defendiera, ella no era ninguna cobarde, nunca huía._

_-No es mi intención insultarte- Misuki alzo las manos en son de paz -Solo ayudarte._

_-¡Pues no la quiero! ¡Así que lárguese!_

_-¿No quieres convertirte en genio y proteger a tu hermano?_

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tales palabras, sin poder evitarlo bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños. ¿Protegerlo? Era lo que más deseaba en la vida, era su sueño, daría su vida con tal que jamás nada lo lastimara, seria capas de entregarse al infierno con tal que su hermano jamás salga lastimado por nadie ni nada._

_-Si...-Misuki sonrió mientras daba pasos hacia ella- Todos tenemos algo que proteger ¿No? Tu hermano es lo tuyo...y si no eres genin, jamad lo lograras ¿No lo crees?_

_Giro el rostro aun lado mientras cerraba los ojos con amargura, no le gustaba que le digieran cosas que por ende ya sabía._

_-Conozco una manera de ayudarte a ser genin- soltó como si digiera el clima._

_Las palabras de Misuki, hicieron levantar la mirada a Sakura, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su alma, si había otra manera de convertirse en genin, la tomaría._

_-¿Cual?_

_-Solo tienes que conseguir algo..._

_Fin del Flash back_

-De esta manera, yo me convertire en genin...y protegeré a oni-chan...- una sonrisa enigmática estaba en su rostro, mientras unas lágrimas permanecía en el borde de sus ojos, cumpliría su sueño.

* * *

La noche había caído en la aldea de la hoja, y con ella la angustia que sentía un rubio al estar buscando a su hermana por más de cinco horas y no dar con ella. Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, tenía la cabeza agachada y los pies sucios, se notaba el cansancio en su mirada y la preocupación latente en ella, quería estar con su hermana y abrazarla, decirle que pase lo que pase, el siempre estaría con ella, y que si era necesario él no se convertiría en ninja hasta que ella también lo hiciera.

-one-chan...¿Dónde estás?- se cuestionó a sí mismo, mirando la luna llena en el cielo, la cual alumbraba cauta, sin que nadie la moleste -iré otra vez a Ichiraku, de repente la encuentro ahí...

Antes de que pudiera emprender media vuelta algo capto su atención, un grupo dd shinobis de la aldea se movía en la oscuridad de la noche, eran alrededor de 50, todos con una misma dirección la torre del Hokage.

-Adónde van todos- se cuestionó extrañado.

Se quedó analizando todo por un rato, para luego fruncir el ceño y correr en la misma dirección, algo dentro de él, le decía que los siguiera, y el haría caso a su instinto.

* * *

Alrededor de treinta a más ninjas estaban reunidos en la torre Hokage, todos estaban malhumorados y preocupados. Delante de ellos se encontraba Hiruzen el cual tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación, mientras mirada a todos con severidad.

-Hokage-sama...-Obito apareció junto a él de la nada, traía puesto su traje clásico de ninja, y su capa negra, la cual tenía un símbolo de la familia Uchiha en el hombro -es una niña traviesa...seguro no quiso hacerlo...

-¡Hokage-sama esto no es un juego, Sakura a cometido un delito! ¡Robo un pergamino muy valioso!

Uno de los ninjas que estaba en el grupo hablo, haciendo que el Uchiha frunza el ceño y el tercero presté atención a ellos.

-¡Hokage-sama ese pergamino contiene jutsus prohibidos que son de sumo secreto para la aldea, los cuales fueron creados por el primer Hokage!

Hiruzen aspiro hondo de su pipa, visiblemente preocupado, desde unas tres horas atrás su vida se había vuelto un real dolor de cabeza. Resulta que hace unas tres horas uno de sus subordinados le había comunicado sobre el robo del pergamino sagrado del primer Hokage, y que el autor de dicho crimen no era otro que la misma Sakura Uzumaki.

-Bien...-el Hokage dejo fumar su pipa y levantó la mirada hacia todos, los cuales se quedaron callados esperando escucharlo hablar -¡Busquen a Sakura y recuperen el pergamino!

Ante tal orden todos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, dejando al Hokage en la torre y aun Obito sumamente preocupado.

-Te recomiendo encontrarla primero, sabes muy bien como son todos ellos...- el Hokage pasó junto a él sin voltear a verlo, adentrándose en su oficina otra vez.

Obito frunció el ceño y se puso su capucha, mientras llevaba una mano a su espada, la cual permanecía sujeta a un cinturón -Tal vez el bosque...

Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Escondido en uno de los muros del lugar se encontraba Naruto, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, al escuchar lo que su hermana hizo.

-Saku-chan...

Con el ceño fruncido llevo una mano a su porta shuriken, decidiendo que di alguien tocaba uno de los rosados cabellos de su hermana, moriría en sus manos.

* * *

En el bosque de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba una peli rosa, la cual miraba con persistencia el pergamino que antes cargaba. Examinándolo.

-mmm- la muchacha miraba el pergamino con interés -jutsu clones de sombra- leyó, al instante se le sombreo la frente de negro -ese es mi peor jutsu datte-bane.  
Sin más se puso de pie, tenía que intentarlo ya había llegado muy lejos. 

* * *

En uno de los techos de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba Misuri, el hombre tenía una shuriken gigante en la espalda y una sonrisa malévola en la cara, mientras mira, con una sonrisa malvada, el bosque, donde dejó a su siguiente objetivo.

* * *

Cuando Obito llego al bosque quedo estupefacto al ver a la niña tendida en el suelo, toda sucia y con la ropa llena de rasgaduras. Pudo junto a ella el gran pergamino de la aldea, estaba abierto, acaso ella había estado tratando de...

-¡Sakura-chan!- un grito prominente de otro lugar llego a sus oídos, de entre los árboles y la oscuridad apareció Naruto, el rubio traía un kunai en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se agrando al ver a su hermana.

Sakura se sentó al ver llegar a su hermano, pensó que venía la surra, por haberse largado tantas horas sin avisarle, estaba casi segura que este le pegaría, por verle ese kunai en las manos, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al sentir los brazos de su hermano en su cuello, estrechándola, con fervor.

-¿Dónde estabas, me tenías preocupado?...- dijo en un susurro lastimero, apoyando la frente en el hombro de ella.

-Oni-chan...yo...- Sakura no sabía que decir, su hermano estaba llorando en su hombro, otra vez ella había sido la causante de su llanto -...no llores...

Naruto retiro la cara de su hombro y le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que la rosa le sonría igual, pero, de un momento a otro, vio la cara dulce y apacible de su hermano cambiar a amarga y diabólica, y sin que pudiera evitarlo sintió un dolor en la coronilla, su hermano le había lanzado un capón en la cabeza, haciendo que comience a rodar en el suelo a causa del dolor.

-¡Eso te mereces por haber robado un pergamino!¡¿Que no te enseñe yo a no robar?- cuestiono furioso el rubio, apuntándola con el dedo, haciendo que esta retroceda al ver su aura, esa cara y esa cólera solo la había visto una vez, el día que le dio de alma en el cumpleaños del Hokage, cuando la mando al hospital.

-¡Oni-chan a las mujeres no se les pega!- grito asustada, apelando a la moral de su hermano.

-¡En este momento eso no me importa! ¡A los niños ahí que darles un escarmiento cuando se portan mal!- grito rabioso el rubio, sonriendo tétrico, sin más saco una algo que Sakura conocía bien, un guante, un guante de boxeo -...y tú te portaste mal nechan...

-¡Cuando te portas mal yo no te pego datte-bane!- grito asustada, recordando que él nunca se portaba mal.

-¿Sabes lo has causado?- cuestiono el rubio dando un paso hacia adelante, chocando el guante con su otra mano - Todos te buscan Saku-chan, todos quieren matarte por ¡robarte eso!- grito enfuriado, señalando el pergamino en el suelo.

\- ¡Que se jodan entonces, yo lo robe primero!- grito molesta, ella se demoró mucho en tomarlo, si ellos lo querían tenían que buscar el suyo.

Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulo antes de tirarse hacia atrás como condorito, su hermana salía con unos argumentos de lo más creativos, misma situación mostro Obito, ante tamaña defensa.

Naruto iba a lanzarse encima de su hermana, para darle un golpe por hablar estupideces, cuando una shuriken se dirigió a él desde otro ángulo, apareciendo de la nada, y siendo más rápida que el rubio, Sakura se lance encima de su hermano, derribándolo, impidiendo que este sea herido. Pero cuando creyeron haber terminado con el peligro, una shuriken gigante apareció, haciendo que el rubio reaccione antes que su hermana, y se ponga delante de ella, dispuesto a recibir el ataque.

Naruto sudaba y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe, tenía protegida con su cuerpo a su hermana, la cual no pudo reaccionar ante el segundo ataque. Todo fue rápido, cuando creyó que el shuriken iba a impactar con su cuerpo, una espada se hizo presente, desviando el arma, y apareciendo al instante un hombre de capucha, con una mirada intensamente carmesí. Era Obito.

\- Sabía que Sakura-chan jamás robaría algo...a menos que algo la motivara.

Naruto giro rápidamente la mirada, quedando sorprendido al toparse con la espalda de un sujeto que el conocía muy bien; Obito se encontraba parado frente a ambos, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos rebelaban furia, hacia el sujeto delante de él, el cual había intentado lastimar a ambos gemelos; Misuki retrocedió un poco intimidado, de todos los shinobis de la aldea jamás espero tener parado frente a él a Obito Uchiha, conocido shinobi, miembro de la poderosa guardia de elite del Hokage, y por si fuera poco, amigo muy estimado de este.

-Nunca pensé que usted llegaría hasta aquí...Obito-sempai- Misuki se mostraba nervioso, desde su punto en el bosque.

-Obito-kun...-Sakura miro anonadada al sujeto, no creyendo que habia aparecido en el momento preciso, gracias a él, no habían lastimado a su amado hermano; Naruto observo su espalda, sin que nadie lo sospechara se sentía agradecido con el pelinegro, si no hubiera aparecido, su hermana estaría herida, o en el peor de los casos muerta.

-Obito...-Naruto trago grueso y quiso morderse el labio antes de seguir -Gracias...

-Pónganse de pie, y vallan a la torre del Hokage- ordeno el Uchiha, sin voltear a verlos ni responder al rubio; solo se limitó a mover su espada en dirección al ninja traidor, el cual retrocedió con temor -¡Obedezcan!

Ambos chicos se estremecieron, rápidamente se pusieron de pie, levantando el pergamino con ellos; Obito estaba molesto, y cuando eso sucedía, era inteligente alejarse de él, podía ser un sujeto alegre y jovial, pero como cualquiera, tenía un lado oscuro que no era grato de ver, tanto, que el carácter de su Tía Mikoto era igual a la de un gatito cuanto le quitan su comida, comparado con el suyo.

-Mierda...- pensó con preocupación y rabia Misuki, su plan había fallado, no tenía esperanzas de salir librado de eso, su estancia en la cárcel era inminente; poso sus ojos en los negros de Obito Uchiha, si, definitivamente no tenía ninguna esperanza de salir librado de eso, no con aquel hombre al frente, ya que además de ser un shinobi fuerte, y miembro de la guardia del Hokage, también era, conocido, como protector de aquellos mocosos con cola, y era demasiado conocido el afecto que le tenía a esos dos...si, había perdido, pero podía desquitarse aun...

\- No te vayas aun Sakura-chan...quiero contarte algo….o mejor dicho, ha ambos...- Obito giro el rostro como poseído al escuchar la voz de Mizuki; mientras ambos niños pararon su caminar, en especial una niña de cabellos rosas.

Sakura se quedó parada en su lugar sin moverse, su mirada era resentida, aquel sensei que la había engañado la había hecho cometer delito, pero aun así no entendía la razón, quería saberla, por eso fue que se detuvo. Naruto por otro lado le dedico una mirada llena de furia al peli-celeste, aquel sujeto era culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y aquella sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro ahora era una cosa desagradable que ver.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo tte-bane?- Sakura mostro seriedad, dando un paso hacia al frente, pero siendo detenida por su hermano y una mirada de advertencia de Obito.

-Dije: Lárguense los dos - regresando la mirada al sujeto, Obito cambio su ojo negro a uno rojo, muestra de que el sharingan había aparecido en el - Misuki-sensei no tiene nada que decirles- pronuncio, sin quitar la mirada del chunin. Haciendo que este trague grueso, pero no retroceda ante su cometido.

-Claro que si, después de todo, es algo que te responderá muchas preguntas...de tu origen tal vez...

Obito abrió los ojos al máximo, para acto seguido moverse con rapidez hacia el peli-celeste, empuñando su espada en dirección a este, que se sobresaltó; lo que nadie espero fue lo que el ninja traidor a continuación aria; antes que el Uchiha llegue hacia él con su espada, saco con rapidez de su estuche una bomba de humo, la cual impacto en la cara de Obito cuando el estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, acto seguido le arrebato la espada de las manos y de un puñete lo derribo al suelo, para finalmente, sentarse sobre él, mientras este se sobaba los ojos. Todo esto sucedió ante la mirada atónita de ambos gemelos.

-¡Obito/kun!- ambos muchachos corrieron hacia el peli celeste, dispuestos a ayudar al pelinegro, pero frenando en seco al ver como este ponía la espada en la espalda del Uchiha, que seguía revolviéndose en la tierra como gusano al que le echaron sal, pero en este caso, picante a los ojos.

-Un movimiento, y le clavare esto en la espalda, y créanme- amenazo- ustedes no quieren eso, una muerte tan humillante para él... asesinado por la espalda por un ninja de baja clase ¿no? - dijo con maldad el peli celeste -eso, quédense quietos... ¡Par de monstruos!- grito con rabia, al ver como ambos apretaban los puños con rabia.

-Déjalo, si quieres el pergamino te lo daré, no tienes por qué matar tte-bane- Sakura hablo con seriedad, y levanto el pergamino enseñándoselo al hombre, el cual sonrió burlón.

-¿Tú crees que ahora ese pergamino me interesa?- cuestiono soltando la carcajada el chunin -cuando puedo matar a esta basura...- empuño más el arma a la espalda del Uchiha, el cual había parado de moverse y había quedado quieto como una tabla, a pesar de estar totalmente consiente - ¿Te diste cuenta?...no solo era picante...era paralizante...Es increíble lo que uno puede conseguir siendo amante de una de las científicas del laboratorio de Konoha ¿no? -hablo, mirando como el Uchiha apretaba los dientes en un intento de moverse - o... ¿creías que era totalmente ignorante al hecho de que sabes pelear muy bien aún ciego? - Mizuki se puso lentamente de pie, aun empuñando la espada en la espalda del Uchiha, mientras sonreía cruelmente a ambos muchachos, los cuales sentían rabia ante la impotencia y la bajeza de aquel shinobi de la hoja -Vas hacer asesinado por un ninja de clase baja -Misuki, hablaba con satisfacción y sadismo, estaba disfrutando todo eso -te dejaste llevar por el momento, no atacaste como debías...tu estupidez será tu tumba -soltó macabramente.

-Eres la peor rata que he visto en toda esta aldea - Naruto capto la atención del sujeto, al dirigirse con burla hacia él - eres tan fuerte que tienes que atacar por la espalda tte-bayo -dijo con sarcasmo.

Mizuki frunció el ceño, y movió la espalda hacia el rubio, sabía que aquel mocoso le estaba provocando, pero escucharlo hablar así de él lo había puesto furioso, aquel monstruo no tenía derecho a portarse así con él, no aquel monstruo que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

-Nichan...- Sakura se acercó a su hermano con el rostro pasmado, podía ver la rabia en los ojos azules, su hermano estaba portándose de una manera que ella desconocía, ese carácter era parecido al ella cuando estaba molesta, pero había algo más...

-Muestra tú real cara, después de todo, siempre has sido así...- Mizuki apunto más con la espada a Naruto, el cual con leves movimientos se acercaba más al chunin, sin apartarle la mirada, ni intimidarse por la mirada de este; Misuki al ver esto retrocedía y empuñaba más el arma, incluso intentaba intimidarlo con palabras, pero el rubio seguía avanzando - un monstruo...zorro de nueve colas...

Obito se paralizo en su lugar, más de lo la droga le estaba haciendo, aquel desgraciado había soltado las palabras que por doce años toda la aldea había callado por orden del Hokage, aquel maldito había dicho las palabras que siempre había tratado de evitar. Apretó los dientas hasta que sintió dolor, tenía toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, cuando escucho que Misuki quería hablar con Sakura y decirle cosas que ella debería saber, su cuerpo reacciono a la defensiva, se lanzó como un tonto, pensando que el hombre caería ante un golpe suyo, al ser el un chunin de bajo rango, pero se había equivocado, aquel desgraciado lo había atrapado, de la manera más humillante...sentía repulsión de sí mismo...necesitaba moverse...antes que aquel desgraciado revelara más información prohibida.

Naruto se quedó frio al escuchar eso; Mizuki lo había llamado "zorro de nueve colas" Se estremeció, al instante su mente rememoro algo, recordó que Kakashi le había contado tres años atrás, que era el contenedor de aquella atroz bestia, además de ser solo contenedor de la mitad, puesto que su hermana tenía la otra mitad...aquella bestia había sido sellada en el interior de ambos por el cuarto Hokage, con el propósito de salvar a la aldea...y según órdenes del Tercer Hokage, estaba totalmente prohibido revelar y hablar de eso...sudo frio, lo que aquel hombre tramaba era...

-¿Zorro de nueve colas?- Sakura contrajo los ojos con extrañeza y un sentimiento que no podía explicar -¿Porque llamaste a mi oni-chan así tte-bane?- en ese momento se dio cuenta, el sentimiento en su pecho era...angustia.

Naruto y Obito abrieron los ojos pasmados al mismo tiempo, uno con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante aquellas palabras, y el otro con terror, de no saber qué hacer para callar al hombre.

-Han estado engañándolos toda su vida, los han engañado desde...- Mizuki comenzó hablar, pero la voz que se escuchó a continuación lo hizo callar.

-¡Cállate!- Naruto rugió con furia, y ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermana y Mizuki, se lanzó a este, sacando un shuriken -¡No te atrevas a hablar!

Mizuki se salvó por los pelos de que Naruto le clavar el shuriken en el pecho, siendo más rápido y experimentado que este lo logro, y en un acto de contraataque, golpeo la mano donde el rubio tenía el shuriken, para acto seguido, darle una patada en el estómago, tan fuerte, que el rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas tocándose la zona afectada, mientras escupía sangre.

-¡Oni-chan!- Sakura reacciono al ver a su hermano caer al suelo, apresurándose a acorrer en su ayuda pero, frenando en seco al ver la palma de la mano de Misuki, indicándole que parara -Maldito... ¡Te atreviste a tocar a mi oni-chan!- rugió.

Misuki no le presto atención a las palabras de la Uzumaki, solo observo al rubio tirado en el suelo tocándose el estómago, él mocoso había intentado callarlo, le pareció raro al principio, pero al ver que lo ataco se dio cuenta...lo sabía, aquel mocoso lo sabía, y había intentado callarlo, porque la otra mocosa no lo sabía...sonrió, vio de reojo a Obito, el cual con mucho esfuerzo había logrado mover su cabeza para oír lo que sucedía. Mizuki se sintió poderoso, revelaría algo que aria que ambos hombres estaban intentado callar.

-Sakura, te diré algo que ellos han tratado de detener -soltó, logrando que Sakura lo mire extrañada, mientras Naruto en el suelo intento ponerse de pie, pero aquel dolor no se lo permitió -Voy a contarte sobre el decreto hace doce años...algo que todos saben...incluso tu hermano...menos tú.

-¿Que decreto?...- Sakura se sintió ansiosa, su hermano había intentado callar a Mizuki, porque este queria decir algo, algo que no quería que ella supiera -¿Porque todos saben menos yo?- cuestiono confundida.

-¡Cállate no le digas!- Naruto intento golpearlo pero el sujeto lo esquivo con ridícula facilidad, haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

-Ellos están así porque están intentando que yo no hable -volteo hacia la cara de Obito, el cual intentaba mover los brazos y los ojos, en un intento de que su cuerpo lo escuche -¿Lo ve? incluso tu querido Obito intenta impedir que hable...

Sakura miro estupefacta a Obito, el cual movía su cuerpo intentado recuperar la sensibilidad de sus extremidades, mientras Naruto trataba de ponerse de pie con desesperación...se sintió horrorizada...y deseo saber aquello que ellos intentaban impedir que supiera.

-¿Nunca de has preguntado porque todos tratan como te tratan? Las miradas de odio...el asco al verte...¿como si te odiaran por estar viva?- Sakura frunció el ceño ¿pensarlo? eso era algo que se había cuestionado desde que tenía uso de razón -Hace doce años se creó una nueva norma...una norma de la cual todos sabían...menos ustedes -señalo a Naruto, el cual lo miraba con odio desde el suelo -pero tal parece que tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad?- cuestiono, mirando al rubio, el cual apretaba los dientes de la rabia.

-¿Porque yo no lose? ¿Porque oni-chan si lo sabe?- cuestiono la peli rosa, su mente se encontraba totalmente confundida.

-La norma es, que nadie tiene permiso para contarte que tú eres la otra mita del zorro de las nueve colas...tú y tu hermano, son el zorro de las nueve colas -Mizuki sonrió macabramente al ver el rostro de Sakura, para luego soltar una carcajada- el zorro que destruyo la aldea y mato a tanta gente eta dentro de tu cuerpo... ¡tú eres el zorro de nueve colas!

"Zorro de nueve colas"

"Zorro de nueve colas"

"Zorro de nueve colas"

Esa frase era la que retumbaba en la mente de Sakura; su mente viajo años atrás, los golpes que recibió, las miradas de odio, el desprecio...ahora lo entendía...el miedo, el dolor...la palabras monstruo...todo tenía sentido ahora...ahora sabia porque todos le llamaban monstruo.

Su hermano y ella, eran el zorro de las nueve collas...

Naruto tenía la vista clavada en la cara de su hermana; se sintió impotente, podía ver el terror en su blanco rostro, podía sentir el dolor que corría en ella...podía ver su desconcierto.

-¿Tú lo sabias oni-chan?- Sakura miro a su hermano, su mirada era ensombrecida y dolida, rogando con la mirada la verdad.

-Si...-Naruto contrajo los ojos con dolor, no podía mentirle.

-Obito-kun también...-afirmo en un susurro, mientras su rostro permanecía clavado en el suelo.

Obito apretó los dientes, deseo con todo su ser poder ver el rostro de Sakura, deseo consolarla, explicarle, hacer que se enterara de la verdad de manera correcta...aquel secreto era algo que jamás hubiera querido que sepa, aunque algún día tenía que hacerlo...pero aun así, nunca fue su deseo que ella se enterara de esa forma...siempre la había cuidado, a Naruto y a ella, como si fuera un padre...verlos sufrir, era algo que le afectaba de sobremanera.

-jajajajaja- Mizuki seguía riendo, era satisfactorio para él, ver a Obito tirado en el suelo, mientras aquella mocosa tenía un colapso al saber quién era -¡Te mintieron toda tu vida Sakura!¡El monstruo que destruyo la aldea, y mato a los compañeros de Obito está dentro de ti!...¡Inclusive Obito-senpai te odia!

Sakura se quedó fría, mirando con horror a su hermano -el cual estaba pasmado- y luego a Obito...con dolor su mente viajo a un suceso que ocurrió años atrás...algo que ocurrió.

_Flash Back_

_El sol brillaba con esplendor, era cerca del medio día, los pájaros volaban y las mariposas revoloteaban de aquí para halla. Cerca de ahí dos pequeños niños, de no más de cuatro años, corrían persiguiéndolas, con redes y cajas en manos. A lo lejos, en un pequeño monte, se encontraba Obito, el cual estaba parado delante de un momento de piedra, el cual miraba atentamente._

_-O ni-chan...- la pequeña de cabello rosa dejo de correr y miro atentamente al pequeño rubio, el cual también se detuvo -Obito-kun mira mucho esa roca... ¿Sabes porque?_

_-No es una roca, es el monumento a los caídos en combate y guerra -reprendió el rubio, haciendo que la niña saque la legua y se rasque la nuca avergonzada - Creo que alguien que Obito-san quería mucho esta en esa roca...- contesto, mirando de reojo al hombre._

_Sakura miro atentamente el lugar donde estaba el pelinegro; sin saber bien lo que hacía camino hacia el hombre, mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro. Naruto al ver a su hermanita caminar en dirección a Obito, no dudo en seguirla, pensando que algo se traía entre manos._

_Óbito estaba atento al monumento de los caídos, parado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor, pero esto no le importaba, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, recuerdos de las guerras pasadas, los gritos de dolor, la sangre, y las personas caídas en ella, aun después de años se sentía impotente, frustrado, culpable...Su mirada se afilo al leer un nombre en particular en aquel monumento, escrito muy correctamente, un nombre conocido, el nombre de un héroe, una persona que dio su vida por la aldea...pero para él, no era más que el nombre que lo atormentaría, y lo atormentaba, toda su vida._

_-Obito/kun/san_

_Un jalón en su pantalón hizo que regresara de nuevo a la realidad, confundido guio sus ojos hacia el suelo; lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas, y junto a él, unos ojos azul zafiro; Naruto y Sakura, miraban atentamente y con curiosidad al pelinegro, ambos niños tenían un dedo en la boca y una cara llena de ansiedad y travesura. Parpadeo aturdido, para luego, con confusión aun, arrodillarse delante de ambos niños, los cuales sonrieron ante la sonrisa del hombre._

_-¿Ocurre algo, niños?_

_Sakura hizo mohines en la cara; mientras Naruto junto a ella, la miraba atento, sabía lo que su hermana quería decir, pero por lo que veía, ella no parecía muy animada a decirlo; Obito se mostró confundido, la pequeña peli rosa se estaba comportando extraño, ante esto sonrió, seguro quería decir algo, pero no se animaba._

_-¿Quieres preguntarme algo? -animo._

_Sakura asintió, mientras Naruto junto a ella solo sonrió, dándole confianza a la niña de sus ojos._

_-¿Porque siempre observas esta roca? ¿Tiene importancia en algo?- cuestiono, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos con curiosidad, esperando atenta la respuesta del hombre. Naruto por otro lado, había dejado de estar junto a ambos y había caminado hacia la roca, deteniendo su mirada en un nombre que llamo su atención, como un objeto metálico atraído a un imán._

_Obito se sintió aturdido ante esas preguntas, para luego, pasado el momento de aturdimiento, sonreír. _

_Sakura observo como el pelinegro se ponía de pie, y regresaba a paso lento la mirada hacia el monumento, mientras le hacía una seña con la mano para que se parara a su lado._

_-Nohara Rin...- Naruto leyó el nombre con dificultad, para luego parpadear y mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con la mirada del hombre - ¿Quién es ella, Obito-san?_

_Obito poso su único ojo negro visible en los ojos del rubio, el cual se mostraba curioso, para luego mover el ojo en dirección a la niña, la cual estaba inclinada, tratando de leer el nombre pronunciado por su hermano minutos atrás._

_-Ella es un héroe de esta aldea, alguien que conocí...- dijo con palabras sombrías -alguien que estuvo en este mundo..._

_-¿Y dónde está ahora?- cuestiono la peli rosa, contrayendo la mirada en un gesto de duda, Naruto por otro lado, soltó un suspiro resignado, se lo había explicado, pero ella seguro no le puso atención._

_-Ellos son un tipo diferente de héroes nechan...-explico el rubio, mirándola de reojo._

_-¿Qué significa eso?- cuestiono otra vez confundida._

_-Eso significa muertos en combate...- Naruto hablo con cierta tristeza, mientras su mirada se dirigía al pelinegro._

_Sakura escurrió la confusión de su rostro, y bajo la mirada al suelo, con vergüenza y nerviosismo en el rostro._

_-Todos los nombres escritos en esta roca, son nombres de personas que murieron combatiendo para salvar a la aldea, para proteger esta aldea -Obito miraba atentamente el nombre de la mujer tallado en la roca -los nombres de mis amigos más cercanos están escritos en esta roca...y...el nombre de aquella mujer...es el nombre de mi compañera de equipo, una gran amiga para mí._

_Ambos niños levantaron la mira sorprendidos, estupefactos ante aquella respuesta, en sus pequeñas cabezas, de niños de cuatro años, procesaban aquella información, la amiga de Obito-kun estaba muerta...esa era la razón por la que miraba atentamente esa roca...ahí estaba escrito un nombre valioso para él._

_-¿Tu amiga?- cuestiono sorprendida, al saber que su querido Obito había tenido una compañera de equipo, y según lo que podía entender, era muy valiosa para él-¿Porque murió?_

_-¿Acaso sufrió un ataque de un shinobi enemigo?- se aventuró a cuestionar el rubio._

_-Sí, sufrió un ataque, pero no fue un shinobi el que la ataco...sino otra cosa...-la voz de Obito sono oscura, hasta cierto punto lúgubre._

_-¿Qué cosa la ataco?- Sakura estaba ansiosa por la respuesta, que no había dudado en tirar del pantalón del pelinegro, para captar su atención._

_-"El zorro de nueve colas"_

_Fin del flash back _

-¡No!

Un grito lleno de rabia, frustración y dolor se escuchó en el bosque, el cual hizo que el corazón de un pelinegro se estrujara; el grito que se escuchó en el lugar, era el de una peli rosa, la cual se había arrodillado en el suelo, mientras apretaba los labios con frustración.

Naruto que ya había recuperado el aire y la movilidad suficiente, camino a paso apresurado y tambaleante hacia su hermana, al llegar junto a ella se agacho a su altura, abrazándola, tratando de transmitirle consuelo.

-Bueno, creo que nuestra charla hasta aquí llego, adiós...- Misuri levando la espada que llevaba en la mano y la apunto en dirección de ambos niños -¡Mueran zorro de nueve colas!

Naruto había llegado junto a su hermana y la había abrazado, con fuerza, a pesar de sentir como esta trataba de alejarse y liberarse de sus brazos, sabía que estaba molesta, que lo consideraba un traidor, que lo más que quería ahora era tenerlo lejos. No le importo, no la soltaría, porque a pesar de lo que su cuerpo demostraba...sabía que ella lo necesitaba...necesitaba consuelo.

-No voy a dejarte, yo siento lo mismo que tu...por favor no me alejes...- susurro en su oído, con la chica aun moviéndose para que la soltara.

-Me mentiste...lo espere de cualquiera. De todos...pero nunca de ti...-Sakura dejo de forcejear y lo miro de reojo con rencor, mientras los gimoteos aun persistían en salir de ella.

-Perdóname...yo solo quería...

¡Mueran zorro de nueve colas!

Ambos niños abrieron los ojos al máximo, y giraron abruptamente la cabeza hacia el hombre que anuncio esas palabras, asustados y con algo atracado en la garganta vieron encaminarse a ellos una espada, que no tardaría nada en llegar. Era la espada de Obito, la cual había sido lanzada por Mizuki y ahora se dirigía a ellos, era cuestión de micro segundos para que esa espada impacte de lleno con el cuerpo de Naruto y atraviese a la peli rosa.

Todo se quedó en silencio, solo podía oírse la respiración agitada de un hombre...

El aire soplo, las hojas volaron...unas piernas trataron de moverse y mantenerse firmes a pesar del gran del dolor, unos ojos intentaron ignorar el ardor y una poderosa determinación trato de alzarse y hacerse notar...para proteger aquello que era valioso.

\- Obito-kun...

Mizuki se quedó sin aire al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era completamente irreal y hasta cierto punto perturbador, que algo como aquello estuviera pasando delante de sus ojos...algo que lo lleno de total desconcierto -imposible...- se dijo así mismo.

Frente al peli-celeste se encontraba la figura de Obito, el cual, a pesar del dolor que sentía su cuerpo, el esfuerzo y el ardor en los ojos, estaba parado frente al chounin, haciéndole frente, por la gran fuerza de voluntad que había dentro suyo; protegiendo con su cuerpo a ambos jóvenes, con ambas manos deteniendo la estada, la cual no había logrado llegar a ambos niños, y había sido detenida por él; las manos del pelinegro estaban presionadas al rededor del filo de la espada, sangrando, deteniéndola; el arma no había entrado en el estómago del Uchiha, este lo había tenido...a pesar que para eso había sacrificado sus manos.

-Ustedes no son el zorro de las nueve colas...-las palabras de Obito salieron como brasas de su boca, a causa del esfuerzo que hacía para hablar -...ustedes no son monstruos...

Ambos niños sintieron una punzada en su pecho, siempre se sintieron el dolor y el sufrimiento de sentirse menospreciados y odiados toda la aldea, cargando con el hecho de no saber la razón de semejante menosprecio por parte de su propia aldea, sin embargo trataban de ignorarlo y no tomarle importancia, refugiándose en el amor que compartían, pero a pesar de eso, desde siempre supieron que esto no era suficiente, necesitaban ser queridos, tratados como iguales, reconocidos...por eso se habían sentido dichosos y agradecidos al tener la amistad y la aceptación del Hokage, de Kakashi, de Teuchi y su hija...y por su puesto de Obito, al cual no solo estimaban, sino que respetaban. Naruto aunque lo negara siempre, para él, el Uchiha era como un hermano mayor, y para Sakura, su modelo a seguir y su gran amor. Por eso, les causaba mucho dolor saber que aquella bestia que albergaba en su interior, era el causante de la muerte de los compañeros de Obito, y de aquella gran amiga que era causante de su dolor silencioso.

-Ninguno de ustedes es un monstruo...- Obito soltó la espada, la cual cayo en el suelo causando un ruido, para a continuación caer de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo hecho, los ojos aun cerrados y las manos sangrando -Ustedes no son el Kyubi...- las palabras de Obito salieron cansadas, el Uchiha aún tenía el efecto del paralizante en su cuerpo, así que en cualquier momento se desplomaría inconsciente.

-jajajajajaja

La carcajada llena de burla y mofa lanzada por Mizuki se oyó en el bosque, causando la mirada furiosa de ambos Uzumaki, los cuales odiaron a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-¡No me hagas reír!- se mofo el chunin, ante el ceño fruncido del Uchiha -¿Que acaso ha olvidado la muerte de las personas de la aldea?¿La muerte de sus compañeros de equipo?¿La muerte de su querida Rin?- el peli-celeste comenzó a cuestionar preguntas, las cuales no hicieron reaccionar al pelinegro, al contrario, este sonreía con tranquilidad, a pesar del dolor -¡Ellos son asquerosos monstruos!¡Incluso ahora puedo ver los ojos de la bestia en ellos!¡Puedo ver la muerte y el odio en ambos!- Mizuki señaló a ambos jóvenes, los cuales fruncieron el ceño hasta límites imposibles, al mismo tiempo apretaban fuertemente los dientes y los puños.

-Tal vez tengas razón...tal vez es así como es el kiuby...-aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de Obito, causaron el estremecimiento y la sorpresa en ambos chicos, los cuales temblaron al escuchar esas palabras; mientras Mizuki, sonrió satisfecho -pero...así no son ellos- aquella negativa sorprendió a los gemelos, e hizo fruncir el ceño al peli-celeste- ... son un par de mocosos latosos, buscadores y causantes de problemas... no lo niego; Naruto con su carácter y complejo de sabelotodo es capaz de aturdir e intimidar a cualquiera...y Sakura con su lado extrovertido y sus agallas es capaz de desquiciar al más calmado, y darle frente al más fuerte...- ambos chicos temblaron los labios y los ojos, al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha referente a ellos - por eso, ellos no son asi...no son el Kyubi...son ninjas de Konoha, que en futuro serán seccionales e indispensables shinobis...que protegerán y cuidaran la aldea...son mis queridos camaradas...y yo creo en ellos...¡Creo en Naruto y Sakura Uzumaki!

Ambos muchachos lloraron a moco suelto al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha, mientras Obito que les daba la espalda, y no podía verlos, sonreía burlón, pensando que cuando esto pase, se reiría en la cara de Naruto, al haberlo escuchado llorar.

Por otro lado Misuki, dejando de lado la sorpresa, miro con asco al pelinegro, sorprendido por la fe que le tenía a ambos mocosos, a pesar que estos fueron los causantes de la muerte de sus compañeros - Bueno, como usted diga Obito-sempai- el chunin retiro una shuriken gigante la cual cargaba en la espalda, y la apunto en dirección al pelinegro -acabare con usted y arrebatare el pergamino a aquel monstruo, y veré con satisfacción como su fe cae delante de sus propios ojos...

La shuriken gigante fue lanzada, en dirección al pelinegro...

Ambos chicos reaccionaron de manera rápida y apresurada; el rubio se lanzó a Obito y lo empujo para evitar que este sea golpeado por la shuriken gigante, la cual se estrelló en un árbol; por otro lado, Sakura corrió, con el pergamino en las manos hacia el peli-celeste, cuando estuvo frente al sujeto lo derribo, con un certero golpe en el estómago, usando como arma el pergamino. Mizuki se estrelló en un árbol, pero no cayo inconsciente, al contrario, se puso de pie con la mirada cansada y furiosa.

-¡Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a Obito-onichan te mato!

Sakura anuncio estas palabras llena de furia, llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y haciendo una posición de manos, ante la atónita mirada de Naruto, el cual se mostró sorprendido al ver elevarse las hojas y el cabello de su hermana, sus palabras fueron tan determinadas que sintió estar delante de una persona que jamás había conocido; Obito por otro lado había escuchado pasmado las palabras de la peli rosa, inconscientemente parpadeo, y se dio cuenta que la luz podía verse a través de su ojo, su visión había vuelto...lo primero que vio fue el rostro pasmado de Naruto, el cual lo sostenía por la espalda, para luego mirar hacia al frente, y enfocar la mirada en Saura, la cual estaba parada con firmeza sobre el pasto, con las manos listas para ejecutar un sello y sin quitarle la mirada a su oponente.

-Te vas a arrepentir mocosa estúpida...pero solo bastara un golpe para acabarte...- dijo furioso el shinobi, al sentir un hilo de sangre escurrir entre sus labios, el cual fue causado por el golpe propinado por la peli-rosa -vas a rogar misericordia...

-Anda, ven, da tu mejor golpe... que yo me encargare de devolvértelo multiplicado por mil -la muchacha hablo siniestra y amenazante -y serás tu quien pida misericordia...

-¡Da tu mejor golpe maldita bestia!- el hombre corrió hasta la niña, elevando su shuriken dispuesto a atacar; la rosa no se movió, solo sonrió, para después, soltar las palabras que la iniciarían en el mundo shinobi.

-¡kagebushin no jutsu!

Los tres hombres en el bosque se quedaron sin aire, al ver al rededor de todo el bosque y árboles, a una gran cantidad de copias de Sakura, las cuales había aparecido en montones, todas con la mirada fija en Sakura, la cual sonreía con mofa.

Naruto estaba pasmado, mirando todo a su al rededor, había muchas copias de su hermana, se sintió humillado, el a las justas lograba crear tres copias, pero su hermana había superado cualquier limite, no pudo evitar sentir terror al pensar que era realmente su hermana, y que poder ocultaba. Obito ubicado junto a él, miro de la misma manera a todos los clones de la peli-rosa, pensando en el increíble chacra que tenía la niña -estos clones no son ilusiones...son clones sólidos, se especializó en un jutsu extremadamente prohibido...- pensó sorprendido, mirando fijamente el pergamino en la espalda de la muchacha.

-¿Qué es esto...?- Mizuki se mostró confundido y temeroso, al ver tantas copias de la joven de cabello rosa.

-¡No que ibas a acabar conmigo de un solo golpe!

-¡Vamos ataca!

-¡Yo empezare primero!

-¡No, yo lo are!

Los clones comenzaron a discutir entre sí, causando que el peli-celeste caiga al suelo con miedo en el rostro, mirando con ojos llenos de terror a todos lados, y sintiéndose acorralado y asustado al ver solo Sakuras

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fue lo último que se escuchó del ninja traidor, ya que a continuación, solo se oyó el sonido de golpes. 

* * *

Hiruzen sentado frente a Kakashi , sonreía alegremente, al ver lo que sucedía a través de la bola de cristal que tenía frente a él, mientras el peli-plata se mostraba sorprendido al ver la esfera, y los hechos que había mostrado antes.

-Ambos niños son dignos ¿No lo crees Kakashi?- dijo amigable en Hokage -ambos han demostrado tener una gran determinación...

Kakashi frente a él soltó un suspiro y asintió, luego de presenciar lo ocurrido en el bosque, había resuelto sus dudas; sonrió para sus adentros, mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos y los despeinaba con diversión reflejada en su único ojo. Se puso de pie de manera súbita, ante los ojos del Hokage, que seguía incorruptible en su asiento, camino hacia la salida y antes de cruzar esta paro, giro el pie y también el rostro, quedando en una pose aburrida y despreocupada, común en él.

-Bien, creo que acepto la propuesta.

Con estas últimas palabras cruzo la puerta de salida, dejando atrás aun sonriente y satisfecho Hokage.

-Mi Lord, ¿Lo seguimos?- un shinobi aparecio en el lugar, al lado derecho del Hokage.

-No, el a tomado ya su decisión- el Hokage miraba aun la puerta, con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro -Ve con los demás y diles que no se preocupen, Sakura devolverá el pergamino pronto.

Ante estas palabras el AMBU asintió, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. 

* * *

Obito tenía el ojo clavado en el escenario frente a él; Naruto regañaba a viva voz a una joven de cabello rosa, la cual estaba sentada en forma de indio en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia abajo y un aura derrotada rodeándola, aceptando los regaños de su hermano mayor. Detrás de ambos niños estaba Mizuki, tendido en el suelo y con golpes por todo el rostro y cuerpo, los cuales habían sido causados por la peli rosa.

-¡¿Es que no te da vergüenza?!¡Casi lo matas!- regañaba el rubio, al ver el cuerpo del ninja; si no hubiera interferido para que su hermana parara, seguro el shinobi estaría muerto.

-Si...ya sé que me he pasado tte-bane- dijo en un susurro arrepentido la niña, mirando a su hermano, pero quedando completamente sorprendida al ver su rostro; la chica había reparado en algo que no había visto antes.

-Oni-chan...-Sakura se puso de pie de manera rápida, haciendo que el rubio de un brinco de susto; pero al ver que su hermana dirigía su mano a su rostro lo extraño, pensó que le pegaría -¿esta es la banda shinobi de los ninjas de la hoja?...- Sakura puso una mano en la frente de Naruto, el cual tenía la banda en la frente.

-Si...- Naruto miro a todo lado nervioso -aprobé el examen tte-bayo...- dijo con algo de culpa en la voz.

Sakura se sorprendió, para luego, por un leve momento, sonreír tenuemente, convirtiéndose esta en una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Jamás creí que no aprobarías! ¡Te lo mereces! jajajajajaja- la risas de Sakura eran de alegría, pero el rubio la conocía, sabía que era falsa, una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su dolor.

-No seré shinobi- Naruto hablo con seriedad, haciendo que la peli rosa para de reír -no aceptare convertirme en genin, no mientras tu no lo seas- dijo tajante, a pesar de saber que su hermana no compartiría su idea.

Sakura paso de la sorpresa a la furia de golpe, y contrario a lo que iba hacer antes de saber eso, agarro del cuello de casaca a su hermano, acercándola a ella de manera amenazante, pegando la nariz de él con la suya -¡Estás loco!¡No puedes renunciar hacer shinobi, no puedes renunciar a tu sueño!¡Menos por mí!

-No me importa...no avanzare dejándote atrás...somos hermanos...tenemos una promesa- el rubio hablaba con dificultad por la presión en su cuello, pero aun así se mostró determinado.

Sakura se quedó muda ante tal respuesta y soltó al rubio con rabia en la cara, se giró y le dio la espalda, no queriendo verle el rostro, ya que sabía que a pesar de que intentara disuadirlo en su decisión, este no la cambiaria, había tomado una decisión, y nadie lo aria retroceder.

-Tarado...-Sakura apretó los puños, pero algo capto su atención, unas palabras que hicieron que girara hacia atrás.

-Yo puedo tener una solución -Obito levanto la mano -la cual estaba vendada- hacia la peli rosa y el rubio los cuales lo vieron con extrañeza -Acércate Sakura-chan, quiero darte algo...

Sakura se acercó a paso lento hacia el pelinegro, cuando estuvo frente a él se agacho a su altura, todavía curiosa; cuando Obito vio a la peli rosa arrodillarse frente a él sonrió, le dedico una sonrisa cálida, la cual la muchacha respondió con timidez.

-Sakura-chan cierra los ojos...- Obito sonrió ante la petición, pero la rosada al contrario de su reacción, se cayó de espaldas con la cara roja como un farol, teniendo pensamientos impuros; ante la mirada insólita del pelinegro.

-¡Abusador de menores tte-bayo! ¡¿Que pretendes con mi hermna al pedirle eso?!- Naruto llego como alma invocada frente de Obito, haciendo que este sonría nervioso, al darse cuenta que sus palabras fueron mal interpretadas.

-No es lo que crees -Óbito sudo frio, poniendo ambas manos delante del rubio en señal de paz -Solo quiero algo, pero no es lo que te imaginas- se explicó.

Sakura, la cual había vuelto a recuperar la postura, asintió, confiaba en Obito, sabía que el jamás le aria daño, pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse intranquila ante la mirada atónita de su hermano, y la agradecida del pelinegro.

Naruto no los cerro, al contrario se quedó observando lo que el Uchiha planea hacer, no valla querer aprovecharse de su hermana, robándole un beso -si es un beso lo que planeas, te pelaste como la papa, porque el tarado de Sasuke se lo llevo antes que tu wuajajaja- la risa del rubio era burlona, pero pronto la cambio al recordar que estaba festejando algo que el mismo causo, y que no deseo que sucediera. Se dijo a si mismo que tenía que autocastigarse por ser un tarado. Salió de sus pensamientos y se quedó petrificado ante lo que sus ojos vieron; Óbito había retirado su propio protector ninja de su frente y se lo había amarrado a la peli rosa en la frente, retirando antes los gogles.

-¡Felicidades Sakura-chan, estas graduada!

Ante estas palabras la niña abrió los ojos de golpe, rápidamente se llevo una mano a la frente y comprobó con alegría y sorpresa que un artefacto metálico descansaba en ella, era genin...

-Soy genin...- dijo pasmada, sin creer aun lo que tenía en la frente.

-One-chan...-Naruto estaba igual de emocionado y pasmado que ella.

-Claro que primero hablare con Iruka-sensei, pero estoy seguro que el aceptara después de contarle lo ocurrido; por otro lado deben saber que les espera un largo camino...

El discurso del pelinegro fue cayado por una sacudida que su cuerpo recibió, Naruto y Sakura se habían lanzado a él, abrazándolo mientras lloraban a moco suelto.

-¡Gracias Obito-kun!

-¡Gracias tuerto!

-¡Ya déjenme me hacen daño! ¡Agg! ¡Me están llenando de mocos! ¡Quiten! 

* * *

En la torre Hokage, una tranquila mañana, tres días después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, se encontraban Sakura y Naruto; la primera sonreía radiante a la cámara de un fotógrafo, el cual tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver el rostro de la peli-rosa, mientras un rubio, alejado de ambos, miraba todo con pena ajena.

-¿Estas segura en que te tome la foto con esa cara?- cuestiono el camarógrafo, un hombre gordo y con pérdida de cabello en progreso. El hombre veía el rostro de la niña y sabía que estaba más chiflada que cualquier Hokage.

-¡Sipi! - grito sonriente la rosada, muy convencida de que su bello rostro se veía bien.

El camarógrafo guio su mirada confundida al rubio, el cual daba su espalda a todo lo que ocurría, no queriendo ver como su hermana hacia el ridículo, el hombre al no tener contacto visual con el hermano mayor rodo los ojos, y se dispuso a tomar la fotografía.

-Luego no te arrepientas...- anuncio, preparando el enfoque para la fotografía -A ver di uisquí...

La fotografía se tomó, apareciendo Sakura en una pose extrovertida, mientras su rostro estaba pintado como lo llevaban los actores del teatro Kabuki, con líneas en espiral, de color rojo y blanco. 

* * *

Obito comía una manzana con mucha tranquilidad; el pelinegro estaba en el Hospital, había ido a parar ahí luego de los cortes y golpes que sufrió hace tres días, por el cual ahora tenía vendadas las manos y partes del cuerpo que nunca sintió heridas (comenzaba a pensar que le pusieron esas vendas para aprovecharse de él y tocarlo, ya que era muy bello). Al contrario de los demás enfermos, él no estaba para nada incomodo, al contrario, había ido a parar tantas veces al hospital que no le sorprendía, al contrario se sentía en familia.

-¿Y le dijiste a ese par que se tomaran la foto para el carnet, Kakashi?- el pelinegro miro de reojo al peli-plata, el cual estaba sentado en el filo de la ventana, leyendo su clásico libro erótico.

Kakashi había ido a visitar a su amigo al saber que estaba en el Hospital, llevando con él una canasta de frutas, la cual era devorada por el pelinegro Uchiha.

-Claro, se los dije -hablo despreocupado -pero no les dije como debían tomársela.

El pelinegro miro a su amigo con reproche, para luego soltar un suspiro, preguntándose que gamberradas estarían haciendo esos dos ahora.

-En todo caso, si algo ocurre, que lo resuelva el Hokage- el pelinegro se lavó las manos al estilo Pilatos, decidiendo que no tendría nada que ver si esos dos hacían algo indebido.

Kakashi asintió despreocupado, ya después iría a ver que idioteces hizo Sakura. 

* * *

Hiruzen revisaba la fotografía de Sakura con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por la nuca, y a la vez, preguntando a los dioses que hizo para merecer semejante niña. El rubio Uzumaki, sentado junto a su hermana (la cual sonreía enigmática) miraba al Hokage con compasión y hasta vergüenza ajena.

-No hay ningún problema con tu fotografía Naruto-chan...-anuncio el Hokague - Pero tu foto Sakura-chan...temo decirte, que tienes que tomartela de nuevo- ordeno, dejando la foto en el escritorio.

-¡Eso no! ¡Me costó mucho maquillarme, no me la tomare de nuevo tte-bane!- dijo berrinchuda e indignada, ante la mirada que pedía serenidad del Hokage.

-¡Ne-chan deja de estar discutiendo!- grito sacado de sus casillas el rubio, haciendo que la muchacha se tambalee en su propia silla -¡Sales horrenda en esa foto! ¡Tu rostro ni se aprecia tte-bayo!

El Hokage agradeció al cielo el apoyo del rubio, ya que el solo no hubiera podido con la niña.

Sakura al ver la negativa de ambos hombres, apretó los puños, mientras afilaba la mirada al Hokage, el cual a pesar de estimar mucho a la rosa no doblego, devolviendo y sosteniendo la mirada a la Uzumaki, mientras Naruto pedía al cielo tolerancia, ante el berrinche que su hermana estaba causando.

-¡Oiroke no jutsu!- al terminar de decir estas palabras, una mujer apareció delante de ambos hombres, la cual tenía cabello largo y de color rosa, estaba completamente desnuda y en pose provocativa hacia el Hokage.

El anciano parpadeo varias veces antes de caer al suelo desangrándose por la nariz, ante la mirada atónita y incrédula de Naruto, que jamás creyó que el grande de la aldea, el súper padrazo Hokage, llegara a reaccionar ante el jutsu de su hermana, decepcionado se dijo a si mismo que los callados son los peores, ahí de ejemplo tenia a la cieguita, digo, Hinata.

Sakura parada frente al anciano deshizo el jutsu, y miro incrédula al anciano Hokage.

-Los mayores son los peores tte-bane- se dijo así misma.

Hiruzen se puso de pie aparentado indiferencia, a paso tranquilo se instaló de nuevo en su silla, queriendo mostrar indiferencia, lo cual se veía difícil de mostrar, ya que esos tapones de papel en su nariz decían lo contrario - ¿Así que tú tienes tu versión del jutsu sexy?-el anciano rememoro el día que Ino le mostró el mismo jutsu -...Muy ingenioso jutsu, muy ingenioso, NO lo hagas de nuevo- dijo tajante, ante la sonrisa nerviosa de ambos hermanos.

Antes de que la chica volviera a mencionar algo referente al tema, algo entro por la puerta de aquella habitación. Ante los ojos de ambos gemelos se cruzó la figura de un niño, el cual tenía una shuriken en la mano, dispuesto a atacar al Hokage.

-¡Viejo te desafío! ¡Te derrotare y me convertiré en el próximo Hokague!- anuncio, pero su determinación se vio interrumpida, al sentir como resbalaba en el suelo, cayendo de hocico de la manera más ridícula posible.

Hiruzen miro con pena ajena al niño, mientras le pedía paciencia otra vez al cielo, ya que ahora, no era uno el problema, si no, dos -Konohamru, mi nieto, otro dolor de cabeza- se dijo así mismo.

-¿Quién es mocosos tte/banne/bayo?- fue el cuestionamiento de ambos gemelos.

El niño se puso de pie, sobándose la frente, el resbalón le había dejado un chinchón. El pequeño era de ojos y cabellos chocolate, su corte de cabello era revoltoso, llevaba puesto una playera amarilla, unos bermudas blancos, sandalias ninjas azules y una chalina al rededor del cuello, larga y de color azul.

-¡Honorable nieto!- un shinobi ingreso por la puerta, viendo con indignación al niño -¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

-Eso me dolió...-el niño miro a ambos lados con el entrecejo curioso, ignorando al sujeto, su mirada se detuvo en los ojos verdes de Sakura, la cual tenía detrás suyo a su hermano -¡Fuiste tú!-el niño señalo al rubio detrás de Sakura, el cual miro a todos lado antes de señalarse así mismo.

-¿Yo?- dijo incrédulo el mayor de los Uzumakis.

-¿Él?- dijo indignada la rosada.

El niño de nombre Konohamaru se puso de pie, y camino a zancadas hasta el rubio, empujando en el trayecto a la peli-rosa que se sintió mas indignada y furiosa, cuando el niño estuvo delante de Naruto se paró de puntitas, alzando la barbilla para estar casi a la misma altura que el rubio (lo cual resultaba imposible, porque Naruto le lleva una cabeza)

-¡Tú fuiste el que me tiro!- rugió el niño, ante la mirada incrédula del rubio.

-Te equivocas, yo no te tire...-el rubio sonrió nerviosamente, ese niño estaba loco y zafado al acusarlo de tamaña mentira -usted se tropezó solo...- Naruto trato de hallar la diplomacia en todo eso, él no iba a pasar a la agresión, aun.

-¡Honorable nieto eso es imposible, aquí no hay nada con lo que te hayas tropezado!- aclaro el shinobi de gafas oscuras.

-¡No, el me tiro! -acuso-¡Tienes miedo de decirlo delante de mi abuelo!..- le grito a la cara al rubio, esto por su lado se estaba conteniendo, sabía quién era el niño, así que no aria nada.

-¡De qué demonios hablas mi hermano no te tiro! ¡Tú te tropezaste solo!- Sakura, la cual había observado todo, intervino, al ver como su hermano era acusado de algo que no hizo, así que dando un paso adelante, cogió del cuello de la camiseta al niño, acercándolo amenazante a su rostro, ante la mirada preocupada de Naruto, la indiferente del Hokage, y la escandalizada del hombre de gafas.

-¡Suéltelo!- ordeno el shinobi -¡¿Que no te das cuenta que él es nieto del Hokage?!- anuncio el shinobi, haciendo que la niña pase su mirada del Hokage al niño, no creyendo que aquel renacuajo compartía ADN con el Hokage.

-Déjalo Ebisu-sensei...- el niño movió una mano a su sensei, calmándolo antes que este se acerque -es una niña, no va hacerme nada, a las justas y me rasguñara- dijo con superioridad y burla, no mostrando miedo delante de la peli-rosa.

Ante estas palabras el rubio dio un brinco del susto, y como si fuera el hermano perdido de flash corrió hacia el Hokage, escondiéndose detrás de este, el cual tenía la frente sombreada de negro al escuchar las palabras de su nieto. Se veía venir una masacre. Cuando el nieto del Hokage termino de decir estas palabras, la peli-rosa inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, ocultando su mirada siniestra detrás de su fleco. Ante esto Konohamaru sonrió, pensando que la niña se había intimidado.

-¿Que paso niña bonita? ¡¿Ya no vas a golpearme?!¡Anda araña como la gatita que eres!- provoco, ante esto tanto el Hokage como Naruto temblaron.

Lo que paso después hizo que el peli marrón deseara jamás haber dicho eso, ya que los ojos que Sakura le mostro lo asustaron aun nivel que jamás creyó creer que existía; Sakura, sonrió macabramente antes de levantar la mirada, mostrando dos pozos blancos furiosos en sus ojos, mientras su cabello se mecía como tentáculos.

-¡Bien, voy a arañarte tte-bane! 

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, el chico tenia puesto su clásica ropa y sus gafas de topo ciego. Sin embargo, esta vez mostraba una nueva indumentaria: el protector ninja en su frente. El muchacho caminaba aburrido, ya casi estaba llegando a la oficina del Hokage; en su bolsillo traía el carnet solicitado por el Hokage, al cual era indispensable en un nuevo genin.

-Me pregunto, donde estará la molesta...-Sasuke se mostraba pensativo mientras caminaba, hace tres días no sabía nada de ambos gemelos revoltosos, habían desaparecido como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, y aunque no quería darle importancia al tema, no podía evitar sentir intriga-Hmp! tampoco es como que me importe- se dijo así mismo, queriendo mentirse así mismo.

El Uchiha estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no vio venir el empujón, el cual lo hizo caer, indignado se acomodó los lentes y giro el cuerpo, decidido a reclamar al causante de ese golpe, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la espalda de Sakura, seguida de cerca por Naruto, el cual corría a paso apresurado detrás de su gemela; el rubio se veía nervioso.

-¿Has traído tu carnet, Sasuke-chan?

La voz del Hokage hizo que se girara a él, al instante una gota de sudor resbalo de su nuca, un niño de cabellos marrones estaba tendido en el suelo, tenía varios chinchones en la cabeza y los ojos en blanco, al instante supuso que él era la victima del enojo de la peli rosa, junto al niño inconsciente, estaba la figura de un hombre de gafas y traje ninja, el cual lloraba dramáticamente sobre el cuerpo del niño; movió la cabeza y decidió ignorar eso, dirigiendo otra vez su atención al anciano, el cual parecía valerle madres el suceso a su costado.

-Sí, aquí esta Hokage-sama- el muchacho puso sobre el escritorio el carnet, para a continuación darse media vuelta y largarse.

-¿Sasuke-chan? ¿Cómo está tu madre?- el Hokage interrumpió la salida del Uchiha, haciendo que este volteara a verlo con el rostro aburrido.

-Viva, y sin ninguna intención de abandonar este mundo- dijo despreocupado, para, finalmente salir del lugar, no sin antes inclinar la cabeza de forma respetuosa al Hokage, el cual tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, ya que el cariño de ese niño con su madre era enigma.

El Hokage suspiro al verlo partir, definitivamente la familia Uchiha era un problema, mas Mikoto Uchiha, aunque por lo que veía, el que sufría esos problemas era el más pequeño de los Uchiha.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- el grito escandalizado de Ebizu hizo que el Hokage haga una mueca, le dolió la oreja al escuchar aquel grito -¡¿Dónde está el honorable nieto?!

-Creo que se reincorporo y fue tras los gemelos...- dijo el Hokage con calma, sacando de uno de sus cajones una manzana, para frotársela en la barriga y elevarla a la altura de su boca dispuesto a comérsela.

Cuando el Hokage dijo esto, Ebisu salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a buscar al nieto del Kage. 

* * *

Sakura caminaba de regreso a su casa, la muchacha echaba humo por las orejas y su mirada era furiosa, esto espantaba a las pocas personas que caminaban por el lugar, ya que corrían despavoridos por el aura oscura que brotaba de la niña.

-One-chan, ya bájale al mal humor tte-bayo- dijo aburrido el rubio, haciendo que esta pare en seco, y voltee a verlo furiosa -... ¡¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer ramen?!- propuso con rapidez, al ver la cara de su gemela.

La niña paso de furiosa a contenta en un santiamén, mirando embelesada a su hermano, el cual sonrió nervioso al ver la bipolaridad de su hermana, pero ya calmado al ver que había detenido su mal humor.

-Si!- la muchacha corrió hacia su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de saber que este la llevaría a comer ramen.

El rubio sonrió al verla correr a él, siempre se le había hecho mona la mirada de ella y su sonrisa,; pero esta desapareció de golpe al sentir una presencia en uno de los postes cercanos, con el ceño fruncido guio su mirada a este, con prisa camino hacia el poste, y haciendo uso de su puño izquierdo dio un golpe en este; lo que paso a continuación dejo a Sakura con la boca abierta y a Naruto confundido, del poste cayo un niño de cabellos marrones y chalina azul; grande fue la sorpresa de ambos chicos al ver que se trataba del nieto del Hokage: Konohamaru.

-¡Itaí!- dijo con dolor el niño, sobándose el cogote, ya que había caído de espaldas al concreto.

-¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?!- Sakura llego hasta al niño y lo señaló con un dedo acusador -¡¿Quieres otra paliza?!- la rosa se remango las casaca, dispuesta a ponerse en guardia si ese niño quería volver a molestarla.

-Nos viene siguiendo desde hace rato, ¿verdad? -cuestiono divertido el rubio.

-¿Cómo sabes que los seguía?- el niño se mostró pasmado, el había tenido cuidado en no ser visto.

-Al principio creí que eras un perro o algún gato, así que no te tome importancia, pero al sentir que persistías y te trepabas al poste, supe que no lo eras, así que te derribe -explico con simpleza, asombrando a Konohamaru por lo perspectivo que era; Sakura por otro lado choco los dedos sonrojada, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del niño, sino hasta que su hermano lo hizo salir, definitivamente era pésima usando la percepción.

\- Ya veo, entonces es cierto los rumores sobre ustedes, son buenos...-Konohamaru sonrió de medio lado entendiéndolo todo; con una sonrisa brillante y estrellas en los ojos se puso de pie, para acto seguido plantarse frente a Sakura, la cual retrocedió ante la cercanía del pequeño - ¡Sea mi maestra! ¡Se lo suplico!

Naruto y Sakura miraron al niño con signos de interrogación en sus cabezas, no entendiendo lo que este quería decir.

-¿Ah?- Sakura estaba desencajada, no entendía ni una palabra dicha por el chamaco.

-¡Enséñame ese jutsu que usaste con mi abuelo Hokage! ¡Te lo ruego!- Konohamaru mostro mucha determinación en sus palabras, sorprendiendo y enterneciendo a la rosa.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro de reojo, para luego sonreír de manera cómplice y asentir... ¿Después de todo que podía pasar?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te enseñare el jutsu sexy!- ante estas palabras el niño salto de emoción, mientras ambos gemelos sonreían traviesos.

-Sasuke, parado detrás del poste tenía la frente sombreada de negro, pensando en las estupideces que harían esos dos, junto a ese niño estúpido.

-Kamisama los crea y solos se juntan...

* * *

Ebisu saltaba entre los edificios en busca de Konohamaru, el sujeto se veía ansioso y preocupado

-¿Dónde pueden estar?- se dijo así mismo -¿Dónde se lo han llevado malditos zorros?

Al terminar de decir esto siguió el recorrido, esperando encontrar pronto al pequeño niño. 

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y el pequeño Konohamaru yacían parados frente a los baños termales, los dos varones veían con un sonrisas picaras el lugar, mientras la rosa se mostraba temerosa de entrar.

-Bien!- Naruto se chocó las manos con determinación -el siguiente paso es buscar información tte-bayo...- dijo seguro.

-Eso es cierto?- cuestiono el niño a la peli-rosa.

-Si...cuando creamos el jutsu, fue necesario venir aquí...pero veras….yo los...-dijo nerviosa la muchacha.

-¡Bien!- el niño se acomodó la chalina y se mostró seguro - ¡Entonces entremos!

Naruto asintió, para a continuación hacer una posición de manos, y convirtiéndose en una mujer rubia, peinada en dos colas largas; Konohamaru a su lado imito lo hecho por el rubio, convirtiéndose en una mujer calva y regordeta, mostrando su aun inexperiencia al usar este jutsu. El rubio camino hacia su hermana, para arrastrarla al interior de los baños termales, la cual se dejó jalar, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de entrar por su cuenta.

Sasuke sentado en la copa de un árbol, miro con un tic en el ojo como del baño de las aguas termales salían gritos escandalosos de mujeres indignadas, para luego ver al rubio y el peli-marrón salir corriendo del lugar, solo momentos después de haber entrado, sonrió burlón al saber que habían fracasado en su plan; al cabo de unos segundos se percató de algo que no noto antes, la peli-rosa no había salido del lugar, extrañado miro curioso hacia la puerta, para luego de unos segundos, ver salir a la muchacha. Casi cae del árbol al ver la apariencia con la que la muchacha salió, y es que la imagen que Sakura mostraba era para erizarle los pelos a cualquiera. La muchacha estaba toda mojada, con su ropa jaloneada y desaliñada, su protector ninja aun lado de su cabeza amenazaba con caerse, tenía varias marcas de labios en la cara y partes visibles del cuerpo, mientras sobre su cabeza y hombres, estaban colgadas tangas y braseares de mujer. Se imaginó lo que le paso al ver Sakura con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera vivido un gran trauma.

Naruto y Konohamaru veían a la peli rosa con temor, ellos habían sido echados apenas entraron a los baños, aun estando convertidas en mujeres; mientras la peli-rosa, apenas habiendo puesto un pie que aquella entrada, había sido jaloneada por todas esas locas, las cuales la arrastraban más adentro , mientras esta trataba de resistirse. Ambos chicos sintieron lastima al verla con cara de traumada, "solo Kamisama sabe que le hicieron ahí adentro" fue lo que pensaron.

-Oni-chan plan "B"- dijo en un susurro, pasando al lado de ambos hombres y caminando de regreso al mercado como si fuera un zombi.

-¿Esto es normal?- cuestiono preocupado el niño al rubio.

-Sí, es lamentablemente normal -afirmo el rubio, siguiendo a su hermana - y eso que no has visto lo que hacían en la academia- "hacían" porque gracias a él, dejo de pasar.

Konohamaru trago saliva, ya había visto lo que hicieron en los baños, no quería imaginar lo que hacían en la academia.

* * *

Sasuke otra vez tenía un tic en el ojo, esta vez al ver el panorama delante de sus ojos; el chico estaba oculto en uno de los techos que quedaban al frente de su casa... ¡Su casa! Desde ahí podía ver a esas cucarachas ocultas en una de las paredes que daba a la ventana de su apartamento, desde ahí podía ver a la molesta espiando a través de su ventana, con el rubio y el mocoso junto a ella, sintió la rabia recorrer sus venas, y más al ver a quien espiaban, a su adorada y loca madre.

Sakura, Naruto, y Konohamaru miraban a través de la ventana, desde ahí podían observar la figura de Mikoto, la cual miraba el televisor con mucha concentración, mientras hacia aeróbicos, ya que miraba su programa de ejercicios. La mujer vestía unos pantalones cortos y pegados, y una playera sin mangas de color caquis.

-Ves a esa mujer niño -hablo la peli-rosa señalando a la mamá de Sasuke - es una mujer de curvas muy bonitas, si la observas bien puedes copiar sus rasgos, e intentar convertirte en ella- dijo sabiamente la chica cruzándose de brazos; haciendo que el niño asienta y escriba en su pequeña libreta de bolsillo -aunque te recomiendo que solo copies el físico, la cara no, esta fea...además tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, es una pedófila, acosadora de niñas y cocina horrendo. Tiene un hijo con pelos de gallina que siempre está buscando...- la rosada siguió con su monologo, relatando su triste vida desde que conoció a Mikoto Uchiha; Konohamaru, por otro lado, puso mueca desconcertada al no entender nada de lo que esta decía, pero al cabo de un rato esta paso hacer temerosa y horrorizada.

Naruto apartado de la conversación dio un respingo del susto ante lo que sus azules ojos veían, delante de él se apareció, como si fuera un fantasma, Mikoto, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y un cucharon en la mano, mirando la espalda de Sakura, la cual no había notado la presencia de la mujer.

-One-chan...-Naruto jalo la manga de su hermana para que esta le prestara atención, pero ella ni se giró -one-chan...one-chan... ¡One-chan! ¡Por un demonio voltea!

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- la rosada giro violentamente hacia a su hermano, dispuesta a golpearlo por haberla interrumpido, pero paro en seco y se hizo de piedra al ver a Mikoto, con un aura oscura rodeándola y tronándose los puños. Ante esto sudo frio.

...1, 2,3

-¡Patitas para que las quiero tte-bane!

Dicho esto ambos niños siguieron a la muchacha la cual había emprendido la huida, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por la matriarca del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke desde su escondite vio con satisfacción como la peli-rosa y el rubio eran masacrados por su madre, al haberlos esta alcanzado en plena fuga.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban tirados en el pasto del campo de entrenamiento número tres, ambos chicos estaban magullados y con las ropas rasgadas, como si hubieran ido a la guerra y hubieran regresado perdedores. Mientras Konohamaru, sentado en un tronco cercano, los miraba apenado.

-Oye, la vieja esta vez nos dio de alma...-dijo adolorida la rosada a su gemelo -nunca debimos ir ahí...

-Sínica...- Naruto la miro rencoroso -tú tienes la culpa... ¡tú propusiste ir ahí! Y todo esto nos pasó porque abriste la bocota-acuso.

-¡Yo no sabía que la vieja tenia oído iónico!- se defendió indignada -¡Además ¿Porque nos pegó solo a nosotros?!¡Tú también estuvo ahí!- acuso, mirando al peli-marrón.

-Lo siento...-Konohamaru se disculpó, haciendo que ambos hermanos guiaran su mirada a él curiosos -yo tengo la culpa, es porque soy nieto del Hokage, nadie se atrevería a tocarme...- dijo afligido.

Ambos niños compartieron una fugas mirada y se pusieron de pie, caminaron hacia el niño de cabellos marrones y se sentaron uno a cada lado de él. Konohamaaru se mostró sorprendido al ser abrazado por el cuello por Sakura, mientras Naruto le pasaba el otro brazo.

-No es tu culpa...- dijo conciliadora la Uzumaki.

-Es verdad, no tienes la culpa que el Sandaime sea tu abuelo- animo el rubio.

-Además, ya te preparamos, puedes hacer el jutsu sexy ¡Practiquemos!- la muchacha se irguió y extendió una mano al niño, el cual sonrió y se puso de pie con ayuda de la rosada.

Konohamaru se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer sellos, convirtiéndose en la mujer gorda y desaliñada que antes había mostrado en las aguas termales.

-¡Así no! ¡Dale más curvas!- regaño el rubio, ante lo cual el niño asintió y volvió hacer sellos, volviéndose a convertir en la mujer gorda.

-¡Así menos! ¡Ponle más empeño!- reclamo la peli-rosa.

Sasuke que los seguía desde la mañana bostezo, estaba en la copa de un árbol, mirando todo aquello con ojos de escepticismo, volvió a bostezar, la trasformación de ese niño duraría un buen rato. 

* * *

Ebisu miraba a todos lados, había buscado en cada rincón de la aldea, desde los puestos de ramen, hasta las aguas termales, pero nada, no encontraba al honorable nieto por ningún lado, suspiro, el único lugar que quedaba era el bosque. Se acomodó la ropa y encamino hacia allá, rezando para que esta vez sí de con él. 

* * *

El sol se ocultando, y los tres muchachos en el bosque estaban sentados en el tronco del árbol bebiendo un jugo, se notaban cansados.

-Oye...- Sakura guio sus ojos verdes a Konohamaru, el cual le devolvió la mirada -¿Porque siempre atacas al viejo Hokage?- cuestiono, haciendo que Naruto guie los ojos al niño, él también se había cuestionado eso, pero no había preguntado por respeto, pero sabía que su hermana si lo aria, porque era una sinvergüenza.

-Esto...-Konohamaru aparto la mirada de ella y la guio al suelo, mientras sus ojos se tornaban oscuros -Mi abuelo me nombro Konohamaru en honor a la aldea- comenzó a contar -pero nadie me llama por ese nombre, nadie en toda la aldea- dijo con rencor, sorprendiendo a ambos gemelos -es porque cuando me ven...no me observan, solo ven al nietoo del Hokage -su voz sonó triste -y estoy harto de eso, es por eso que quiero ser un Hokage, para que sepan quién soy!- finalizo con seguridad.

-jajajajajaja...

Konohamaru se quedó mudo al ver como la peli rosa había comenzado a reír y se revolcaba en el suelo, el niño poco a poco e iba pasando de la sorpresa a la indignación y finalmente a la furia, tanto que se puso de pie furioso -¡¿Qué demonios te hace gracia?!

Naruto, parado al lado del niño se mostró extrañado, pensando que había llevado a su hermana a reír de esa manera, aunque pensándoselo mejor, decidió ignorarlo, su pequeña hermana era tan loca como él y el resto de la aldea, si no había ningún cuerdo.

-Me hace gracia, pensar que un mocoso como tu quiere ser Hokage...-Sakura dejo de reír, y miro con una sonría al niño -¿Sabes que tienes que hacer para ser un Hokage?...-su mirada se volvió burlona, y camino hasta Konohamaru, viendo como este destellaba en cólera; al estar frente a Konohamaru elevo dos dedos, y los poso en la frente del niño, para inclinar su cabeza la altura de este, quedando su rostro pegado al de este -¿Quieres que te lo diga?...

-¿Que tengo que hacer?...-Konohamaru, a pesar de sentirse intimidado por la sonrisa maliciosa de la niña y su cercanía, no se permitió retroceder ni mostrar temor, mantuvo su posición determinada - Dímelo...

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara de la peli-rosa, esta se hizo de medio lado, mostrando todos sus dientes, causando que Konohamaru se quede mudo y Naruto extrañado -¡Para ser un Hokage, tienes que vencerme a mí en batalla!

Naruto sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo lo que su hermana quería decir con aquella palabras, como un destello su mente viajo tres años atrás, el día que ambos hicieron una promesa, la promesa de cuidar sus sueños costara lo que costara, ahí se dio cuenta, su hermana estaba haciendo valer esa promesa. Sasuke sentado en el árbol sonrió, un sentimiento de orgullo nació en el, algo que no pudo explicar, definitivamente Sakura Uzumaki, era única.

-Además, no es solo eso...-Naruto comenzó hablar, llamando la atención de su hermana y del pequeño nieto del Hokage.

Obito, aburrido ya de estar tanto tiempo en la cama de un hospital, había decidido darse a la fuga; así que ahora lo podemos ver sentado en uno de los tanques que se encuentran en la azotea del hospital, el hombre mira hacia el monumento de los Hokages con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin percatarse que detrás de él se acerca la figura del Hokage.

-¿Siempre te ha gustado observarlos, no?- cuestiono el anciano, llegando junto a él.

-Sí, me tranquiliza, siento que observándolos puedo expiar mis culpas...puedo ser más como ellos-dijo con una sonrisa radiante, girándose finalmente para observar al anciano.

-Sigues torturándote con eso -el Hokage soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos - te he dicho, que tú no puedes cargar con eso toda la vida - el anciano hablo con cansancio.

-Se lo mucho que me lo ha dicho, pero...-el Uchiha mostro en su rostro una sonrisa oscura - no puedo olvidar ese día...

El Hokage miro el perfil del hombre, conocía Obito desde niño, sabia lo mucho que se había esmerado para hacerse valer como persona, reconocido, sabía lo que había pasado en su niñez, su juventud y los errores que cometió en esta, así como sabia las culpas que pesaban en su conciencia y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Para el Obito era un ninja digno de portar el emblema de Konoha en la frente, un shinobi excepcional, alguien que sería un gran sucesor...

-¿Por cierto, Naruto-chan y Sakura-chan le dieron los carnet?- el Uchiha lo miro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, aunque debo decir que la foto de Sakura-chan es muy artística -una gota de sudor resbalo de la frente del Hokage, al recordar eso.

-Me lo imagino, jajajaa- el Uchiha comenzó a reír -ambos están muy entusiasmados por haberse convertido en ninjas, mas Sakura-chan...

La sonrisa del Hokage desapareció, para acto seguido guiar el rostro pensativo a los rostros Hokage -Temo que el sueño de ambos no se cumpla...

Obito frunció el ceño sin entender, pero decidió mantenerse callado, observando al anciano.

-Tu sabes que solo los ninjas que pelearon hace doce años saben la verdad, saben que ellos son en realidad Kyubi - el Hokage miraba atentamente los monumentos, en especial el del cuarto Hokage -yo ordene que nadie volviera hablar de ese hecho, hemos castigado duramente a los que han contradicho esta regla...por eso las nuevas generaciones no saben de este hecho, y es ahí donde ambos tienen esperanzas de ser aceptados -el anciano soltó un suspiro -...El cuarto Holage deseaba que ambos niños sean reconocidos como héroes, fue su deseo antes de morir...

-Heroes?- Obito frunció el ceño ante esto -Sé que ese era su deseo -el Uchiha soltó un bufido mientras negaba -¿Cómo pueden verlos así, cuando ellos los ven cómo amenazas? ¡¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la mirada de toda la gente de esta aldea es tan fría?! - cuestiono dolido.

-Obito- el Hokage pidió su atención - A largo de estos años he visto el amor y amistad que le has brindado a ambos, así como el cariño y fidelidad mutua que se tienen -el Hokage sonrió - Ambos son luces tan fuertes...

Obito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras quedaba enmudecido ante la sonrisa brillante del anciano; cerró los ojos, recordando a ambos chicos, cabello rosa y cabello amarillo, ambos hermanos, ambos fuertes…ambos eran como sus hermanos. Sus traviesos hermanos.

-Es gracias a eso, gracias a esa aceptación de tu parte, que ellos serán fuertes.

* * *

Al momento que Naruto iba hablar un hombre salto de un árbol, sobresaltando a Sakura y Konohamaru. Delante de ellos estaba Ebisu, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de frialdad clavada en ambos gemelos; Naruto y Sakura miraron los ojos del hombre y apretaron los puños, odiaban esa mirada, ese desprecio.

-Honorable nieto, es tiempo de volver, ya ha jugado demasiado -el hombre sonrió de medio lado y guio su mirada a Konohamaru, el cual se veía irritado.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- escupió el peli-marrón -¡Estoy aprendiendo a como vencer a mi abuelo, para hacerme con su título, así que no interfieras! ¡Lárgate!- vocifero el niño, haciendo que ambos gemelos retrocedan, el enano tenia carácter.

Ebisu sonrió burlonamente y camino hasta el muchacho a paso tranquilo - El Hokage debe ser una persona rica en sabiduría, fortaleza, fidelidad y respeto...son esas las cualidades que debe tener un Hokage, además de estar dotado en mil técnicas...y tú no conoces ninguna- finalizo.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, sus ojos brillaron, algo se encendió dentro de él, antes que cualquiera se dé cuenta el niño hizo una posición de manos, para a continuación aparecer una nueve de humo, por donde la cual apareció una mujer, completamente desnuda, de cabellos y ojos marrones, haciendo una pose sugestiva al shinobi.

-¿Te gusta mi jutsu?- dijo coqueta la versión femenina de Konohamaru, para luego regresar a la normalidad y ver extrañado al hombre -Oye, no se dio por vencido -el nieto del Hokage miro los ojos verdes de Sakura, los cuales veían a Ebisu.

-¡AHHHH!- Ebizu grito escandalizado, ante los que sus ojos vieron -¡¿Que técnica tan repugnante es esa?! ¡Yo soy cabalero, jamás caería en una técnica tan baja! ¡No fui educado para eso! -grito indignado, haciendo que la gota de sudor de los gemelos se agrande más.

Sakura tenía los ojos puestos en Ebisu, el hombre había cogido del brazo al peli marrón para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí mientras gritaba que solo el entrenamiento que el ofrecía lo aria fuerte, y que si seguía quedando con ese par solo lograría; la muchacha soltó un suspiro y miro de reojo a su hermano, el cual afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

Konohamaru contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la gran cantidad de clones que la peli-rosa había creado, mientras Sasuke desde el árbol, estaba completamente anonadado, ¿Desde cuándo la molesta sabía hacer clones de sombra? Que el recuerde no sabía ni hervir agua, menos hacer clones, frunció el ceño, averiguaría donde lo aprendió.

-A mí no puedes vencerme con un jutsu como ese, no soy un novato como Misuki -el hombre se puso en posición de pelea al ver la cantidad de clones a su al rededor -Aunque no se note, soy un entrenador de elite -hablo con superioridad, moviendo los ojos para observar a todos los clones.

-Sakura-nechan estará bien?- Konokamaru llego hasta el rubio y lo miro intensamente.

-Sí, ella siempre tiene un as bajo la manga -sonrió de medio lado, esperando el siguiente paso de su hermana.

Sasuke desde el árbol miro con intensidad a Sakura, estaba atento al siguiente movimiento que aria la peli rosa, quería saber cómo reaccionaría ante eso.

-¡Jutsu harem!

Konohamaru se fue de hocico al suelo al ver lo siguiente que hizo la niña, mientras Naruto, alejado del niño soltó la carcajada, al ver lo que su hermanita había hecho. Sasuke, por otro lado casi cae del arbol ante lo que sus ojos vieron; delante de él se encontraban varias copias de la peli rosa, todas convertidas en mujeres adultas y desnudas, con cabellos largos y miradas traviesas, las cuales eran dirigidas al hombre de gafas; cabe decir que el pelinegro Uchiha tenía una mano en su nariz, la cual evita que la sangre chorreara de esta hasta su barbilla. Si, los genes de su madre.

-¡Paraíso rosa!- Ebisu salió de su ensoñación y salió volando del lugar con corazones en los ojos; cayendo cerca de un árbol, con la nariz chorreando sangre, pero con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mientras pequeños ángeles Sakura giraban a su alrededor.

-¡Caíste por pervertido tte-bane!- los clones desaparecieron y reapareció Sakura, sonriendo al hombre y elevando una mano con el signo de amor y paz en ellas.  
-¡Gracias!  
Antes que esta continuara, ya tenía a Konohamaru abrazada a su cintura, haciendo que esta se sonroje al sentir invadido su espacio personal, pero eludiendo esto, respondió al abrazo del niño, el cual no duro mucho ya que Naruto llego en un santiamén a quitárselo de encima. Siendo apoyado silenciosamente por Sasuke.

Hiruzen sonreía desde su oficina, había visto todo a través de la bola de cristal –Debemos estar listos…- el Hokage se mostró divertido, mirando a través de la bola de cristal como Naruto trataba de alcanzar a su nieto para golpearlo, mientras la peli rosa, no pelándolos, picaba con un palo al inconsciente Ebisu –para los gemelos Uzumakis…

….Continuara…..

* * *

Piedras e intentos de asesinato en la caja de comentarios por favor n.n  
Sé que no tengo excusa para haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero debo decirles mi motivo, para que al menos traten de entenderme. La inspiración con esta Historia desapareció por largo tiempo, me costaba mucho escribir un párrafo o una hoja, y eso era frústrate! Ya que terminaba no gustándome o estando totalmente desubicada a la Historia…:/ Créanme cuando les digo que quería abandonar y sacar la historia de línea, para que yo, y ustedes estemos tranquilos, ya que soy consiente al saber que esperan la continuación, mas por parte D.P.I.Y.O.N que me mando varios mensajes para que continuara… pero debo decirles algo que me llena de dicha, hoy, 17 de Agosto del 2016 he logrado acabar con este capítulo nuevo, en este último mes he logrado inspirarme mucho en esta historia, tanto que sin dame cuenta he escrito casi sesenta hojas, un capitulo muy largo que me hace sentirme satisfecha y con ganas de hacer una continuación …Les pido disculpas de corazón por no actualizar pronto, y espero que con esto se pueda recompensar, y si no, espero al menos que se divertíais leyendo!

Gracias por los reviews que an escrito y por pedirme que siga, fue una gran motivación!

* * *

Notas del Capi

Este capítulo se enfocó más en ambos hermanos, y el hecho de como reaccionaron ante la verdad de la bestia en su interior. Claro que tiene humor incluido :D  
Debo decir que el Sasuke y Hinata de esta historia me encantan, son tan fregones esos dos!  
En el próximo capi tengo preparada una sorpresa, donde ambos estarán incluidos, dando un gran protagonismo, desde ahora debo decir que los equipos gennin serán de tres, además, debo decir que por ahora no incluyo, ni me enfoco en las parejas, ya que la única relación canon que ahí por ahora en mi historia es el amor de hermanos que comparten Naruto y Sakura ;) Más adelante ya se irán dando cuenta, los cambios que haiga en relación a este tema, ya que saben que tanto Ino y Hinata son gran competencia para el Uchiha, así como lo es Naruto y gran parte Obito. Además del hecho que Sakura no se entera de nada, a menos que se lo digan o se lo griten, por ahora su único amor es Obito…  
Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Les deseo suerte y buenas vibras, y una disculpa de nuevo :)  
Nos leemos!

….BE15…..


End file.
